Pokemon el Misterio de las Aves Prehíspanicas
by I kibalan Finix
Summary: La aventura continúan nuestros héroes han recorrido casi la mitad de la región de México ahora hay algo mas que tienen que descubrir si quieren mantener a salvo a los que aman, dentro de ellos su poder y sus relaciones para mantener a salvo al mundo, las aves y su cantico juardan celosamente un secreto y deberan descubrirlo esto es el Misterio de las aves prehispánicas.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon**

 **El misterio de las aves prehispánicas  
**  
Capítulo 1: El legado de una leyenda

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último enfrentamiento que tuvo este equipo contra un gimnasio con muchos desastres en el camino, pero por fin han llegado al siguiente gimnasio que se encuentra en la ciudad de Guerrero con los ojos puestos en la medalla, todos se preparan para avanzar en su camino hacia la liga México._

Ash estaba sentado mirando sus pokebolas que estaban sobre la mesa y pikachu a su lado, Misty lo observó y se acercó con el - ¿Te pasa algo Ash?

\- ¿Mmm? - Volteo la mirada hacia ella - No solo me quede pensando - Regreso su mirada a las pokebolas - Sabes Misty después de todo lo que hemos pasado nuestras aventuras y todo lo que hemos visto aun me sorprende lo mucho que desconozco acerca de mí y de los pokemon antiguos

Misty tenía en sus brazos su huevo pokemon - Bueno es cierto que aun hay muchos misterios acerca de tus raíces - Miró su brazalete con el emblema de su ave prehispánica - Pero han ido descubriendo las cosas poco a poco y pronto sabrás mas

\- Es que aun no entiendo qué misterio hay detrás detrás de Quetzactl, gucamallitar y censotler cuando me encomendaron cuidarlas hasta encontrar a sus dignos protectores no esperaba algo como esto

Misty se sentó junto a él - Ash yo se que te mueres de curiosidad, pero ahora concéntrate en la batalla deja todo eso para después ahora concéntrate en tu combate, eso es lo importante

Ash asintió - Bien es hora - Se levanto fue hacia fuera con los demás, que lo estaban esperando - Buenos días chicos

Drew lo miró - Buenos días ¿están listos?

Max estaba un tanto pensativo, pero al escuchar la pregunta trago saliva y miró a sus compañeros - Por supuesto voy a darlo todo y mis Pokémon están listos

Dawn suspiro - Yo aun estoy emocionada del concurso pokemon y ahora quiero conseguir esa medalla

Alan puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos - Bien muchachos es hora de que lo afronten, pero tranquilos han entrenado mucho solo den lo mejor, tomen sus decisiones con cautela y ya verán que todo saldrá bien

Adrián y Gabriel afirmaron con la cabeza - Bien yo se que van a poder nosotros los apoyaremos verdad Gabriel

\- Por supuesto será una gran batalla

May tenía una gran sonrisa - Ya lo creo voy a usar nuevos movimientos que no van a creer

Pamela subió a su motocicleta - Bien andando quiero llegar a tiempo y no hacer fila en el gimnasio

Dafne miro a Pamela - ¿Fila? Que son muchos los entrenadores que retan a Lorenzo

\- Pues sí, la verdad es que siempre hay alguien que lo reta por lo que siempre está ocupado atendiendo entrenadores que vienen desde todos lados a probar sus habilidades con el - Tomo su mochila y se la colgó

Ash miro a pikachu - Bien es hora amigo ¡a la carga pikachu!

Una vez que llegaron al gimnasio se encontraron con algunos entrenadores que desde muy temprano estaban ahí esperando por un combate.

Ash se cruzó de brazos - Genial y yo creí que era muy temprano para venir a buscar una medalla, creo que eso de que muchos venían desde temprano era cierto

Pamela estaciono su moto y se quitó el casco - Se los dije, ahora tendremos que esperar

Alan la miro - Si chaparrita como no ¿y tu nieve de que la quieres? No se preocupen yo desde ayer le pedí al asistonto de Lorenzo que nos apuntará a primera hora

Ash sonrió cerrando el puño emocionado - Excelente así que ya está todo listo

En eso las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y por ellas salió el aprendiz de Lorenzo el chico tenía en su mano una tablilla y en su mano llevaba una pluma - Muy bien muchachos es hora por favor pasen, los entrenadores síganme y los espectadores en las escaleras a mano derecha - Pamela y los niños subieron la escalera para llegar a las gradas desde donde verían las batallas de los demás

En el campo de batalla salieron todos Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Max, Dawn y Alan así mismo salió del otro extremo Lorenzo - Muy bien antes de iniciar, alguno se quiere retirar - Nadie dijo nada - Bien en ese caso continuemos, por favor primero las damas

May dio un paso al frente - Si no tienen objeción yo quisiera ser la primera - Misty y Dawn asintieron así que se sentaron mientras que Pamela y los niños la animaban - Bien estoy lista, cuando quieras

Lorenzo sonrío - Bien si así lo deseas que así sea, nuestro juez será mi aprendiz el está calificado si no te molesta - May negó con la cabeza

Rodrigo se puso en medio del campo - Esta será una batalla oficial de la Liga México con la retadora May contra Lorenzo Zapata en una batalla de 2 contra 2 de ser necesario se irán a muerte súbita, así que abramos paso al campo en el que se enfrentarán - El jalo un palanca y del suelo salio un campo de tipo hierba - Los campos salen al azar cuando jalo esta palanca por lo que no hay favoritismos para nadie, ahora como las reglas lo dictan solo el retador puede cambiar de pokémon durante la batalla

Lorenzo estaba cruzado de brazos - Bien como una cortesía especial para ustedes yo lanzaré primero así podrás tener una mejor elección - Tomó una pokebola y la lanzó - Kaakllompler a la batalla - De la pokebola salió un kaakllompler de piel brillosa, muy fuerte, su pokemon bufo arrastró su pata dejando un surco

May se sorprendió por lo imponente que se veía el pokemon - De acuerdo mi turno glaceon a escena - Su pequeño pokemon salió listo para la batalla

Rodrigo tenía en las manos los banderines, los levanto - Comiencen - Y bajo de inmediato dando inicio a la batalla

\- Glaceon rayo de hielo

Lorenzo mantenía su postura y serio con tan solo una sonrisa confiada - Kaakllompler agilidad - Su pokemon corrió a toda velocidad evadiendo el rayo de glaceon - Kaakllompler doble patada - Se acercó hasta glaceon sin que el rayo atinara llegó hasta el pokemon y dio una doble patada con las patas traseras lanzando a glaceon

\- ¡Glaceon no! - Su pokémon fue lanzado por los aires - Glaceon aguanta

Lorenzo sonrió y señaló a glaceon - Muy bien amigo ahora usa lanza rocas - Kaakllompler reparo y cayó con las patas delanteras levantando grandes rocas que iban contra un glaceon derribado

May tardó en reaccionar - Glaceon retrocede - El obedeció dando un salto hacia atrás esquivando una roca, moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivaba las rocas

\- Kaakllompler estampida

May miro al pokémon - ¡¿Que?!

Drew conocía el ataque - May rápido as que se proteja - El Kaakllompler de Lorenzo se envolvió en un energía roja y salió corriendo demoliendo las mismas rocas que él había lanzado

El pokémon azulado de May cayó y al querer levantarse fue lanzado por el Kaakllompler de Lorenzo - ¡NO! - Glaceon no aguanto el golpe perdiendo el conocimiento

Rodrigo señaló con el banderín al pokémon de May - Glaceon no puede continuar - Levanto el banderín del lado de Lorenzo - El líder de gimnasio es el ganador

May corrió hasta llegar con Glaceon - Amigo lo siento ha sido devastador como permití que pasara esto lo siento, ni siquiera lo tocamos

Lorenzo se mantenía serio - Bueno si has decidido retirarte adelante

May regreso a su pokemon y levanto el rostro - Claro que no, eso no va a pasar - Regreso a su lugar y se preparó - Bien es hora de usar mi ventaja - Venusaur a escena - Su poderoso pokémon planta apareció en el campo

\- ¡Comiencen! - Ambos banderines se levantaron dando la señal para que continuaran

May se adelantó dando el primer paso - Venusaur látigo cepa - Lanzando su primer ataque los látigos iban por un golpe directo

\- Kaakllompler doble equipo - Los látigos no dieron en el blanco dando a una ilusión - Muy bien jugado May, pero debes esforzarte mas

May señaló al frente - Usa tus látigos contra todos - El ataque se lanzó contra todas las ilusiones hasta llegar a la última - Ahí está

Lorenzo sonrío - Ahora Kaakllompler - Su pokemon salto evitando el golpe y corriendo directo hacia Venusaur - Embestida - Corriendo a todo galope golpeó a Venusaur levantándolo ligeramente

\- Venusaur aguanta ahí sujétate con tus látigos - Su pokemon amortiguo el golpe usando sus látigos - Venusaur hojas navaja ahora - Su pokemon lanzó su ataque contra el Kaakllompler dé Lorenzo

Lorenzo negó con la cabeza - Muy mal amiga, Kaakllompler multiplícate - Las hojas navaja no acertaron ningún golpe - Ahora usa doble patada - Las ilusiones se desvanecieron para que después corriera contra él y golpeando con ambas patas

\- Esta vez no, venusaur bloqueo - Su pokemon se levanto en dos patas y frenó la doble patada - Ja necesitaras mas que eso

Lorenzo sonrío - Bien me gustan los retos - Señaló a venasaur Kaakllompler descubramos que tan poderosos son, actuemos rápido y ataca usa lanza rocas - Kaakllompler reparó y azotó con las patas delanteras lanzando rocas

May se asustó - Rápido venusaur usa rayo solar y destruye las rocas - Las rocas estaban a punto de golpearlo cuando se disparó el rayo de hielo destruyendo las rocas

Lorenzo sonrió - Eres muy buena, pero ahora estás indefensa por lo que ahora despídete, Kaakllompler estampida - De un solo golpe lanzó a venusaur contra una pared

\- Venusaur no puede continuar el ganador de este combate es Lorenzo Zapata líder de gimnasio

May corrió hasta llegar con venusaur - Amigo lo siento mucho fue más fuerte de lo que esperábamos

Lorenzo se acercó con ella junto con Kaakllompler - Lo siento niña no quise ser tan rudo - Le ofreció su mano - Rodrigo que los lleven a la enfermería - Miro a May - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

May asintió preocupada por sus pokemons - Si muchas gracias - Regreso a venusaur y le dio ambas pokebolas a Rodrigo

Lorenzo estrechó su mano con la de May, Alan le dio un golpe ligero a Drew - Despierta menso te están comiendo el mandado

Él negó con la cabeza - Estas loco ademas yo no soy celoso ni paranoico como otros

Dawn se le quedo viendo - Pues tus ojos dicen otra cosa parecen linternas

Drew desvió la mirada, en eso llegó May, ella suspiro - Eso a sido muy difícil, me dejó sin opciones y al final ganó - Miro a Drew - Es increíble de verdad que es un entrenador excepcional

Max tenía apretada la mandíbula, los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que ponía cerrando las manos - Tal vez y es por eso que yo seré ahora quien lo enfrente

May miró a su hermano - Max es muy fuerte

Su hermano se acomodó los lentes y sonrió - Lo sé, por eso debo enfrentarlo para probar mi fortaleza - Se acercó hasta la posición de batalla

Alan se cruzó de brazos - Veamos qué tanto ha avanzado el guerrero miope

Lorenzo lo miro - Así que te quieres probar, pues bien veamos qué tan fuerte eres niño - Tomó su pokebola - Aquí vamos regresa Kaakllompler - Saco otra pokebola

Rodrigo jalo nuevamente la palanca - Bien ¿entrenadores listos? - Ambos asintieron y el campo de batalla cambió por uno de arena

\- Texocotle ve - Lanzo la pokebola y de ella surgió un pokemon envuelto en ramas espinosas y con frutos anaranjados en cada mano

Max se sorprendió - Pero que pokemon es ese - Saco el pokedex

Él pokédex mostró un holograma del pokémon en diferentes posiciones - T _ **exocotle el pokemon puños de roca, este pokémon tiene un fruto que brota en sus manos tan duro como la roca, estos frutos además se utilizaban para curar enfermedades en las vías**_ _**respiratorias  
**_  
Max miro atento al pokemon - Bien creo que es un tipo planta así que necesitaré algo de ventaja - Tomó su pokebola amiga - Viudarang yo te elijo

Pamela miraba desde las gradas y los comentarios entre los espectadores aseguraban que Max no duraría más de 5 minutos, mientras que ella y los niños se mantenían positivos en cuanto a su desempeño.

Max apretó los puños sabía que no sería nada fácil, solo vio como lentamente los banderines se levantaban - Bien aquí voy

\- Comiencen

Max de inmediato se movió para conseguir el primer golpe - Viudarang salta al techo y usa veneno X

\- Texocotle golpe roca contra el suelo - Su pokemon golpeó el suelo levantando una columna de arena bloqueando el veneno

Max miró a su pokémon - El ataque a distancia es inútil si está en el suelo, veamos qué tal uno de corto alcance - Pensó retomando de inmediato su ataque - Viudarang acércate y usa tu telaraña para anclar al piso - Su pokemon se soltó del techo su caída la dirigió directamente contra su oponente disparando su telaraña maniatandolo

Lorenzo sonrió - Ya veo que eres muy hábil conociendo a los pokemon, pero permíteme aconsejarte una cosa - Señaló a viudarang- Jamás lo hagas durante la batalla, texocotle puño de hielo - Su pokemon golpeó la telaraña congelándola y haciéndola añicos - Ahora derribalo con corte elevado

Con viudarang cayendo, el corte elevado podría ser fatal, May se asustó - Retrocede Max - Drew puso su mano sobre el hombro de May - Pero que... - Él negó con la cabeza

Ash no perdía de vista la batalla - Debes calmarte y confiar más en el

De pronto Max sonrío - Ahora viudarang túnel de telaraña - El pokemon de Max lanzó su túnel golpeando a texocotle y sujetándolo en el suelo sin poderse mover, mientras que por dentro del túnel corría viudarang hasta llegar lo más cerca posible de texocotle - Ahora acabalo con veneno X - El golpe fue directo

Dawn salto muy contenta - Así se hace Max - Pamela y los niños le celebraron desde sus lugares

Alan estaba atento con los puños cerrados - Mantente atento esto aún no acaba

\- ¿Qué? - En eso texocotle se levanto - Rayos viudarang retrocede

Lorenzo no perdió más tiempo y atacó - Texocotle ataque rápido - Su pokemon golpeó a viudarang que derrapó por la fuerza del impacto

\- Aguanta ahí amigo y usa...

En eso texocotle saltó por encima de viudarang - Puño de fuego - El golpe fue certero derribó a viudarang y lo dejó fuera

\- El viudarang de Max no puede continuar el ganador es texocotle

Max apretó los puños - Demonios creí que había logrado derribarlo

En eso Alan lo miro - No dudes ahora es el momento de que muestres tu valía adelante

Ash asintió - Vamos Max demuestra lo que has logrado en tu entrenamiento

Max se quedó pensando y en eso se le ocurrió un plan - Estoy listo, prepárate porque tú pokemon caerá - Tomó su pokebola - Treecko yo te elijo - De su pokebola salió su pokemon - Muy bien amigo es momento de que demostremos todo lo que hemos aprendido juntos

Ambos banderines se levantaron - Continúen

Max esta vez no se adelantó a atacar Lorenzo sonrío - Veo que cambiaste completamente tu estrategia, bien veamos qué tanto te aferras a ella - Texocotle doble golpe - Su pokemon corrió hacia el treecko de Max

Treecko se preparó para el ataque - Aguanta solo un poco - Cuando texocotle se acercó lo suficiente para un golpe certero - Ahora salta - El golpe de texocotle dio en el suelo levantando una nube de arena, pero el segundo golpe lo lanzó hacia arriba siguiendo a treecko - Bloquéalo con mazo - Obedeciendo giro desviando el golpe - Regresalo al suelo con bala semilla - Treecko disparo mandando a su contrario al suelo

En cuanto golpea el suelo se debilitó y el veneno de viudarang surtió efecto Dawn señaló al pokémon - No entiendo cómo es eso posible

Ash le contestó sin dejar de ver la batalla - El veneno de viudarang es de los más fuertes, pero el alto rendimiento de texocotle no dejaba que le afectará, pero en cuanto su cuerpo recibió daño el veneno surtió efecto

May estaba sorprendida - ¿Por eso Max cambio de estrategia?

Drew negó con la cabeza - En realidad solo tomo su plan de contingencia Max siempre pelea con una red de seguridad debajo y tratando de tener un plan para cada uno de sus pasos

Alan asintió - Sí, pero eso mismo es lo que no le permite usar sus instintos

Lorenzo sonrío, mientras que su pokemon se ponía de pie - Muy bien niño debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender, ahora que tal unas clases, texocotle juego de piernas

Max se le quedo viendo - ¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo?

Texocotle movía sus piernas alternando de adelántate para atrás - No sé si te diste cuenta, pero mi pokemon es tipo planta y pelea es por eso que puede usar diferentes tipos de puños incluso los de fuego y ahora te voy a mostrar que tan fuerte y rápido se puede ser con esa clase de pokemons, texocotle látigos cepa - De su espalda salieron dos látigos, pero no lo atacaron

Max se quedó pensando - _Pero qué es lo que está tramando_ \- Miró detenidamente al pokémon del líder de gimnasio - Treecko prepárate

\- Texocotle doble golpe - Una vez más su pokemon corrió directo contra Treecko

Como regresando sobre sus pasos se repitió el movimiento con treecko esperando por texocotle, estando tan cerca que solo su velocidad le daba la ventaja.

Treecko salto, pero en cuanto se despegó del suelo uno de los látigos lo sujeto - ¡No treecko! - Max apretó los puños - Rápido usa bala semilla - No pudo obedecer por qué texocotle lo arrinconó y atacó con doble golpe lanzándolo hacia atrás

May se preocupó - Cómo es posible el coordinarse de ese modo es muy difícil ¡vamos Max ustedes pueden!

\- Treecko ¿te encuentras bien? - Con un poco de dificultad, pero se levanto - ¿Puedes seguir? - Su pokémon asintió - Bien adelante bala semilla

\- Texocotle fortaleza - Su pokemon obedeció puso sus manos en forma de X cubriéndose minorando el daño - Ahora devuélvelo con munición - Los frutos de sus manos brillaron y empezaron a lanzar pequeñas bolas de energía similar a la bala semilla, pero rojas

\- Continua con bala semilla - Treecko obedeció pero el ataque de texocotle arrasó con el de treecko, golpeándolo y lanzándolo al suelo

Max quiso correr e intervenir, pero se detuvo - Treecko no - Su pokemon había caído al suelo, estaba muy lastimado - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Los raspones en el cuerpo y el agotamiento no dejaban que treecko se levantara - Max negó con la cabeza - Ha sido demasiado - No se quería rendir, pero no podía poner en riesgo a su pokemon, pero treecko se levanto y corrió directo hacia texocotle - No espera  
Lorenzo vio al pokemon de Max - Admirable pero tonto - En eso treecko al ir corriendo una luz blanca lo envolvió - ¿Pero que? - Treecko corrió a toda velocidad esta aumentó considerablemente y saltó contra texocotle - No puede ser

De repente texocotle recibió un golpe directo de una hoja sable Ash estaba sorprendido - Increíble treecko evolucionó en plena carrera

Max estaba boquiabierto su pokemon había evolucionado - No lo creo ahora mi treecko evolucionó en un grovyle - El golpe junto con el envenenamiento debilitó mucho a texocotle

Lorenzo miraba aún sorprendido al nuevo pokémon de Max - Sabes es algo sorprendente que tú pokemon aya evoluciona al final de la batalla y en plena carrera

Max se emocionó - Creo que ahora ya estamos parejos amigo

Lorenzo sonrío - Tal vez, pero ahora arreglo eso texocotle tributo a la tierra

Max se asustó - Eso no suena nada bien - Lanzando su energía al suelo está regresó a texocotle otorgándole gran poder - Sabía que eso no era nada bueno, esto se va a poner feo - Pero negó con la cabeza - No importa grovyle ¿esas listo? - Grovyle asintió mirando a texocotle - Bien ahora usa ataque rápido

\- Esta vez no texocotle látigo sepa ahora - Grovyle salto evitando el golpe del látigo, pero se vio obligado a retroceder al venir el segundo látigo - Texocotle usa puño de hielo - Su pokemon salto lanzándose hacia el

Max lo vio venir y pensó rápido en los ataques que ahora podía usa gracias a la evolución - Grovyle doble equipo - El puño de hielo atravesó a un falso grovyle enterrando el puño en la arena

\- Hojas sable - De repente grovyle cayó encima de texocotle golpeando con fuerza - Ja otro golpe directo

Texocotle se levanto - Ahora amigo démosle una clase de combate - Retomando su posición texocotle sacó sus látigos haciendo su juego de pies - Muy bien ahora - Se lanzó contra grovyle con varios puñetazos él apenas los podía esquivar

\- Aguanta grovyle - La fuerza de los látigos derrumbaba las defensas de grovyle - Amigo vamos a pararlos ahora usa doble equipo - El movimiento le dio tiempo a grovyle para salir de ahí

May miró preocupada a su hermano - Drew dime la verdad, Max puede hacer algo para que esto de un giro

Drew miró fijamente a Max - Tal vez, pero es muy complicado en este punto ya que no va a ganar Lorenzo tiene aún un segundo pokémon completamente descansado

May se preocupó aún más - Así que no tiene esperanza

Ash apretó los puños - Tal vez no pueda ganar, pero aún puede aprender cómo lidiar con los ataques que le mandan y tener algún tipo de respuesta

Pamela estaba en las gradas mirando atentamente, mientras los niños se sorprendieron por el desempeño pobre de su tío.

Adrian estaba un tanto serio - Ahora entiendo lo que decía mi papá acerca de no confiarse, nadie nace sabiendo

Gabriel asintió - Como dice el dicho más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo

Max respiro hondo y miró la pulsera que le había dado Chichitl - ¿Mmm? Espera - Se quedo pensando

 **Flashback**  
 _Sabrina señaló la pulsera de Max - Veo que has entrenado con Chichitl_

 _Max se sorprendió al ver que Sabrina reconoció el símbolo de la tribu de Chichitl - Si, pero ¿como sabe?_

 _\- Conozco bien a la tribu de tu entrenador yo hice el reporte sobre ellos para pokemex, son de verdad impresionantes, pero dime qué es lo que te pasa por qué tienes que usar ese amuleto_

 _Max se quedó callado mirando aquella pulsera - Yo perdí el control al buscar una conexión más fuerte con la naturaleza_

 _Sabrina sonrió soltando una pequeña carcajada - Ah tan poco tiempo que llevas como Guerrero y has caído en el mismo error que muchos han tenido, pensar que debes unirte a la naturaleza_

 _Max se sorprendió - ¿Qué?_

 _\- Si, uno no se une a la naturaleza la naturaleza se debe unir a ti por qué si es la naturaleza contra ti, tú pierdes y siempre va a ser así, los pokémon se adaptan a la naturaleza no la naturaleza a ellos_  
 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Adaptarse ¡eso es! - Grovyle aún se mantenía al margen - Amigo hemos llegado lejos ahora acabemos con esto, ahora usa hoja sable - Max miró detenidamente a texocotle - Creo que ya lo tengo, pero recién usó tributo así que tampoco le queda mucha energía - Pensó él para luego hacer su siguiente movimiento - Solo aguanta un poco más y terminamos

Lorenzo metió su mano al bolsillo y sujeto algo - Muy bien aprovechemos el tributo, doble puño centrado - Ambos puños de texocotle empezaron a brillar

\- Gira y golpea el suelo con hojas sable - Ambos golpes fueron desviados por grovyle al crear una ola de arena - Ahora usa bala semilla - Lanzo a través de la arena su ataque

\- Repelelo con munición - El ataque de bala semilla no funcionó, pero grovyle se quitó antes de recibir un golpe directo - Ahora doble puño - Salto para golpear a grovyle

Max apretó los puños por el ataque directo que iba hacia el - Grovyle venía en el aire y no tenía cómo regresar, iba directo - Con un movimiento de medio alcance podré darle la vuelta, grovyle golpe de cresta ahora

Antes que los puños alcanzarán a Grovyle este lo derribó, Ash miro a Max - Ahora es cuando aprovecha

Max señaló a texocotle - Continúa y usa bala semilla - En el aire texocotle no tenía como defenderse y el ataque de bala semilla le dio directo

Grovyle respiraba de manera agitada la batalla había sido extenuante Dawn se tapo los ojos - Díganme que ya acabo, por qué ha sido mucho para ambos

Ash negó con la cabeza - No, pero ya estamos en la recta final, veamos cómo acaba esto

Grovyle tenía una mirada fuerte a pesar de todo no daba marcha atrás, mientras que texocotle al levantarse lo miraba emocionado, pero también ya agotado pues el tictac del reloj continuaba el tributo estaba por terminar.

Lorenzo apretó el puño - Hacia tiempo que no teníamos una batalla tan divertida, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, acabemos con esto texocotle doble puño centrado - Lanzándose una vez más al ataque texocotle explotó lo que quedaba de tiempo antes de que el tributo acabará

\- Grovyle bloquéalo con hojas sable - El ataque de texocotle fue anulado al chocar con las hojas los violentos choques desgastaba a los pokémon más y más

Max sabía que no podía presionar más a grovyle - Amigo has dado lo mejor y es tiempo de que esto se acabe

Ambos pokemon chocaron una vez más y el choque los lanzó hacia atrás retrocediendo quedando un trecho entre ambos - Acabalo grovyle

\- Texocotle termina con el combate

Ambos pokemons se lanzaron impactando en el aire quedando al lado contrario de su entrenador, Grovyle dio un paso en falso repentino, ambos estaban inmóviles y serios cuando de repente ambos cayeron por tierra.

Rodrigo levanto los banderines - Grovyle y Texocotle no pueden continuar con un récord de 2-1 el ganador es el líder de gimnasio Lorenzooooo Zapata

Todo el público se levanto en un grito emocionados por las batalla de Max, mientras que el corrió hasta llegar con su pokemon - Grovyle hey amigo lo hiciste bien lo lograste venciste a su pokemon jaja estoy muy orgulloso de ti amigo eres el mejor - En eso una mano se extendió frente a él - ¿Mmm?

Lorenzo le sonrió - A sido una gran batalla si me permites me gustaría ayudarte con tus pokémon

Max miró a grovyle y asintió - Amigo regresa

\- Rodrigo encárgate por favor - El asintió y llamó a un equipo de enfermería estos en cuanto llegaron tomaron las pokebolas de Max

Lorenzo miró a Max - A sido una gran batalla, texocotle tenía ya mucho tiempo que no se divertía así, siguete esforzando muchacho

Max asintió y regresó con los demás, mientras que Misty dio un paso al frente - Bien si no les molesta quiero ser la siguiente - Nadie objetó nada así que ella miró a Ash y él asintió - Aquí voy

Max camión de regreso con los demás y al pasar junto a Misty ella puso su mano sobre el hombro y luego siguió avanzando, Max la miró y luego continuó caminando.

Lorenzo tomó su lugar - Así que ahora voy a enfrentar a la lider de un gimnasio, vaya este grupo sí que lo tiene todo, pero como es que estás aquí y no en el gimnasio

Misty se sorprendió - bueno la verdad… - Ella lo miró intrigada - Aguarda ¿Tú me conoces?

\- Bueno no personalmente hasta ahora, pero me gusta saber quién más está en el campo de juego y bueno tu nombre estaba entre los gimnasios más conocidos en el mundo y adivina mi sorpresa al ver a una hermosa joven que se encuentra en el top 10 de líderes de gimnasio

Misty se apenó un poco, manteniendo su sorpresa - ¿De verdad?

Lorenzo tomo una pokebola la cual era adornada con glifo Maya - Sabes eso no es importante lo que sí me interesa es sabe que te colocó en ese top así que ¿empezamos?

Misty tomó su pokebola - Tienes razón aunque me interesa ver ese top

\- Claro si quieres hoy te invito a cenar y te muestro el top

Ash se sorprendió - ¡¿Qué?! apretó los puños mientras que Misty negó con la cabeza - Lo siento, pero solo vine aquí por una medalla, no una cita

Lorenzo sonrío - Si claro, pero dime qué te parece esto si me vences te llevas mi medalla y una yeguaakpler de mi establo, pero si pierdes tendrás una cita conmigo

Alan puso su mano en el hombro de Ash - Déjame decirte que esperaba que ya hubieras reaccionado por las insinuaciones de Lorenzo

Drew estaba abrazando a May y miró a Alan - Enserio miralo bien

-¿Mmm? - Alan miró detalladamente a Ash que tenía los brazos muy rígidos, pero noto que los colmillos le sobre salían, sus garras estaban fuera y sus ojos habían cambiado - Oh bueno mejor veamos qué pasa

Dawn se le acercó a Ash - ¿Qué acaso estás celoso?

Ash desvió la mirada y oculto su reacción física - Debes estar bromeando yo jamás siento celos y menos por Misty

Ella lo escuchó - _Con que si eh_ \- Pensó ella - De acuerdo Lorenzo aceptó, pero será mejor que te prepares para decirle adiós a esa medalla

Lorenzo sonrió - Bueno yo sé un poco sobre ti, es hora de que conozcas un poco sobre mí y la leyenda que llevo en mis hombros - Este pokémon fue quien estuvo al lado de mi tatara abuelo protegiendo estas tierras de aquellos que no las respetaban y solo querían obtener oro - Lanzó la pokebola - Chaccintli yo te elijo

Ash se sorprendió - Increíble así que cuenta con ese pokemon - Saco el pokedex

En una imagen virtual se mostraba a este pokemon era blanco, con un especie de canasto en la espalda, ojos amarillos un maxtla café y unas pulseras de jade - **Chackcintli es la forma evolucionada Chack al usar una roca hoja al hacerlo este pokemon se convierte en un conocedor de cinteotl al ser macho se dice que este pokémon inspiraba al caudillo Zapata y lo acompañó durante la época revolucionaria usa bombas en forma de maíz y el tallo de este fruto como lanza  
**  
Ash miro a Misty - Ten mucho cuidado Mist ese pokemon es peligroso

Ella lo miró de reojo, pero no le hizo mucho caso - Ja no pienso perder

Rodrigo regresó con los banderines en mano, jaló la palanca y el campo cambio emergió uno de pradera - Tomó su pokebola carey yo te elijo - En el campo apareció su pokemon tortuga

Rodrigo miró a ambos entrenadores - Prepárense - Levanto el banderín - Comiencen

Misty se mantuvo al margen esperando un ataque Lorenzo no espero - Chackcintli granada de maíz - De su canasto tomó una mazorca envuelta en luz y la lanzó directo contra Carey

Misty de inmediato reaccionó - Ahora Carey usa fortaleza - Oculto en su coraza esperaba la explosión de la mazorca, pero al tocar el suelo está no explotó - Ja se le cebó, Carey pulso de agua - Carey salió de su coraza

Ash aún observaba la mazorca - ¡No Misty espera!

Carey preparaba el pulso de agua cuando de repente la mazorca detonó y lanzó pequeñas esferas de energía - ¿Pero qué es eso?

Drew lo entendió todo - Increíble esa mazorca no sólo es una bomba si no una trampa detona después de 10 segundos tiempo suficiente para planear o para que el oponente se confíe

Alan asintió - Sí y una vez que esa cosa detonaba lanza cientos de mini detonaciones como metralla que equivalen a una explosión grande

El pulso de agua reventó y lanzó a Carey hacia atrás - ¿Amigo estás bien? - Carey se mantuvo de pie - Al parecer tiene varios trucos bajo la manga, bien ahora Carey chorro de guías

Lorenzo hizo su siguiente movimiento - Chackcintli bloquéalo defensa de giro - Tomó un tallo de maíz y lo giro en su mano bloqueando el chorro de agua - Bien ahora ataca con atlatl - Su pokemon usó ese mismo tallo y lo lanzó

\- Carey rápido defensa de hierro - Su pokemon se ocultó en su coraza cubriéndose del ataque - Ahora sal y usa pulso de agua - El ataque esta vez sí lo pudo realizar lanzándoselo directamente a chackcintli

Lorenzo miró el ataque - Defiende con munición - Esperando el ataque su pokemon obedeció destrozando el pulso de agua con la munición - Muy bien doble granada de maíz - De su cesto sacó dos de las bombas y se las lanzó

Misty se preocupó no podía ocultarse siempre y su pokemon era muy lento para huir - ¿Qué haré? - En eso recordó un movimiento que salvaría a su pokemon - Carey dispara tu chorro de agua hacia el suelo

Lorenzo se le hizo rara esa orden - ¿Mmm?

En eso al caer las bombas frente a Carey este apuntó hacia el suelo y disparó elevándose en el aire poco antes de que estas bombas explotaran - Excelente funcionó

\- Impresionante, pero ahora cómo te defenderás en el aire, chackcintli doble golpe - Su pokemon giro el tallo y salto directo hacia carey

\- Ahora usa corte de disco - Carey empezó a girar partiendo el tallo en dos y golpeando a chackcintli

Este cayo de golpe y de inmediato se levanto - Buen movimiento, pero es mi turno, chackcintli corte psíquico

Misty se sorprendió - ¿Qué? - El pokémon de Lorenzo tomó un tallo lo giro lanzando su ataque contra Carey

El golpe fue inminente derribando a carey - Aguanta amigo - De repente a los pies de carey cayó una bomba de maíz - No

\- Ahora lanzamiento de atlatl - Con un lance precisó iba directo contra carey

Misty se preocupó - Debo hacer algo pronto, pero nos tienen acorralados

Ash la vio - Misty reacciona aún tienes cómo bloquear ¡hazlo!

Misty asintió - Es verdad, pero aún no lo ha perfeccionado, pero no hay tiempo es eso o perdemos - De inmediato reaccionó - Carey aquajet - Desde el suelo despegó elevándose lejos de la bomba y evitando el golpe del tallo

Dawn miro a Ash - Pero por qué lo usa hasta ahora en vez de haber recurrido al chorro de agua contra el suelo

Ash se cruzó de brazos - Bueno es que aún no está perfeccionado, pero en un momento así Misty lo necesita para recuperar espacio

Misty vio que Carey no tenía el control del ataque - Ahora carey corte de disco - Rompiendo con él aquajet Carey atacó con el corte directo a chackcintli

\- Ahora hazlo - Pero el pokemon de Lorenzo recibió casi de lleno el golpe girando en el aire cayendo en el suelo con pies y manos

Carey aterrizó derrapando por la fuerza de su ataque - Bien hecho conseguiste dañar... - De repente por detrás reventó una de las granadas dando múltiples golpes de metralla y venciendo a carey - ¿Pero qué pasó?

Lorenzo sonrío mientras que Rodrigo levanto el banderín del lado de Lorenzo - El ganador de la primera batalla es de Lorenzo el líder de gimnasio

Max miró a Ash - Como es que hizo eso

Ash estaba serio tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago- Mmm - Retomó conciencia y se dispuso a contestarle a Max - Cuando Carey se acercó para golpear a chackcintli él aprovechó para atorar la granada en su caparazón

Max se sorprendió - Increíble sé que debemos apoyar a Mist, pero en verdad es bueno

Ash apretaba sus colmillos - Si, pero Misty es muy buena y por eso podrá con el

Alan se rió por lo bajo y miro a Drew - En realidad Misty está muy bien y por eso él intenta con ella jaja - En eso Ash lo volteó a ver soltando un gruñido - Tranquilo solo bromeo

Misty regreso a su pokemon - Bien debo cambiar y buscar otra alternativa para darle una vuelta a esto - Se quedó pensando - _Bien ahora debo elegir uno de mis pokemons, pero cuál psyduck tienen un poder psíquico más grande que chackcintli, pero sus ataques son más rápidos lo que me deja en desventaja, además de que necesito un pokemon con la suficiente fuerza, menos mal que pude hacer un cambio antes de esta batalla_ \- Tomó su pokebola y la lanzó - Politoed yo te elijo

Lorenzo miró detenidamente al pokémon de Misty - Sorprendente así que tú pokemon final será Politoed bien veamos qué tanto puedes soportar

Rodrigo puso ambos banderines al frente - Continúen

\- Chackcintli granada de maíz - Su pokemon hizo el primer movimiento lanzando la granada

Misty sonrió - Politoed súper salto - De inmediato dando un gran salto se alejó de la bomba, pero estaba dentro del rango donde golpearía la metralla - Aún lo puede alcanzar - Estaba a punto de explotar - Politoed chorro de agua contra la bomba - El chorro de agua contuvo la explosión, Lorenzo se sorprendió por la maniobra, Politoed regresó al suelo - Ahora Politoed puño centrado - Haciendo caso a la orden Politoed se lanzó contra chackcintli

\- Detenlo - El pokemon de Lorenzo usó ambas manos para frenar el puño de politoed - Excelente

Misty retomó su ataque aprovechando la corta distancia - Ahora amigo usa ataque ventisca - Su ataque lanzó a chackcintli hacia atrás

Lorenzo se sorprendió - Vaya ahora sí que nos tomaste por sorpresa, pero algo así no se repetirá

Misty sonrió - Ya lo veremos, politoed usa chorro de agua - Dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás su pokémon ataco con el chorro de agua

\- Chackcintli usa corte psíquico - Girando un par de veces el tallo lanzó dos cortes contra el chorro de agua anulando el ataque - Ahora... - De repente politoed cayó desde arriba con un puño centrado - Refugio natural - Creando una barrera con la tierra del campo de batalla redujo la fuerza del impacto, pero aún así su pokemon se vio afectado

Max al ver como la barrera se rompió miró a Alan - ¿Cómo es que no funcionó?

\- Por qué el refugio natural toma lo que hay en el ambiente para crear una cubierta que proteja al pokemon y no es lo mismo una barrera de roca o hielo a una de tierra o agua

Dawn se rasco la cabeza - Pero si Lorenzo es tan bueno como es que usó una defensa tan débil

Drew estaba cruzado de brazos mirando el combate - De hecho por qué es bueno le dio tiempo de siquiera poner una defensa y reducir el impacto mucho en su lugar hubieran recibido todo el impacto

Mientras que Marina sorprendida por el desempeño de su mama se emociono - De verdad que me sorprende a avanzado más que todos

Gabriel miró a su amiga - A sido una batalla muy cambiante y ahora Misty parece llevar la delantera

Pamela se mantuvo sería - Mantengan su atención Lorenzo no es un oponente nada fácil

Misty sonrió mirando al pokemon de Lorenzo agitado mientras que Politoed estaba aplaudiendo lleno de energía - Bien acabemos con esto, politoed chorro de agua

\- Chackcintli corte psíquico - Girando un tallo lanzó el ataque desviando el chorro de agua - Ahora usa granada de maíz - Lanzando un par de granadas por el campo de batalla Lorenzo dio la siguiente orden - Ahora lanzamiento atlatl

\- Politoed súper salto Max se asustó - ¿Pero que hace? salto directo contra la atlatl

Cada vez se acercaba más y más para ser golpeado - Ahora golpe centrado - Con un golpe destrozó la atlatl

Lorenzo sonrió - Se le acabaron los buenos movimientos - Chackcintli se paró firme - Ahora démosle un giro a esto ahora usa corte…

\- Ventisca - De repente politoed abrió la boca lanzo un ataque de ventizca a tan corta distancia que chackintli se empezó a congelar - Ahora golpe centrado - Cayó al suelo noqueado

Rodrigo levanto el banderín del lado de Misty, mientras que señalaba a Lorenzo - Chackcintli no puede continuar, la ganadora de esta ronda es Misty de ciudad Celeste

Ash apretó los puños Alan lo noto - ¿Que pasa Misty ganó?

\- Sí quedando sin un pokémon ahora va a ser mas difícil y si pierde no podré hacer nada para evitar que salga con ese sujeto - Los ojos le cambiaron garras y colmillos le salieron

Drew lo miró - Ash relájate eso no resolverá así que debes tranquilizarte, ahora viene la parte importante

Misty miró a politoed, mientras que Lorenzo regresaba al suyo y tomaba su siguiente pokebola, ella suspiró y miró a Ash - Politoed regresa

Todos incluyendo a Lorenzo se sorprendieron por lo que hizo Misty después de haber ganado Rodrigo la miró - ¿Se está rindiendo señorita?

Misty asintió - Así es me rindo, no puedo someter a mis pokemons a una batalla así de intensa y que se lastimen, así que me retiro gracias por la batalla

Lorenzo guardó su pokebola - Pero entonces yo gano entiendes que pierdes nuestra apuesta cierto

Misty tan solo sonrió y asintió regresando con los demás se paró junto a Ash y lo miró - Entiendes por qué lo hice cierto

Ash estaba furioso - Sí claro para salir con el hijo de… - Hizo una pausa - Leyenda

Misty lo miró furiosa - Acaso estas loco tarado, creí que lo entenderías

Drew miró a su hermano - Creo que es tu turno Ash

Pero Misty salio de ahí y Ash detrás de ella - Oye no me des la espalda, Misty

\- Supongo que no - Miró a Dawn - ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a combatir contra él o que?

Dawn negó con la cabeza - No yo paso, aun no estoy lista para combatir contra el, tendre que dejarlo para otro dia, mejor iré a la zona de espectadores con Pamela y los niños

\- Espera - Max la alcanzó - Yo voy contigo - Ambos salieron de ahí

Mientras que Alan se quitó el chaleco y de su muslera sacó una moneda de plata con el símbolo del cargador del tiempo de un lado y el de zotz del otro lado - Bien en ese caso...

Drew lo detuvo - Espera deja que me enfrente yo primero a él

Alan sonrió y empezó a lanzar en el aire la moneda - Bien adelante empieza tu hombre - Se sentó con los brazos cruzados aun jugando con la moneda

Drew se puso en el extremo del campo de batalla - Ahora comencemos - Los ojos de Drew cambiaron

Rodrigo jalo la palanca y salió un campo de batalla rocoso.

\- De acuerdo llevemos esto al límite - Tomó su pokebola safari - Kaakllompler es tu turno - En el campo de batalla dejó un surco donde apareció su kaakllompler

Lorenzo al mirar al pokémon de Drew soltó una risa - No lo creo trajiste a este gimnasio un kaakllompler en verdad que ustedes sí que me sorprenden - Tomó una pokebola - Prepárate para combatir - Lanzo la pokebola - Yeguaakler demosle una leccion

May sacó su pokédex - Pero qué pokémon tan parecidos - En el holograma de su pokédex apareció el pokémon era muy similar al de Drew, pero de con una tonalidad mas clara y era mas pequeña

 _El pokédex comenzó a describir -_ _ **Yeguaakler la evolución de una potranca así como kaakllompler evoluciona tras el arduo y constante entrenamiento, pero ella es mas resistencia, pero tiene menor fuerza física, este pokémon usa su resistencia para almacenar energía durante la batalla y después aprovecharla**_

El kaakllompler de Drew rosaba con su pata el suelo y bufo - Parece que estás listo amigo

Rodrigo junto los banderines - ¿Preparense? - Miró a ambos entrenadores - Comiencen

\- Kaakllompler fisura - Su pokémon reparo y azotó sus patas delanteras contra el suelo, una grieta en el suelo partió el campo de batalla

La yeguaakler de Lorenzo esperaba la orden de él - Anulación - Mirando fijamente al pokémon de Drew anuló su ataque evitando que lo pudiera volver a ocupar, mientras que el campo de batalla seguía agitándose y destrozándose - Ahora usa agilidad - Saltando de un lado a otra de la fisura evitó caer

Drew miraba detenidamente el movimiento de yeguaakler - Debes mantenerte firme amigo ahora usa ataque rápido, - Kaakllompler se acercó - Usa doble patada - Con las patas delanteras, lanzo su ataque

\- Ahora usa protección - Kaakllompler rebotó por el golpe quedando en dos patas - Ataca con disparo de lodo - Con su ataque lastimo a kaakllompler haciéndolo retroceder

Drew apretó los dientes - Bien vamos a tener que cambiar, nos ganan en resistencia y velocidad así que usaremos fuerza y el tino certero, ahora mantente atrás amigo cambiaremos de estrategia - Con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando miró a Lorenzo - Es hora

Lorenzo sonrió al verlo - Con que así se ve un cuauhpilli en esta época, realmente interesante y que tanto puedes mantener esa conexión sin quedar agotado

\- Lo suficiente compara apalearte fuera del campo de batalla - Contesto confiado - Así que adelante kaakllompler toma tu distancia…

Mientras tanto Misty y Ash estaban afuera del gimnasio discutiendo ella se había alejado un poco pues había entrenadores cerca de ahí y no quería montar un espectáculo - Oye espera - Le hablo Ash para que se detuviera - Se puede saber qué se supone que estabas pensando, al rendirte así sin atacar sin siquiera ver el siguiente pokémon de tu oponente

La molestia de Misty se volvia mas y mas grande - Que acaso no lo entiendes, te lo dije no iba a arriesgar a mis pokemons, Lorenzo es mas fuerte que yo de haber enfrentado a su siguiente pokémon hubiera arriesgado por nada a politoed

Ash tenía garras y colmillos fuera, pikachu bajo de su hombro - No te creo nada, siempre nos hemos arriesgado e ido por todo y tu igual, nuestros pokémon siempre confían en nosotros para darlo todo, así que no me mientas

Misty lo miró furiosa - Para empezar guarda esas garras y colmillos no tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo y mucho menos de hablar del modo en el que combato

Ash se trató de calmar guardado las garras y sus colmillos regresaban a la normalidad - De que estas hablando

Ella suspiro agachando la mirada - Aun no lo entiendes verdad - Ash no sabia que decir - Sí me lo imagine, Ash pasó mucho tiempo, mucho después de que nos separamos y yo cambie no solo por fuera, cambie en muchas cosas y una de ellas es en mi forma de combatir y como líder de gimnasio me convertí en alguien mas metódica y no solo lanzarme al vacío como haces tu

Ash desvió la mirada - Tal vez, pero haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta, para ver una revista

\- Que no fue solo la revista

Ash se enojo aun mas - Entonces realmente lo que querías era tener una cita con ese tarado

Misty se cruzó de brazos - Claro que no, pero si así fuera que no tienes nada que reclamarme, no eres mi novio

Ash se quedo callado no se había dado cuenta de que actuaba como si fuera su novio - Bueno, pues no es necesario que lo sea para que me preocupe que salgas con alguien como él

\- De qué hablas sí fuiste tú quien dijo que les ayudó durante el ataque del tuerto González - Le dijo molesta sin entender por qué los ojos de Ash no se apagaban - Ahora deja de decir tonterías

Ash lo entendió de una manera abrupta los celos que sentía lo estaban cegando, pero se rehusó a creerlo aunque era más que cierto - Tal vez, pero…

Misty no quería seguir discutiendo - Ya me hartaste solo dices tonterías así que me voy, quiero estar lista para mí cita, además tu dijiste que jamás sentirías celos por mi

Ash apretó los puños y un destello verde apareció en sus ojos para de inmediato desaparecer

Mientras en el gimnasio ambos pokémon chocaban, pero la fuerza de Kaakllompler era mayor a la de yeguaakler haciéndola retroceder, Lorenzo estaba consciente de la diferencia de fuerzas.

\- Ahora, usa estampida - Yeguaakler anclo las patas y se lanzo al frente para compensar el ataque e igualar al pokémon de Drew - Enfoque de energía

Drew apretó los dientes - _Demonios está igualando el poder de mi kaakllompler -_ Las garras de Drew se le empezaron a clavar en la palma de la mano - Lorenzo veo que te gusta potencializar a tus pokemons, bien que así sea kaakllompler multiplicate

El movimiento del kaakllompler de Drew lo sacó de estar amarrado con yeguaakler ambos pokemons se tomaron su distancia.

Drew miró fijamente a yeguaakler - Es nuestro turno de igualar las cosas, amigo preparate y usa cerrojo - Con el objetivo fijado kaakllompler se preparó para atacar - Acabemos con esto ¡fisura! - Su pokémon reparo azotando una vez mas las patas, una grieta se abrió camino hasta llegar a yeguaakler

\- Ahora - Cuando la fisura iba a golpear yeguaakler se cubrió usando protección, pero esta se quebró - Demonios es mas fuerte de lo que parece - Lorenzo lo miró a los ojos

Lorenzo mostró una sonrisa - Sabes es interesante combatir contra ustedes, al ser una especie casi extinta, es por eso que es muy combatir con ustedes y veo que ustedes se desempeñan mejor en salvar lugares y personas, que desenvolverse en batalla, realmente interesante, Chālijuitl - Llamo así a Drew

Él lo miró fijamente - Eres realmente divertido, veo que sabes de nuestra cultura más de lo que aparentas

Alan se sorprendió y May lo miró - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

\- Pluma de jade

May sonrió - Oh suena bien

Alan negó con la cabeza - En realidad es un nombre despectivo la pluma es con lo que se nos reconoce la sabiduría que obtenemos, al llamarlo pluma de jade lo rebaja a un ignorante como una roca sin ningún valor

Drew miró el nuevo campo de batalla - Adelante amigo muestra de lo que eres capaz - Kaakallompler bufo listo para empezar - _Paina tochtli tepitsin -_ Le dijo a Lorenzo muy serio

Alan soltó una risa - Ja esto va a estar muy bueno

May lo miró - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

\- Corre pequeño conejo, me parece que Drew cada vez aprende mas nuestra lengua, ahora veamos si puede respaldar lo que le dijo - Siguió jugando con la moneda de plata y empezó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos

Drew miró todo el campo de batalla - _Este campo es muy resistente aunque es provechoso nos ayuda y afecta a ambos, pero que pretende este sujeto sus antepasados siempre se movieron en escenarios mas de selva, bien quieres jugar, juguemos -_ Pensó él alistandose para su batalla - Kaakllompler lanza rocas - Continuó con su ataque

Dawn estaba en las gradas juntos con los demás y miró a Max - No entiendo qué clase de insultos son esos

\- Lo que sucede es que el nombre que ellos tienen como guerreros les da reconocimiento es algo tradicional y el que Drew haya llamado conejo a Lorenzo es como llamarlo su presa al ser él un guerrero águila

Pamela asintió - La verdad es que Lorenzo tiene un grave problema de competitividad y de las pocas personas que considera sus iguales, están en la elit, en un gimnasio en durango y son guerreros es por eso que trata de demostrar su valor

\- Yeguaakler refugio natural - Desde el suelo se levanto una barrera de roca cubriendola

Miró con mucho detenimiento a la yeguaakler de Lorenzo - Con que potencializadores y barreras, ahora entiendo pretende agotar a mi pokémon para que así pueda ganarme, bien aquí vamos de nuevo

Lorenzo no tenía ningún expresión en el rostro solo se mantenía serio y con la vista en Kaakllompler - Muy bien recuperemos terreno, tormenta de arena - Yeguaakler empezó correr levantando una nube de polvo que rápidamente se convirtió en tormenta

Drew vio como la tormenta se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su pokémon - Demonios es una tormenta muy grande, no puedo ver nada, Kaakllompler mantente alerta

\- Yeguaakler estampida - De entre la tormenta emergió su pokémon arrasando

Drew apretó la mandíbula - Ahora amigo, metralla - De su boca Kaakllompler lanzó su ataque tratado de frenar a Yeguaakler, pero ella lo evadió - Ahora bomba de lodo - Kaakllompler se dio la vuelta y pateó con las patas traseras lanzando bombas de lodo estas apenas sí golpearon a yeguaakler

\- Yeguaakler termina con el - Con un golpe devastador golpeó a Kaakllompler

Drew solo lo vio caer - Resiste - Kaakllompler se levantó de inmediato - Estas bien ¿puedes continuar? - Kaakllompler bufo y reparo - Eso es un sí, ahora demostremosles verdadero poder y talento, agilidad

Lorenzo sonrió - Recuerda Yeguaakler tiene más agilidad y resistencia no, nos podrás vencer

Drew sonrió al ver que yeguaakler se acercaba - Mas cerca Kaakllompler - Ambos pokémon se aproximaban más y más - Alto - De manera intempestiva Kaakallompler frenó con las patas traseras cuando estaban más cerca de yeguaakler- Ahora bucle de arena - Debido a la cercanía, yeguaakler quedó atrapada en la arena y se empezó a hundir

Lorenzo se sorprendió - ¿Pero que?

\- Se acabo no hay mas camino para ti

Negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa en la boca Lorenzo miró a Drew - Aun no, yeguaakler ahora, usa tributo de tierra - Con la energía del tributo yeguaakler pudo salir del bucle de arena - Ahora usa estampida - Con toda su fuerza salio del bucle apareciendo frente a kaakllompler

Drew se quedó serio - _Tengo que pensar en algo sí nos golpea con ese poder todo se acabara -_ Pensó él para luego verse en problemas ante el poder de su contrincante - Rápido amigo debemos sobreponernos ataca usa velocidad extrema

-Yeguaakler fisura - El ataque golpeó a Kaakllompler derribándolo - Bombas de lodo - Las bombas aumentaron el daño al ser un golpe directo

Kaakllompler estaba en el suelo agotado Rodrigo levanto el banderín del lado de Lorenzo - Kaakllompler no puede continuar el ganador de esta ronda es Lorenzo - Toda la gente aplaudió

Los ojos de Drew no dejaban de brillar y todo estaba en su contra, pero aun así tomo su pokebola regresando a su pokémon, Gabriel miró a sus amigos - No lo entiendo, creí que mi tío había ganado este combate, no será que hayamos cambiado la historia

Adrián estaba comiendo unos nachos - Tranquilizate hombre no sería la primera vez que se encuentra en desventaja y salen avante, pero yo no recuerdo si gana o pierde

Dafne miró a Lorenzo - Creo que esto se va a poner feo

Drew tomó su pokebola - Lo hiciste amigo gracias - Regresó su pokémon y miró a Lorenzo - Creo que tu tambien tendras que cambiar de pokémon

Yeguaakler agacho la cabeza agotada y luego cayó - Tienes razón, costo mas de lo que esperaba pero en fin regresa - En eso sacó otra pokebola - Es hora de que acabemos con esto prepárate

Ash estaba aun fuera del gimnasio y con sus garras dejó marcas en los árboles - Maldición, porque no pude cerrar mi bocota - Pikachu lo miró extrañado toda su aura estaba envolviendolo - No se que es lo que me pasa, no puedo tranquilizar - Tomo de su bolsillo un amuleto de oro con el mismo símbolo de su gorra - Coyolxauhqui teyacaniliztli tehuicpa zan oncan tlacayotl amo cochcahua ma poloa

De repente todo su poder se contuvo, pero la ira era palpable aun furioso regreso al gimnasio y pikachu lo siguió

En el gimnasio todo había acabado - El ganador de la batalla de gimnasio es el líder Lorenzo Zapata - Drew se quedó mirando a aquel pokémon que Lorenzo había utilizado para sacarlo con un par de movimientos - Esta batalla ha terminado

Max estaba de pie anonadado por la rápida victoria de Lorenzo - No es posible ¿como hizo eso?

Dawn no lo podía creer - ¿Que clase de pokémon es ese?

Drew respiraba agitado estaba completamente inmóvil - No lo puedo creer, es imposible

Lorenzo sonrió - Tienes que aprender mas sobre esta región y la historia, pero mi amigo te pueda dar mas lecciones cuando quieras, Chālijuitl - Le dijo con desprecio

Drew tomó su pokebola - Regresa flygon

Mientras que el pokémon de Lorenzo se puso detrás de él - ¿Mmm? veo que ya regresaste

Todos voltearon percatandose de la presencia de Ash, que mostraba sus ojos amarillos garras y colmillos Alan noto que Ash trai en su mano el amuleto - Ahí no esto no es bueno

\- Es suficiente te desafío - Le dijo Ash aun furioso

\- Sí ya te dije tendrás tu batalla por la medalla, pero no ahora todos mis pokémon se encuentran agotados y yo igual

Ash camino hasta el junto con pikachu - No ese no es el desafío que quiero

Lorenzo adelantó un par de pasos - Creo que ya entiendo lo que quieres **Anequi ocelotl** lo tienes, mañana en la noche, si quieres probar tu poder te dare gusto y te mostrare tus límites

Ash apretó los puños - Bien demostrare que acabo contigo sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo - Ambos se quedaron viendo frente a frente

 _Nuestro héroe se ha dejado llevar por sus celos y su ira comprometiéndose a enfrentar y derrotar a Lorenzo, el descendiente del legendario caudillo del sur de la región de México está historia continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos bueno estoy de regreso con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia espero les guste por que a pasado mucho, pero ya estamos avanzados el capitulo siguiente se esta afinando y el cuarto ya esta empezado así que me seguiré aplicando para traerles los capítulos que vienen.**

 **Capítulo 2: La cita de Misty**

 _Después de un dia desastroso para nuestros héroes donde cada uno fue vencido por el hijo de una leyenda, ahora todos tratan de sobreponerse a su derrota, pero hay quien no piensa en esto si no en algo mas…._

Cruzado de brazos y sentado frente a la ventana de la habitación Ash estaba muy serio, mientras que Alan y Drew estaban jugando baraja, Alan lo miró de reojo mientras Drew barajaba - Ya deja de refunfuñar no le va a pasar nada, va a salir con un líder de gimnasio, no con un delincuente tal vez no sea muy de tu agrado, pero es un hombre correcto

Drew empezó a repartir las cartas - Mejor no le digas nada, ya ves que no lo va a aceptar, prefiere dejar que Misty salga con Lorenzo antes de ser sincero con Misty y decirle que...

Ash se levanto molesto - Bueno ya, ya, que querían que hiciera - Suspiro - Eh diganme yo que puedo hacer o decir para que ella no vaya, claro que no me gusta la idea, pero no puedo hacer nada para que ella no vaya ella aceptó la apuesta y perdió, además todo lo que le podía decir se lo dije y solo hice que todo empeorara

Alan tomó sus cartas y las acomodo - Eso es cierto tu muchas veces dices las cosas de un modo que provoca que todo empeore, pero ellos seguramente se van a divertir mucho oye Lorenzo es de esta ciudad apuesto a que le enseñara todas las actividades divertidas que se pueden hacer aquí

Ash se sentó de golpe, mientras que Max estaba sobre la cama leyendo un par de libros - Vaya yo pense que ibas a salir detrás de ellos y espiarlos, ya sabes para asegurarte de que nada se saliera de su lugar, pero veo que lo has tomado de forma sensata y madura - De repente una corriente de aire agitó sus libros - ¿Mmm? - Volteo encontrando la ventana abierta - Creo que siempre sí fue

\- Al parecer Ash arrojó su madurez y sensatez por la ventana - Tomó una carta del monte - Lo mejor será que se tranquilice, además se fue con pikachu él lo mantendrá cuerdo, te toca Drew

Gabriel y Adrián estaban colgando de un costado de la cama quedando de cabeza - Estoy muy aburrido esperaba que pasara algo mas emocionante después de la batalla, pero el resto del dia a estado tan aburrido

Adrián asintió - Sì, oye que opinas si vamos con mi papá a ver como espía a Lorenzo y a mamá

Gabriel asintió - Bien vamos - Se levantaron y salieron corriendo de la habitación

Alan le habló sin dejar de ver su juego - ¿A donde?

Gabriel sonrío nervioso - Vamos con las chicas para salir a jugar un rato en el parque

\- Bien no se alejen demasiado y cuídense - Les dijo mientras armaba su juego

Mientras tanto Misty estaba con las chicas se había puesto un vestido muy sencillo con unos tacones y un ligero toque de maquillaje - Esto es tan extraño

May la miró - La verdad es que si es muy raro que no sea Ash con quien vas a salir

\- No me refiero a eso, la verdad es que si bien no e tenido muchas citas no esperaba tener una con el ex de una amiga - Miró a Pamela - Quiero que sepas que solo cumplo con mi palabra, en realidad no me interesa salir con él, espero que lo entiendas

Pamela la miró con la ceja levantada y de repente se empezó a reír - Sí me pondré furica jajajaja - Se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó al reírse - Oh hablas enserio Mist olvidate de eso, yo solo salí con él un par de veces eso es todo, no es importante así que ve disfruta tu cita y evita que Ash te vea antes de que adelantemos la pelea entre entre el hijo de una leyenda y el último descendiente de los guerreros jaguar

Dawn se quedó pensando - Eso va a ser increíble

May la miró enojada - ¡Dawn! shhh

Misty las miró - De qué están hablando ustedes dos

Pamela negó con la cabeza - Nada, nada tú solo termina de arreglarte

Misty se cruzó de brazos - Chicas - May miró a las demás y suspiro resignada - Ya diganme

\- Es que después de que Drew perdiera su batalla llego Ash retando a Lorenzo a un yaochihualiztli - Le explico Pamela a Misty

Todas las mujeres excepto las niñas miraron a Pamela - ¿Eh?

\- Un duelo

\- Aaaaah

Misty en eso se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Pamela - ¡Que! ¿como que un duelo?

Dawn se quedó pensando e hizo un comentario - ¿Sera que es como los de europa? 10 pasos y bang - Comentó formando con su mano la figura de una pistola

Pamela negó con la cabeza - No estos duelos son mas duros cuando dos guerreros como ellos se enfrentan se puede percibir en el ambiente, en estas batallas se enfrentan los guerreros con sus pokémon y todo lo decide sus habilidades en el combate

Dawn trono los dedos - Claro como el que tuvo Max con Chichitl ¿recuerdan?

May se quedo pensando - Pues no es muy lindo, pero algo es muy cierto la verdad es que será algo épico, se imaginan a Ash en su investidura de guerrero contra la de un descendiente de un caudillo revolucionario - Todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo a May - Que, bueno es que Alan dejo uno de sus libro en el carro de Drew y bueno vienen muchas cosas interesantes acerca de Emiliano Zapata

En eso tocaron la puerta Pamela miró a las niñas - Podrían abrir por favor - Dafne se levanto y abrió encontrándose con Gabriel y Adrián, ambos niños pusieron su dedo índice en la boca pidiendo que no hablaran - ¿Quien es niñas?

\- Oh nadie sino que tocaron aquí a lado, oh ya se por que no damos una vuelta - Miró a Marina que estaba leyendo una revista - Ven Marina vamos a la máquina de jugos, ahorita venimos - Les aviso ambas niñas salieron para hablar con sus amigos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Adrián las miro - Papa va a seguir a Mamá en su cita con Lorenzo y vamos a seguirlo ¿vienen? - Marina y Dafne se emocionaron y asintieron - Bueno andando

Marina miró a su hermano - Pero dónde está papá

\- No lo se pero… - En eso escucharon unos pasos y se escondieron

Los cuatro se escondieron Adrian y Dafne detrás de las cortinas, mientras que Gabriel y Marina detrás de las máquinas expendedoras, cuando en eso Lorenzo llegó hasta la habitación de las chicas, él tocó la puerta dentro se escucharon los pasos de Misty acercándose a la puerta, mientras que Lorenzo se acomodo la corbata en eso salio Misty - Buenas noches señorita - Saludó muy cariñosamente

En eso a una de las máquinas expendedoras llego Ash con pikachu en el hombro sacó un par de monedas cuando escucho la voz de Misty - Muchas gracias por las flores ¿a donde vamos a ir?

\- Te voy a llevar a conocer mi ciudad y de mis ancestros - Le ofreció su brazo

Misty camino sin prestarle atención y evitando tomar el brazo de Lorenzo así que él la siguió muy de cerca mirando de abajo hacia arriba, Dafne y Adrián que estaban detrás de las máquinas escucharon un rechinido y después los pasos de Ash que se alejaban.

Salieron de sus escondites, en eso Marina vio alejarse a su padre - Se que es obvio decirlo, pero creo que papá está celoso ¿no creen? - Pero no recibió respuesta - Oigan, oigan - Volteo y se encontró con la máquina expendedora perforada por las garras y el cristal rasguñado y estrellado

Adrián estaba sorprendido viendo los daños - Papá no está celoso, está furioso

Dafne paso su mano por las marcas - Pero no entiendo si esta tan enojado como es que esta cosa sigue de pie y solo tiene algunos rasguños

Gabriel se quedó pensando - Tal vez en esta época mi tío aun no es un jaguar y por eso….

\- Sí, sí andando quiero ver que va a pasar - Le dijo Dafne y corrió junto con los demàs, todos salieron del hotel todo el lugar estaba oscuro y no se veía mas allá de lo que permitía el alumbrado público - Muy bien sigamos por los arbustos así podremos verlos pasar

En eso Adrián la jalo hacia abajo - Cuidado ahí vienen - Ambos se quedaron escondidos sin moverse los ojos de Adrián cambiaron y se dio cuenta que había quedado frente a frente con Dafne - ¿Emmm?

Ella al no poder ver en la oscuridad no se dio cuenta - Ya dime ¿que pasa? ¿Son ellos?

Adrián no dejaba de mirarla sonriendo sonrojado, pero reaccionó y miró por entre la hierba - Sí, sí es mi mama y el tal Lorenzo

Lorenzo y Misty pasaron frente a ellos - Sabes Misty me parece realmente increíble que hayas hecho este viaje de tan lejos solo para ayudar a los que lo necesitan, uniendote a pokemex

\- Bueno la verdad es que yo solo acepte la invitación que me hicieron y pues gracias a eso e podido aportar algo a esta hermosa región

Lorenzo sonrió - Sabes, como es obvio yo no conocí a mi tatarabuelo, pero a su hijo le dejó una carta

Misty lo miró atenta Lorenzo había llamado su atención - ¿Una carta?

Él asintió - Sí y esa carta a pasado de generación en generaciòn

\- _Ojala Ash tuviera algo como es de sus antepasados así podría despejar tantas de sus dudas -_ Luego llena de curiosidad miró a Lorenzo - ¿Y que dice esa carta?

El sonrió de manera picara creyendo de que ella ahora que tenía interés en lo que le iba a contar - ¿Qué te parece si primero cenamos y despues te cuento?

Misty no tenia de otra había perdido la apuesta así que no podía hacer nada mas que aceptar - Sí claro por qué no, vamos así me cuentas mas

Marina vio a Adrián - Que raro esperaba que papá estuviera por aquí…

De repente vieron que en el estacionamiento estaba Ash, los ojos le brillaban Gabriel lo señalo - Sí haya esta

Ash se encontraba junto al auto de Misty la vio pasar, entre sus manos trai su huevo pokémon, pero al verla pasar se colgó el contenedor cuando de repente escucho un ruido extraño, pikachu también estaba en su hombro y de inmediato bajo buscando lo que provocaba ese ruido cuando de repente lo escucho debajo del auto.

De repente de debajo del auto una sombra salio lanzándose contra la gorra de Ash, èl lo alcanzo a sujetar justo cuando se le había lanzado - ¿Pero que? - Por un acto de reflejo lo había atrapado sin saber que era, pero al mirar se dio cuenta que era garbodo - ¿Tu de nuevo? - El pokémon se le quedo viendo aun tratando de alcanzar la gorra de Ash - Lo siento no tengo tiempo para atenderte así que adiós, bajo al pokémon y se fue de ahí para seguir a Misty

Todos salieron de entre los arbustos, viendo que Ash se alejaba en la misma dirección que Misty, Adrián miró a sus amigos - De acuerdo vamos solo mantengamos la distancia

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos Max leía acerca de Emiliano Zapata - Vaya este señor sí que tiene una gran fuerza en los genes, su tataranieto es muy parecido a él

Alan y Drew seguían jugando cartas cuando en eso tocaron la puerta Alan suspiro - ¿Y ahora qué? - Guardo las cartas en su bolsillo - Espera déjame ver quien es - Se levanto

Mientras que Max se acercó con Drew - Mira al parecer muchas de las técnicas que uso para vencernos fueron usados por su tatarabuelo en la revolución de verdad que es sorprendente

Drew se le quedo viendo - Sí, sí, muy impresionante en lugar de estar buscando cosas para admirar empieza a buscar una mejor estrategia para tu revancha que yo pienso hacer lo mismo

Alan abrió la puerta y se encontró con Pamela, May y Dawn - Hola ¿Que pasa?

Pamela señalo con el pulgar a las chicas - Se aburrieron así que les sugeri que saliéramos y venimos para ver si nos acompañaban sirve que Ash se distrae

Drew se levanto - En realidad Ash ya salio - Comentó mientras que las chicas entraban a la habitación

May se le quedo viendo a Drew - Oigan no será que salio para espiar a Misty y a Lorenzo

Alan levanto los hombros - No lo se, tal vez solo salió a tomar el fresco, así que mejor vamos a hacer lo mismo andando chicos

Drew tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta con los demás - Bien me hace falta distraerme andando

Dawn se quedó viendo hacia arriba mientras los demás salían - A mí me parece lógico, desde que Misty perdió esa apuesta Ash a estado de muy mal humor, ya no se le puede decir nada así que yo creo que sí fue detrás de ella

Max no soltó el libro se levanto y salió del cuarto después de Dawn - Ahí no creo, Ash no es tan celosos además que va hacer descolgarse de cada techo de restaurante hasta encontrarlos para poderlos vigilar

En ese momento Ash desde un árbol vio que Lorenzo y Misty les daban una mesa en la terraza de un hermoso restaurante tipo colonial - Más te vale comportarte Lorenzo o desde aquí te vamos tumbar esa tonta sonrisa - En eso escucho un ruido - ¿Mmm? Ahí no...

Lorenzo abrió la silla para que Misty se sentará - Gracias - Mientras que detrás de ellos la rama mas gruesa del árbol se agitaba de arriba hacia abajo

\- Vaya creí que no me dejarías darte esa atención eres más linda de lo que creí - Le comentó realmente sorprendido

Misty dejó su bolso en el perchero - ¿A que te refieres?

Lorenzo tomó asiento y se recargó en la mesa - Bueno es que creí que eras una chica ruda todo el tiempo, además que el top en el que estás te pinta muy diferente

Ella tan solo sonrió nerviosa y en eso junto a ellos llegó un mesero - Buenas noches señorita y caballero permítanme darles el menú - Puso frente a ellos la carta para que eligiesen lo que iban a pedir, mientras que el mesero colocó un par de velas

Ash en la rama del árbol estaba peleando para que garbodo no le quitara la gorra - Demonios ya ponte en paz - Garbodo sujetaba con la cola la pierna de Ash, mientras trataba de alcanzar la gorra, él lo detenía con el brazo - Rayos ya

El árbol se empezó a sacudir y Misty alcanzó a escuchar el alboroto - ¿Mmm? - Volteo hacia el arbol, pero solo vio unas hojas caer

Lorenzo la miró - ¿Sucede algo? - Ella negó con la cabeza - Bien en ese caso ¿ya decidiste que ordenar?

Misty asintió - Creo que si

Ash se desespero y seguía peleando con garbodo, hasta caer del árbol Adrián, miró desde lejos como Ash peleaba con garbodo y pikachu trataba de ayudarlo - Miren chicos, es papá y garbodo

Dafne sonrió - Excelente es de mis historias favoritas, como es que logró salir de esta sin ser descubierto por Misty ya lo quiero ver

En eso garbodo logró quitarle la gorra a Ash y salio corriendo - Ah no eso sí que no, pikachu vamos

El mesero tomó nota de los pedidos de la ambos jóvenes - En un momento se los traeré - Tomó las cartas y el mesero se retiro

Misty escuchó mejor esta vez y pudo identificar la voz de su amigo ella volteo mirando hacia afuera - ¿Ash? - Pero no lo encontró sólo a las personas que paseaban por ahí

Lorenzo estaba observándola - ¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza - Nada solo… olvidalo mejor dime cómo es que tu gimnasio no tiene un tipo único de pokémon y que hay con la carta de tu tatarabuelo

\- Claro bueno resulta que…

En ese momento Ash corría detrás de garbodo - Ahí no tengo tiempo para esto - Tomó una de sus pokebolas - Cuarx usa ventisca - Al salir de la pokebola cuarx le cortó el paso a garbodo y lanzo su ataque, pero este jalo su pierna con la cola - Rayos rápido usa cavar

Cuarx giró e hizo un agujero en el suelo para atacar por debajo a garbodo, al salir a la superficie garbodo salto en el último segundo, lanzo hacia un costado la gorra de Ash y lanzo un ataque de lanzallamas golpeando directamente a garbodo sacándolo de equilibrio

Ash se sorprendió y pikachu señalo cómo es que garbodo iba nuevamente por la gorra, así que saltó del hombro de Ash y corrió hacia la gorra, pero en cuanto la tomo, garbodo giro en el aire creando un anillo de fuego

\- Pikachu tacleada de voltios - Pikachu salto soltó la gorra, el golpe anuló ambos ataques creando una onda de choque que elevó la gorra, Ash corrió y atrapo a pikachu, pero la fuerza del impacto lanzo a Ash hacia atrás quedando junto a su gorra - No lo puedo creer cuánto poder, pikachu ¿estás bien? - El asintió, tomó su gorra y se levanto - Creo que estas al nivel de pikachu, veamos qué mas puedes hacer - Regresa cuarx ¿estàs listo pikachu?

Garbodo se levanto para pelear, mientras que Marina miraba como es que su padre se preparaba para pelear y capturar un nuevo pokémon - Increible esto va a ser épico

En el restaurante Misty platicaba amenamente con Lorenzo - Entonces la variedad de pokemons de tu gimnasio a salido de la hacienda en la que vives

\- Así es pedí además que con la oportunidad que me dieron los socios del comité de la liga quise explotar al máximo las capacidades de los entrenadores y a funcionado muy bien, de esta forma pude integrar a todo mi equipo de pokemons - En eso les trajeron una ensalada - Muchas gracias ah por cierto que eso me recuerda - De su sacó tomó una revista - Aquí tienes

Misty estaba preparándose para comer su ensalada cuando su atención fue atrapada por la revista que le mostró Lorenzo - ¿Que es eso?

\- Como te lo prometí aquí tienes es la revista en la que sale el top 10 de lideres de gimnasio así que adelante leelo

Misty tomó la revista en la portada tenía varias notas de diferentes temas acerca del mundo pokémon, pero en el centro estaba en letras grandes referencia acerca del top 10 con siluetas de todos los líderes de gimnasio y Misty lo miró muy interesada - Así que ese es el artículo, bien déjame ver 'Top 10 de gimnasios' - Salto hasta la página donde venía el top - Muy bien veamos quién está en el número 10 y es mmm que curioso es de Mèxico - Miró a Lorenzo

Él había pedido un tequila así que se bebió un caballito - Sí es el entrenador pokémon mas joven que hay en México, se especializó en pokemons que solo existieron en la época antigua

Misty asintió - Veamos qué hay acerca de él - Viendo con detenimiento la fotografía de la revista vio un pokémon que lo acompañaba, que ella no conocía y que no lograba distinguir al solo poder ver la silueta - Porque es que no se ve nada solo su silueta

Lorenzo tomo otra copa - Es que su pokémon no puede ser tomado en fotografía

Misty vio a detalle la página y junto a la foto empezó a leer la planilla - **Número 10 Zsendrey líder del gimnasio mitológico teotihuacan** \- Misty miró a lorenzo - Lindo nombre

\- En mi opinión demasiado largo, pero continua

Misty retomo la lectura - **Con tan solo 23 años de edad entró en este top debido a su desenvolvimiento ya que desde un inició como líder de gimnasio con un estilo de batalla peculiar basado en técnicas antiguas de su región, con estrategia antigua y un arsenal de pokemons raros y desconocidos aventaja a sus contrincantes al tomarlos por sorpresa, ya que la información de sus pokemons es poca y sus habilidades ni siquiera pueden ser medidas adecuadamente, pero eso no es su única fortaleza sus números hablan por sí mismo con una estadística de 2 años sus batallas se resumen en un promedio de 100 batallas perdidas y 250 ganadas con un total de 350 batallas**

Con ellos llegó el mesero con los platillos Lorenzo vio deleitado lo que había ordenado y después a Misty - Si de verdad que son muy buenos números eso sumado a sus habilidades le abrieron un lugar en el top de una de las revistas mas importantes del mundo - Miró al mesero - Muchas gracias

Misty realmente le sorprendió lo poco y al mismo tiempo lo mucho que descubrió en esa lectura - Wow veamos quién mas está

Mientras tanto Ash estaba librando una batalla muy pareja con garbodo la velocidad de este era mayor que la de pikachu, pero el la compensaba con su poder eléctrico - Ahora pikachu cola de hierro - Con un giro en el aire lanzo su ataque, pero el movimiento de doble equipo de garbodo lo rescato del ataque evitando el golpe directo - Rayos es muy rápido

De repente garbodo lanzo de su boca, una llamarada de fuego con forma de espinas, Dafne señalo a garbodo - Increible usa las espinas de fuego para atacar y mantener al margen los ataques de corto alcance de pikachu

\- Espera pikachu debemos atacar desde otro ángulo - Garbodo también se detuvo, el correr tan rápido lo agotaba así que recuperaba sus fuerzas en momentos como este - Ahora amigo debemos sacarle la vuelta, pikachu prepárate para una carga estática

Pikachu asintió, Dafne miró a sus amigos - Oigan sera que sea aquí en este lugar donde mi tío desarrollo su golpe de estática

Adrián se quedó viendo a su padre - No lo se, pero en verdad que ese garbodo era algo especial mucho antes de que mi papá lo capturara

Ash volteo hacia donde ellos estaban - Shhh - Gabriel los jalo para que se agacharon - Estuvo cerca de habernos visto hubiéramos interrumpido su concentración y sí es hoy cuando capturó a garbodo y provocamos que escape quien sabe que daños le haríamos al futuro

\- Pikachu agilidad - Corriendo a toda velocidad pikachu se acercaba mas y mas hacia garbodo, este salto y giro creando una rueda de fuego en el aire, mientras que pikachu se acercaba mas y mas - Ahora amigo salta y ataca con cola de hierro

En un giro aéreo pikachu golpeó a garbodo, pero el anillo de fuego que había creado garbodo lanzo hacia atrás a pikachu, pero al mismo tiempo garbodo cayó al suelo y todo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, mientras que pikachu apenas sí se podía levantar

\- Muy bien hecho amigo ahora es momento de irnos - Tomó de sus cinturon una pokebola - Muy bien pokebola ve - La lanzo para capturar a garbodo, la pokebola tocó a garbodo atrapandolo esta se movía, se balanceaba con la luz de intermitente roja hasta que esta se apago, Ash se acercó y tomó la pokebola - Excelente ahora tengo un garbodo

Marina miraba a su padre con atención - Así que es así es como capturo a su garbodo, increíble - En eso escucharon algo detrás de ellos - ¿Mmm?

\- Así que eran ustedes a quienes escuche, de verdad que me sorprenden por un momento pensé que yo tenía ideas locas o algo así, ahora diganme ¿que hacen aquí?

Los 4 se pusieron nerviosos - Es nosotros, estabamos tan solo, es que...

Mientras que en el restaurante Misty y Lorenzo terminaban de comer y el postre venía en camino y mientras llegaba Misty sigue leyendo para saber quien mas estaba en el top 10 - Ahora quien está en el lugar número 9 - Miró los datos principales - ¿Mmm? el es de sinnoh de la misma región que Dawn - Le comentó a Lorenzo quien solo asintió - **El líder de gimnasio de ciudad Marina Volkner, recuperó su puesto en este top después de mucho tiempo después de haberse recuperado de una crisis deṕresiba, pero ahora gracias al apoyo de un viejo amigo suyo ha recuperado territorio en esta lista y en la liga pokémon con su gimnasio de tipo eléctrico**

Lorenzo miró a Misty - Hasta donde e escuchado tu amigo el guerrero conoce esa región e incluso luchó contra ese líder de gimnasio consiguiendo al final la medalla

Misty se quedo pensando y recordó haber visto esa medalla cuando viajo en el tiempo y en su última visita a la casa ketchum - Cómo es que sabes tanto de Ash

Lorenzo sonrió - En realidad conozco muy bien a cada uno de los miembros de tu equipo, desde que ustedes pisaron por primera vez México yo e estado al pendiente de cada uno de ustedes, en especial de ese anequi ocelotl que llaman Ash

Misty lo miró detenidamente - Eso es algo de lo que te quería preguntar ¿por qué lo llamas así?

Lorenzo sonrió cuando en eso llegó el postre - Mmm que delicioso oh y la razón por la que le digo así, es porque él no es un jaguar

Misty se sorprendió - ¿Que?

Mientras tanto Ash estaba con los niños hablando - Se puede saber qué es lo que hacen aquí

May miró a Ash - Es justamente eso lo que te iba a preguntar yo a ti

\- ¿Mmmm?

Ella se cruzó de brazos mirando a Ash de manera acusadora - Te saliste sin decir nada, ya se seguramente no pudiste mas con los celos y viniste a espiar a Misty ¿verdad?

Ash negó con la cabeza muy nervioso - Claro que no ¿por quién me tomas? solo quise salir a tomar aire y así pasear un rato a mi pokehuevo me preocupa que aun no haya salido es posible que algo le pase, debemos tener mas cuidado con ellos, bueno ya que había salido que me encuentro con garbodo me ataco y lo termine capturando

Max se acercó muy emocionado - No puede ser desde que lo vimos correr en la reserva natural e estado averiguando sobre este pokemon, sabían que es uno de lo pokemons terrestres mas rápidos, muy hábil con la cola y con una de las mejores punterias de los movimientos de tipo fuego

Ash se limpio la ceniza del hombro - Dimelo a mi, pero no me han dicho cómo es que terminaron aquí

Dawn suspiro - Nos aburrimos y le pedimos a Pamela que nos mostrara el lugar

\- Le decía a los niños

Adrián sonrió nervioso - Es que nosotros salimos para comprar unos esquites, pero luego nos lo encontramos y quisimos verlo en batalla

Alan negó con la cabeza - Como sea aquí ya no es necesario mas alboroto, mejor vamos por algo que papear antes de que algo mas se les ocurra empezando por ustedes niños

Todos se reunieron y tomaron camino, pero Ash estaba muy inquieto, pero pensativo - _No puedo creer que siga con ese pesado ya debería regresar, no creo que puedan hablar como que de muchas cosas_

Misty continuaba leyendo el top 10 de entrenadores mientras se acababa su postre - Mmm yo conosco a este líder de gimnasio es Morty de ciudad arcoiris - Empezó a leer - **Con la posición número 8 Morty de ciudad arcoiris se instala en este escalafón con una especialidad en pokemons de tipo fantasma se convierte en uno de los pocos líderes y entrenadores especializados en este tipo de pokemons, con unas estadísticas altas en estrategia y poder el se convierte en el líder de gimnasio número 8 de esta escala** \- Misty miró la foto la cual lo mostraba con su gengar flotando frente a él y una pokebola en cada mano - Increíble es un puesto muy bueno

Lorenzo asintió y señalo las estadísticas de combate - Es realmente bueno - Acarició la mano de Misty, ella sonrió apenada

Misty sonrió nerviosa y mejor leyó al siguiente en el top - Wow quien es este chico - Miró la fotografía de Brawly y su hariyama para después leer la descripción - **Posición número 7 continuando el legado que dejó su maestro Chuk del gimnasio de ciudad Orquídea tras su retiro su aprendiz se convirtió en un maestro para todos aquellos que pretenden entrenar a pokémon de tipo luchador con un estilo en sus propias palabras ¨** _ **Radical**_ **¨ se ha convertido en un excelente líder y eso lo coloca en esta posición de la escala pues a puesto en alto el legado que dejó su maestro y mentor Chuck así el se convierte en líder de gimnasio número 7**

Lorenzo estiró la mano y el mesero le trajo la cuenta, Misty de inmediato sacó de su bolso para pagar y Lorenzo la miró - Espera ¿que haces?

\- Pues ayudarte a pagar

Lorenzo negó con la cabeza - Claro que no yo te invite y te recuerdo que es una cita así que todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta - Puso el dinero en la mini carpeta de cuero y se la entregó al mesero - Aquí tiene gracias - Dejando una buena propina se levanto y se dirigió al lugar de Misty - Ven aun hay mucho que quiero mostrarte, le ofreció su mano

Misty apenada acepto y se levanto - Gracias eres muy amable

\- Ahora quiero que hagamos digestion visitando dos lugares mas, aquí cerca ¿me lo permitirías?

Misty se quedó pensando un momento, recordando lo que le habian platicado de Ash, pero solo asintió - Claro me gustaria ver mas de este lugar

\- En ese caso vamos a la plaza principal en el quiosco

Mientras tanto Ash y los demás iban caminando, paseando los niños venían comiendo un elote así como los demás, pero Ash estaba muy pensativo - _No lo entiendo jamás había perdido el control de ese modo qué fue lo que me orillo a hacer algo tan estúpido como retar a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, pero algo dentro de mí me lanzo de ese modo fue como una fuerza salvaje que no pude controlar, lo senti como un verdadero descontrol_

\- ¡Oye Ash!

En eso noto que le estaban llamando - ¿Eh?

Dawn lo miró detenidamente - En qué estás pensando te estamos hable y hable y ni caso que hacías

\- Lo siento ¿qué pasa?

Dawn señalo hacia arriba - Mira - Ash dirigió su mirada hacia lo que Dawn apuntaba - ¿Es el verdad?

Alan asintió - Así es el gran caudillo del sur - Mirando una estatua de aquel hombre montado en un kaakllompler, con la mano en alto sosteniendo un machete y avanzando hacia la batalla - Realmente era un hombre que lucho por lo correcto, esta es la estatua original erigida por los pobladores para siempre recordar a quien luchó por su tierra y por lo correcto

Max trago su bocado - Es realmente impresionante que clase de entrenador era

Drew sonrió - Uno muy bueno, en pokemex hay una réplica a menor tamaño de esta estatua junto con la de otros héroes, en fin sigamos

Misty caminaba junto a Lorenzo muy interesada en seguir leyendo el artículo del top de líderes de gimnasio mientras caminaban al centro del pueblo - Este articulo tiene de todo, realmente es sorprendente las estadísticas que manejan debió ser alguien muy profesional

Lorenzo asintió - Sí, bueno ya casi llegamos quieres conocer al número 6 antes de llegar

Misty asintió y cambió de página - No lo puedo creer el es, sí él es Blaine - Miró detenidamente la imagen - Wow no lo puedo creer este hombre sigue siendo una institución en la liga pokémon, pero espera un momento ¿Que hace esa chica allí?

Lorenzo se asomo para ver a qué se refería Misty - Oh ella es Macey es la aprendiz de Blaine, la está entrenado para que tome su lugar una vez que se retire

\- _Es ella no tengo duda, es la chica que Ash enfrentó en la conferencia plateada -_ Pensó Misty reconociendola, pero había cambiado mucho ahora ella era una chica muy atractiva y aprendiz de Blaine y empezó a leer - **Reconocido como un hombre enigmático y no solo por el misterio en que se envuelve su gimnasio si no también su persona, pues con mas de 35 años como lider de gimnasio y muchos mas como entrenador es un digno ocupante de este puesto pues su capacidad y conocimientos jamás están en tela de juicio, su desempeño ha sido tal que se ha podido dar el lujo de elegir a sus rivales y hoy en día hasta su sucesora a encontrado, entrenando día y noche en el interior del volcán y ella nos hizo un pequeño comentario** " _ **Vine a Kanto buscando a un viejo amigo, pero ahora en su lugar encontré a mi mentor y he de ser tan buena como el hombre que me tiene encantada"**_ **pero que atrevida**

Lorenzo noto el enojo de Misty - ¿Sucede algo?

Ella reacciono - No nada solo que me sorprendió que Blaine este entrenando a una sucesora

\- Bueno no está mal, ya debía empezar, mejor sigamos ya estamos por llegar al centro esta aquí a la vuelta

En ese momento Gabriel miró a sus amigos - Oigan y si nos compramos un tepache tengo un chorro de sed, anden vamos - May y los demás estaban sentados en una de las jardineras del centro viendo como todo el mundo se movía de aquí allá haciendo el espacio para una exposición

Marina asintió - Sí yo creo que esto va a estar muerto por un rato mas - Se levanto junto con su hermano, Dafne y Gabriel

Ash estaba en una mesa mirando la pokebola de garbodo, Drew noto como su mirada se mantenía fija y sus ojos amarillos no regresaban a la normalidad - Ash deja de hacer eso la gente lo va a notar

Ash reaccionó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad - ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Alan traía en la mano su moneda jugaba con ella mientras que leía un libro - Sí, sí a ti no te afecta que Misty haya salido sin ti y que tenga una cita con un tipo como Lorenzo, claro todos al menos en esta mesa te creemos

May miraba como es que en el quiosco había unos palos grandes con listones y adornados con flores - Sí, sí como sea ya estás aquí y te aguantas, mejor díganme para qué son esas cosas que están ahí

Drew se adelantó a contestar - Son para un baile típico llamado xochipitzahuatl

Dawn y May se le quedaron viendo - Si suena que es algo lindo

\- En realidad es algo muy complicado pues trata de hacer un arreglo de nudos al bailar sin perder el ritmo es bastante difícil ya lo verán, requiere horas y horas de práctica

Dawn mejor se asomo para ver lo que Alan leia, se trataba del libro que ella había tomado prestado la vez que usaron la roca celebi - Oh pero ¿que estas leyendo Alan? - Preguntó un tanto nerviosa

Alan tan solo siguió leyendo - Oh es un libro de mitos y leyendas pokémon, te sorprenderías, pero muchos de ellos son muy reales

Dawn se rasco la nuca - Sí ni te imaginas

Mientras Adrián y sus amigos tomaba un rico tepache, cuando de regreso con los demás por uno de los caminos vio que se acercaba su mamá con Lorenzo lo que lo hizo atragantarse - Ahí no, mi mama

Marina miró a su hermano - ¿Que tienes? ¿qué te pasa?

Adrian señalo - Es mamá y sí nos ve vamos a interferir con lo que se supone debiera pasar, rápido muévanse - Los 4 corrieron pero justo en ese momento empezó el baile

Lorenzo le señalo a Misty como un grupo de personas con hermosos trajes blancos llenos de adornos de flores empezaron a bailar tomando los listones.

Misty estaba maravillada al ver tan hermoso baile - Increíble - En eso entre los bailarines se colaron Marina y los chicos

Un hombre ya grande miraba a su alrededor - Rápido donde están los demás - En eso se cruzaron los chicos el anciano los detuvo - Ya era hora rápido como en el ensayo

Adrián tuvo que sujetar el palo - Pero...

\- Pero nada, anden salgan ahí

Dafne recibió la vestimenta - Pero...

\- Que salgan

Marina se puso nerviosa - Pero nosotros...

\- ¡Que salgan! ¡Que salgan, que salgan, que salgan yaaaa!

Adrián no pudo hacer nada y tuvo que salir junto con sus amigos Marina lo miró - Y ahora qué hacemos

Gabriel tomó el palo que traía Adrián - Tranquilos yo se como se hace solo sigan mis indicaciones, ahora sigan los pasos de los demás después yo les digo

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Gabriel empezaron a seguir los paso del resto de los bailarines tratando de pasar desapercibidos, mientras que Misty se paró junto a Lorenzo cerca de donde iban a bailar formando un círculo junto con el resto de la gente

La música empezó, May se levanto de su asiento - O miren parece que va haber algo por aya vamos a ver - Los demás se levantaron, pero Ash no - ¿Que no vienes?

Ash negó con la cabeza - No vayan, ustedes no estoy de humor prefiero quedarme aquí

Alan levanto lo hombros - Como quieras, andando chicos

Todos caminaron, pero Dawn miró a Ash un tanto triste - No es necesario que te pongas así, ella solo está cumpliendo con su apuesta sabes que ella no es de citas

\- Sí claro - Contestó mientras que uno de sus colmillos sobre salio de su labio superior

Dawn suspiro - Solo piensalo de acuerdo, vamos pikachu - Pikachu miró a su entrenador y luego fue con Dawn, mientras que Dawn no recibió respuesta así que alcanzó a los demás

El baile ya había comenzado y Misty miraba atenta como es que bailaban alrededor de esos palos sin soltar los listones - Que bonito ¿pero que clase de baile es?

Lorenzo sonrió - Se llama xochipitzahua significa flor delicada es el himno de las huastecas

Misty lo miró curiosa - ¿Huastecas?

\- Así se le conocen a los pueblos descendientes de algunas culturas antiguas y se les conoce como huasteca - Misty y Lorenzo se quedaron viendo el baile justo cuando comenzaron a intercalarse

Gabriel sostenía el palo - Adrián a tu izquierda y gira, Dafne derecha y doble paso, Marina al centro y regresa - Siguieron las indicaciones quedando a la par con los demás

Detrás llegó un anciano que los miró detenidamente - Mmmm que curioso

\- Adrián regresa pasa por detrás de Marina y enfrente de Dafne

En eso con el constante movimiento pichu salio de la mochila de Adrián - Amigo espera - Pero en eso uno de los listones tiro a pichu

Dafne trato de llamarlo, pero pichu trataba de no ser pisado, corrió hasta salir de ahí cuando de repente chocó contra unas largas piernas - Mmmm hola amiguito - Fue levantado del piso con gran gentileza - Pero que bonito

\- Misty quien es tu amigo - Le preguntó Lorenzo

Misty miró al pequeño de forma muy tierna - Chocó contra mí supongo que estaba huyendo de algo

El baile continuaba y siguieron viendo, mientras que Gabriel les daba el resto de las indicacion - tranquilos en una oportunidad le llamamos, pero mientras debemos continuar adelante ya casi acabamos Dafne acércate sin perder el paso, Adrián quédate ahí Marina gira y pasa por detrás - En su último movimiento quedaron separados - Ahora de nuevo al centro todos y afuera

De manera sincronizada todos se separaron dejando ver un bonito arreglo con los listones, Gabriel miró a Adrián - Rápido llama a pichu

Adrián vio que sus amigos salieron de ahí corriendo - Sí, sí, sí ya voy - Tomó de su bolsillo un silbato de barro con la forma de un carey, dio una tonada alta

Pichu escuchó el silbido volteo y se safo del abrazo de Misty, bajó y corrió ella se asomo y apenas y alcanzo a ver a Adrián - Mmmm pero ¿que hacen ellos aquí?

Lorenzo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Misty - Ven aun hay mas que te quiero mostrar algo mas

Misty asintió, dejando aun lado su duda y volvió a abrir la revista - Bien ahora vamos por el número 5 que es, Roark un momento yo a este hombre lo conozco lo vi en el libro de Sabrina el dia que me lo presto, pero que hacia en ese libro

\- Hablas del libro de pokemex, en donde se encuentra la información de los miembros y aliados de pokemex ¿no es así?

Ella asintió - Sí, pero ¿como sabes de eso?

Lorenzo sonrió - Digamos que soy un fan de ellos, es decir ustedes y trato de estar informado, hasta donde sé, hizo una alianza con pokemex para que ambos conozcan mas sobre sus investigaciones

Misty miró a Lorenzo - Valla se ve que te mantienes informado sobre todo - Miró el top de líderes de gimnasio y empezó a leer - **En el puesto número 5 de este top, tenemos a un líder de gimnasio excepcional ya que su hambre por conocimiento lo pone a la cabeza de los investigadores, su gimnasio no solo es un reto para quienes tratan de enfrentarlo si no que es uno de los centros de investigación con la mejor tecnología, de tener la oportunidad de enfrentarlo aprovecha y conoce acerca de la reanimación de fósiles.**

Lorenzo sonrió - Ahora ya te imaginas por que Pokemex se alió con el

\- Reanimación de fósiles, pero para que pokemex podría ocupar algo así

El siguió caminando y la miró - Tienes alguna idea de cual es la misión o visión de pokemex a que se dedican qué es lo que hacen para subsistir y ayudar a tanta gente, ese equipo de punta no es nada barato

\- Bueno en realidad no tengo idea de muchas de las cosas que hay dentro de pokemex acepte porque nos gusta ayudar a los demás es algo muy de todos nosotros que a donde vayamos ayudamos a quienes lo necesitan

Lorenzo sonrió - Admirable eso mismo hacia este hombre

Misty se detuvo y miró al frente - ¿El es?

Sin decir mucho Lorenzo solo asintió - Sí, él fue un gran hombre defendió la tierra que amaba hasta su último aliento - Ambos estaban frente a la estatua de Zapata - Como me dijiste es muy de ustedes ayudar a quien sea cuando lo necesitan y quisiera compartirte algo, pero antes dime quien sigue en el top

Misty asintió - Claro - Cambio la pagina se sorprendió al ver que en el puesto número cuatro de tan gran escala aparecía ella - No lo puedo cree en este punto creí que mi aparición seria solo una mención, mas no una posición tan alta

Lorenzo sonrió - No te lo imaginabas verdad adelante leelo

\- _**Llegando a los puestos mas altos para levantar la dignidad de las entrenadoras pokémon está aquí Misty líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste desde su retorno a casa tras un viaje donde recorrió Kanto, El archipiélago naranja y Johto regreso para colocarse como una distinguida líder de gimnasio, mejorando a cada paso y consumandose como entrenadora de pokemons de agua, ella con un récord mas que impresionante puso en alto su gimnasio y su estatus como entrenadora de pokemons de agua**_

Su cita se acercó a la placa que estaba en la estatua de su ancestro mientras que Misty veía la foto que habian puesto de ella - Y ahora miembro de un equipo de respuesta que cuida de los que lo necesitan y con unos amigos un tanto curiosos - Comentó Lorenzo con una sonrisa

Misty miró a Lorenzo - ¿De que hablas? - Vio que puso su mano sobre la placa - ¿Que estas haciendo?

\- Bueno quisiera mostrarte algo, ya que eres tan cercana a ese anequi ocelotl - Movió una de las letras de la placa la cual escaneo su huella digital

Misty lo miró curiosa - Anequi ¿que? - En eso el piso frente a la estatua se abrió revelando unas escaleras - Pero qué es eso

\- Ven nadie nos debe de ver corre

Misty bajo junto con él las escaleras, la puerta se cerró justo en el momento que Ash y los demás iban de regreso para descansar, Ash se detuvo y olfateo - ¿Mmm?

May lo miró - ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Ash miró a su alrededor y luego a May - Nada solo que me pareció haber detectado el aroma de Misty

Dawn se cruzo de brazo - Para mi que ya te estas volviendo loco, mira a tu alrededor este lugar está desierto ahora vámonos, ya es tarde

\- Sí es tarde y Misty aun no regresa de su cita apuesta

May negó con la cabeza - Ni siquiera hemos regresado tal vez Misty ya hasta se acostó y tu haces corajes a lo tonto

\- Sí claro - Todos continuaron su camino

Mientras que Misty iba detrás de Lorenzo por un corredor de piedra que estaba iluminado por una larga fila de focos en el techo - Yo no tengo muchas citas, pero no me parece que sea lo que normalmente se hace en una

Lorenzo avanzaba por el lugar y vio de reojo a Misty - Sí pero esta cita la tiene dos personas que pueden sacarle provecho así anda ven

\- Sacarle provecho de que estas ha… blan,,, do,,, - Entraron a una cámara que estaba llena de pinturas prehispánicas, pero estaban borrosas consumidas por la humedad y el moho - ¿Que es eso?

\- Es la razón por la que quise aprovechar la cita y traerte aquí a ti y solo a ti

Misty se llenó de mas dudas y miró cada pintura - Pero ¿por qué? - Regreso su mirada hacia Lorenzo

\- No voy a traer a ese anequi ocelotl a este lugar, pero de algún modo debo darle esta información a alguien que sea cercano a él

Misty se cruzó de brazos - No entiendo, por qué le dices así

\- Por que eso es lo que es

Ella se quedó pensando - No estoy muy segura, pero hasta donde se Ash es un guerrero jaguar y que rayos es un ocelotl

Lorenzo le tomó la mano - Ven acércate y mira - El le mostro una pintura y un grabado en piedra - Tu sabes de qué color son los ojos de Ash

\- Cafe claros ¿porque?

Lorenzo asintió, mientras que tomaba un encendedor - Bien has notado que cambian de forma y color

\- En realidad - En eso MIsty lo recordó, la vez que Ash confronto a Rudy, también cuando la rescato en el gimnasio de quintana roo - Sí - Contestó con una voz tenue

Lorenzo encendió un poco de incienso con el encendedor dejando una pequeña flama en la punta de este lo puso de cabeza para que durara mas - Sí y ¿Como es ese cambio?

\- En realidad podría decirse que son varios

El se sorprendio y la miró - ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí sus ojos una vez eran amarillos así sin mas, pero en otras ocasiones su rostro se llenaba de manchas y una vez me pareció ver un tenue destello verde

Lorenzo no dijo mas solo escucho atento antes de encender un vela verde que estaba frente a ellos - Pues bien esto es algo que debes ver - La vela se encendió y simultáneamente un chispazo encendió una cadena de antorchas iluminando una pintura en la pared unos enormes ojos verdes se podían ver pero el resto de la pintura estaba borrosa

Misty se quedo sorprendida viendo la pintura impresionada - Son esos, los ojos de Ash, en otro color, pero ¿como puede ser posible?

\- Esos Misty son los ojos de tezcatlipoca el hermano de quetzalcóatl y creeme no es alguien muy bueno que digamos

Preocupada miró a Lorenzo y luego regresó la mirada a la pintura - No entiendo

Lorenzo tomó la mano de Misty y retrocedio un poco - Misty hay algo en este mundo que es una verdad absoluta y es que el el bien y el mal siempre están en conflicto, siempre en una guerra eso le da equilibrio al mundo, pero el que sea algo que de equilibrio al mundo no significa que sea algo bueno

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Lorenzo en eso tomó de debajo de un pedestal una caja hecha de jade - Hay una historia, una que cuenta cómo es que quetzalcóatl salio de esta tierra, tengo entendido que ustedes están reuniendo los teoamoxtlis

\- ¿Perdon los que?

Lorenzo abrió la caja y sacó una pintura que estaba hecha sobre piel - Son los libros de pinturas que cuenta la historia de esta tierra, yo tengo unas cuantas y en ellas encontré algo que me preocupa después de haber conocido a Ash

Misty miró la caja y luego la pintura, observándola a detalle - Espera eso se parece a…

\- Tal vez sea difícil de creer pero es posible y ya que eres tan unida a él creí que era necesario que lo supieras, Ash es un peligro para él y para todos le digo ocelotl porque aun no es un jaguar de serlo su poder sería demasiado y mañana haré que esto se resuelva a como de lugar

Misty negó con la cabeza - No puedes creer que Ash haría algo malo, el se pone en riesgo siempre por los demás

\- Está en el ya lo has visto descontrolarse y si mi interpretación de esta pintura es correcta no dejaré que el lastime a nadie

Con la mirada fija y muy preocupada se quedo viendo la pintura - Ash

Después ambos regresaron al camino y Misty estaba callada, Lorenzo la miró de reojo - Por favor tranquilizate no te mostre eso para que te quedaras intranquila anda mejor ve los siguientes tres mientras llegamos, el que sigue es mi favorito

Misty asintió y tomó la revista cambio la pagina y entonces sí que se sorprendió un hombre de bigote, mirada fuerte con un kaabllompler detrás de él y con una pistola en el cinturón - _**Con la medalla de bronce llega un hombre que ha hecho historia tras la formación de la liga en México quien se ha posicionado como un hombre que no suelta sus medallas a casi nadie con un gran record que ha formado desde que fue nombrado líder del gimnasio de la ciudad de Durango, su legado al ser descendiente del centauro del norte por mérito propio se ha mantenido en alto, sus pokemons tienen una energía inagotable y una precisión que asusta a todo aquel que lo enfrenta Ernesto Villa**_

Lorenzo sonrió - Si crees que yo fui rudo espera a que vayan con el, entonces sabrás lo que es ser rudo

Ella solo asintió y pasó a la siguiente página, pero antes de continuar bajo la revista y miró a Lorenzo - No entiendo

El la miró - ¿A qué te refieres? es muy claro el es un fiero líder de gimnasio

\- No eso no, a lo que me refiero que sí lo de la apuesta en mi batalla solo fue para mostrarme eso ¿fue tu plan desde el principio?

Lorenzo miró a Misty - Ya lo sabrás continua

Al ver la foto sonrió - Pero sí es el papá de May - Lo pudo identificar a la perfección - _**Con un pie dentro de la elit 4 de Hoenn Norman se coloca en este puesto como un líder de gimnasio excepcional e ídolo de muchos en su ciudad y región, además de que sus hijos han seguido adelante la mayor May es una gran coordinadora y el menor Max recién inició su camino como entrenador pokémon, así que Norman tiene no solo unos dignos descendientes sino también que está por confirmarse su inclusión a la elit 4 de hoenn es por ello que todo entrenador que desee un verdadero reto tiene que ir aquí.**_

En eso se paró frente al hotel y Lorenzo la miró - Recuerdas que te conté acerca de una carta que escribió mi antepasado - Ella asintió - Bien termina el top y te daré una copia - Le mostró un sobre blanco

La curiosidad la invadió así que asintió y cambió de página - ¿En Serio? - Miró a detalle la imagen - Clair se encuentra en el primer lugar no lo puedo creer se que es poderosa Ash le costó mucho, pero no que estuviera en primer lugar - Empezó a leer - _**Clair una poderosa entrenadora de pokemons de tipo dragón se posiciona con el rango mas alto al tener un poder tan grande y competir tan cerca de los entrenadores mas fuertes sin quedarse atrás ella puede no solo es la lider de gimnasio mas ruda de esta lista si no la mas ruda de todos.**_

Lorenzo puso en las manos de Misty el sobre - Ahora ya cumpli con mi parte y tu con la tuya, trata de descansar ha sido un largo dia y mañana lo será aun mas

Misty se quedó mirando el sobre, justo en ese momento Ash se lavaba la cara en el baño se miró en el espejo sus ojos no volvían a la normalidad así que solo giro quedando frente a la puerta del baño, en eso Lorenzo se acercó a Misty y el tronido de un beso se escuchó Ash salio del baño cerrando la puerta y en el espejo del baño se vio el reflejo de la puerta que tenía una marca profunda de las garras de Ash.

 _Algo mas está sucediendo entre Lorenzo y Misty, pero es incierto con exactitud qué es, pero Ash cada vez pierde mas el control que sera lo que pase con ellos esta historia continuara…_

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo así que, que les parecía si vamos al dato cultural: Los teoamoxtlis son los libros pintados que contienen la historia y los rituales de las culturas antiguas, cada pintura se le llama tlacuilolli, y los que pintaban se llamaban tlacuilos quienes eran historiadores que anteponioan todo por proteger y preservar la historia y que incluso tras la desaparición y casi extinción de sus civilisacion siguieron transmitiendo el conosimiento y protegiendo los teomoxtlis.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **WeathersGirl:** _Bueno espero este capitulo te haya gustado este capitulo ahora que los celos de Ash alteran su poder y su comportamiento, ¿que opinas?_

 **SirenaMisty:** _Y así es como continua esta historia con Ash y sus impulsos ademas de una cita poco convencional._

 **starlite2002:** _Pues vienen mas momentos de estos y aun mas complicados me gusta explotar esta parte._

 **Jarumy. solis:** _Bueno muchos son buenos para el drama, otros para el terror, pero lo mio es la acción jaja veamos que te parece la batalla de Ash contra Lorenzo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos se que tiene muuuuucho que no publico pero cambie de trabajo regrese a la escuela y unas cien cosas mas me han pasado pero ya le agarre el ritmo así que ya tengo muchos avances con los demás capítulos así mismo con Delincuente y Reto ABC pero en fin mejor continuemos con este capitulo.**

 **Advertencia hay algunas palabras en nahuatl que no hemos visto antes pero les puse la traducción en entre paréntesis espero no le quite fluidez a la lectura.**

 **MAP Capítulo 3: Batallas floridas, herederos de un legado**

 _Esta mañana nuestro héroe se levanto muy temprano a correr dejando a todos inclusive a pikachu durmiendo, así que ahora se encuentra entre los cerros corriendo, porque en él había un sentimiento que no sabía muy bien que era, algo que liberaba explosiones espontáneas de ira que hacían que destrozara muebles o dejará marcado su puño en algún muro ahora trataba de liberar un poco de ello corriendo sin cesar, aunque en la noche enfrentará a Lorenzo._

Ash llevaba una playera sin mangas, un pans pesado, con unas mancuernas, unas polainas en los pies y llevaba consigo el contenedor de su huevo pokémon - Ese idiota cree que puede pasarse de listo - De repente ṕor su cabeza ṕaso una imagen en la que veía a Misty tomada del brazo de Lorenzo - Le voy a poner un alto

Corrió a toda velocidad soltando un gruñido, se abrió paso entre los árboles hasta que de frente tras quitar unas ramas se encontró con un desfiladero, freno de golpe derrapandose quedando en el borde de una caída demasiado alta.

\- Maldicion, maldiciooooooon - Al gritar se le escuchó un fuerte rugido que acompañaba a su voz ambos habian salido simultaneamente

Mientras que los demás que aun estaban acostados el rugido de Ash hizo eco en sus oídos

pero solo Alan y Drew lo percibieron Alan se levanto de golpe y tomó una navaja de su pantalón - ¿Que pasa?

Drew se levanto detrás de él con una cerbatana - ¿Escuchaste?

\- Sí ¿pero qué fue lo que pasó?

En eso se abrió la puerta del baño ellos se voltearon y amenazaron con sus armas a Max que iba saliendo y asustado retrocedio - Ah ¿pero qué les sucede a ustedes?

Drew lo miró - Acaso no escuchaste ese ruido

\- No y por favor bajen eso, la batalla es hasta la noche - Salio del baño y se empezó a vestir - Mejor diganme qué pasó con la puerta

Alan lo miró al mismo tiempo que guardo la navaja - ¿Que? ¿De qué hablas?

Max abrió la puerta - Miren - Al ver la puerta les mostró las marcas de las garras de Ash en la puerta

Drew se acercó - Pero ¿Qué sucedió? - Se acercó y tocó la puerta en eso está colapso en 5 pedazos

Alan miró los pedazos - No me crean, pero podría decirles que Ash hizo esto

Max los miró - Creo que Ash le tiene un poco de coraje a Lorenzo

Drew guardo la cerbatana - En realidad es algo mas complicado por lo que veo

Alan mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas hasta que encontró un tubo de plástico y lo tomó - Aquí está ayer estuve investigando y hay algo muy importante y es que es muy peligroso que ellos se enfrenten por qué son los últimos descendientes que mantienen la alianza entre los guerreros de las civilizaciones que sobrevivieron, ellos dos están en una ligera línea, que sí cruzan desembocara en la fractura de un pacto entre grandes civilizaciones que ha durado un milenio entero

Max se sorprendió - Wow eso es mas serio de lo que creí

Drew tomó el tubo y de él sacó un códice pintado - Si, es por eso que no hay que olvidar lo mas importante - Max los miró - Sí cae en menos de 15 minutos tu ganas

Alan asintió - Y si tarda mas de 20 yo gano

Max se quedó boquiabierto - ¿Como? ustedes apostaron aun después de contarme lo que puede significar este encuentro entre los últimos descendientes de tan desaparecido y escaso linaje

Alan asintió - Mira el reto está puesto el riesgo ya está si no aprendes a vivir con eso jamas aprenderas nada ahora solo vamos a desayunar antes de que algo mas raro pase

\- **¡Te beso! -** Dawn quedó impactada

Misty no dijo mas solo asintio mientras que las tres junto con Marina y Dafne se sentaron en una gran mesa esperando a los demás para desayunar

May miró a su amiga, mientras probaba un pan de dulce - Sorprendente en verdad sorprendente, como le hacen para que este pan sea tan delicioso - Pamela la miró con las cejas levantadas - Oh sí lo de Misty, bueno de que te preocupas tu y Ash no son nada solo amigos, así que puedes ir por ahí besando a medio mundo y no tendrá importancia

Misty se exalto - Yo no lo bese, el me beso

\- Es igual quien haya sido no importa, tu y Ash no son mas que amigos así que ambos pueden hacer de su vida un… un… - Miró a Pamela - Como me dijiste que se decía

\- Papalote

Marina y Dafne solo se sorprendieron de lo que escucharon, pero se mantuvieron calladas escuchando, May asintió - Eso

Dawn intervino - Aunque eso de que Ash y tu solo son amigos no se los creo

Misty se sonrojo - De que estas hablando

Pamela en eso sí intervino - Oh vamos no seas ridícula ya, ustedes se cuidan, se apoyan siempre están juntos y lo mas importante la batalla de hoy no es porque Ash quiera demostrar que puede con Lorenzo

May asintió - Sí, además aun no es tarde solo habla con él y cuando lo tranquilices este tonto duelo no se llevara acabo y nadie saldra herido

Dawn le dio una mordida a su pan de dulce - Nose en este punto me parece difícil sino que imposible que Ash no se enfrente a Lorenzo y mas si se entera de lo que pasó entre ustedes anoche

En eso entraron Drew, Max, Alan y los niños - Bien como quieras, pero si Ash lo vence pasando de ese tiempo solo por un segundo igual yo gano

\- Sí, pero debe haber un rango que me permita… - Callo al ver a las chicas y a las niñas sentadas y calladas - ¿Que sucede? ¿Están bien?

Dawn negó con la cabeza - No Misty está preocupada y quiere evitar que Ash y Lorenzo se enfrenten y todos estamos pensando en cómo lo podemos lograr

Drew se sentó junto a May - En verdad todos están buscando cómo evitar que Ash tenga su enfrentamiento con lorenzo - Ellas asintieron

En eso Ash había regresado y pasó a la habitación buscando a los demás, pero solo se encontró a pikachu que recién había despertado - Amigo parece que llegue justo a tiempo cuando despertaste, ven vamos a desayunar - Pikachu asintió y salio de la habitación detrás de Ash ambos caminaron hacia el comedor - Sabes he estado pensándolo y creo que exagere en realidad aun no entiendo cómo es que perdí tanto el control

Pikachu lo miró atentamente - ¿Pika?

Ash miró sus manos - Creí que todo estaba bien, pero de un momento a otro ya estábamos peleando y no pude mantener mi boca cerrada - Después de todo ella no hizo nada malo y el que haya tenido que pagar su apuesta no es razón para batirme con Lorenzo

Pikachu asintió - Pika chu

Ash sonrió - Ya estoy mas tranquilo, logre liberar presión después de correr, es mas creo que le debo a Misty una disculpa por mis reclamos de anoche - Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor, estaba apunto de abrirla cuando escucho a los demás que estaban platicando - _**Así que te beso**_ \- Eso hizo que Ash se frenara justo cuando había tomado la perilla de la puerta, sus ojos cambiaron y su oído se agudizó, de inmediato reconoció la voz de Drew - _**Así es anoche Lorenzo cuando se despidió de Misty lo hizo dándole un beso -**_ Ash reconoció también la voz de Dawn que estaba contestando

Ash soltó la perilla la cual había dejado abollada y en la puerta dejó la marca de sus garras, camino de nuevo hacia afuera - Muy bien cambio de planes - Pikachu siguió a su amigo, los ojos de Ash nuevamente se tornaron verdes, sus colmillos eran mas grandes y sus garra se tornaron negras - Voy hacer añicos al hijo de la leyenda y a su legado

Pamela entonces la miró - Bueno tranquilícense no es necesario tanto alboroto aquí en esta región es muy común despedirse y saludar con un beso, dime donde te beso y como te beso

Misty la miró un tanto extrañada - ¿Acaso importa?

\- Por supuesto con un beso puedes decir mucho mas que con palabras, no es lo mismo el beso que se dan Drew y May cuando se saludan por la mañana a cuando se quieren bueno tu sabes...

Los mencionados se sonrojaron - Bueno ya Rosa solo explicale quieres

Misty suspiró - En realidad su beso fue en mi mejilla con sus labios

Pamela la miró fijamente y parpadeo un par de veces - Por eso haces tanto escándalo, mira lo mejor será que lo dejes así antes de que Ash crea otra cosa

Alan miró a su alrededor - Por cierto ¿dónde está?

En ese momento en el cuarto de ejercicios Ash estaba destrozando un costal de boxeo, golpeándolo sin piedad y sin cesar como queriendo liberar toda su ira en el, pikachu solo lo miraba como algo en su amigo lo hacia lucir diferente, Ash cesó su ataque, de repente en su mente apareció Misty siendo besada por Lorenzo, apretó los puños y retrocedio dejando aun lado el costal - Maldición - Soltó un gruñido y golpeo con ambos brazos el suelo

Alan y Drew estaban en el comedor habian terminado de desayunar cuando ambos sintieron una vez mas ese salto de fuerza e ira en ellos los ojos de ambos cambiaron y ambos se miraron - ¿Lo sentiste?

Drew asintió - Sí - Miró a Alan mientras trataba que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad - Creo que Ash no puede aclarar su mente - Miró a los demás - Oigan vamos a buscar a Ash ¿alguien viene?

Max se levanto - Yo - Adrián, Dafne, Gabriel y Marina levantaron la mano

Alan miró a las chicas - ¿Y ustedes? ¿no vienen?

Misty negó con la cabeza - No ahora tengo que pensar cómo hacer que Ash no haga una locura

\- Bien - Avanzó con los demás - Pero creo que ya es tarde - Tomó una manzana y la mordió - Andando muchachos

Las chicas se quedaron y Pamela se quedó pensando para después ver a Misty - Bien dime ¿cual es el plan?

\- El plan es convencer a Ash de que no luche contra Lorenzo que desista de su idea

May la miró - Genial suena muy bien y que le vas a decir para que eso no pase

\- No tengo idea - Suspiro muy triste

Alan y los demás se dispusieron a buscar a Ash cuando en eso Drew escucho el ruido de unas pesas - ¿Mmm? creo que esta por aca

Entraron a la sala de entrenamiento y vieron que pikachu estaba observando a Ash que estaba sentado cargando pesas, se había quitado la playera y sudaba como si estuviera en el sauna.

Max lo miró sorprendido - Pero que hace se va a agotar antes de tiempo

Adrián al entrar percibió algo en el ambiente y freno a sus amigos - Esperen - Les dijo a su hermana y a sus amigos, los ojos de Adrián cambiaron - Papa tiene algo y no creo que sea algo bueno - Les dijo en voz baja

Los demás se acercaron con Ash quien estaba serio y sin decir nada cargaba unas pesas sentado con la espalda recta y estirando hacia arriba los brazos, Alan solo lo miró - Oye si sigues así no estarás en condiciones para enfrentarte a Lorenzo por lo agotado que vas a estar

Ash no dijo nada y ni siquiera los miró Max se acomodo los lentes - Acaso no nos escucha ¿mmm? - En eso noto el cambio en las garras de Ash - Pero que...

Drew se acercó a él - Ash - Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ash, de repente él soltó las pesas dejándolas caer de golpe, sujeto la mano de Drew y la torció - Ash qué demonios haces

Ash no contestos solo lo miraba - ¡Ah! - Le soltó un golpe en el estómago

Drew se dobló por el golpe pero de inmediato reacciono cuando un segundo golpe se dirigía a su rostro, así que el reacciono y golpeó el costado interno del codo izquierdo que era el brazo que lo sujetaba así se liberó del agarre de Ash.

Drew se sujeto el antebrazo - Ash reacció… - En eso Ash saltó hacia él lanzando un zarpazo Drew golpeó la palma de su mano activando el escudo se cubrió y Ash lo rasgó soltando un par de chispas - Ash reacciona - Salto hacia atrás y activo su arco tomó una flecha de su mochila y le apuntó - Vamos amigo reacciona no quiero lastimarte Ash, Ash….

En un abismo oscuro Ash estaba parado sin poder entender qué había pasado - Qué sucede - Su voz hizo eco en el lugar - ¿Donde estoy? - Miró hacia el suelo y encontró su reflejo pero no se lograba distinguir así mismo estaba borroso - ¿Que está pasando?

De repente la espina de Ash se tenso al escuchar el eco de una voz - **Liberarte** \- Era una voz profunda y con resonancia que cada que se escuchaba la piel de Ash se erizaba

\- ¿Quien este ahí? - Él miró hacia todos lados

Y una vez más la voz se escuchó - **Rompe tus cadenas**

\- ¿Que? - En eso el cuerpo de Ash se envolvió en su aura azul, miró sus manos - ¿Que me está pasando? - Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar - Aaaaaaah…

En ese momento Drew disparó una flecha hacia Ash - No te quiero lastimar - Ash atrapo la flecha y la apretó partiéndola en 2

Max apretó los puños y miró a Alan - Debemos hacer algo

El asintió y tomó una pequeña bolsa de cuero - Lo se

Ash se lanzo una vez más contra Drew, él le apuntó en el aire con dos flechas y disparó, pero Ash las destrozó con sus garras, trato de golpearlo pero Drew se movió.

Demonios Ash ya reacciona - Intentó golpearlo con el escudo, pero Ash lo esquivo y respondió con un golpe a la mandíbula Drew apenas sí lo esquivo y golpeo el costado izquierdo de Ash con el arco - Vamos amigo despierta

Ash lanzo un zarpazo contra Drew, el se agachó y tomó dos flechas pero justo cuando saltó Ash lo rasguño en el pecho cortando la banda que sujetaba sus flechas estas cayeron al suelo y Drew disparó, Ash las destrozó.

Demonios - Trato de tomar otra flecha pero todas estaban en el suelo

En eso Ash lo ataco, Drew freno su ataque con el escudo pero la fuerza era mucha lo que lo hizo retroceder pero de inmediato contestó giro y soltó un golpe con el escudo', después una patada, pero Ash tomó la pierna de Drew giro y lo lanzo contra una silla.

Ash se lanzo contra él, lo sujetó por los hombros lanzándolo al suelo, en ese momento entraron May y las demás que al ver a Drew se asustaron pues Ash lo tomo por la ropa y estaba apunto de golpearlo - ¿Drew que está pasando?

Dawn alcanzó a contestar - Parece que se están peleando - Las demás la miraron

Pamela los señalo - Es obvio que están peleando la pregunta es ¿porque lo están haciendo?

\- Ah - De Repente entre ellas paso una pesa que salio volando

Misty se acercó - Ash reacciona - Pero no tuvo respuesta

Drew en el suelo recogió las piernas pateó a Ash con el mismo impulso se paró de manos y se levanto poniéndose en guardia.

May se acercó con Alan - Tenemos que hacer algo

Alan tenía en la mano una bolsa de cuero - En eso estoy pero Ash no lo suelta

Ellos intercambiaban golpes Drew pateó el muslo izquierdo a Ash dejándolo de rodillas, él le volvió a golpear el estómago y se levanto pateandolo en el pecho en eso las manchas en su cuerpo empezaron a aparecer.

Drew lo miró - ¿Y ahora qué?

Misty se asustó - Ash

Alan miró a Max - Muy bien plan B, niño en cuanto veas esto en el aire dispararle - Le dijo mientras salía corriendo

Ash en ese momento sujeto el brazo ya lastimado de Drew y le enterró las garras * El para safarce tomó la mano de Ash por el pulgar safandose * Alan lanzo el empaque de cuero hacia arriba, Max con arco y flecha lista espero a que se elevará un poco y disparó * la flecha se acercaba más y mas mientras que Alan se lanzo contra Drew * la flecha golpeó el paquete de cuero este se destrozó liberando un líquido que cayó sobre Ash * justo cuando Alan y Drew cayeron aun lado y el líquido baño a Ash, Misty corrió al ver a Ash caer

Ash en el abismo vio emerger un basamento y en un pedestal en la cima había una garra negra

…

…

….

 **Liberate** \- Solo oía esa voz y un zumbido incesante - **Liberate rompe esas cadenas**

\- ¿Quien eres? - Solo había obscuridad

\- **Liberate**

De repente se levanto - Ah - Su respiración era muy agitada

Todos estaban alrededor de él - Ash despertaste - Comentó Dawn

Ash mantenía fija su mirada Alan pasó su mano frente a él - ¿Estás bien?

Ash miró sus manos - Creo que sí ¿Saben qué fue lo que me paso?

Drew se adelantó a contestar - Estabas en trance y no reaccionabas

Volteo la mirada dándose cuenta de que Drew tenía el brazo herido _\- ¿_ Que te paso?

Nada solo un incidente que tuve esta mañana, pero no importa - Mintió, quería ver qué tanto podía recordar Ash por su cuenta - ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

Ash abrió y cerró sus manos - Muy bien en realidad es como si hubiera tomado una larga siesta, pero…

En ese momento llegó Rodrigo y miró a Ash - Lorenzo me envió para avisarle al señor Ash que sí el reto sigue en pie

Misty se adelantó y contestó - No, se cancela

En eso Ash se levanto - Alto - Miró a Misty - Yo jamás me retracto dile a Lorenzo que el duelo sigue en pie

Rodrigo asintió - En ese caso señor sígame es hora de partir

Ash asintió - De acuerdo vamos en un minuto - El solo asintió y se fue

\- Ash acaso estas loco no sabemos que te paso podrías tener algo malo - Le dijo preocupada

Ash no la miró solo le contesto - No te preocupes dejare suficiente de él para que se sigan besando - Salio de ahí

Misty se quedo callada y Dawn miró a los demás - Creo que ya se lo que lo hizo reaccionar así

May reviso a Drew - Parece que no se rompió nada solo es una torcedura, pero aun así deberás usar un cabestrillo mientras sanas

Drew asintió - Sí, pero tranquila, para la noche ya me habré recuperado

Misty apretó los puños viendo por donde se había ido Ash - Por que no le dijeron la verdad, así hubiéramos evitado que combatiera

Drew abrazo su brazo - Sabes que eso no haría a Ash cambiar de opinión solo se aceleraría

May los miró - Y no es peligroso que dejen que se bata en duelo y mas después de lo que paso

Alan negó con la cabeza - Al contrario eso le ayudará para liberar presión así que andando caminen, caminen andando tengo una apuesta que ganar

Todos salieron de ahí encontrándose afuera con Lorenzo quien traía consigo una mochila y un Ash muy serio que se paró junto el.

Lorenzo miró a Misty - Hola hermosa buenas tardes

Ash se cruzó de brazos - Bueno estoy esperando ¿a que hora nos vamos a ir?

Lorenzo miró a Rodrigo - Muy bien explicales a todos cómo va a funcionar esto por favor

Él asintió - De acuerdo a partir de este punto saldremos directo hacia el cerro nos adentraremos en el bosque para subir al cerro, ahí se encuentra la arena debemos asegurarnos de llegar antes del ocaso para tener mejor visibilidad aun tenemos tiempo, pero está lejos, aconsejo a ambos guerreros ir separados o adelantados para que su concentración sea absoluta, bien sí traen consigo provisiones mantenganlas a la mano, si no aquí tenemos una canasta con suficientes para todos

Lorenzo no dijo nada y solo empezó a caminar mientras que Ash de igual forma lo siguió, Drew traía consigo el huevo pokémon - Creo que será mejor que empecemos a caminar

May lo miró ella también traía el contenedor de su huevo - Estás seguro de que puedes ir con ese brazo así

\- Por su puesto solo caminaremos

Misty miró a Ash que no se había detenido para esperarla como siempre así que se acercó con Drew y May y caminó con ellos, Adrián y Gabriel se fueron con Max mientras que Dafne y Marina se fueron con Dawn así que sin mayor demora empezaron a caminar mientras que Alan y Pamela caminaron hasta atrás de todos y con ellos se acercó Ricardo

Alan tan solo lo miró y después siguió a Lorenzo y a los demás.

Después de unos 20 minutos caminando llegaron al bosque Ricardo se paró al frente - Muy bien hemos llegado les pido a todos que por favor cuiden y respeten este lugar que se recupera de haber sido tan lastimado por su mal uso, así que les pido tenganle el respeto que se merece

Max se cruzó de brazos ofendido - Disculpa nosotros también somos ambientalistas así que creo que tu comentario está de mas

May negó con la cabeza - Max callate solo nos pide respeto ahora déjalo terminar

Ricardo continuo - Gracias y ya que ustedes también protegen el medio ambiente, sí es que ven algo en lo que puedan ayudar por favor apoyenos

Todos asintieron, pero Ash se quedo viendo las copas de los árboles - **Liberate -** Volteo la mirada al oír una vez más esa voz **\- Rompe esas cadenas -** Ash miraba de un lado a otro

 **\- Ash**

Los ojos de Ash buscaba de donde provenía la voz **\- Liberate**

 **\- Ash… Ash**

 **\- Liberate**

 **\- ¡Ash! -** Reaccionó al grito de Misty **-** ¿Estás bien?

El solo la miró - Sí - Siguió de largo y camino

Misty desvío la mirada, May puso su mano sobre el hombro de Misty - Será mejor que sigamos - Todos se adentraron en el bosque

Pikachu miró a su amigo - Pi pika pikachu pika pi

Ash lo escucho pero seguía serio - No tiene importancia solo quiero concentrar… Me - Su plática se interrumpió al llegar a una parte del bosque donde muchos árboles estaban talados, había quemaduras que aun no sanaban - ¿Que paso aquí? - Por un momento su ira lo abandonó

Lorenzo por fin le dirigió la palabra - Lo que siempre sucede cuando no hay control, destrucción que todo se vuelva cenizas y se pierdan cosas invaluables - De su cinturón tomó un machete y señalo a Ash el solo lo miró de manera seria - Es por ello que te pondré un alto antes de que tu poder sea incontrolable

Los ojos de Ash cambiaron sus colmillos salieron - Inténtalo - Siguió caminando

Alan estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados - Bueno ya, en un rato mas tendrán la oportunidad de destrozarse como debe de ser, ahora tú - Miró a Ricardo - Asistente del conde patula dinos qué sucedió aquí - Le exigio mostrando sus amarillos ojos - Ricardo retrocedio y una gota de sudor bajó por su mejilla - Oh sí yo también sé intimidar con estos ojos

\- Bueno fue hace algunos años

En eso Pamela tomó unas muestras del suelo - May podrias tomar fotos del lugar quisiera saber que tipo de vegetación es la faltante, yo diría que es un grupo grande ocotes y un par de ciruelos además de chicle y otro grupo de jacarandas aunque mas pequeño por el espacio

May sacó su cámara y empezó a tomar las fotografías de toda la zona árida.

 **Hace algunos años un grupo de hombres enviados por unas empresas fabricadoras de muebles a bajo costo, explotaban la madera al no pagar la restauración de la fauna llevándose la madera que necesitaban para trabajar, sin mayor responsabilidad, pero una vez que empezaron a ganar mas la codicia los consumió y junto con ellos a este bosque cortaban árboles a diestra y siniestra sin importarles nada que no fuera conseguir mas madera para sus empresas la deforestación contaminó este lugar hasta mas no poder, la ausencia de vegetación hizo que los pokemons invadieran los pueblos y la ciudad así que las autoridades y el señor Lorenzo se unieron para detener la deforestación, pero para no ser atrapados estos hombres incendiaron el lugar para así escapar, pero las llamas lo consumieron todo los esfuerzos por controlarlo fueron en vano y ellos lograron escapar desapareciendo entre humo y cenizas.**

Pamela tomó las últimas muestras que necesitaba, mientras que May tomó una foto mas del lugar para después seguir avanzando - Y la reforestación ha ido avanzando, pero de manera muy lenta - Llegaron a un río todos caminaban mientras que el atardecer avanzaba cada vez mas

May miraba a su alrededor y tomaba fotos de todo el lugar, hasta que se pararon y se sentaron en las raíces de un árbol - ¿Aun falta mucho?

\- No ya estamos por llegar - Contestó Rodrigo - Es detrás de esa colina

Mientras ellos descansaba algo entre los árboles se escondía y los vigilaba.

Misty se acercó con Ash - Podemos hablar un momento

El no tuvo ninguna expresión y solo la miró de reojo mientras tomaba un poco de agua - Dime

\- No crees que esto es demasiado, no me parece que sea buena idea enfrentarte a él en una de esas batallas

Ash se limpió la boca con la mano y guardo su cantimplora - Ya te dije que no te preocupes, dejare suficiente de él para que se sigan besando

Misty se sonrojo y apretó los puños - Tantos celos te da que prefieres seguir con esta tontería y que mas te da si nosotros no somo...

\- Celos sí como no, esto no lo hago por ti así que déjame tranquilo - Se recargo en un árbol - Por mi has lo que quieras

May y Drew se miraron - Creo que no va ceder

Misty regreso con ellos y se le quedo viendo a Ash - Nunca lo e entendido, siempre se pone en riesgo no mide consecuencias todo por su afán de que todo salga bien

May puso su mano sobre el hombro de Misty - Tal vez, pero ese mismo afán nos ha sacado a todos de problemas

Ella se cruzó de brazos - Y también nos ha metido en muchos

Rodrigo los miró - Saldremos en unos 20 minutos mas aun nos queda una colina mas por cruzar así que terminen de comer y tomar agua porque hay que seguir

Lo que los vigilaba solo gruño y se fue.

Después de su pequeño refrigerio continuaron su caminando pudieron divisar diferentes zonas ya recuperadas del incendio y otras que necesitaban un poco mas de trabajo.

El sol estaba próximo a ocultarse, puesto que llevaban todo el dia caminando y recorriendo el bosque, cuando sobre el camino en el que iban llegaron hasta una escalinata de roca con un par de antorchas.

Rodrigo se limpió el sudor y suspiro - Llegamos justo a tiempo - Comentó Rodrigo tomó una pokebola - Bien amigo muéstranos el camino - Lanzo la pokebola y de ella salio un pokémon serpiente

Ash miró al pokémon se le quedo viendo - Increible - Lo miró detenidamente algo en él lo atraía estaba encantado al ver ese pokémon

Sacó su pokédex el cual mostraba al pokémon de Rodrigo una serpiente de líneas color azul celeste y el resto de color rojo - **Kaanatler es la forma evolucionada de kaamtle al evolucionar el cuerpo de kaanatler se alarga pero el se mantiene envuelto en un especie de nudo que usa para confundir y atacar, los colores de su cuerpo le dan una ventaja para esconderse en zonas tropicales**

Rodrigo señalo al pie de las escaleras - Ahora amigo espiral de fuego - Por un segundo kaanatler se desenvolvio lanzando una espiral que encendió una serie de antorchas que iluminaban un camino que guiaba a la cima del cerro - Listo, por aquí

Todos lo siguieron y Ash se quedo mirando por un momento el primer escalón Misty se acercó y lo tomó del brazo - Ash olvidalo y vámonos

Los ojos de Ash reflejaban la mirada de preocupación de Misty cuando recordó lo que había escuchado de sus propios labios negó con la cabeza se safo del agarre de Misty y subió la escalera mientras que unas manchas aprecian en su mano derecha, apretó su puño con fuerza.

Alan lo miró avanzar - Es inútil ya no hay marcha atrás es momento que los legados de diferentes culturas se enfrenten, así que aquí vamos

Tras subir por la escalinata llegaron hasta la cima del cerro donde Rodrigo volvió a usar a su pokémon para encender hasta la última antorcha apartando la obscuridad revelando una plataforma rectangular con una antorcha en cada esquina, cubierta por césped del doble de grande que los campos de batalla de los torneos pokémon y hecha de roca pura.

Max quedo sorprendido y miró el cielo en sus lentes se reflejaba un cielo estrellado sin nada que lo opacara - No puede ser - Se sorprendió hasta que la duda lo pico - ¿Mmm? - Junto al campo de batalla había unos pilares con una plataforma, con unas mantas cubriendo algunos objetos

Rodrigo se acercó a esta y subió por una escalera de madera - Muy bien creo que me las arreglare para que salga bien - Comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Desde abajo Alan lo miró - Oye - Rodeó su boca con sus manos para levantar su voz - Creo que vas a necesitar manos extra, si nos permites nosotros con gusto podríamos ayudarte

Rodrigo asintió aliviado - Por favor eso estaría excelente

\- Muy bien Max Drew prepárense - Bajo su mochila y miró a Rodrigo - Pero ¿tienes los maxtla y demás?

Rodrigo asintió - Seee aquí están

Alan se quitó la playera y de su mochila tomó una bolsita de cuero se acercó con Max - Ven sube

Max y Drew subieron recibieron ropa de manos de Rodrigo eran unos maxtla unas máscaras y texacopilli - Pero hace mucho frío como para solo usar esto

\- Creeme es mejor si lo haces así o te ahogaras por el calor - Volteo la mirada hacia Drew - ¿Listo?

Drew asintió y se cambió la ropa se acomodaron, mientras que Ash fue al extremo izquierdo de la plataforma y Lorenzo en el extremo contrario.

Alan tomó su encendedor hizo una chispa y tomó un poco del polvo que cargaba en la bolsita de cuero - Permítanme - Tomó una de las máscaras la cual asemejaba a un viejo - Si no les molesta yo seré huehueteotl dirigire el duelo - Tomó un bastón que había en el techo donde estaban, encendió el polvo con la llama de su encendedor y lo sostuvo en su mano sus ojos cambiaron.

Al mismo tiempo Rodrigo quitó la cubierta que tapaba dos enormes tambores y debajo de ellos había un par de caracolas, un palo de lluvia y una flauta de madera.

May, Misty, Pamela junto con Dawn y los niños se acercaron a la plataforma, pero Alan les hizo señas para que retrocediera ellos atendieron y se alejaron, en eso Alan soplo el fuego de la Palma de su mano encendió el bastón lo giro en su mano y luego golpeó el suelo con el - Guerreros mostraran su valía, su poder, su coraje en este duelo en que solo los verdaderos guerreros sobreviven, ahora prepárense coloquense la ichcahuepilli (armadura)

Misty miró a Alan - Sobrevivir

El se levanto la máscara - Es solo una expresión

Ash se empezó a quitar la ropa quedando únicamente con un short, se puso el maxtla, las cozehuatl (botas), unas matzopeztli (pulseras), cozcapetlatl (espinileras), matemecatl (Pechera) y el casco de jaguar que llevaba encima un texacopilli con unas plumas verdes que eran 5 en total tomó su chimalli que tenía pintado el mismo símbolo que su gorra, tomó la macuahuitl y el atlatl - Estoy listo

Al mismo tiempo que Ash, Lorenzo se colocaba su vestimenta, se colocó una manta de ichcatl (algodón) abrochada por el hombro izquierdo dejando libre el brazo derecho, de color café una banda de oro con 6 plumas largas de color café que se colocó en la cabeza, tomó una lanza 2 hachas y cuchillos de obsidiana ambos subieron a la plataforma.

Alan volvió a girar el bastón, tomó mas de su concentrado y soplo lanzando una llamarada para encender las antorchas - Ahora guerreros muestren a sus aliados en este duelo d - Se volteo y se acercó con Max - Muy bien solo debes girarlo al tercer golpe del huehuetl (tambor) - Max asintió y luego miro a Drew - Hermano tu con la caracola yo y Rodrigo los huehuetles

Ash dio unos pasos al frente - Pikachu - Su pequeño amigo saltó a la plataforma - En su mano llevaba una pokebola - ¿Pikachu me ayudarás en este combate? - Su amigo asintió - Gracias y también - Un segundo en su cabeza solo eso un segundo le dio para pensar en su otro pokémon el cual debía mantener el ritmo de la batalla y ahora estaba en su mano - Sceptile yo te elijo - Lanzo la pokebola y apareció a su lado

Lorenzo sonrió - Bien yo tengo conmigo a kaaballompler y a chackcintli - Ambos pokémon salieron de sus pokebolas y quedaron aun lado de Lorenzo

Alan golpeó el suelo con el bastón - Guerreros ha llegado el momento de que la lucha de inició - Giro una vez más el bastón y soplo lanzando una llamarada hacia un costado de la plataforma esto encendió las llamas que rápidamente rodearon la plataforma impidiendo el paso o escape de esta, mientras que Rodrigo se colocó junto al tambor y empezó a tocar junto a los demás.

\- _bumbum bum bumbum_ \- Empezaban los tambores en eso Drew con su brazo bueno soplo la caracola y Max volteo el palo de lluvia

Misty estaba sentada junto con los demás - Ya no hay marcha atrás y todo por una cita

Alan enterró el bastón - Que huitzilopochtli los guíe

Lorenzo miró a Ash - Sin garras, sin colmillos parece que realmente quieres perder verdad, está bien comencemos - La música de batalla continuo.

Ash sujeto la atlal estaba muy serio - Sceptile usa tormenta de hojas y acorralalos, Pikachu ataque rápido contra kaabllompler - Los dos hicieron caso, primero sceptile cerrandoles el paso a los pokemons de lorenzo y pikachu acercándose cada vez mas

Lorenzo apretó los puños - Que pretende con la tormenta de hojas su pikachu no puede pasar para atacarnos así que ¿qué va hacer?

Pikachu estaba ya muy cerca de la tormenta - Ahora pikachu cola de hierro - Pikachu salto y con su cola partió en dos el ataque de su compañero

Lorenzo quedó sorprendido - ¿Pero que? - De repente callo la lanza del atlatl que le hizo una cortada en el brazo

\- Pikachu impactrueno, sceptile ataque rápido - El impactrueno golpeo a kaabllompler, mientras que sceptile se acercó - Ahora hojas sable - El ataque de hojas sable derribó a chackcintli

Ash sonrió, mientras que sus amigos volvían a su lado, dio un paso al frente - ¿Estas listo? o te vasto con mi advertencia

Lorenzo lo miró de manera seria - Esa va a ser tu forma de enfrentarme tan solo usas distracciones para atacar, sabes eres patético, así que te mostrare como debe ser realmente un combate kaabllompler estampida - Su pokémon reparo y salio corriendo

\- Sceptile bloquealo usa bala semilla - El ataque golpeo a kaabllompler pero con el ataque de estampida su defensa era muy alta y no le hizo nada - Pikachu ahora usa tacleada de voltios

Lorenzo señalo con el hacha - Chackcintli hojas navaja - Su pokémon corrió y saltó al lomo de kaaballompler y empezó a lanzar sus hojas navaja manteniendo a raya a sceptile cuando kaaballompler y pikachu iban a colisionar Lorenzo hizo su siguiente movimiento

\- Chackcintli doble golpe - Su pokemon tomó el tallo del maíz lo giro y salto golpeando a pikachu lo que canceló la tacleada de voltios dejando a pikachu expuesto

Ash apretó los dientes - No, sceptile bloquealo usa tormenta de hojas - El ataque fue lanzado en el último segundo y kaaballompler la atravesó golpeando a pikachu - _Eso estuvo muy cerca de haber recibido el impacto de lleno esto se hubiera puesto muy mal -_ Miró a su amigo - Pikachu ¿estás bien?

Lorenzo sonrió - Redujo el impacto con ese ataque bien veamos que tanto aguanta en realidad - Tomó su lanza con fuerza y golpeó dos veces el suelo sus pokémon regresaron con el - Eres hábil muchacho pero esa habilidad no te servirá eres un peligro para todos - Miró a sus pokémon

Ash lo miró - Aquí el único que corre peligro eres tú

Lorenzo sonrío - Formación escuadra - Kaaballompler se colocó a su derecha quedando en diagonal y así mismo chackcintli pero del lado opuesto - Kaaballompler espinas de fuego, chackcintli granadas de maíz - Ambos pokémon atacaron lanzaron sus ataques a distancia

Ash tomó la atlatl - Bien en ese caso te mostrare una defensa doble, pikachu detén las espinas usa contra escudo, sceptile bala semilla contra las bombas - Ambos ataques fueron neutralizados cuando de de repente Ash por reflejo levanto el escudo y en el se enterro un cuchillo

En eso Lorenzo monto a su kaaballompler - Acabare con aquel que destruye y provoca caoz kaaballompler doble equipo, chackcintli hojas sable

Ash tomó el cuchillo que estaba enterrado en su escudo y salio corriendo - Pikachu, sceptile es hora de bloquear - Salieron corriendo detrás de él - Pikachu conmigo - Separándose para evitar el golpe directo, Sceptile se fue fue por la izquierda mientras que Ash y pikachu por la derecha

La velocidad de kaaballompler los aventajo acercándose aun mas, Lorenzo señalo a sceptile - Chackcintli directo contra sceptile - Ordenó mientras se acerba a Ash y a pikachu

Sceptile y chackcintli chocaron sus hojas sable mientras que la colisión entre Ash, pikachu, Lorenzo y kaaballompler era inminente cuando de repente Ash se derrapó antes de que se encontraran y desde el suelo lanzo el cuchillo, Lorenzo se defendió bloqueando con las hachas en eso le cayó encima Ash, Mientras que kaaballompler le cortó el paso a pikachu

Ash lo miró muy serio - En Serio esas son tus lecciones eso no es nada nuevo, ahora verás - Tomó la macuahuitl preparándose para atacar

Lorenzo giro ambas hachas - Kaaballompler fisura - Su pokémon reparo azotando las patas creando un temblor desestabilizando a todos

Ash miró a sus pokémon _\- Bien es tiempo de un cambio de juego -_ Lanzo un golpe con la macuahuitl haciendo que Lorenzo retrocediera - Chicos ataque combinado - Ash retrocedio y sus amigos lo siguieron - Vamos debemos retomar el ataque desde atrás

Lorenzo se le quedó viendo - ¿Que pretende esta vez? bien no esperaré a que me sorprenda, vamos kaaballompler - Su pokémon se acercó y el monto - Quieren retroceder bien cortemosle el paso, espinas de fuego ya

Ash al escucharlo sonrió - Sceptile bala semilla, pikachu arriba - Las bala semilla inutilizo las espinas de fuego y pikachu subió a la cola de sceptile - Ahora sceptile lanza - Con un fuerte coletazo pikachu fue lanzado contra ellos

\- Chackcintli bloqueó

Ash tomó la atlatl y la lanzo - Y giro - Pikachu empezó a girar sacándole la vuelta a la defensa de chackcintli - Ahora amigo desarmarlo con cola de hierro

Lorenzo vio la atlatl acercarse - Crees que me atrapaste, pues esta vez no, Kabbabllompler estampida - Y al mismo tiempo bajó de su pokémon mientras él salía al ataque contra pikachu y con sus hachas bloqueó la atlatl

Pikachu y kaabllompler colisionaron el golpe fue muy duro y ambos rebotaron - Pikachu ¿estás bien? - Él asintió - Sceptile apoyalo - El gran pokémon hierba asintió y de un salto llegó con pikachu

Lorenzo sonrió - Veo que el lazo con tus pokémon es muy fuerte pero veamos que tanto duraran contra los míos.

Ash miró sus armas tomó con fuerza su escudo dejando aún lado los dardos del atlatl

Alan miró a Rodrigo - No les queda mucho

\- Lo se apenas sí podran hacer un par de movimientos antes de que el tiempo se agote - Siguieron tocando los tambores

Drew los miró - Alan debes estar listo solo faltan dos caracolas

\- Lo se, Max vamos a cambiar de ritmo cuando te diga - Él estaba tan centrado en la batalla que apenas escucho a Alan - Eh

\- Escuchaste

Max asintió reaccionando - Ah si

Ash apretó los puños - Ya lo veras ahora sceptile derriba a kaabllompler usa hojas sable

\- Sí que eres brillante un pokémon tipo hierba en un ataque directo contra un tipo fuego - Sonrió y miró a su pokémon - Ahora anillo de fuego

Ambos ataques chocaron pero sceptile recibió mas daño, Ash se preocupó - Amigo estás bien - Él asintió y se puso de pie - Amigos solo uno más ¿qué dicen? - Ellos se miraron y luego a Ash asintiendo a la vez - Gracias vamos por ellos - Los tres empezaron a correr hacia ellos cada vez más rápido

Lorenzo chocó ambas hachas para después alistarse con sus pokémon, monto a kaaballompler y chakcintli - Defendamos a la tierra aaaaaa - Con grito de guerra salieron a la colisión

Se acercaron más y más hasta que en el centro todos chocaron, Ash saltó por encima sujetando a Lorenzo derribandolo de su pokémon dejando caer las hachas lejos de el, pikachu colisión con cola de hierro contra hoja sable, Sceptile Bala semilla con espinas de fuego.

Lorenzo pateó a Ash una vez en pie haciéndolo retroceder, corrió para tomar las hachas ambas con fuerza ambas las giro y atacó con ambas - Kaaballompler doble golpe, chackcintli hojas navaja.

\- Pikachu evadelo y usa electro bola, sceptile salta y ataca con tormenta de hojas - Contestó mientras retrocedía cubriéndose con el escudo, el segundo golpe lo frenó con el escudo y sujetando el antebrazo de Lorenzo, le golpeó las costillas, le pateó la pierna dejándolo de rodillas y lo empujó.

Pikachu acertó la electrobola contra chackcintli, Lorenzo al ser empujado por Ash usó ese impulso rodó se levantó y lanzó dos cuchillos, Ash se hizo aún lado pero uno le hizo un corte en la pierna - Kaaballompler anillo de fuego - Con su ataque repelió la tormenta de hojas - Espinas de fuego - Derribó a sceptile

Ash de inmediato respondió dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó el cuchillo que lo había cortado - Pikachu cambio, impactrueno sceptile bala semilla - Ambos cambiaron de oponente kaaballompler recibió el impactrueno mientras Ash atacaba con el cuchillo y Sceptile la bala cemilla contra Chackcintli

Lorenzo de igual manera atacó con un cuchillo pero ambos pokémon habían sido heridos con el ataque directo - Chackcintli doble golpe, kaaballompler lanzallamas

Ash chocó su navaja con la de Lorenzo en una batalla de fuerzas - Pikachu electro bola, sceptile hojas sable

Todos entraron en un vaivén de golpes la colisión de la electrobola y el lanzallamas provocaba explosiones en el aire, mientras que el tallo de Chackcintli y el ataque de hojas sable chocaban tratando de dar un golpe directo.

Ash recibió un puñetazo en la cara lo cual lo derribó pero se sostuvo poniendo la mano en el suelo, se impulso de ahí pateando a Lorenzo en el pecho, se levanto brinco y le pateo mano donde trai el cuchillo despojandolo de él, golpeó el costado de Lorenzo y luego en la barbilla

En eso Drew tocó la caracola Lorenzo había retrocedido por el golpe, se limpió la barbilla y sonrió - Oyes eso, una más y te quedas sin apoyo

Ash miró a sus amigos, el mayor peso de la batalla lo habían llevado ellos estaban agotados al igual que los pokémon de Lorenzo - Pikachu, Sceptile atrás

Lorenzo lo miró - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- No pienso agotar más a mis pokémon esta batalla es mía, ellos ya han mostrado su fuerza y poder, así que ahora Pikachu, Sceptile regresen - Ambos lo miraron - Vamos chicos estaré bien - Ash tomó con fuerza el escudo y sus últimos dardos de atlatl y miró a Alan

Él asintió y dejó el tambor tomando el bastón - Tlapouhqui tletl tenamitl - Dijo golpeando el suelo abriendo camino para los pokémon de Ash salieran a regañadientes del muro de fuego

Misty lo miró a través del fuego - ¿Que es lo que está haciendo?

Ash al verlos fuera y que el muro de fuego se levanto - Muy bien ahora te mostraré cómo se comporta un verdadero guerrero - Enterró 3 dardos de atlatl en la tierra

Lorenzo - Bien si así lo quieres seremos tú y yo kaaballompler, chackcintli salgan

Alan repitió la acción y sus palabras - Tlapouhqui tletl tenamitl - Ahora eran los pokémon de Lorenzo los que salían

Adrián veía fijamente a su padre - Y decía que él siempre era muy prudente en sus decisiones

Marina miró a su hermano - No le podemos negar que siempre ha sido valiente

Misty los miró - Ustedes saben lo que está pasando

Gabriel miraba fijamente el fuego - Ábrase el muro de fuego, fueron las palabras es la señal para que los pokémon salgan del campo de batalla y los guerreros se enfrentan hasta el final

Sorprendidas todas las chicas regresaron la mirada a la batalla Misty preocupada puso su mano sobre el pecho.

May miró a Gabriel - Pero eso era antes no, ahora no lo harán ¿o sí?

\- No lo sé

Misty miró a su amigo - Ash no

En la plataforma las llamas restringía el paso los ojos de Ash cambiaron sus colmillos salieron así mismo sus garras - Acabemos con esto - Salió corriendo hacia Lorenzo

Él apretó los puños tomó ambas a hachas las giró y corrió al encuentro el choque era inevitable.

Ash llegó con el escudo por delante empujando a Lorenzo quien se mantuvo firme dando solo un paso hacia atrás para de inmediato contestar lanzó un golpe con ambas hachas, de inmediato Ash se cubrió con el escudo.

Y contraatacó con el macuahuitl con un corte hacia arriba este no alcanzó a Lorenzo que lo evadió inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás y a la izquierda, se recargo con el hacha en el suelo y pateó a Ash en el pecho.

Perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo Lorenzo no paró de atacar con el hacha, pero él se quitó rodando hacia un costado, haciendo que el hacha se enterara en el suelo.

Ash aprovechó se levanto y pateó el hacha y golpeó a Lorenzo con el escudo en la cara, al rodar se levanto lanzando su cuerpo hacia atrás, Ash lo intentó patear pero detuvo la patada sujetando su pierna

De inmediato Ash salto con la otra y pateó a Lorenzo liberándose del agarre, ambos en el suelo se incorporaron de inmediato chocando sus armas.

Con ambas hachas cruzadas Lorenzo detuvo la macuahuitl de Ash y lo empujó para de inmediato patearlo en el escudo sacándolo de equilibrio.

Ash giro utilizando el impulso de la patada, giro levantando en alto la macuahuitl para hacerle un corte a Lorenzo pero él lo evitó, de inmediato contraatacó golpeando con el antebrazo el rostro de Ash.

Sujeto su brazo con ambas manos y lo giro sobre de él usando su cuerpo como palanca, derribandolo en el suelo manteniendo el agarre - Ahora veras monstruo salvaje

El agarre torcía el brazo de Ash dejando su costado vulnerable y Lorenzo lo aprovechó empezando a golpearlo, Ash se comenzó a quejar de dolor por los golpes mientras que Misty apretó los puños.

Ella negó con la mirada - No por favor ya…

En eso Ash cambio de posición levantó las piernas parándose con su brazo libre, pateando a Lorenzo en la cara se levanto y retomó su defensa.

Mientras que Lorenzo sonrío y de inmediato empezó a atacar Ash empezando de inmediato por las costillas ya lastimadas de Ash, él se dobló por el dolor así que se cubrió con el escudo cuando Lorenzo atacó con ambas hachas.

Al desviar el golpe lo empujó con el escudo giro por debajo con un patada derribandolo y en el suelo le lanzó otro golpe con el escudo, pero Lorenzo rodó para evitarlo y se levanto.

Ash golpeó el escudo con macuahuitl y luego señaló a Lorenzo - Cada piltontli la gane por mi conocimiento en combate, guerra y batalla - Se paró de lado, colocó su brazo en el que traía el escudo viendo hacia abajo y la macuahuitl en alto detrás de él

Lorenzo vio detenidamente los ojos amarillos de Ash - Lo sé y es por eso que jamás ganarás - De inmediato atacó, intentó patear al costado herido de Ash, pero él lo frenó pateando la espinilla de Lorenzo bloqueando la patada

Quedando en la misma posición Ash empujó a Lorenzo con el escudo en el hombro haciéndolo voltear hacia él, lo golpeó con el puño en que traía la macuahuitl.

Lorenzo no logró evadir a tiempo recibiendo el puñetazo de lleno, luego Ash pateó el muslo interno de la pierna izquierda de su contrincante, pero el al caer en su rodilla usó el hacha como gacho tomando a Ash por el talón derribandolo.

Al caer Ash de inmediato se cubrió con el escudo ambos se miraron en el suelo y se incorporaron rodando a lados contrarios al quedar distanciado una vez más corrieron a una nueva coalición.

Ambos chocaron armas en el aire, al rebotar por el golpe giraron sobre su eje Ash giro la macuahuitl en su mano golpeando el escudo, Lorenzo tomó ambas hachas desde en medio en lugar de la parte baja del mango.

Con una secuencia de ataques firmes golpes uno a uno directo hacia la cabeza de Ash primero, el se inclino hacia atrás evadio el ataque de inmediato se hizo aun lado al también ver que con el mango del hacha buscaba golpear las heridas costillas de Ash él lo detuvo tomándolo por el antebrazo y golpeó en el pecho a Lorenzo con el escudo un par de veces.

Haciendo retroceder a Lorenzo, el de inmediato al tercer golpe soltó las hachas detuvo el ataque de Ash tomando el escudo con ambas manos - Ya me cansaste, ahora conocerás el legado del que provengo - Con ambas manos en el escudo de Ash torciendo el brazo de su contrincante, golpeó el abdomen de Ash obligándolo por el golpe a retroceder

Con su pie levanto una de las hachas en el suelo y con un solo brazo sujeto el escudo - Cada piltontli que yo tengo me a llevado mas y mas lejos - Con el hacha en la mano lo levantó en alto - Valor

Misty se levanto al ver que Ash podía perder el brazo en ese momento - No por favor

El corte que le hizo a Ash le hizo una llaga a lo largo del brazo y cortó las cuerdas del escudo dejándolo en el suelo - Ah - El quejido de dolor de Ash mantenía a Misty de pie

Lorenzo se mantenía serio - Poder - Golpeó en el hombro a Ash dislocándole el brazo

Misty corrió lo mas cerca posible de Alan y los demás - Ya basta lo están lastimando paren esto ahora

Ellos seguían tocando Alan la miró detrás de la máscara y asintió - ITLAMIA NEKALILISTLI - Giro el bastón e intento golpear el suelo pero este solo se rompió - No

Drew y los demás soltaron los instrumentos pero estos seguían sonando enfocados en su batalla ellos no notaron esto o los intentos por detenerlo, Ash no podía mover el otro brazo así que trato de defenderse usando la macuahuitl mientras que Lorenzo usaba ambas Hachas, tratando de detener los ataques Ash retrocedía con su brazo caído y repeliendo cada golpe como podía.

Pero era inútil estaba en clara desventaja y al querer golpear a Lorenzo este golpeaba los puntos ya heridos de su cuerpo mientras que el suelo caía sangre de su brazo _\- Demonios ya no tengo fuerzas me debilitó cada vez más_

 _-_ _ **Libérate**_

Ash abrió más los ojos - _Esa voz de nuevo, tal vez el contenerme hará que acaben conmigo, muy bien aquí vamos -_ Retrocedio sin dejar de mirar a Lorenzo sus ojos amarillos comenzaron a soltar un destello verde, puso su mano sobre su brazo y se lo reacomodo.

Lorenzo sorprendido lo miró fijamente - Pero que…

Ash apretó el puño con fuerza - Aún no e perdido, ahora verás

Impacto contra ambas hachas y lanzó un zarpazo contra Lorenzo, este de inmediato se movió Ash alternaba sus ataques entre sus garras y su arma, Lorenzo evitaba cada ataque pero no podía contestar estaba acorralado.

Ash saltó cayendo con un golpe que con la macuahuitl partiría a la mitad a Lorenzo - Ahora veraz

Lorenzo respiraba agitado no había parado hasta que al retroceder la garra de Ash alcanzó a hacer contacto en el pecho de Lorenzo - Ah - Se quejó mientras que un poco de sangre caía por su cuerpo - Maldición, ahora verás - Retrocedió y giro a un costado tomando el escudo de Ash

Pero él no se detuvo y siguió atacando en eso Ash y Lorenzo se sujetaron forcejeando, en eso Ash le enterró las garras en el abdomen a Lorenzo - Esto no ha acabado Ash, salvaré al mundo de tu salvajismo - Hizo retroceder la garra de Ash y lo empujó con el escudo y solo tomó una de las hachas

Al empujar a Ash de inmediato Lorenzo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le hizo un corte en la pierna, un poco de sangre cayó sobre el campo de batalla.

Misty sintió escalofríos - Staryu chorro de agua - El agua se evaporaba en el momento, tomó otra pokebola - No voy a perderlo - Lanzó otra pokebola - Gyaradose hidrobomba - Pero era inútil.

Con la cabeza de la hacha Lorenzo golpeó las costillas de Ash él se dobló por el dolor, luego intentó defenderse con sus garras pero Lorenzo se cubría con el escudo lanzando chispas en cada ataque, hasta que en la primera oportunidad Lorenzo golpeó las heridas abiertas de Ash.

Esto lo hizo retroceder pero no cedía así que Lorenzo le pateó la pierna herida y le hizo un corte en el pecho dejando a Ash de rodillas - Como te iba diciendo cada una la obtuve dando más de mi adquiriendo conocimiento - Apretó con fuerza el puño - Lealtad - Golpeó a Ash con el mango de su hacha - Protecció - Le propinó otro golpe a Ash que se tambaleaba

Mientras que sus amigos se quedaban de pie sin poder hacer nada, Misty dejó escapar un par de lágrimas - Ash no

Los ojos de Adrián y Marina cambiaron se pusieron de pie estaban por saltar sobre las llamas, pero Gabriel y Dafne los detuvieron - Deben esperar por favor

\- Vida - Esta vez giró el hacha y lo golpeó en la barbilla lanzando por los aires su casco

Ash tenía los ojos entreabiertos sus fuerzas lo abandonan - **Rompe las cadenas demuestra tu poder**

Lorenzo giro ambas hachas y las puso sobre el cuello de Ash - Y muerte

Ash miró a Lorenzo con sus ojos amarillos que no lo perdían de vista, mientras que Lorenzo respiraba de manera agitada comenzaba a sentir la descompensación por la pérdida de sangre ambos quedaron en silencio mientras que los tambores bajaban de ritmo.

Misty miraba a su amigo todo lastimado, con sangre en el cuerpo y con una mirada salvaje una que solo pocas veces había visto - No pueden seguir así, deben sacarlo ya - Sus pokémon no cedían con sus ataques mientras el vapor se elevaba

May la miró - No puedo creer que sigan de pie después de todo

Lorenzo tenía acorralado a Ash con ambas hachas - No lo ves eres un salvaje un peligro para todos y ahora cumpliré con mi deber y acabaré contigo

Misty se asustó - No hablara en serio

Lorenzo apretó los diente - Tlachia ixpolotl Mictlantecuhtli

\- ¡ **ASH**!

\- **Rompe las cadenas**

 **\- ¡Papa!**

En eso Ash levanto ambos brazos destrozó con sus garras la obsidiana que había en las hachas, Lorenzo quedó sorprendido - No - La madera del las hachas salieron volando cayendo en el fuego

En eso Ash se levanto su cuerpo se llenó de manchas, las garras se le tornaron negras sus colmillos se agrandaron y sus ojos se volvieron verdes mientras que la luna lo bañaba con su luz y el tronar de las antorchas era opacado por los tambores

Ash se levanto y tomó el chimalli junto con la macuahuitl Lorenzo quedó impávido ante el aspecto de Ash - Tezcatlipoca

Lorenzo ataco lanzando los cuchillos de obsidiana que le quedaban Ash bloqueo con el escudo y destrozó un par con la macuahuitl hasta llegar a él, Lanzo un par de golpes primero uno por arriba Lorenzo se agachó evitandolo a casi nada de que le hicieran un corte profundo, contestó con un golpe a las ya lastimadas costillas de Ash y él contesto golpeándolo con el escudo, lo que lanzo a Lorenzo contra el suelo.

\- Maldición - Tomó su último cuchillo - Bien lindo gatito acabemos con esto - Se levanto e inmediatamente comenzó a atacar

Queriendo golpear la cabeza Lorenzo ataco por arriba con la navaja, Ash lo bloqueo con su escudo, de inmediato Lorenzo continuó atacando con su cuchillo queriendo clavarlo en el abdomen de Ash, pero él le tomó por el antebrazo enterrando las garras, Lorenzo arrugó el entrecejo por el dolor.

Con su brazo libre, Lorenzo se quiso zafar golpeando a Ash, pero él no lo soltó freno los golpes de Lorenzo, luego torció el brazo de Lorenzo que tenía sujeto, le mostró los colmillos lo soltó y lo pateo en el pecho arrojándolo al suelo, El rodo y de inmediato se levanto estaba en las últimas ya no podría aguantar mas así que se la jugó

\- Acabaré con esto de un modo u otro - Se levanto corrió hacia Ash, pero él se agacho lo tomó por las pierna y lo levantó lanzándolo

Lorenzo rodo se levanto de inmediato, pero Ash lanzo otro ataque con la macuahuitl cortando a Lorenzo dejando una gran herida en su pecho y luego lo pateó

Misty detuvo su ataque - ¿Que es lo que está pasando? - Subió a donde se encontraban los instrumentos

Ya en el suelo lo sujeto y lo levanto para después tirar nuevamente de un golpe, en eso Lorenzo con sus ultimas fuerza se quiso levantar, pero Ash solo lo dejo de rodillas y le mostró los colmillos.

\- Nuestros ancestros en este punto tomaban la vida del perdedor de una manera muy particular - Tomó con ambas manos la macuahuitl y la recargo en el pecho de Lorenzo haciendo que su herida chorreara mas sangre

Misty miró la brecha que la separa y el fuego que impedía su paso - Ash reacciona ese no eres tu - Le gritó

Los ojos de Ash se mantenian fijos con la macuahuitl recargada en el pecho justo en el corazón - **Libérate, demuestra todo tu poder**

Ash miró a Lorenzo a los ojos - Completa tu camino al mictlan - Rugió

Pero en eso la Misty saltó gritando - **ASH -** El gritó retumbó en la cabeza de su amigo

El se detuvo cuando su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad la conexión se rompió, la música paro, las llamas se apagaron y bajo la macuahuitl miró a Lorenzo y reaccionó volteo a ver a Misty, la respiración de Lorenzo era rápida y agitada.

Ash apretó los puños y soltó la macuahuitl se volteo dándole la espalda a Lorenzo, Misty suspiró aliviada.

De repente Ash volteo golpeando a Lorenzo en la cara soltando un rugido dejándolo inconsciente, se sujetó sus costillas y caminó hacia afuera de la plataforma - Se acabo. Es hora chicos vámonos.

Alan salto para alcanzar a Ash - Vaya hermano pero que paliza le pusiste por un momento creí que no la contabas

Drew quiso ayudar a Ash a caminar, pero el se negó - ¿Aun te puedes mover?

\- Claro que sí - Se quitó lo que le quedaba de su armadura - Rodrigo llévate a tu maestro, que se recupere

El chico bajó, pero primero corrió hasta Ash se paró frente a él colocó su rodilla derecha en el suelo y la otra estaba flexionada, inclinó la cabeza y puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho - Maestro - Ash se sorprendió por el saludo

Se le quedo viendo con su ojo bueno - ¿Que te pasa chico?

\- Maestro es la medalla fruto de la tierra - Era una hermosa medalla con la forma de maíz

\- Gracias

\- Con su permiso - Se levantó y ayudó a Lorenzo

Ash sonrió y miró a sus pokémon que lo alcanzaron - Sceptile, pikachu lo conseguimos tenemos la medalla - Sonrió y estiró el brazo, pero el dolor de sus costillas lo doblo - Ahí - Sus pokémon se le quedaron viendo preocupados y siguió caminando pasando de largo a una preocupada Misty - Te dije que dejaría algo de el.

Alan y los demás empezaron a bajar el cerro Misty de inmediato se acercó con Ash que iba caminando despacio - No puede creer hasta donde llegaste solo para ganar una medalla

\- No fue solo una medalla, era algo mas importante

Misty camino mas rápido dejando atrás a Ash - Si claro te conozco y solo haces ese tipo de tonterías cuando se trata de tu camino hacia ser un maestro pokémon, bien sigue así ahora hasta Rodrigo te dice maestro, así que ya estarás contento

Ash cojeo hasta alcanzar a Misty - Que ni tan siquiera fue por eso que me pelee con él, sino para ponerle un alto y te dej… - Detuvo sus palabras no quería decir exactamente lo que pensaba

Misty lo miró a los ojos - Vamos a ver dime

\- Yo… - No lograba articular las palabras - No quería que él… se te - Callo por un momento y desvió la mirada - Acer…

Misty tenía los brazos cruzados y desvío la mirada - De qué hablas

Alan los alcanzó interrumpiéndolos - Chicos los necesitan

Ambos lo miraron - ¿Mmm? ¿De que estas hablando?

Les mostró el Ipok - Miren me acaba de llegar esto - En la pantalla se mostraba la imagen del contacto de James - Chicos aquí está Ash

Era una llamada - ¿Ash?

\- Sí

\- Hola oye todo está tranquilo por aca bueno más o menos, pero la reina del reino espejismo quiere hablarte

\- De acuerdo - Contestó dudoso - Escucho

En eso los comunicó con la reina - _**Hola guardian**_

Los que la conocían se miraron - Suena muy diferente - Comentó May

Ash asintió - Es Sara

Continuaron escuchando - _**Sus aliados me han platicado de su crecimiento como guerrero y quisiera pedirle que viniera ayudarme a mi y a mi pueblo**_

Ash asintió - _**Con gusto magestad iremos a ayudarle**_

\- _**Muchas gracias guardián lo esperaremos con todos los preparativos y los brazo abiertos**_ \- La llamada terminó

Misty lo miró - Por que te llama así

Ash levanto los hombros - No lo sé - Contestó con un ojo medio cerrado

Drew y los demás se acercaron con ellos - Quieres que te acompañemos

Ash negó con la cabeza - No es necesario no parecía alarmada y James dijo que estaba todo tranquilo, así que no debe ser tan grande así que ustedes quédense a restaurar el bosque y a conseguir la medalla para que podamos ir al siguiente gimnasio yo iré al reino espejismo

\- Sí pero no iras solo - Comento Misty

Ash volteo - ¿Por qué no?

\- Por que estas muy herido para ir solo y además yo quiero ir con un poco de suerte podré ver a mi querido togetic

Ash agacho la cabeza sabía que no le podía negar a Misty el gusto de ver a su pokémon, se dejó caer - Está bien nos vamos en unas 12 horas o tal vez más - Cayó agotado

Andrian y Marina lo sujetaron y todos lo miraron preocupado.

 _ **Nuestros héroes ahora tienen nuevas tareas que realizar y una de ellas es conseguir sus medallas además de ayudar a una vieja amistad esperemos todo salga mejor que ahora está historia continuará...**_

 **Dato Cultural:**

Existen vestigios de que los duelos entre guerreros eran grandes ceremonias en las cuales culminaban con la extirpación del corazón aun latiendo del caído entregándolo a huitziloposhtli a eso se refería Ash con como terminaban antes los duelos.

 **Reviews**

 **starlite2002:** _Bueno aun hay mucho por revelar pero ya lo veras es algo muy interesante el por que Ash no es un jaguar ya lo veras_

 **WeathersGril:** _Lamento la tardanza e tenido muchas cosas encima pero aquí esta espero te aya gustado._

 **Sirena:** _Como puedes ver Misty es el ancla y catalizador de Ash jaja que te parece._

 **Jarumy:** _Aquí esta este espero que también aya quedado bien_

 **netokastillo:** _Y así acabo Lorenzo jaja que tale eh?_

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui estamos de nuevo espero le guste este capitulo viene a continuar con la acción que siempre me gusta ponerle a estos capítulos jaja espero le guste.**

 **Capítulo 4:Odio y prejuicio veneno para la sangre real**

 _Después de una batalla contra Lorenzo el líder del gimnasio de la ciudad de Guerrero, nuestros héroes recibieron una llamada de auxilio desde el reino espejismo y ahora Ash, Misty y pikachu se dirigen al reino espejismo ¿pero que será lo que está pasando en este lugar? ¿y por qué el repentino llamado a nuestros héroes? ¿que descubrirán?  
_  
Durante la tarde un jet privado que les envio la reina Sara arribo a México en el aeropuerto de guerrero, viajaron toda la mañana para llegar a Hoenn y una vez ahí tomar un dirigible el único medio para llegar seguro al reino, durante ambos viajes iban sentados juntos, pero no se hablaban desde que salieron, en parte por qué Ash se quedo dormido casi todo el viaje.

Cruzando el desierto espejismo en el dirigible Misty iba leyendo el libro que le regaló el profesor Oak - El diámetro del cuello de un gyradose es proporcional a su… - Cuando Ash se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, dejó caer su brazo sobre la pierna de Misty, desacomodando una pequeña libreta donde llevaba nota de las cosas importantes señaladas por el libro y otras

Más que a lo largo de su viaje y su estancia en el gimnasio, ella lo miró al ver que arrugó la nariz por el dolor de su cuerpo aun lastimado por la batalla negó con la cabeza puso el separador en la hoja que estaba leyendo y levanto su libreta - Cuando aprenderas, siempre te expones por lo que crees te arriesgas tanto no sé cómo es que sigo cuerda en el futuro

\- _Señorita Misty, joven Ash este es su capitán les informo que atravesaremos una zona del desierto con fuertes vientos así que por favor mantengan los asientos en posición vertical y la calma ante la turbulencia.  
_  
Misty movió a Ash - Oye despierta quieres debes acomodar el asiento - Trató de moverlo para despertarlo, le tocó el hombro con fuerza

Ash no despertaba pese a los constantes golpeteos de Misty cuando en un reflejo de su cuerpo sujeto la mano de Misty, arrugó el entrecejo y sus colmillos salieron, ella se sorprendió y le dio una cachetada que lo despertó de golpe y al levantarse tan repentinamente, eso hizo que le doliera la herida que tenía en las costillas - Demonios

\- Vaya hasta que despiertas, no es posible te dormiste todo el camino - Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su libro

Ash se acomodó aun adolorido - Lo siento pero te recuerdo que tuve un enfrentamiento nada amistoso con tu amiguito

Misty movió los ojos y cerró de golpe el libro mirando a Ash - Ya me canse que me estés reprochando, ya te dije no pasó nada

Ash volteo la cara - Como digas al fin que ni me importa por mi has lo que quieras - En eso la turbulencia agito el dirigible haciendo que el movimiento violento agitara a Ash lo cual hizo que se doblara de dolor - Maldición

Pikachu lo miró preocupado, Misty regreso una vez mas la mirada a su libro y sin despegar la mirada de este se dirigió a pikachu - No deberías preocuparte, Ash es un necio y un testarudo, aun no entiende que está herido y que debe cuidarse, pero no importa tiene esa conexión para curarse en un instante

Molesto cruzó los brazos y arrugó el entrecejo - Ya te lo dije nos pidieron venir, así que vine, estoy bien yo puedo solo

\- Si claro

Ash desvió la mirada - Claro que sí, no necesito apoyo tu vienes solo porque es una oportunidad para encontrarte con togetic

Misty en eso quedó en silencio había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se había separado de su amado pokémon y ahora había una posibilidad de volverlo a ver - Espero que todo este bien me tiene preocupada

Ash no dijo nada y solo la vio de reojo con la mirada caída cuando el dirigible se volvió agitar y Ash sintió otra vez ese dolor - Me lleva

\- Pon el asintió bien por qué nunca haces caso, lo acaba de decir el capitán

Mientras tanto en el reino espejismo un guardia custodiaba la entrada al calabozo este se hallaba detrás del castillo bajo tierra, cuando un hombre cubierto por una gabardina llegó a la puerta el guardia lo detuvo - ¿Quién es usted? - El hombre no respondió y el guardia tomó su lanza apuntando con ella, pero aquel hombre no dio ninguna respuesta - Contesta - De pronto el hombre tan solo sujeto la lanza y pateó al guardia, le quitó la lanza y con el cuerpo del la lanza lo golpeó en el pecho y con la base le golpeó el rostro dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente

El hombre tomó las llaves y puso su mano sobre el oído - _Rojo 2 ya entre, ahora ¿hacia dónde?  
_  
\- _Muy bien debe estar en la celda del fondo  
_  
Rojo 1 se descubrió - Aun no entiendo para que lo necesitamos

En eso llegó un hombre, vestido con un poncho café, botas, mezclilla, sombrero vaquero negro, y una pañoleta que le cubría desde la nariz que emulaba a un esqueleto - Solo hazlo y ya de acuerdo, ese es el trato se nos une nos dará lo que necesitamos y le dejaremos el reino, así nos aseguraremos de que no nos traicionara o hará alguna jugarreta

Rojo 1 movió los ojos - Sí claro, como sea ya estamos aquí - Abrió la puerta con las llaves

Ambos miraron hacia dentro donde había muchos guardias el anónimo sujeto miró a los guardias - Acabemos con esto - Entraron al lugar y empezaron a correr rojo 1 salto sobre uno de los guardias golpeando con las rodillas en el pecho de este

Cayó sobre el guardia rodó, quedó de rodillas golpeando la pierna de otro haciendo que este cayera el se levanto y lo golpeó con la rodilla, se lanzó contra otro golpeándolo con el codo en el estómago luego lo golpeó en la barbilla lo levanto y lo lanzó contra otros dos guardias.

Retrocedió al momento que una espada pasó frente a él - Rayos - Retrocedió mientras que era atacado por varios guardias con espadas, de los guardias que ya había derribado, tomó una espada defendiéndose

Bloqueo a uno lo pateó en el pecho lanzándolo contra a otro que estaba detrás del guardia que había pateado, dio un paso atrás e iba a golpear con la empuñadura a uno de los guardias que, pero un cuchillo derribó al guardia al enterrarse en el hombro de este.

Aquel sujeto pasó de largo a Rojo 1 golpeando con el hombro a un grupo de guardias que derribó, lanzó un par de cuchillos más encajandolos en la pierna de los guardias, mientras que con un golpe en la cabeza dejaba inconsciente a los demás.

Rojo 1 lo siguió y derribó a un par más mientras que aquel hombre hacia cortés muy preciso que hacían daño superficial para luego derribarlos de un golpe o una patada.

Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo del lugar, Rojo 1 miró al hombre este le devolvió la mirada - ¿Que?

Mirando hacia atrás como todos los guardias habían quedado derribados lo miró de nuevo - Nada, pero ahora veo a qué se referían con lo que decían de ti y es muy cierto

El sujeto lo miró detenidamente - A sí y que dicen de mí

\- Letal pero inofensivo - Tomó un pequeño dispositivo explosivo y lo puso en la cerradura

\- Oye niño este es mi negocio, solo me interesa cumplir mi misión el resto de banalidades hacen que no se cumpla un trato, así que solo hago lo que debo de hacer y ya lo demás es pérdida de tiempo y dinero, el contrato se respeta y se cumple ni más ni menos

Retrocedieron un - Sí claro como digas - Detonó el explosivo abriendo la puerta - Muy bien señor ya es libre

En la obscuridad de la celda emergió soltando una gran risa - Excelente ya es hora de que el reino espejismo tenga a un verdadero rey a como de lugar

El hombre que acompañaba a Rojo 1 de debajo de su poncho sacó un papel - Sí claro ahora Hansen firme de recibido

Hansen lo miró - Sí que eres un tipo raro

\- Lo dice un hombre con medio bigote y media ceja

Apretando puños y dientes miró a los hombres responsables de liberarlo - Ya me ocuparé de eso ahora vámonos mi gente me espera

El sujeto le acercó el papel - Pues se irán esperando sí no firma

Rojo 1 lo miró mientras que Hansen firmaba - Muy bien ahora sí hasta yo creo que eres raro y trabajo contigo

Salieron del calabozo y se acercaron a unos arbustos donde tras remover un para de arbustos dieron con una puerta Hansen intentó abrirla - Debe estar atascada - No lograba moverla

El hombre del sombrero se aclaró la garganta - Disculpe - Pateó la puerta dejándolos entrar - Bien sigamos

Mientras tanto en la pista aterrizaba el dirigible, Ash se levanto del asiento - Por fin llegamos

Misty se levanto emocionada tomó sus cosas dejando atrás a su compañero de viaje - Rápido ya quiero verlo - Salió del dirigible y al bajar la rampa se encontró con una escolta de tres guardias y una antigua conocida - ¿Mmm? ¿Hola?

Los guardias y Miranda realizaron una pequeña reverencia ante Misty como recibimiento - Bienvenidos, nuestra reina los espera

Ash salió junto con pikachu y los vio - Que cálida bienvenida ¿mmm? - Miró entre los guardias a Miranda - Hola señora

Ella sonrió levanto la mano saludando - Un gusto tenerlos de nuevo aquí

Misty que estaba un tanto triste no dijo nada, él sabía que estaba emocionada por ver al pequeño pokémon - Será mejor seguirlos

\- Pero…

\- Nos llevan con la reina así le pediremos ayuda para llamar a togetic

Los guardias junto con Miranda esperaban a que los invitados bajarán del aeronave dando un paso al frente la mujer se dirigió a ambos - Los llevaremos con su majestad la reina - Escoltados por los guardias se dirigieron al interior del castillo en la entrada se encontraban los excrimimales James, Jessie y Meowth

Ash los miró - Chicos ¿lo encontraron?

James asintió - Sí, pero espera a ver qué mas encontramos para usted patrón, es realmente increíble

\- Pero si solo les pedi una cosa y de cuando acá me dices patrón, como sea ¿la reina accedió?

\- Porque eres nuestro jefe y nosotros tus leales trabajadores, pero ya veras manito esto te va a gustar

Sin comprender a lo que se refería insistió - Que les dijo la reina sobre lo otro

Jessie intervino - Esto va a ser mas que bueno para todos

Ash la miró - ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Y qué pasó con la reliquia?

Pikachu se les quedo viendo - ¿Pika?

Todos siguieron caminando sin responder a la pregunta de Ash, entraron al castillo y guiados por los guardias los llevaron hasta la entrada de la habitación donde estaba el trono donde un caballero con armadura plateada, cabellera azul, ojos claros, vestido con cota de malla bajo la armadura y espada en el momento que ellos llegaron al reino los vigilaba desde lo alto del castillo y cuando los vio acercarse a la habitación real los miró detenidamente desde dentro de la habitación.

Ash miró a su alrededor - No pues esto no ha cambiado mucho - Después dirigió la mirada al fondo de la habitación donde estaba el trono del reino espejismos - Oh es por aquí - Siguió avanzando pero al querer entrar a la salon, otros guardias le cerraron el paso con sus lanzas - ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasa?

Miranda intervino - Se puede saber qué están haciendo ellos son invitados de la reina - En eso se acercó aquel caballero

Ash se acercó mas e intento pasar pero los guardias que resguardaban la entrada pusieron lanza sobre el pecho de Ash empujandolo hacia atrás lo cual le molesto - ¿Que les pasa?

\- Silencio plebeyo - Ordenó con voz grave el hombre de la brillante armadura y miró a los hombres que los habían ido por ellos - Quien los autorizo para recibirlos

Los hombres se miraron entre sí - La reina nos ordenó ir por ellos

Ash miró a Misty ella levanto los hombros tampoco entendía mucho de lo que pasaba - Disculpa pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto - Comentó Ash dando dio un paso mas al frente, ahora ambos guardias lo confrontaron con las lanzas cruzadas impidiendo el paso - ¿Pero que?

El caballero se mantenía serio y se negaba a escuchar a Ash - Dije que guardaras silencio

Ash puso su mano entre ambas lanzas y las bajo - Disculpe pero fuimos invitados aquí por Sara y... - De forma rápida dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre blandió su espada quitando las lanzas de en medio - Pero qué demonios te pasa

Con la espada en mano miro a Ash de manera desafiante - Como osas dirigirte de esa manera a nuestra reina, bellaco vulgar

Ash miró la espada y luego al caballero - Oye, oye a quien le dijiste vulgar

Misty dejó caer su frente en la mano - No otra vez

\- A ti plebeyo de escasa inteligencia, la insolencia no está permitida aquí - Le acercó la espada a la cara

Ash se molestó y la tomó con la mano - Más te vale que me quites esa cosa de la cara oíste

El caballero quiso acercar la espada para intimidar pero el agarre de Ash no se lo permitía

Ash y él se miraron de forma desafiante, siendo de casi la misma estatura la mirada era directa, pero cuando Ash quiso imponer más fuerza en el agarre un penetrante dolor lo molesto, pero no lo demostró y solo se quedó serio.

\- ¡Miguel! - En ese momento se escuchó la voz severa de la reina - Pero que está pasando por qué atacas de ese modo a mis amigos

Ash no la alcanzaba a ver bien, pero pudo identificar su voz, los guardias aún le impedían el paso y le obstruían la vista - ¿Mmm? - Escucho los pasos de la chica que se acercaban a ellos

Misty y Ash se sorprendieron al verla, Sara se había convertido en reina además de algunos cambios físicos que eran significativos, se veía elegante y ahora era la máxima autoridad en el reino.

Sara se acercó y bajó las manos de Miguel, Ash soltó la espada permitiendo que fuera que envainada - Ash, Misty es un gusto tenerlos de regreso por favor pasen y acompáñenme

Ambos se miraron y sin decir más la siguieron Jessie y James sonrieron - Por fin ahora sí formaremos parte de la realeza

Meowth se rascó la barbilla - Aún no creo que esto nos beneficie en algo, en que nos puede ayudar que Ash y... - En eso fue jalado por ambos y se lo llevaron para alcanzar a Ash

Sara los guiaba por el castillo - ¿Como han estado? ¿disfrutaron el viaje?

Ambos se sorprendieron por las preguntas que les hacían, era como una vieja amiga que quería saber de ellos mas que alguien que necesitará ayuda, Misty contestó de forma rápida - Bien fue muy agradable

Ash miró a su alrededor - Disculpa pero dime que ha estado sucediendo en este lugar se ve impecable así como el reino

Sara suspiró - Tal vez no lo parece, pero en las últimas semanas se suscitaron una serie de robos

Ambos miraron a la reina - ¿Robos?

Ella asintió - Sí de antigüedades en específico unas reliquias

Ash se quedó pensando - Estas reliquias son más de lo que parecen cierto

\- Me temo que sí, son unas antiguas rocas que siempre han estado aquí cada una de ellas se asemeja a las marcas de los togepi

Ash miró a Misty - ¿Marcas?

\- Recuerda los pequeños triángulos de colores

La reina afirmó - Esas son unas antiguas reliquias que se dice son…

En eso interrumpió Miguel adelantándose un poco caminando solo un paso atrás de la reina - Disculpe mi intromisión su majestad, pero ellos son extranjeros, no son de aquí no creo que sea prudente compartir ciertas cosas con ellos

Sara lo miró de forma seria - Ellos han venido a ayudar, deben saberlo y muy pronto formaron parte del reino así que por favor no interrumpas

Miguel se quedó parado mientras ellos avanzaban, Ash lo pasó de largo - Y que hace tan preciadas esas reliquias

La reina continuó explicando - En realidad es difícil de explicar, solo sabemos que son antigüedades, pero se dice que son llaves de un arma que crearon nuestros antepasados, claro que no sabemos qué tan cierto sea pero preferiría no averiguarlo

En eso un togetic venía volando hacia ellos Misty al verlo pensó en el suyo, pero al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta que no era él, aún así le pareció lindo - Oh pero que lindura no lo puedo creer es tuyo Sara

Ella asintió - Así es, hace un tiempo evolucionó, gracias al entrenamiento con tu togetic, estela saluda por favor - Este se acercó y Misty le hizo una caricia

Ash miró a Sara - Pero dime ¿ya tienen todas las reliquias?

Sara continuó caminando - No aún tengo una conmigo - Colgando con una cadena en su cuello traía una roca roja con la forma de los triángulos que los togepi tienen en el cascarón

Lo miraron detenidamente, después siguieron a la reina por el castillo mientras apreciaban muchas cosas que no habían podido ver la primera vez, mientras estela volaba junto a ellos cruzaban un gran pasillo de alfombra roja en la pared lograron ver varias pinturas de la familia de Sara, Ash en eso soltó la siguiente pregunta del día - Dime Sara

En eso Miguel le puso el pie haciendo que Ash cayera - Reina Sara insolente

Aún herido no pudo reaccionar a tiempo lo que lo hizo caer de lleno se sujetó las costillas, pero de inmediato se levantó del suelo - Eres un...

Sara se cruzó de brazos - Miguel compórtate quieres, lo siento Ash ¿qué me decías?

\- Quería saber acerca del paraíso togepi veo que tus antecesores cada uno aparece en el ¿acaso todos han entrado?

Sara asintió - Así es todo miembro de la realeza a entrado más de una vez e incluso ahí es donde...

En eso Misty desvió la mirada hacia un jardín sorprendida se acercó - No puedo creerlo qué hermoso jardín - Miró alrededor - En verdad que es increíble

Sara asintió agradecida al parecer no era fácil lo que iba a contar - Este es mi lugar favorito - Cambio de forma abrupta el tema - De hecho fue donde encontré a tu togepi esa vez Misty

Ella sonrió - Ah mi togepi perdonen pero ¿han sabido de él? - No soporto más no preguntar - No en la última vez que ayudó a Estela o algo

Sara se quedó un poco seria - Bueno en realidad eso es de lo que queríamos platicarles síganme por favor

Fueron llevados a una enorme habitación, Misty entró en ese lugar estaban cuidando a su amigo - Togetic, togetic - Corrió hasta quedar a su lado - Su pokemon estaba lleno de raspones y agotado se encontraba durmiendo, lo abrazo con mucho cuidado y miró a Sara - Quien le hizo esto

Sara desvío la mirada, estela apareció se estaba haciendo cargo del togetic de Misty, pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash miró al pequeño que se encontraba durmiendo, la reina empezó a contar lo sucedido - Fue hace unos días unos extraños sujetos nos atacaron en la noche intentaron meterse al castillo, pero Togetic los descubrió...

 **Flashback  
**  
 _Era de noche unos individuos se colaron en el castillo entraron llegando hasta la sala de ceremonias donde coronan a los Reyes y se reconocían tras traer consigo a un togepi del paraíso togepi, los sujetos entraron y empezaron a buscar, la última reliquia pero…_

 _Togetic apareció y de inmediato arremetió contra los intrusos para sacarlos ellos sonrieron al verlo intentaron sujetarlo pero el los evitó con muro espejo, ellos siguieron atacando._

 _Perseguían a togetic por todo el lugar, pero el se teletransportaba golpeandolos para que cayeran, en eso se escucharon los guardias llegar - Abran quién está ahí_

 _Los ladrones se miraron y solo asintieron uno de ellos intentó atrapar a togetic el se teletransporto, pero el otro sujeto usó un arma que lanzaba una red electrificada que dispararon contra Togetic cuando apareció lo inmovilizaron con la red estaban por llevárselo cuando los guardias lograron entrar y lo evitaron_

 **Fin del flashback**

Sara terminó de explicarle a Misty muy apenada por lo que había sucedido - Es por eso que los llamamos, James y Jessie nos facilitaron el contactarnos con ustedes

Misty estaba muy triste no esperaba que su reencuentro con togetic fuera así - No lo entiendo para qué querrían a mi Togetic y como es que no se ha recuperado después de tantos días

Sara miró a Misty - Lo siento mucho de verdad que no sabemos ellos huyeron en cuanto llegaron los guardias - Se acercó a Ash y lo miró fijamente a los ojos tomando sus manos - Ash

El se sonrojó y se puso nervioso - ¿Sí?

\- Yo y mi reino te necesitamos, por ello es que necesito pedirte algo muy importante

Nervioso asintió - De acuerdo

Sara cerró los ojos y lo abrazo recargándose en el pecho de Ash, Miguel apretó los puños - Protégenos, ayúdanos a salvar el reino, nos uniremos para juntos bajo un lazo sagrado derrotemos a los malvados hombres que nos quieren destruir

Ash no lo pensó 2 veces tras mirar a Misty y pikachu junto a togetic preocupados - De acuerdo con gusto les ayudaré ahora dime a qué nos enfrentamos

Miguel al escuchar la petición de Sara dejó caer la mirada, y la reina sonrió y soltó suspiro aliviada - Muchas gracias Ash muchas gracias, créeme que te haré feliz

Ash no entendió - Ah see - Se acercó con togetic y lo acarició mientras que pikachu frotó su cabeza con la de togetic - Tranquilo amiguito te repondrás

Jessie, James y meowth estaban muy atentos a la conversación - Acepto ahora sí ahora seremos tratados como nos lo merecemos seremos de la realeza - Dijo Jessie muy contenta hablaban entre ellos alejados de los demás

James la miró - Estás segura de que esto saldrá bien

Jessie sonrió despreocupada - Por su puesto cuando vea todo lo que gano nos agradecerá y además nosotros seremos padrinos así que nos mantendrán con ellos

Meowth se cruzó de patas - No se, el ha rechazado a todas las chicas y hasta ser un cerebro de la frontera por seguir viajando

Jessie se enojó - Les digo que funcionara ahora debemos ayudar si queremos tener un reino donde vivir, sujeto a sus dos amigos y los arrastró con Ash

James de inmediato se puso en firmes y saludo de forma militar - Cual es su primera orden señor

Ash lo miró - ¿Eh? A ti qué te sucede

\- Pues ahora que eres el general de las fuerzas del reino espejismo debemos acatar tus órdenes para salvar al reino

Sorprendido los miraba esperando a que se quejaran o algo, pero solo estaba ahí esperando a que dijera algo - Claro como no, no exageres quieres, pero bien ya que estás muy entusiasmado vamos a usar ese entusiasmo - De su mochila sacó un frasco - Miranda le podría dar este medicamento es un tratamiento para tratar las heridas y toxinas

La mujer asunto - Claro lo que necesiten

\- Excelente gracias y bien empezando por revisar el lugar

Sara sonrió - Excelente idea ¿que necesitas? puedes usar lo que necesites

Negando con la cabeza miró a Sara y levantó su dedo anular - Para esto solo necesito alguien que conozca el reino de esquina a esquina

\- Se puede saber por qué rayos tuve que venir yo - Se quejó Miguel mientras subían unas escaleras que llevaban a un punto en especial del reino

Ash lo miró - Por qué Sara dijo que no había nadie mejor calificado para mostrarnos el reino, no creas que tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo pero hice una promesa, así que por lo que dijo la reina Sara que nos guiarás

James desvió la mirada - Y por qué nadie más se ofreció

Miguel se volteo amenazante - ¿Que?

James levanto las manos y sonrió nervioso - No nada mainto

Ash miraba atento todo el lugar y miro a Misty de reojo - Lo que no se es por qué viniste tu

Ella desvió la mirada - Mi Togetic necesita recuperarse y no sirve de nada que este ahí prefiero buscar a los responsables, además que en tu condición no les podrás hacer frente solo

\- Por su puesto que podré - Misty lo miró seria y se cruzó de brazos se acercó y le toco las costillas - Aaaaah

Misty se enojó - Lo ves, te lo dije

Ash se sujetó su herida - No es lo mismo no dejaría que ellos me toquen, pero ya estás aquí así que andando

Miguel estaba muy serio - Muy bien acabemos con esto ¿qué necesitas?

\- Con que aseguran el reino - Le pregunto mientras cada vez subían mas a lo alto de una torre

Miguel aun se encontraba renuente de cooperar, pero tras un suspiro lo pensó bien - De acuerdo te explicaré una sola vez así que pon atención - Llegaron a la cima de una torre y señaló los límites del reino - Justo antes de esta tierra se encuentra un desierto que engaña a cualquiera debido a los espejismos solo aquellos que nacen aquí conocen la ruta

\- Y si alguien logra pasar los espejismos

\- Imposible

\- Pero si sucediera - Ash insistió

\- Te lo digo que nadie podría hacerlo si no es de aquí

Molesto se sujeto el entrecejo y planteó otro escenario - Bien digamos que alguien de aquí ayudará al intruso

Enfadado sacó la espada - Como osas acusar a mi gente de traición

Meowth retrocedio - Huy

Ash activo su escudo preparado para enfrentarlo - Te lo deje pasar una vez niño bonito así que no me obligues a lastimarte

Misty intervino sujetando el brazo - Por favor Ash esto solo es perder el tiempo - Miró al caballero y levantó la mano mientras que pikachu sacaba chispas - Miguel nadie está acusando a nadie de nada

Molesto desvió la mirada - No es posible pero sí lograron pasar el desierto tenemos eso - Señaló las entradas al reino - Tenemos guardias y pokémon en cada entrada y puestos de vigilancia además de un constante cuidado aéreo pokemon

Ash no decía nada sólo miraba a su alrededor hasta que visualizo una zona de carga justo en la cima de un colina junto al castillo, él la miró y la señaló - ¿Que es eso?

Miguel lo miró y luego a lo que apuntaba - Es la zona de descarga y carga para los bienes comercializables

Sin despegar la mirada del lugar vio como un dirigible llegaba - Demonios ya sé cómo entraron - Guardo el escudo y salió corriendo bajando de la torre

James lo vio correr - Lleva prisa

Misty lo siguió - Andando nos va a necesitar

Hacia la entrada del palacio venía Hansen mirando desafiante la gran puerta - Es hora de reclamar lo que me pertenece

Los guardias al reconocerlo tomaron con fuerza sus lanzas y más cuando al ver que junto con él venían sus pokemons, el guardia del lado derecho al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca se dirigió a él - Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí y lo llevaremos de nuevo a donde pertenece

Hansen no tuvo ninguna expresión solo sonrió - Muy bien desaste del intruso

El otro guardia se rió y amenazó con la lanza - Nadie aquí te obedecerá somos leales a la reina - Dijo orgulloso pero de repente fue noqueado por su compañero

Hansen sonrió y el otro guardia se quitó la armadura debajo traía un traje militar con una H como emblema - Listo señor solo esperamos sus órdenes

Entraron al castillo y ya del otro lado sonrió - Derribalo - Shedinja usó rayo solar su pokemon apuntó al arco de la entrada, disparo destrozando la entrada y dejando encerrados a todos - Excelente

Dentro escucharon el impacto lo que estremeció el lugar, Miranda quien estaba en la cocina, ayudó a una de las cocineras que cargaba unos platos, para que no se le cayeran.

Cuando se calmó el lugar Miranda y la joven pusieron sobre la mesa los platos - ¿Que sucedió?

Otra chica se asomó por la puerta entreabriendo la puerta - Señorita Miranda tiene que ver esto

Ella se acercó y se asomó muy lentamente para no ser vista, pero logró ver al responsable - No puede ser escapó, muy bien chicas las quiero lejos de aquí - Se acercó hasta una puerta de madera donde se almacenaba toda la comida

Las 5 chicas que se encontraban ahí la miraron - ¿Pero qué hacemos?

\- Saldrán por aquí y mantengan al pueblo en sus hogares que nadie salga - Levanto una especie de alfombra que tapaba una puerta que daba a un pasadizo subterráneo

Una de las chicas miró la cubierta - Ya decía yo que ahí no debía ir un tapete

Miranda levanto la tapa - Rápido vayan

Todas entraron, pero antes de seguir miraron a Miranda - Pero señorita ¿y usted?

\- Yo debo auxiliar a la reina - Cerró la puerta y las chicas huyeron

Sara estaba en la habitación donde descansaba Togetic, se acercó a uno de los guardias tras oír el estruendo - Disculpe que fue lo que sucedió

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa - Que han tomado el lugar

Asustada dio un paso atrás - ¿Que?

En eso el guardia se quitó la armadura dejando ver el mismo uniforme con una H - Usted vendrá conmigo - Sujeto a la reina tomándola con fuerza

Estela se acercó y quiso detenerlo pero cualquier movimiento ponía en riesgo a la reina - ¿Por qué haces esto?

El hombre mantenía el agarre - Porque tú nunca hiciste nada por conseguir a togepi y de no ser por el coronel Hansen jamás te hubieras convertido en reina, es tiempo de que un verdadero soberano suba al trono y…

Sara sintió como el hombre perdió fuerza y se liberó de él se hizo aún lado, mientras que el hombre cayó la reina pudo ver a Miranda con un reloj en las manos con lo que había golpeado a aquel sujeto.

Marina se acercó a la reina - Te encuentras bien mi niña

Ella asintió se había asustado bastante - Sí pero ahora quién me preocupa es mi reino

Tomándola de la mano tras cerrar con seguro la puerta se alejaron de esta - Debemos salir de aquí y rápido - Le dijo a la reina así que se acercaron hasta un muro en el que había un escudo y dos espadas - Vamos - Oprimió el escudo contra la pared y se abrió un pasadizo

Pero de repente del pasadizo salieron un grupo de zotz que invadieron el lugar y su bandada no permitía a Sara o a Miranda ver, tan solo ellas se escondieron bajo una mesa

Sara se asustó - Pero que pokemons son ellos - Togetic se mantenía dormido cuando de repente un Zotzetor lo tomó - No, por favor no se lo lleven - Estela de inmediato intervino persiguiendo al zotzetor que regreso al pasadizo junto con los zotz

Tras entrar toda la bandada de zotz protegía al zotzetor que llevaba a Togetic, así que estela uso hoja mágica haciendo aún lado a todos los zotz, se acercó volando y golpeó al zotzetor con puño centrado liberando a Togetic, lo cargo y dio media vuelta pero todos los zotz lo atacaron con ala de acero, Estela intento evitarlos, pero eran demasiados tras dos golpes directos derribaron a Estela, recuperando al togetic de Misty

Estela intentó levantarse y seguirlos pero la atacaron con tinieblas lo que la lanzó por la entrada del pasadizo secreto, salió volando Sara solo lo vio caer - No estela ¿estás bien? - El pasadizo se derrumbó levantando una nube de polvo

Él zotzetor siguió avanzando por el túnel, mientras que en todo el castillo luchaban entre aliados de Hansen y guardias genuinos del castillo

Y afuera Ash corría mientras los demás lo seguían, Misty lo cuestionó - ¿Porque vamos de regreso? ¿Qué descubriste?

Ash iba corriendo con pikachu en el hombro - El puerto de carga fue su punto de acceso en una carga como esa fácilmente entran los polizones

Miguel molesto por la insistencia de Ash trató de alcanzarlo - Te repito que es imposible nosotros aseguramos las cargas y nada así es permitido

\- Tal vez, pero sí logran pasar de ahí, el resto es fácil, perderse aquí no le costaría nada de trabajo a alguien con experiencia, pero si me equivoco solo deberemos buscar otra ruta y espero equivocarme

Ambos lo miraron y Misty de inmediato preguntó - ¿Por qué?

La miró de reojo - Porque sí no fácilmente podrían franquear el castillo

Siguieron corriendo hasta que lograron ver el castillo Misty al verlo suspiró - Se ve tranquilo

Miguel lo miró con detenimiento - Demasiado tranquilo - Se acercó más dando un par de pasos

Ash miró a James - Los binoculares

El asintió y los uso para verificar - No pues no se ve nada fuera de lo normal

Miguel tomó los binoculares y verificó los puntos más altos - Los vigías no están eso no es bueno - Sin esperar salió corriendo tirando los binoculares y salió corriendo

James molesto los levanto - Ya me los ensucio - Los sacudió - ¡Qué crees que me los regalan!

Misty miró a Ash - ¿Que crees que este pasando?

\- No estoy seguro, pero debemos ir - Él y Misty siguieron corriendo - A la carga pikachu

Los ex delincuentes están entretenidos con los binoculares - Muy caballero, muy caballero pero no sabe respetar

\- ¡Oigan ustedes tres muévanse! - Les gritó Ash

Meowth y sus compañeros empezaron a correr - Ya vamos

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación en que estaba la reina Sara ella había levantado a Estela

Cuando de repente empezaron a golpear la puerta los golpes no cesaban y no tenían por donde huir cuando la puerta con un golpe más se abrió de forma violenta.

De inmediato entraron los secuaces de Hansen a la vez que con ellos entró Rojo 3 - Su majestad - Saludó de forma sarcástica y con una reverencia a la reina Sara - Disculpe venimos por la última de las reliquias si fuera tan amable de dármela

Ella estaba muy seria - Yo jamás les entregaré esta reliquia

Rojo 3 movió los ojos - No esperaba que fuera fácil, pero al menos tuviera apoyo o algo - Se acercó a uno de los hombres de Hansen y tomó la espada - Sabe este lugar me gusta, sobre todo las espadas

Marina intentó interponerse - Sara no - Los hombres de Hansen la detuvieron

Sara solo dejó a Estela en la cama donde antes estaba togetic dejándola detrás de ella - No me intimida señor

Rojo 3 la miró - ¿En serio? ¿Ni un poco? Vaya pues eso no pasa seguido, en ese caso - Blandió la espada provocando un corte en el brazo - Tendré que esforzarme más

Miranda se asustó - No por favor

Rojo 3 la miró - Lo siento, pero esto funciona así y solo así, por lo que su alteza le pido que me evité todo esto y me de lo que estoy buscando o… - En eso vio la cadena en su cuello - ¿Pero que? Vaya, vaya ¿qué es esto? - Con la espada levanto la cadena, dejando ver la reliquia - ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

En eso Ash, Misty y los demás llegaron a las puertas del castillo las cuales estaban en ruinas Ash miró atento buscando otro camino y miró a Miguel - Dime qué hay otra entrada

Él asintió - Sí pero son demasiado complicados jamás llegaríamos a tiempo, así que abriré las puertas - Tristán, Bedevere creen una nueva senda - Lanzó dos pokebolas de donde salieron 2 rhyhorn ambos pokémon arrasaron con las ruinas abriendo paso a los entrenadores

Al entrar vieron que guardias y hombres de Hansen luchaban unos con otros Misty estaba tan sorprendida que no se percató de que uno de los hombres de Hansen iba contra ella con una espada

\- Misty - Le gritó Ash interponiéndose y deteniendo con su escudo a aquel hombre, le golpeó la espada con el escudo dejándolo indefenso y lo pateo en el pecho

Jessie sujeto a Misty - Abajo - Evitando el ataque de picotazos venenosos

En eso el emblema de quetzactl que traía en su brazalete empezó a brillar y un sentimiento de alerta la invadió - Togetic - Se zafó del agarre de Jessie y salió corriendo

Ash no la pudo detener - Rayos, Miguel ve a buscar a Sara y ustedes 3 acompáñenlo traten de sacar a los intrusos

Miguel no espero más - Tristan, Bedevere llévenme con la reina - Montó a uno de sus pokémon y ellos empezaron a avanzar

Ash vio que Misty iba corriendo por el castillo como si conociera cada rincón de este - Espera por favor, vamos pikachu - Su amigo asintió

Amos empezaron a correr mientras una incesante lucha daba a lugar entre los guardias y traidores continuaba, Misty siguió corriendo mientras que el emblema de jade no dejaba de brillar, subió las escaleras evitando los enfrentamientos con mucha destreza para no retrasarse hasta llegar a una puerta.

Detrás de ella venía Ash cuando uno de los hombres de Hansen golpeó a un guardia derribandolo cuando el iba pasando, de inmediato atacó a Ash con su espada el desvío el golpe con el escudo, lo golpeó en la cara, luego en el pecho con el escudo y lo lanzo contra el muro

Mientras que Misty ya estaba en la puerta la cual era custodiada por dos de los hombres de Hansen ella los miró muy seria - Aun lado

Ellos sonrieron - Pero de qué hablas niña somos dos y tú solo 1

\- Bien al menos saben contar y es por eso que les advierto quítense de mi camino y no los lastimare

Ambos hombres se rieron y se lanzaron contra Misty, ella dio un paso hacia atrás evitando la espada de uno de ellos, mientras que por las escaleras Ash solo la veía de lejos impedido a avanzar por más hombres de Hansen.

Misty se inclinó a la derecha rodó y evitó otro corte de la espada aprovechando la posición baja golpeó a uno de los hombres en el costado de la rótula haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera ya ahí le pateó el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

Ash vio eso pero que también el otro hombre había quedado a espaldas suyas y listo para atacar - Misty no - Tacleo a los hombre que le evitaban el paso con el codo golpeó a uno en el rostro, pero el otro hombre le golpeó el estómago lo que hacia que Ash resintiera el golpe en su ya lastimado cuerpo así que pikachu soltó un impactrueno dejándolo inconsciente

Mientras que hombre sonrió, al acorralar a Misty la miró blandiendo su espada en alto - Te lo dije, ahora despídete princesa

Ella se le quedo viendo cuando de repente de una patada salio volando contra el muro - Adiós

Ash le ofreció su mano y la ayudó a levantarse - Se puede saber qué haces

\- No sabría explicarlo pero togetic está en peligro y algo en mi me dice que está en esá dirección se que suena loco y qué tal vez no me creas pero así lo siento

El la miró serio - Te creo y sé de dónde viene ese sentimiento - Ella lo miró sin entender y él en respuesta él señaló el amuleto de su pulsera

Misty dirigió su mirada al amuleto y se pudo percatar que brillaba - ¿Pero como?

\- Eso no importa ahora hacían donde tú sientas que está, iremos ahí

Ellos entraron por aquella puerta mientras que en el aire se suspendía la reliquia cayendo justo en las manos de Rojo 3 y la reina se sostenía el brazo consecuencia del corte provocado por la espada.

Con una sínica sonrisa miró la reliquia - Bien nosotros tenemos la reliquia y ellos a togetic así que es hora de irnos

\- ¡Reina Sara! - Se escuchó el grito de Miguel que venía a toda velocidad por el pasillo hasta que llegó a las puertas de la habitación sus pokémon entraron de inmediato, pero solo encontró a la reina con una herida - Su alteza está bien

Ella se sujetaba el brazo - Sí pero ellos se llevaron a togetic deben detenerlos

Miguel la tomó entre sus brazos cuando se desmayo - Que le pasó

La mujer mayor descubrió el hombro de la reina - La hirieron

\- Esos malditos - Quiso ir tras ellos, pero ella lo detuvo - Se van sin pagar

\- Tal vez pero sin tu ayuda no podre curar a Sara y si no lo hago puede que esto se le infecte ahora ayúdame y tráela - El solo asintió - Bien ahora solo queda esperar a el bellaco y la niña puedan hacer algo

Miranda miró a James y a Jessie - Por favor traigan esos medicamentos - Ellos asintieron y de inmediato auxiliaron a la reina

En el techo del castillo estaba Hansen el se acercó a la bandada de zotz quienes tenían a togetic el lo tomó entre sus brazos - Muy bien la última vez me costaste la corona ahora tú me darás todo el reino

En eso una de las puertas era golpeada cuando de pronto fue derribada por Ash y salió al techo junto con Misty - Alto ahí - Pero el de inmediato reconoció a Hansen - ¿Tú? Debí imaginarlo

Misty estaba furiosa - ¿Qué hace con mi togetic?

Serio y molesto al verlos ahí mantuvo consigo a togetic - Ustedes a pesar de tanto tiempo siguen metiéndose en lo que no les importa, pero esta vez no me detendrán

De repente una corriente de aire levanto una nube de polvo Ash y Misty se cubrieron era un helicóptero sobre el castillo.

Una escalera cayó del aeronave los zotz empezaron a volar de forma aleatoria haciendo una barrera entre ellos y Hansen - Lo siento pero no me puedo quedar, así que nos vemos y la próxima vez será la última

Ash apretó los puños - Misty espera aquí, pikachu tacleada de voltios - Pikachu corrió a toda velocidad y golpeó el muro de zotz la cual por la cercanía entre cada uno provocó un efecto en cadena que los aturdió

\- Ahora - Los ojos de Ash cambiaron y corrió directo contra el helicóptero mientras este se elevaba, para alcanzarlo salto sobre la barda del techo y saltó a la escalera sujetándose con fuerza

Misty preocupada se acercó a la barda - No Ash

Hansen nervioso al verlo subir empezó a gritar - Inútiles hagan algo

Ash subía más y más para rescatar a togetic cuando atrapó el pie de Hansen enterró sus garras en el - No te lo llevarás - Lo sujetó con más fuerza torciendo el pie de Hansen cuando de la nada un cuchillo se encajó en su hombro sus ojos se volvieron normales y sus garras desaparecieron perdiendo fuerza y soltando la escalera

Misty lo vio caer - ¡Ash!

El cayó sobre uno de los árboles del jardín atravesó la copa del árbol hasta caer sobre un arbusto, mientras Hansen se alejaba en el helicóptero - ¡El reino es mío!

Misty puso su mano sobre su corazón viendo a Ash en el suelo y cómo se llevaban a togetic el emblema dejó de brillar, los zotz se alejan siguiendo el helicóptero y pikachu junto a Misty ambos preocupados por su amigo.

Ash está aún herido por su encuentro en México, pero algo más hizo que se debilitará, el reino está en grave peligro como es que salvarán a Togetic esta vez de las garras de Hansen y quienes son estos misteriosos personajes esta historia continuara...

 **Dato cultural:**

 **A pesar de lo que se creia los escudo de los guerreros mexicas no solo eran de madera y plumas si no que estaban laminados con metal tal vez el de ash sea de un material y un diseño mas moderno e incluso portátil pero los antiguos también eran muy resistentes y fuertes.**

 **Reviews:**

WeathersGirl: El anterior fue uno de los capítulos mas complicados que e hecho en cuanto batallas mano a mano combinada con pokemons realmente espero que este pequeño cap también sea bastante bueno por que el siguiente tiene algo mas

Sirena: Si e que tal después de todo se resolvió como acción pura jaja

Jarumy: Si me encanta la acción jaja se nota?

netokastillo: No siempre se gana es mas algo que tiene que ver con el ego jaja


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien lamento el retrazo, pero tuve problemas con la compu y luego el internet ya tenia listo el capitulo y luego empeze examenes ya saben, pero en fin aqui esta, lo siguiente sera actualizar Delincuente asi que nos leeremos pronto.**

MAP Capítulo 5: Lazos irrompibles

 _Nuestros héroes han llegado al reino espejismo tras la llamada de auxilio de la reina Sara, pero tras su llegada Hansen quien hace unos años intentó apoderarse del reino regreso con ayuda del equipo Rojo y un misterioso sujeto ahora tras robar la última reliquia Hansen y sus hombres dejaron a tras mucha destrucción, un herido Ash y la pérdida de su querido amigo togetic, ahora deberán afrontar esta amenaza para salvar a su querido amigo y al reino._

Misty regreso por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, así volvió a la entrada del castillo donde antes luchaban guardias y traidores, pero ahora todos los traidores salían de ahí, mientras los guardias levantaban a sus compañeros heridos, ella siguió corriendo con pikachu a su lado.

Los traidores salieron corriendo lejos del castillo y de entre los arbustos salió arrastrándose Ash, se volteo mirando al cielo tenía el cuerpo entumecido por el dolor - Demonios

Misty llegó con el junto con pikachu el intentó levantarse pero ella lo detuvo - Estás herido espera - Miró hacia el cielo en la dirección en la que ellos habían huido - No puede ser esos malvados tienen a Togetic

El cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula por el dolor - Lo siento no pude detenerlos

Ella negó con la cabeza - Te dije que aún no estabas recuperado, por qué siempre tienes que hacer tu voluntad

\- No fue eso, mi cuerpo está lastimado, pero aun así hubiera aguantado, creo que fue esto - Señalo el cuchillo enterrado en su hombro

Misty se asustó al ver esa herida, muchas veces lo había visto lastimado e incluso enfermo, pero así nunca - Pero quien te hizo eso ¿fue Hansen? - Desde donde ella estaba solo lo vio caer, pero no quien había herido a su amigo

\- No - Apretó los puños el dolor era intenso, pero no era lo unico que sentia - Rayos, no me logro conectar

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Los ojos de Ash cambiaban de forma intermitente - ¿Pero que le pasa a tus ojos?

Cual si fueran una bombilla con un corto sus ojos cambiaban y regresaban a la normalidad - No puedo conectarme mi energía no fluye

Ella lo miró preocupada - ¿Es por lo que pasó con Lorenzo?

Ash tomó el cuchillo que le habían enterrado - Por eso y creo que también por esto - Empezó sacar el cuchillo de su hombro - Agh - Sus ojos cambiaron y sus colmillos salieron y al sacar el cuchillo ambos se normalizaron

Misty lo veía respirar agitado - Ahora te voy a curar - De su bolsillo sacó una pomada - De acuerdo tal vez duela

Vio la pomada sabía que no sería nada agradable - Adelante hazlo - Apretó los ojos esperando a que le pusiera la pomada

Pikachu estaba preocupado sin poder hacer nada - Aquí voy - Aplicó el remedio en la herida

Enterró los dedos en la tierra y sujeto con fuerza el cuchillo mientras Misty limpiaba la herida - Aaaaaaaaaa

Mientras tanto Miranda atendía a Sara, Miguel estaba junto a ella - No debimos dejarla sola

James interrumpió - Bueno en realidad no estaba sola, estaba con los guardias que claro quién iba a saber que muchos de ellos siguen a Hansen y...

Miguel dio un paso al frente con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, pero Sara lo detuvo - Por favor Miguel ahora no

Meowth miró a sus amigos - A ese sujeto le gusta mucho sacar su espada

Jessie se cruzó de brazos - Eso no importa ahora debemos asegurarnos de que la reina se recupere

\- Oi está y desde cuándo te preocupa tanto alguien que no seas tú

Ella lo tomó por los bigotes y le empezó a estirarle la cara - Óyeme bien gato tonto yo soy un amor de persona, y si a ella le pasa algo quedaremos como empezamos así que hay que asegurarnos que este bien

\- Sí eso sonó muy honesto Jessie - Dijo sarcástico Meowth mientras su cara era jaloneada

James no dijo nada y se acercó con Miranda - Disculpe abuelita como se encuentra la reinita

Miranda lo miró - Está bien no hay porqué preocuparse solo fue un corte superficial

Sara tenía los ojos cerrados más que la herida estaba dolida por lo que le había dicho ese hombre acusándola de no ser digna de su título - Miguel

El de inmediato se arrodilló para escucharla - ¿Su alteza?

\- ¿Dónde está Ash?

El no sabía con certeza los dejó atrás para saber de ella - Ellos fueron tras togetic

La reina se cubrió la herida y se levantó - Pero está bien - En eso iban entrando los antes mencionados - Ash, Misty, pikachu

Misty ayudaba a Ash con el brazo de el sobre sus hombros - Lo siento el camino tiene muchas escaleras para volver, James un reporte por favor

\- No pues nos partieron la mandarina en gajos

Misty entre todo el desastre pudo ver sobre la cama donde tenían a su togetic ahora a la pequeña Estela y sin soltar a Ash, sacó una pokebola - Azurill usa campana sanadora - El pequeño pokemon salió de esta, se acercó, abrazó a Estela con su cola y comenzó a sanar

Mientras que Miguel y Ash miraban a su alrededor ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué sucedió?

Sara agacho la mirada - Nos atacaron por sorpresa entraron por el pasadizo secreto era un grupo de pokemons murciélago, uno de ellos era enorme tomó a togetic y luego huyó

Misty asintió y agacho la mirada estaba triste - Sí los vimos salir de aquí, pero no logramos detenerlos

Ash se sujetaba las costillas - Y ahora no sabemos a dónde pudo haber ido, pero estoy casi seguro que Hansen trabaja con alguien

Sara lo miró - Espera Hansen ¿es el quien nos atacó?

Miguel apretó los puños - Imposible él está encarcelado

Ash miro a pikachu y quitó el brazo del hombro de Misty - Gracias - Lentamente se acercó al pasadizo - Esto colapso dos veces me imagino que la segunda fue cuando escaparon

Miguel lo interrumpió - Te digo que es imposible Hansen está en el lugar más seguro del reino

Ash llevó su mano a su barbilla - Pues ya ves que no, así como también te dije que a los ladrones le ayudaron a entrar ahora, el no escapó solo le ayudaron a salir,

Miguel lo confrontó - A sí ¿y quién? ¿También alguien de adentro?

\- Según parece un profesional - Mostró el cuchillo que tenía en la mano

Miguel dio un paso atrás - Que pretendes con eso

\- Podrías dejar de actuar como un paranoico, esta cosa no importa, ahora lo creas o no Hansen está afuera ahora debemos averiguar a dónde se fue

Todos se quedaron pensando y en eso Meowth golpeó su pata con la otra - Claro, ya sé dónde pueden estar

Todos lo miraron - ¿Lo sabes?

Él asintió - Sí cuando nos unimos a él nos llevó a una especie de base subterránea en el desierto

Jessie asintió - Claro ahí debe de estar

Ash los miro - ¿Y recuerdan cómo llegar?

Los tres se quedaron pensando y James levantó el dedo índice - Pues sí bueno más o menos

Misty se desesperó - Saben o no

\- Bueno así que digas: qué bruto cómo sabe este cuate pues no verdad, pero algo si

Ash se quedó pensativo - Pues no nos queda de otra tendremos que arriesgarnos - Miro a Misty directamente al amuleto que traía en el brazalete

En eso estela se levantó y se acercó con Sara - Mi pequeña ya estás bien

Ash tomó de su bolsillo una caja metálica con el mismo símbolo que el de su gorra la abrió y tomó unas hojas y las mastico - Bien, no creo estar al 100 pero al menos el dolor ya no me impedirá moverme - Miró a Sara - Disculpe reina Sara tiene algún vehículo terrestre con el cual nos podamos mover en el desierto

Ella se quedó pensando - En realidad tengo algunos que les pueden funcionar - Salieron de la habitación

Todos se dirigieron hacia unas puertas enormes donde se mantenían guardados los autos.

Al abrirse las puertas Ash miro impresionado unos jeeps que eran ideales para el desierto - James, Jessie, Meowth aquí hay un mapa podrían trazar la ruta

Ellos tomaron el mapa - Creo era por aquí - Señaló Meowth y empezó a trazar una línea con el marcador

Jessie le quitó el plumón - No de ahí era a la derecha

James se lo quitó - Cual derecha es un desierto no hay calles solo es mantener la ruta

Nuevamente el gato tomó el plumón - Si para llegar a esta cosa y luego aquí

Los tres sometieron - Listo

Ash tomó el mapa - Perfecto - Sonrío - Mas les vale que estén preparados, Misty tu adelante conmigo

Ella traía consigo a azurill en sus brazos desvío la mirada en alto molesta - Ni creas esta vez iré por mi lado ya me canse de seguirte además nunca me haces caso - Miro a Sara - Puedo tomar uno reina Sara

Sara se sorprendió por la actitud de Misty - ¿Ah? Si claro el que tu gustes

Misty sonrió - Gracias

Ash la vio subir - Pero ¿qué haces? ni siquiera sabes manejar estas cosas o seguir el mapa

Le quitó el mapa - Si tú lo puedes hacer no debe ser tan difícil - Cerró la puerta dejó al pequeño azul entre el asiento del piloto y el copiloto, se colocó unos guantes sin dedos y unas gafas de sol, encendió el jeep, bajó un poco el vidrio - ¿Van o se quedan?

Miguel se había quedado sin habla así que solo negó con la cabeza y subió con ella en el asiento del copiloto

Misty no espero a Ash y se fue, él se quedó ahí parado solo viéndola alejarse - Como quieras…

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Hansen las compuertas se cerraban y del helicóptero bajaba el con togetic en brazos - Al fin ya todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan - Cojeaba fuera del aterrizaje

\- Veo que después de todo lo consiguieron - Les dijo Rojo 1 mientras bajaba del helicóptero

La piloto apago el motor y desde dentro contestó - Sí, pero ya están aquí tal como lo pensamos, pero solo el ocelote y la niña pelirroja

Con una sonrisa cínica Rojo 3 miro a Hansen - Bien no hay tiempo que perder preparen todo - Miro a la piloto - Rojo 2 conoces la misión así que adelante

Ella asintió y bajó del helicóptero - Sí - Se quitó el traje de piloto y salió de ahí

Hansen miró a togetic - Muy bien pequeño protector es hora de que tu poder sea útil para mí - Miro a rojo 3 - Dame más paralizador  
De su bolsillo sacó un tubo de plástico - Los últimos días le han administrado paralizador y somnífero es prudente darle antes del ritual

Hansen tomó el tuvo - El ritual lo llevará al máximo y después podré absorberlo, pero por unos momentos se podría escapar así que es una medida de seguridad - Abrió el tuvo y dejó caer el contenido sobre togetic - Sabes que si no obtengo su poder no obtendrás lo que quieres verdad

Rojo 3 se cruzó de brazos - Tu concéntrate en lo que debes hacer nosotros obtendremos lo que queremos de un modo u otro

\- Acaso eso es una amenaza - Lo miró molesto

El negó con la cabeza - ¿Amenaza? no eso viene después de la palabra o si no, esto es una afirmación

Hansen continuó cojeando - Como digas, mis hombres no tardan en llegar así que estén listos - Entro a un pasillo y las puertas se cerraron después de que entrara

Rojo 3 se acercó al helicóptero y se asomó, pero no había nadie - ¿Y ahora? ¿En dónde se metió? - Volteo para ver a Rojo 1 que estaba recargado en el helicóptero - ¿Sabes dónde está el mercenario?

\- Que soy su mamá, no lo sé ya sabes que siempre se desaparece, pero Rojo 2 está viendo a los inútiles soldados de Hansen, al parecer no tardarán en llegar

Ambos entraron a un ascensor y descendieron - Bien déjalos entrar serán una buena distracción

\- Dime la verdad, crees que el tal Hansen cumpla con su parte - Preguntó Rojo 1 mientras salian del elevador

Después de bajar llegaron a un piso el cual era un lugar similar a una refinería máquinas y polvo todo junto - No importa nosotros nos concentramos en lo nuestro de lo demás que se encargue el mercenario

En eso entró el comunicador de Rojo 2 - Los dragones de arena ya salieron

\- Dragones de arena - Comentó Rojo 1 con una risa burlona - Pero que estúpido nombre es ese

Rojo 2 estaba sentada frente a unos monitores - Yo que sé es algo que su tía les puso o algo así, da igual - Comentó mientras veía como unos hombres cubiertos de pies a cabeza avanzaban en el desierto

Rojo 3 los interrumpió - Bien chicos deben dejar de subestimar a los demás

\- Yo no los subestimo solo digo que es un nombre tonto

\- Como sea voy con Hansen si pasa algo sigan el plan

Mientras tanto tras los primeros kilómetros en el desierto Misty avanzaba sobre la ruta marcada en el mapa por los ex delincuentes - No puedo creer que después de lo que hizo quisiera seguir, es un gran tonto

Azurill la miró sin entender de lo que habla su entrenadora, cuando saltó sin moverse al atravesar un bulto de arena.

Miguel iba agarrado con ambas manos pues la forma ruda de conducir de Misty lo mantenía nervioso - Señorita sé que debemos llegar pronto pero... - En eso Misty derrapó por la bajada de una de las dunas de arena, bajando en diagonal - Cuidado

Misty tomó con fuerza el volante y lo regresó enderezando el jeep volviendo a subir - Aún estamos lejos y debemos llegar pronto o quién sabe qué le hará ese maníaco a togetic

Miguel asintió - Entiendo lo que sea que esté tramando también amenaza al reino espejismo - Siguieron avanzando - Disculpe señorita dígame qué hay con el bellaco ese llamado Ash y usted

Ella no dejaba de ver el camino - ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Si me refiero que hace una señorita viajando sola con el ¿ustedes son algo?

Misty pasó sobre un desnivel de la arena lo que provocó el salto del jeep, azurill se elevó a la altura de sus cabezas muy feliz - No claro que no solo somos amigos

\- Oh - Desvío la mirada - Yo creí que como viajaban solos

Empezaron a bajar una montaña de arena - No viajamos solos, viajamos con amigos pero ellos se quedaron en México

Miguel la miró curioso - ¿México?

\- Si ¿lo conoces?

El negó con la cabeza - No, pero aquí tenemos algo de información y siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo es?

Misty lo miró de reojo - Ya que preguntas tanto, dime ¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de la reina Sara?

Nervioso desvío la mirada - Yo claro que no...

\- Por favor la forma en que la proteges es imposible que seas un caballero más solo cumpliendo con su deber, vamos dime

Él se quedó frío no sabía qué decir - Bueno yo - Suspiró - Desde que somos niños, crecimos juntos, pero yo nunca me pude acercar de esa manera con ella

\- ¿Y por qué no?

Miguel miró hacia la nada del desierto - Hay un requisito

Misty sonrió - Que ¿tienes que ser príncipe o algo así?

\- No, tienes que ser el protector del reino espejismo y es por ello que me convertí en caballero, pero para ser protector se necesita hacer una gran proeza que salve al reino y ahora ya hay quien...

En eso empezó a sonar una alarma del jeep Misty se sorprendió - ¿Qué es eso?

Miguel oprimió la pantalla del estéreo - Es un sistema barométrico para detectar las tormentas y al parecer nos dirigimos a una grande, debemos rodearla

Misty no estaba segura - Pero tardaremos demasiado

\- Tal vez pero al menos llegaremos, pero si no logramos atravesar la tormenta será el fin y no llegaremos nunca

Misty miro el mapa y luego el camino sin soltar el volante - Bien rodeemos - Bajo la duna para sacarle la vuelta a la tormenta y siguieron avanzando, pero después de unos kilómetros un tornado se formó cortando el paso - ¿Qué? ¿Eso es normal?

Miguel negó con la cabeza - Para nada jamás se forman tan rápido - Azurill saltaba emocionado al ver el tornado

Misty giró el volante - Tú crees - En eso un segundo tornado se creó - No es posible esas cosas salieron de la nada

Miguel señaló los tornados - Eso no es lo peor cada vez se acercan más

Misty intentó alejarse dando vuelta al vehículo, logró apartarse un poco pero en eso un tercer tornado apareció, se unió a los otros dos y los tres tornados formaron uno gigante arrastrando el auto.

\- No puede ser - Misty aceleraba pero era tarde el tornado los arrastró Miguel abrió la puerta y se quitó el cinturón - Rápido debemos bajar - El bajo y corrió sin darse cuenta que Misty había quedado atorada con el cinturón

Ella lo empezó a jalar, pero este no cedía - Rayos se atoró - El jeep se agitaba de forma violenta

Miguel al ir corriendo vio hacia atrás y se percató que Misty no venía con el - Oh no - Vio como el gigantesco tornado comenzaba a elevar el jeep - Señorita resista - Corrió de regreso

Misty sintió esa sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando el vehículo se elevó - Aaaaaaaa - Abrazo a su pequeño pokémon - Tranquilo yo te protegeré - Tomó la pokebola y lo regreso mientras el vehículo era elevado, pero de la nada este se detuvo quedando suspendido en el aire, Misty abrió los ojos - ¿Qué ocurre? - De repente escucho que algo cayó sobre el techo del jeep la puerta se abrió y alguien entró volteo para saber de quién se trataba - Ash

Estaba transformado la miró con sus ojos amarillos y con sus garras corto el cinturón - Te dije que yo manejaba - La cargo y la bajó de la camioneta

Aún sorprendida sólo alcanzó a articular una pregunta - ¿Pero cómo? - Al bajar pudo ver que un nidoking sostenía el jeep y pikachu estaba en los pies de este para soportar la tormenta

Ash pegó la espalda a nidoking y abrazo a Misty - ¡Cuarx ahora! - De repente del suelo salió Cuarx que había excavado hasta el lugar se elevó por el tornado - Ahora usa ventisca - Lanzo su ataque al mismo tiempo que empezó a girar tomando un mayor impulso por el tornado y su ventisca se convirtió en tormenta

Se acercó más y más hasta acertar un golpe directo en el centro y cayeron tres pokémon que quedaron enterrados en la arena

El tornado acabo y nidoking soltó el jeep, este cayó de golpe levantando una nube de arena.

Ash lo miró - Gracias amigo - Este le sonrió y miro a Misty - Acaso estás loca - Cuarx cayó en la arena y rodó hasta ellos - Bien hecho, pero tú pudiste haberte matado, si viste que había esos tornados por qué no te alejaste

Misty quito las manos de Ash que aún la abrazaban - Cállate sabes que debemos llegar antes de que le hagan algo a togetic

Miró a Miguel que estaba detrás de él - Y tú valiente caballero la dejaste sola, pero ya ajustaremos cuentas - Molesto cargo a Misty - Solo te pones en peligro

\- Oye bájame - De repente sintieron un temblor

Ambos se miraron y luego hacia la arena - ¿Que fue eso? - Se preguntaron entre ellos

De repente de entre las dunas emergieron los tres pokemon levantando una densa nube de arena - No hay tiempo para estar discutiendo - Ash miro hacia atrás y silbo

En eso unas enormes zancadas se escucharon - Hora si teman al velocista jajá - James venía montado en un arcanine - Ahí les voy - Nidoking al ver a James corrió hacia el - Regresa - El enorme pokemon abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo al hombre de pelo azul, pero regresó a la pokebola antes de alcanzarlo, James llego con Ash y arcanine se agachó - Vámonos

Ash se acercó e intentó subir a Misty en arcanine - Llévatela de aquí

Misty se retorció - No, no quiero yo lo que quiero rescatar a togetic

Se miraron a los ojos molestos - Deja de hacerlo tan difícil y sube ya

En eso un tornado de arena se dirigió hacia ellos Ash salto, arcanine y James se hicieron aún lado

\- Rayos, pikachu estás listo amigo - Su amigo asintió, el bajo a Misty y la puso detrás de él - ¡Cuarx! - El pokemon se paró frente a Ash - Prepárense seguiremos adelante - En eso el sonido de una pokebola se escuchó - ¿Mmm?

Apareció chablilib - Te lo dije, no dejaré que nada me detenga para llegar a togetic

Ash la miro - Y tu mejor opción es chablilib

Misty sonrió orgullosa - Jamás lo subestimes, listo amigo ahora vamos por ellos

James miro a Ash - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Debemos vencer para poder continuar - Volteo la mirada - Miguel intenta cubrirnos - Miguel asintió - Jessie, meowth manténganse alerta - Desde atrás de una duna un tanto retirada donde se escondían ambos levantaron el pulgar

La arena se calmó revelando a tres hombres cubiertos de pies a cabeza con túnicas blancas y sobre volándolos tres flygon.

James los señaló - Y esas lagartijas con alas

Ash apretó los puños - Son flygon eso explica la manipulación de la arena

Miguel dio un paso al frente y miró a los hombres - Ustedes tres bellacos como osan detener una diligencia encomendada por la reina Sara esta intromisión les costará muy caro insolentes

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y luego señalaron a Ash en eso los tres flygon lanzaron un lanzallamas combinando, el tomo a Misty de la mano - Cuidado - Corrieron detrás de una duna, se recostaron para cubrirse junto con sus pokemon y Miguel - Vaya me sorprendes, que manera de imponerte - Le dijo a Miguel de forma sarcástica

\- No importa que intenten ya no hay escapatoria estas tierras ahora tendrán un soberano digno, hermanos mostrémosles a estos invasores la fuerza de esta tierra - Les anunció uno de ellos

Los tres hombres señalaron a sus pokemon después al cielo, estos se elevaron, de inmediato los sujetos empezaron a mover sus brazos que miraban al cielo e hicieron círculos.

Ash tuvo un mal presentimiento - Rápido muévanse - Los flygon se movieron como en un enjambre a toda velocidad y de la nada salían llamaradas en todas direcciones pero con una gran puntería, de repente una de las llamaradas se dirigía a Misty.

Ash la bloqueo con el escudo pero la fuerza de esta lo arrojó a la arena - Diablos

Misty se paró frente a Ash protegiéndolo - No Ash, chablilib pulso de agua - Su pokemon lanzó el ataque, pero los flygon sin cambiar su movimiento hicieron que pasara de largo

Y siguieron atacando Ash al ver tanto movimiento no sabía asía donde atacar - Ok ya no quiero más de esto, James frénalos

\- ¿Que yo que?

Ash señaló a arcanine - Ve del otro lado y frénalos

James asintió obedeciendo la orden, su arcanine rodeo a los flygon esquivando los ataques de lanzallamas

Misty se quedó un poco más atrás con chablilib - No voy a esperar más, chablilib pulso de agua - El ataque impactó contra una llamarada haciendo una nube de vapor - Eso no funciona... - Se hicieron a un lado cuando otro ataque se dirigía a ellos

James se posicionó - Arcanine demuéstrales de qué lado masca la iguana órale - Lanzó un hiperayo al centro del enjambre

Los tres hombres colocaron sus brazos frente a ellos los flygon aumentaron su velocidad y desviaron con ala de hacerlo el ataque de arcanine

Ash los miro detenidamente - Su defensa es muy fuerte

Los tres hombres señalaron ahora a arcanine, los flygon se dispersaron y fueron bajo la arena

Ash vio alrededor y entonces entendió miro a su compañero - ¡James rápido sal de ahí!

James al oírlo hizo que arcanine lo sacara a toda velocidad - Ahora si patitas no nos fallen - Su fiel amigo empezó a correr - Si antes de que... - De debajo salió uno de los flygon como un taladro los flygon perseguían a arcanine entraban y salían de la arena

\- Están por alcanzarlo rápido Cuarx debes frenarlos - Cuarx saltó y giro perforando la arena y avanzando a toda velocidad por debajo

James se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo pues el camino caía tras el - Esto no está saliendo como se suponía

Los hombres una vez más movieron sus manos lanzando su brazo derecho al frente con la mano abierta sus pokemon comenzaron a usar lanzallamas.

Desde lejos Jessie veía a su amigo corriendo por no ser alcanzado - Eso no se ve bien, deberíamos ayudarlo

Meowth la detuvo - Jessie no tienes los pokemon para intervenir y el único con poder no te obedece

Jessie apretó los puños - Rayos

\- Ahora Cuarx ventisca - Del suelo atravesando la arena salió el ataque de ventisca de Cuarx golpeando a los flygon, de inmediato salió de la arena y los empujó a los tres

Los hombres elevaron sus manos frente a ellos a la altura de la cabeza como si cargaran algo una sola mano.

Miguel corrió quedando delante de Ash y Misty con una pokebola en la mano - Lancelot protejamos al reino - Quiso lanzar la pokebola pero se percató de que la arena lo estaba hundiendo más y más - No que ocurre

Ash intentó ayudar - Miguel ¡no! - Trató de tomar su mano pero antes de poderlo sujetar la arena se lo había tragando dejando la pokebola sobre la arena

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que acababan de ver Ash tomo la pokebola y miro a Misty - Rayos ahora debemos... - De pronto se hizo un vacío creando un cono justo junto a los pies de Misty la arena la jalo y la empezó a enterrar - ¡Misty!

Asustada miro a Ash él le tomo la mano para sacarla, pero también empezó a hundirse - ¿Que está pasando? - Chablilib y pikachu los sujetaron intentando sacarlos, pero también fueron jalados

Miró a su alrededor y encontró la causa - Son trampich usan trampa de arena, pikachu intenta - Trató de apoyarse en su amigo pero al ritmo que se hundían ninguno de los ataques los sacaría de ahí

Mientras tanto Jessie se asomó pero no logró ver nada - Espera un momento ¿dónde están todos?

Meowth también se asomó - ¿De qué hablas?

\- Si, no hay nadie

Miraron a su alrededor pero no vieron a nadie solo a lo lejos a James junto a cuarx y los flygon - Ajalejaleo pero si ya no están esa es nuestra señal, debemos ayudar

Jessie sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda - Pero si dijiste que no tenemos los pokemon ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Meowth asintió - Tal vez pero no nos podemos quedar aquí nos puede pasar lo mismo, así que vámonos - Empezaron a correr pero al hacerlo columnas de arena se levantaba sobrepasando sus cabezas

Jessie corrió aún más rápido - ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- Creo que son trampich nos quieren atrapar - Los trampich cada vez eran más y más acorralándolos

Ambos estaban a punto de ser atrapados por las trampas de arena que estaban en todos lados - Aaaaaaaaa - Seguían corriendo con un grito muy agudo que no podían detener

Ash y Misty se hundían cada vez más - Tengo un plan para salir de aquí, pero no te va a gustar

Misty seguía luchando - No sería la primera vez ¿cuál es tu idea?

\- Para empezar debemos hundirnos y...

Sorprendida y asustada lo miro - Ese es tu plan, vaya idea

\- No has escuchado todo el plan y ya le pones peros

Enojada lo miro - No necesito acabar de escuchar tu plan para saber qué es una terrible idea, mejor regresare a chablilib así no estará en riesgo - Tomo la pokebola

Al hundirse ya estaban más cerca así que Ash le tomó la otra mano evitando que regresara a su pokemon - No, necesitamos a chablilib para que funcione

\- Ash suéltame no voy a poner en riesgo a chablilib por un plan tuyo

El negó con la cabeza - No lo voy a poner en riesgo, solo escúchame - De repente se hundieron aún más - Misty por favor confía en mí

Ella lo miró especialmente en las cicatrices que aún podía ver en su rostro por la batalla contra Lorenzo - Ash

El la sujeto entre sus brazos, pikachu subió a su hombro y Chablilib abrazo a Misty - Confía - Ella asintió - Muy bien hay que hundirnos así que todos contengan la respiración ¿listos? - Misty, pikachu y chablilib asintieron hasta que fueron cubiertos por completo por la arena, enterrándolos varios metros

Mientras que James combatía a los flygon con arcanine, entre los tres atacaban a arcanine, que contestaba con bolas de fuego, pero Cuarx solo se cubría al no recibir indicaciones de Ash

James se hizo aún lado esquivando aliento dragón - Esto no es bueno debemos hacer algo pronto, amigo debemos usarlo ahora para ganar tiempo - Arcanine asintió - Bien muéstrales tu verdadero poder - Los flygon de detuvieron y James bajo de arcanine

Los tres sujetos lo miraron y cambiaron de posición para protegerse y a sus flygon.

\- Es inútil protegerse ahora verán el poder de James el legendario guajolote Macías - Dio unos pasos hacia atrás - Ahora verán - Corrió y monto a arcanine - Movimiento secreto del guajolote Macías - Arcanine dio media vuelta y salió corriendo - Lero, Lero esa no se la esperaban, ahora sí córrele arcanine

Los flygon y sus entrenadores enfurecieron empezaron a perseguir a James sin dar cuartel lo perseguían y atacaban pero la ventaja que les había sacado era mucha.

Él sabía que no podía correr eternamente - Vamos por favor ¿dónde están? - Buscaba a Ash y a Misty cuando arcanine lo miró de reojo - Los encontraste - Su Pokémon asintió - Bien vamos - Poco a poco perdía su ventaja y era alcanzado por los tres pokemon

\- ¡Jamemes! - Meowth y Jessie ya estaban más cerca, pasando justo donde habían desaparecido Ash y Misty.

\- Chicos esperen no se muevan de ahí

Ellos seguían corriendo - Eso quisiéramos, pero nos están persiguiendo - Le gritó Jessie

Los flygon lo vieron frenarse junto a cuarx ellos prepararon una llamarada en su boca - Será mejor que se rindan es su última oportunidad

Los entrenadores se vieron entre ellos - Es solo otro engaño

James sonrió - Eso creen - De repente de la arena salió volando un trampich y quedo a los pies de los flygons - Se los dije

De entre la arena brotó el puño de Ash sus afiladas garras cubiertas de arena y de su puño caía más, empezó a salir de la arena - Cuarx ahora doble filo - Su pokemon se lanzó contra los flygon haciéndolos retroceder - Ahora ventisca - Ayudo a Misty a salir junto con chablilib y pikachu - Te dije que funcionaría

Misty al salir se sacudió lo más que pudo la arena - Si claro por poco nos ahogamos, pero salimos bien hecho chablilib

Meowth y Jessie corrieron hacia ellos ocultándose detrás de Misty, ella vio a los trampich - Chablilib pulso de agua, pikachu impactrueno ambos pokemon atacaron la combinación noqueó a todos los trampich que perseguían a Meowth y a Jessie

Mientras que los flygon retomaron su defensa contra Cuarx para protegerse de el, al formar una vez más un enjambre.

Ash señaló al suelo - Cuarx fisura - El golpe en el suelo levanto una ola de arena sobre los flygon.

Los hombres del desierto separaron sus manos y luego las unieron entrelazándolas y las volvieron a separar, los flygon usaron giro fuego para alejar la arena que les caía enzima, pero entorpecía su formación, una vez despejada la arena se lanzaron contra Cuarx.

Quienes controlaban a flygon estiraron sus brazos completamente y como un golpe de karate señalaron a cuarx, una serie de ataques de ala de acero iniciaron.

\- Cuarx cuidado - La reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápida por lo que el primer ataque entro de lleno, perdiendo el equilibrio y quedando vulnerable ante el resto de ataques

Los hombres entrelazaron sus manos poniéndolas sobre su pecho, los flygon se reagruparon, luego ellos estiraron ambos brazos con las manos abiertas y los flygon se lanzaron al ataque con un lanzallamas combinado.

Con cuarx aún en el suelo y aturdido por los golpes no podía defenderse, Ash corrió hacia el - ¡NO CUARX!

Misty trató de detenerlo pero James la freno - ¡Ash!

Los ojos de Ash cambiaron y su aura apareció en su mano, la uso para repeler el fuego - Amigo tranquilo vas a estar bien yo te cubro si - Le dijo mientras que el fuego no cesaba

Cuarx miro a Ash detenidamente, mientras que Misty estaba sorprendida por cómo Ash repelía el fuego - ¿Cómo es posible?

James contestó mirando a Ash - La energía de su aura está sirviendo como barrera protectora pero no será suficiente, así que debemos ayudar de algún modo

En eso Cuarx al ver cómo lentamente el fuego empujaba a Ash, se levantó y caminó hasta su entrenador se paró junto a él y empezó a brillar - Cuarx ¿estás? - Al mismo tiempo que se interponía con el fuego y Ash Cuarx estaba evolucionado en cuarxtix - Jaja amigo, te ves increíble - Ya evolucionado lanzó un poderoso rayo de hielo que hizo que los tres flygon se dispersaran

Pikachu y Misty corrieron con su amigo - Ash ¿estás bien?

\- Si tranquilos

Ella le tomo la mano - Déjame ver - Al revisarle pudo ver que el guante se le había desecho - Estás loco tienes quemaduras de segundo grado

Él lo ignoro - No importa ya sanara, muy bien ahora amigo usa tormenta de arena - Cuarxtix asintió se dejó caer y empezó a girar levantando una fuerte tormenta

Los flygon de inmediato levantaron el vuelo y rehicieron su movimiento de enjambre, Cuarxtix los miro y lanzó un ataque de cerrojo contra el primero de ellos.

Ash sonrió - Jaja excelente ahora rayo de hielo - Disparo su ataque este se elevó persiguiendo al flygon hasta que cesto el golpe perfectamente en el flygon, congelándolo y atrapándolo en un bloque de hielo - Eso es amigo

Los otros dos flygon se detuvieron mientras su compañero cayó en la arena congelado, luego miraron a cuarxtix, de inmediato enfocaron sus ataques en él.

Uno de los flygon se lanzó a la arena para atacar por debajo mientras que el otro se elevó.

Ash se preparó para el contra ataque - Cuarxtix protección - Ambos flygon atacaron, el primero desde arriba lanzó una llamarada y de la tierra apareció el otro golpeando, pero la protección repelió los ataques - Ahora amigo ¡RAYO DE HIELO! - Los ojos de cuarxtix soltaron un brillo blanco, lanzó su ataque desde su espalda golpeando a ambos dragones

Atrapados en un bloque de hielo uno cayó en la arena y el otro quedo enterrado en la arena y atrapado en hielo

Los demás se acercaron - Bien parece que eso fue todo - Comentó James

Ash negó con la cabeza - Aún no - Corrió y los demás se le quedaron viendo

Los tres hombres trataron de escapar pero en eso Ash les cerró el paso - No lo creo - De su mochila saco una cuerda - Lo siento pero tendré que dejarlos aquí mientras vienen por ustedes

Misty se apresuró - Ash debemos seguir

Ash asintió - Vámonos pikachu - Miró la pokebola de miguel que estaba en su mano - Debemos detenerlos

En ese momento en la base donde Hansen se escondía, Miguel era llevado por los trampich hasta un calabozo donde fue arrojado

Y Hansen estaba frente a él con una siniestra sonrisa - Que amable la reina por enviarme guardianes para mí, esto lo tomaré como un regalo para empezar mi reinado

Miguel lo miro estaba atado y tirado en el suelo - Acaso estás loco el poder que buscas es solo un mito

\- Un mito claro y aun así todos intervienen para que no haga algo que según ustedes no va a funcionar o que no existe, si es un mito no hay de qué preocuparse - Aún cojeaba y se acercó al guardia - Pon algo de entretenimiento para nuestro huésped

El asintió y en la pantalla se veía el reino espejismo Miguel miró a Hansen - Que es esto

\- Transmisión en vivo veras al reino desplomarse desde aquí, acabaré con él desde sus cimientos y erigiré uno a mi imagen y semejanza

Miguel apretó los puños - Jamás pondrás un pie en el palacio de nuevo

\- Esa es la idea destruiré ese y creare uno mejor, te acompañaría pero en este momento el altar ya está listo nos veremos - Salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa

Varados en el desierto Ash encendió el jeep - Seguirá avanzando, pero el detector se estropeó y el mapa no aparece por ningún lado

\- Bueno continuemos usando las cuatrimotos con sistema de navegación que... - James miró hacia atrás pero no encontró más que arena - Órale donde están

Ash sacudió sus manos - La arena las enterró y con la batalla será imposible localizarlas

Misty miro a Meowth y a los demás - Rápido debemos seguir ¿hacia dónde está Hansen?

James se quedó callado - Ni idea

\- Que no se suponía que ustedes sabían dónde era - Sujeto a James de la ropa y lo empezó a agitar de forma brusca - Dime a dónde hay que ir muéstranos el camino yaaaaa

Ash detuvo a Misty - Por favor tranquilízate

Ella lo miró desesperada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Como quieres que me tranquilice ni siquiera sabemos si togetic está bien y ahora no sabemos a dónde ir estamos en medio del desierto completamente perdidos

Soltó a James quien cayó sobre la arena Meowth lo movió - Hay ya le dio el vagido

Ash le sujeto las manos y la miro a los ojos - Por favor tranquilízate, confía en mí lo encontramos

Dio una profunda respiración y se tranquilizó - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Le preguntó preocupada

Con una sonrisa Ash volteo las manos de Misty y de su brazalete tomo el emblema de quetzactl - Toma sujétalo con fuerza ponlo sobre tu corazón y piensa en togetic en esas veces especiales, en cuando lo conociste, cuando te despediste

Ella miró el emblema - Pero...

Él le sonrió - Inténtalo

Y así lo hizo y por su mente cruzaron todos aquellos momentos que vivió con su querido amigo.

• Cuando salió del huevo  
• Aquella vez que trato de entrenarlo  
• Cuando lo persiguió por toda ciudad verde tras un descuido de Ash  
• Y en la última vez que lo pudo abrazar al dejarlo en el reino espejismo

Con el emblema en sus manos sobre su corazón lentamente abrió los ojos percibiendo un brillo - Pero ¿qué es? - Abrió la mano y un haz de luz salía del emblema, ella lo miraba maravillada

James, Jessie y Meowth solo veían al emblema brillar, pero eso era suficiente para sorprenderlos - Como es que esa cosa brilla tanto

Misty miró a Ash - ¿Qué es esto? - Ella veía como el haz de luz, se adentraba en el desierto

Con una sonrisa Ash le señaló el camino - Este es el lazo de cariño, amistad y amor que te une a Togetic, ahora vamos debemos ir por el - Corrieron al jeep y siguieron el rastro

Mientras que en el castillo la reina veía desde el balcón de su habitación, el desierto - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? No sé qué hacer

Miranda salió para saber cómo estaba - Reina Sara no se desespere

Estela puso su mano sobre el hombro de la reina tratando de tranquilizarla - Gracias - Le sostuvo la mano - Pero como no desesperarme ellos salieron a salvar el reino, mientras que yo estoy aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que ellos lo resuelvan, así va a ser ahora el peleará todas las batallas por mi

Miranda la miro de forma tierna y negó con la cabeza - No tiene que ser así tú decides tu destino tú y solo tú, debes estar segura de ti, ahora eres reina y así es como debes comportarte

Sara sonrío - Tienes razón - Entro al castillo fue a su habitación y se cambió por una ropa más cómoda short, playera y tenis - Muchas gracias ahora yo me ocuparé de las cosas del reino lo apoyare y el a mí - Miró a Estela - Me acompañarías - Ella asintió - Gracias vamos

\- Así se habla mi niña

Ambas bajaron hasta un establo donde había varios pokemon en las caballerizas la reina entro en una - Amigo ayúdame por favor debemos salvar nuestro hogar

\- Reina Sara aquí tiene - Miranda entregó un cinturón con pokebolas - Acabe con ellos Ah y use él localizados del jeep

Ella sonrió tomo el cinturón se lo puso y monto a un rapidash - Gracias Miranda ¡Vamos por ellos! - De su establo salió a todo galope en dirección al desierto junto a estela

Mientras que en el desierto el lazo de energía los guiaba por las dunas de arena que parecían no acabar hasta que el haz de luz los llevo a un montículo gigante de arena rodeado por pequeñas dunas.

Ash iba manejando y señaló al frente - Ahí está debemos entrar ahí para detener a Hansen

Desde dentro Rojo 2 los vio en los monitores - Ya están aquí

Rojo 3 estaba con Hansen - Retenlos en la entrada, rojo 1 tú conmigo andando conocen la misión cúmplanla y ya

James miraba alrededor - Les dije la parte complicada es encontrar la entrada - Estaban rodeados por muchísima arena

Misty siguió con la mirada el haz de luz que el amuleto crea y solo ella podía ver - Bueno y si excavamos justo donde nos señala el amuleto

Ash asintió - Me parece buen plan, vamos pikachu - Iban a bajar cuando en eso el jeep se empezó a sacudir Misty sujeto a Ash

Jessie abrazo a sus amigos - ¿Y ahora que está pasando?

Meowth cerró los ojos - No sé pero está haciendo que me de él vagido

Ash miro hacia afuera y era una tormenta de arena lo que sacudía con violencia el jeep - Debemos salir de aquí

Al bajar pudieron ver que el origen de la tormenta era un pokemon, pero no se veía claramente - No de nuevo - Se quejó Jessie - Esto arruinara mi cabello

James la empujo - Deja de quejarte y corre

Ash al bajar del jeep tomó la mano de Misty - Sigue el lazo debe haber una entrada, no pierdas el emblema debes seguirlo y llegar con togetic, pikachu ve con ella y protégelos, chicos respalden a Misty abran el camino yo iré detrás de ustedes

Misty tomo con fuerza la mano de su amigo mientras pikachu pasaba a su hombro - Ash pero ¿y tú?

\- Yo los enfrentaré así tendrás tiempo de buscar a Togetic

Ella no lo soltó - Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que vas a enfrentar puede ser peligroso

Ash la miro y sus ojos cambiaron - Confía en mí - Ella asintió y corrió con los demás mientras él se quedaba ahí parado en medio de la tormenta

Misty y los demás corrieron ella iba al frente guiaba y pese a la poca visibilidad gracias al amuleto, llegaron hasta el lugar señalado por el lazo de luz - Debe ser aquí

James cabo con las manos y encontrando una compuerta - Aquí está - La abrió - Rápido hay que entrar

\- Ash - Ella lo miró como gritaba llamando la atención de quién los atacaba

Meowth le empujó la pierna - Anda niña él va a estar bien tenemos que correr antes de que nos terminen de empanizar

Ash en eso corrió a toda velocidad - Hey oigan den la cara cobardes - En eso una cola gigante de acero venía hacia él, salto hacia un costado y rodo pero el golpe levanto la arena arrojándola a los costados enterrándolo

Misty vio que Ash quedaba enterrado - No Ash - Pero James tuvo que cerrar la puerta cuando el resto de la arena los iba a enterrar a ellos también

Ellos entraron el lugar estaba un poco obscuro, pero la luz que emanaba del amuleto los guio llegar hasta la puerta.

Mientras tanto la tormenta había terminado y Ash sacó un brazo fuera de la arena y luego medio cuerpo - Ahora sí voy a tener arena hasta por... - En eso noto una sombra - ¿Eh?

Frente a él estaba rojo 2 pero se veía diferente traía puesta una armadura robótica - Veo que ustedes no les importa dónde estén siempre interfieren - Le dijo a Ash molesta

Ash trataba de salir de la arena - Siempre que sea necesario como ahora, linda armadura no sabía que les gustaban los power rangers

Rojo 2 sonrío - Muy gracioso veamos si sigues igual de simpático - Lo sujeto tomándolo de la ropa sacándolo de la arena - Una vez que te quiebre todos los huesos

Ash estaba colgando de la mano de rojo 2 - Pues - Puso su mano sobre su barbilla pensativo - Me los he quebrado varias veces y vieras que no cambió mucho eh, solo que me duele cuando me río

Ella lo miró de forma seria - Que gracioso ahora verás

Ash recogió las piernas y pateo a Rojo 2 giro hacia atrás con el impulso cayo de pie y la miro - Bien veo que realmente te quieres enfrentar a mí, ahora dime que pokemon hizo tanto alboroto con la arena

En eso el suelo empezó a temblar y de entre arena apareció un extilix con una armadura roja puesta - Fue el – Señalo ella con el pulgar

Ash lo miró - Yo y mi bocota - Sacudió la arena de su gorra - Bien enfrentemos tamaño con velocidad garbodo yo te elijo

Mientras tanto dentro de la guarida subterránea Misty corría por un largo pasillo con pikachu en su hombro el amuleto la guiaba para seguir mientras que detrás de ella venían los ex delincuentes.

Jessie la miraba correr sin detenerse - Esa chica tiene mucha energía

Meowth asintió - Es que quiere rescatar a su amigo Togetic - Junto sus patas y cerró los ojos - Así como ustedes lo harían por mi ¿verdad? - Jessie y James se miraron y siguieron corriendo dejando atrás a Meowth - Oigan no me contestaron

Ellos ya iban adelantados - Lo siento no te escuchamos chimuelo mejor córrele que si no nos dejan

Misty seguía corriendo sin poner atención a la discusión de su apoyo, pero de repente al ir corriendo se abrió el suelo intentó frenar pero no lo hizo a tiempo, al caer se alcanzó a sujetar de la orilla - Uf eso estuvo cerca - Pikachu corrió por su brazo y la ayudo a volver a subir - Casi caemos pikachu

\- Espéranos Misty - En eso llegaron James, Jessie

Ella al verlos correr puso las manos al frente – Esperen no tan rápido – Ellos no se detuvieron quedando al borde de la trampa – Les dije que se detuvieran ahora con mucho cuidado vamos a retroceder

En eso Meowth llego – No me dejen solo este lugar me asusta

– Espera detente – Le pidieron todos, pero no se detuvo y los empujo

Misty completamente seria cerro los ojos – Lo que me faltaba

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

Todos cayeron en una especie de tobogán metálico llegando a un cuarto completamente obscuro - Demonios ¿por qué no se detuvieron?

\- Lo siento - No nos dimos cuenta - Argumento James

\- Como es posible que cayéramos en una de nuestras trampa más viejas y está todo oscuro - Se quejó Jessie

\- No se preocupen yo tengo una bengala - Les dijo James

\- Ajalejaleo esa no es una bengala son mis bigotes suéltame, sueltameeee

\- Lo siento chimuelo es que no veo lo que hago - En eso se encendieron las luces - Creo que ya no va a ser necesario usar esto - dijo con la bengala en la mano

Meowth miro al frente y señaló - Tal vez la bengala no, pero las pokebolas si

James lo miró - Así ¿por qué?

\- Por eso, mira

Frente a ellos estaba un grupo de rhyhorns - Ahí mamachita - James y Meowth se abrazaron

Misty se levantó molesta - Pues un montón de pokemon roca no evitará que llegue hasta mi Togetic tomo su pokebola y la lanzó - Politoed hidrobomba ahora - Al lanzar la pokebola el pokemon rana aprecio y tras dos aplausos lanzó su ataque derribando a todos los pokemon roca

Jessie quedó de una pieza - Muy bien creo que eso es mucho poder

Misty tomó el amuleto del suelo y este volvió a mostrarle el camino - Bien vamos por aquí rápido no hay tiempo que perder

Ellos salieron corriendo detrás de Misty siguieron hacia dentro hasta una puerta con candado James llego y la pateo - Ahí está muy dura no la voy a poder derribar - Pikachu en eso salto del hombro de Misty y golpeó la puerta con su cola de hierro derribándola, James vio a pikachu - Ahí sí con ese ataque cualquiera, no te sientas especial ratita cuqui

Misty entró - Rápido corran

Todos corrieron siguiendo el camino que señalaba el amuleto con la respiración agitada Jessie miro a Misty - Y cómo sabemos que esa cosa nos está guiando bien y no se equivoca

\- Por qué Ash me lo dijo y yo confío en el

\- Ahí que lindo, pero además de la palabra del mocoso hay algo más que...

En eso iban a dar la vuelta cuando al hacerlo se regresaron al ver a un grupo de hombres de Hansen - ¿Decías? - Le dijo Meowth

Jessie apretó los puños - Eso no prueba nada solo que hay mucha vigilancia

\- Shhh - Misty los cayó - Silencio debemos pasar inadvertidos

Meowth golpeo su pata con su puño - Tengo una idea - Todos se le quedaron viendo

Mientras tanto afuera Ash corría junto a garbodo y sobre el cayo Rojo 2 él la sujeto y la lanzo impulsándola con las piernas - Adiós - Pero de repente la cola de hierro de extilix estaba por caerle encima a su pokemon - Garbodo multiplícate - Evitó así el golpe directo de extilix, - Ahora usa doble golpe y desaste de esa esa armadura - Garbodo corría por el cuerpo de la serpiente de acero golpeando la armadura en sus puntos más débiles

Rojo 2 sonrió - Ahora veras te voy a enseñar que es lo que se puede lograr con mi poder - Corrió hacia Ash e intentó empujarlo, el retrocedió, pero ella no cedió dio un salto hacia atrás – Te crees superior a mi te demostrare que no

Se lanzó contra el con un golpe directo al rostro, la freno sujetándola del antebrazo, pero con la mano que tenía quemada – No creo eso, pero no permite que le hagan daño a nuestro amigo

Ella le molesto tanto el comentario jalo su brazo Ash no mantuvo el agarre por su herida ella lo volvió a atacar lanzando dos golpes, él se protegió y dio un paso atrás para evitar el siguiente – Por favor detente

Frustrada por no asestar ni un golpe salto para darle un rodillazo en la barbilla, pero Ash la sujeto y la hizo volver al suelo – Entiende no queremos pelear con ustedes

Ella apretó los puños – Pero nosotros sí, usa tus armas guerrero veamos si realmente mereces eso poder y tu título – Un compartimiento de la pierna se abrió y saco una daga y del otro lado una vara metálica que tras girarla saco una espada corta

Ash la miro – Hablas enserio, yo no soy como mi hermano yo si te hare frente y más aún si corre peligro un amigo – Golpeo con su mano quemada su palma izquierda sacando su escudo

Rojo 2 aumento sonrió – Eso me parece excelente, extilix excavar – Tras dar la orden se lanzó una vez más al ataque intento un corte al estómago Ash la bloqueó y empujo hacia atrás con el hombro

Ella arremetió directo a la cabeza con el escudo Ash golpeo el antebrazo de ella, desviando el ataque luego bloqueo otro que iba a su pierna giro detrás de ella y vio a su pokemon – Rápido ve tras él – Garbodo de inmediato empezó a excavar una vez bajo la arena cerro los ojos y pudo escucharlo así que lo persiguió

Rojo 2 al tener a Ash detrás de ella se hizo a un lado – Eres un… - Giro atacando a su costado, le sujeto el brazo y aprovechando ese impulso la lanzo a la arena

Pero la armadura también traía unos propulsores en la espalda los cuales la levantaron de inmediato Ash retrocedió y cuando ella se levantó le lanzo la daga, Ash lo bloqueo, pero en eso ella volvió al ataque directo lo golpeo en el estómago doblándolo por la fuerza del golpe, las heridas en sus costillas hacían que estuviera más sensible, lo que no le permitió retomar su ataque, ella lo sujeto de la ropa y lo lanzó a la orilla de la duna, cayendo por esta hasta el fondo

Derribado sobre la arena recargo su puño sobre la arena y se levantó un poco, tocio un poco y se puso de rodillas, puso su mano sobre el estómago - Eso si dolió, vaya yo aquí padeciendo mientras que los demás solo están plantando arbolitos

 **En ese mismo momento en México**

 ** _May colgaba del acantilado del cerro, Drew se levantó del suelo estaba lleno de tierra y raspones - Aguanta May ya voy_**

Dawn estaba en el suelo y Max le dio la mano - Debemos distraerlos

Dawn asintió – Lo se rayó de hielo Buneary

 ** _\- Gastly tinieblas - Ambos ataques fueron lanzados contra un enorme pokemon en forma de ursaring pero de barro_**

Drew corrió y junto a él iba absol - Cúbreme amigo

Mientras que Alan estaba frente a Pamela quien estaba envuelta en ramas y de sus ojos salía un brillo verde hoja así como a yoteco - Reacciona por favor no te queremos hacer daño - Yoteco y chacthiu se veían desafiantes

Drew llego con May y le dio la mano - Vamos arriba - La subió a tierra firme, cuando de repente un rayo solar se disparó directo contra ellos - No - Drew la abrazo

 **De nuevo en el desierto**

Ash se levantó - Como sea debemos acabar rápido con esto - Corrió nuevamente para subir el monte de arena y encontrar a Rojo 2 - Muy bien es hora del round 2 - Saco sus garras

Rojo 2 sonrió - Inténtalo niño

Se lanzó contra ella lanzó un zarpazo al rostro ella se agacho, pero el de inmediato lanzó un rodillazo, ella se cubrió con ambos brazos y le respondió con un puñetazo a la barbilla, pero Ash la sujeto por el antebrazo justo antes de que hiciera contacto, forcejearon y dieron un paso atrás.

\- Bien sé que no es lo más práctico pero no puedo seguirme demorando ahora amigo, terminemos con esto golpe de roca – Grito y de entre la arena emergieron ambos pokemon y al salir garbodo golpeo a la serpiente de acero

Garbodo golpeó con su cola la orilla de la armadura levantándola un poco, corría por todo el cuerpo de extilix debilitando la armadura.

Rojo 2 volteo - No - En eso Ash la tomó por sorpresa de su cinturón tomo un navaja y perforó el propulsor de Rojo 2

Arrancó medio propulsor del traje - Se acabó y ahora tú - Recibió una patada en el pecho, pero se mantuvo firme

Robó 2 se elevó de golpe por las fallas del propulsor dañado - Extilix tormenta de arena - Su pokemon empezó a girar la armadura cayó junto con garbodo que fue a parar junto a Ash - Ya me hartaron ustedes no podrán con nosotros no lo permitiré - Amenazo al aterrizar de golpe y elevándose un poco por el corto circuito del propulsor

Ash se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, de la arena que era levantada por el enorme pokemon, miró a garbodo que ancló su cola en la arena para no ser levantado por la tormenta.

Rojo 2 tenía un corto en los propulsores y estos se prendían y apagaban hasta que ella mismo los termino de arrancar - Ustedes se creen demasiado los guerreros mexicas siempre se sienten superiores pero esto se acaba ahora

La tormenta de arena cesó mientras que la arena caía tras la corriente de aire que había hecho extilix al girar - ¿Eso es un reto? por qué a eso suena y a nosotros nos encantan los retos, verdad garbodo - Su amigo salió de entre la arena y se prendió en llamas de la cola a la cabeza mientras que los ojos de Ash cambiaron - A la carga garbodo - Del escudo tomo una vara de metal oprimió la base con la pierna y salió la macuahuitl, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y aparecieron sus colmillos - ¿Lista?

Mientras que en el complejo Meowth miró a sus compañeros - Esperen aquí yo los distraeré - Se puso en 4 patas y camino hacia en medio del comedor como si fuera un Pokémon más

Misty lo miró alejarse - Pero que piensa hacer

\- ¿Pika chu?

James lo vio quedarse parado sin hacer nada - No se cantar y bailar el ula ula - Todos se le quedaron viendo de forma seria, el levanto los hombros - ¿Qué? A timón y pumba les funcionó, que no

Meowth entonces saltó sobre la mesa y tiro la comida y rasguño en la cara a algunos hombres de Hansen, lanzó una bandeja entera sobre el más grande creando un caos - Guerra de comida - Todos se empezaron a pelear entre ellos por el alboroto creado

La comida volaba de la mano de alguien a la cara de otro hasta que uno de ellos se paró sobre la mesa - Un momento - Todos se detuvieron - Están locos debemos estar preparados para defender a Hansen de intrusos

Meowth en eso tomo otra bandeja y se la arrojó - Cállese

El hombre dejó caer los brazos y la bandeja poco a poco se deslizó por su cara hasta caer al suelo - Agarren a ese gato - Meowth salió corriendo y con todos detrás de él

Misty sonrió - Excelente, pero ¿estará bien?

James asintió con una sonrisa - Se, no te preocupes él es un experto escapando de tumultos

Jessie suspiró - Agh ya me arte cuando va acabar esto, mejor hay que seguir

Pikachu y Misty asintieron así que siguieron corriendo el amuleto los guiaba, tenían suerte ya que el lugar era un verdadero laberinto, puertas, pasillos y escaleras pero ellos podían seguir, hasta que pudieron ver al fondo de un pasillo a Hansen y a Rojo 3

Misty al ver que traían a su togetic corrió más rápido - No se escaparan - Jessie y James iban detrás de ella, mientras que Hansen y Rojo 3 se alejaban.

Rojo 3 los vio y antes de continuar pasó una credencial por un lector, cortando el paso con un muro de acero.

Misty corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no llego a tiempo el muro se había cerrado - No esos malvados - Golpeó el muro furiosa y lo pateo - Devuélvanme a togetic

James se rasco la cabeza - Ese Hansen o le pagaban muy bien o empeño cosas del rey como para tener tantas cosas y una base cómo está

Misty apretó los puños - Debemos hacer algo

En eso detrás de ellos por uno de los pasillos apareció Rojo 1 - Si lo que vamos a hacer es lanzarlos de aquí

James miró a su alrededor - Rápido debemos destruir ese lector, en cuanto se habrá corran no quedará abierta mucho tiempo - Pikachu asintió y atacó con impactrueno, los circuitos se frieron - Bien corran yo me encargo del rojizo este

La puerta se empezó a abrir Misty lo miró - Pero es mejor si lo enfrentamos juntos

James negó - No hay tiempo y la orden fue abrirte pasó no acompañarte, adelántense yo lo mantendré ocupado

Jessie dudó un momento mirando a su amigo, pero el muro solo llego a la mitad y empezaba a cerrarse, ambas pasaron junto con pikachu mientras que James tomo su pokebola.

Misty corrió entraron ahora el lugar era como una cueva miró a su alrededor y siguió corriendo junto con Jessie - Crees que este bien

Ella se quedó un tanto sería - Pues él se ha involucrado mucho en el entrenamiento, pero no sé si esté al nivel de ellos

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaa¡ - Se escuchó el grito de James

Misty frenó - Pero que fue eso, algo le paso debemos volver

Jessie la frenó - Tranquila estará bien confía y cómo dijo debemos seguir

\- Pero...

La antigua villana señaló al frente - Rápido debemos seguir, él estará bien - Continuaron corriendo por el túnel

\- No estoy bien, no estoy bien, nada bien - Era abrazado por su nidoking - Amigo yo también te quiero pero necesitamos cumplir una misión - Al escuchar esto el pokemon veneno lo soltó y dejó de sonreír quedado serio y bufo

Rojo 1 se rio - Vaya, pero qué clase de entrenador eres que dejas que tus pokemon se manden solos

James sonrió - Importa mucho de qué clase, lo importante es que te vamos a patear de aquí hasta Zacatlán de las manzanas

Con pokebola en mano Rojo 1 sonrió y la lanzó - Quisieras, te enseñaré cómo se hace aggron sal ya - De la pokebola salió el pokemon acero, dos colosos uno tipo acero y otro de tipo roca y veneno toneladas de poder puro que colisionarían en ese extenso pasillo.

Aggron rugió al ver a nidoking y él contestó de igual forma ambos al verse se creó una tensión casi palpable - Muy bien Aggron demostremos tu poder, puño incremento - El pokemon acero corrió directo contra nidoking

James señaló al frente - Enséñale quien pisa más fuerte - Nidoking dio un pisotón generando ondas de choque desequilibrando a aggron - Ahora si pártele su mandarina en gajos - Su pokemon corrió contra aggron para embestirlo y ambos se amarraron por los brazos y sus cuernos rozaban uno con otro

Rojo 1 de inmediato reaccionó para zafarse - Aggron garra de acero

James señaló al frente - Nidoking dale sus cachetadas guajoloteras - El atacó con un puño de fuego ambos pokemon acertaron el golpe haciéndolos retroceder

Rojo 1 sonrió - Veo que saben combatir creí que solo eras el gato del equipo

\- No ese papel es del chimuelo, pero ese no es el tema nidoking vamos a mantenerlo aquí, ahora piquetito de pulguita - Nidoking empezó a lanzar picotazo venenoso

Rojo 1 de inmediato reaccionó - Defensa de hierro - Eso repelió el ataque de nidoking - Ahora aggron golpe roca

\- Nidoking pantalla de humo - La poca visibilidad frenó el ataque de Rojo 1 mientras que de entre la nube nidoking empezó a atacar con picotazo venenoso

Los golpes hicieron retroceder a aggron - ¿Pero qué?

\- Ahora dale con todo - Nidoking entro al humo y golpeó con mega cuerno derribando a aggron

Rojo 1 sonrió - Bien al parecer será mejor de lo que esperaba - Aggron danza de espadas

James lo vio levantarse - ¿Se va a poner a bailar con espadas o qué?

Al potencializarse aggron rugió - Ahora - Una vez más ambos pokemon iniciaron su ataque corriendo para colisionar

Mientras que ellos combatían meowth huía de los hombres de Hansen – ¿Qué estos nunca se cansan? debo sacarlos de aquí pero no sé dónde está la salida - En eso escucho un rugido - Mmm eso suena cerca y nada amistoso

\- Ahí está vayamos por el - Gritó uno de sus perseguidores

Meowth volteo nervioso - Ajalejaleo yo mejor me voy - Se alejó tan rápido como pudo

En ese momento Ash rodó por la arena se levantó guardo la macuahuitl en el escudo, de su cinturón tomo la atlatl y una pequeña vara, la extendió formando el dardo del atlatl junto con otras 2 lanzó el primero.

Rojo 2 sonrió - Por favor abrió su palma y proyecto hojas navaja que cortaron el dardo - Esas cosas no le harán ni cosquillas a mi armadura, es tecnología de punta contra arcaicas armas - En eso cayeron los otros dos dardos clavándose en los costados del traje sin dañarla a ella

Ash la tacleo - Tal vez sean antiguas, pero efectivas - Pero con un poco más de esfuerzo ella se mantuvo de pie sin perder el equilibro - Rayos

Con el escudo golpeó el costado de sus rodillas, subió el pie en una de ellas, soltó al mismo tiempo la macuahuitl que se enterró en la arena, se sujetó de brazo de ella, puso su otro pie sobre la nuca de ella y giro ambos cayeron, enterró las garras en el antebrazo destrozando la armadura dejándola sin esa protección.

Rojo 2 intentó levantarse, pero Ash se levantó tomo más rápido la macuahuitl y volvió a atacar esta vez con un corte que destrozo la protección de la pierna izquierda, rodo para no perder más partes de la armadura y se levantó lanzando con su mano una serie de hojas navaja sintéticas.

Ash se cubrió con el escudo, mientras que detrás de ellos garbodo corría tan rápido que hacia un surco en la arena conocía bien el elemento había crecido rodeado de él y ahora lo usaba a su favor para lanzar ataques desde diferentes puntos

Ash golpeó con el lado sin filo de su arma a Rojo 2 en el costado, ella sujeto la macuahuitl, extilix lanzó un ataque de cola de hierro, que Garbodo evadió y le permitió subir a extilix corriendo por su cuerpo y atacando.

Pero extilix giro antes de que el daño fuera peor derribando a garbodo y en el aire logró acertar un golpe lanzando a garbodo contra la arena.

Este se levantó y una vez más se lanzó al ataque al tiempo que Ash se cubría de un lanzallamas lanzado por la armadura, se cubrió con el escudo - Enserio no hace ya suficiente calor

\- Extilix hiperayo

Ash retrocedió el calor empezaba a sofocarlo - Garbodo ve bajo la arena y desde atrás lanza espinas de fuego

Ambos se alejaron de su oponente y garbodo lanzó su ataque desde lejos impidiendo el hiperayo de extilix, pero por la distancia el ataque perdía potencia mientras que Ash lanzó otro dardo del atlatl

En ese momento Misty y Jessie trataron de alcanzar a Hansen, pero iba muy adelantado, pero siguieron avanzando.

En eso llegaron a un lugar más abierto el cual era de roca pero en el centro había una especie de cúpula de metal y vieron a Hansen que cojeaba lentamente hacia el interior, Misty le gritó - ¡Hansen! - El solo la miró sonrió y entro la cúpula se habían instalado para proteger un altar donde estaban las cuatro reliquias, cerró la puerta.

Jessie miró a su alrededor - Demonios se fue, pero mira hay unos tubos ahí - Ambas los tomaron

Misty lo tomo con fuerza - Derribemos esa puerta

En eso de detrás de la cúpula salió Rojo 3 - Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes

Jessie azoto el tubo en el suelo - Agh no puede ser de donde salen ustedes y por qué el fanatismo por las entradas dramáticas

Rojo 3 sacó sus manos de los bolsillos con una pokebola ocaso en una de ellas - Mmm viejas costumbres, pero volviendo a lo que nos interesa

Misty apretó los puños - No sé para qué quieren a mi togetic pero no voy a permitir que lo dañen - Sacó su pokebola de atracción - Korsola yo te elijo

Rojo 3 sonrió - Predecible como tú sola Misty me pregunto cómo es que sobrevives cuando no estás con Ash, me he percatado que incluso guiando a un grupo fracasas miserablemente sin él, prueba de ello la defensa del campamento de Kukulkán y ahora perderás a togetic por tu falta de capacidad - Le dijo de forma soberbia Gengar ve - La pokebola liberó al pokemon, el cual de inmediato se interpuso en el camino de ellas

Misty se puso nerviosa - Rayos ¿Por qué ese pokemon?

Jessie sonrió y señaló a Rojo 3 - Sabes por mucho tiempo me sentí poderosa y que ser mala era para lo único que era buena, pero gracias a estos mocosos aprendí mucho y conseguí más de lo que nunca espere - Tomo una pokebola envuelta en un pañuelo la desenvolvió era una pokebola Luna - Y ahora te venceremos y salvaremos a su amigo por qué es lo correcto

Misty se sorprendió de las palabras de Jessie - En verdad ha cambiado

\- Y cuando lo logremos yo y mis amigos recibiremos un suculento bono

Misty y pikachu se dejaron caer - Ahí, creo que no cambio nada solo de bando

\- Gardevoir muestra tu poder - La hermosa pokemon psíquico apareció

Rojo 3 dio un paso al frente - Excelente esto será interesante - Su tenebroso pokemon mantenía su siniestra sonrisa - ¿Empezamos? gengar bola sombra

El primer ataque fue lanzado contra ellas y una poderosa explosión hizo retumbar el lugar, los pokemon de Misty y Jessie saltaron evadiendo el ataque.

En eso pikachu quiso bajar del hombro de Misty, pero ella lo frenó - Espera pikachu no sabemos qué otros trucos tenga y si nuestros pokemon se agotan te necesitaremos así que espera por favor - El pequeño pokemon asintió

Jessie hizo el primer contra ataque - Ve hermosa usa psicorayo - De inmediato de entre sus manos lanzó su ataque

Gengar se desvaneció por el suelo evadiendo el ataque - Ahora viento siniestro

Misty miró alrededor - Pero ¿de dónde? - En eso del suelo la corriente de viento llego golpeando a ambos pokemon - No Korsola

Jessie apretó los puños - Bonita aguanta ahí

\- Jessie rodéalo yo lo distraigo - Ella asintió - Korsola cañón de picos

Gengar evadió el ataque levitando moviéndose de un lado a otro Jessie buscó una oportunidad mientras Korsola atacaba.

Gengar se movía lo más rápido posible - Vamos ahora usa tinieblas

Jessie lo señaló - Hermosa teletransportacion - De repente desapareció

\- Korsola roca afilada - Su pokemon lanzó su ataque contra las tinieblas chocando en el aire

Jessie aprovechó la oportunidad - Ahora psiconda - Por detrás de Gengar apareció gardevoir y atacó pero este se elevó evitando el ataque

\- Bola sombra - Gengar creo dos bolas de sombra en cada mano y las lanzó contra cada una haciendo que se dispersaran

\- Esquívalo - Gritaron ambas

Mientras que en ese momento dentro de la cúpula Hansen con togetic en brazos sobre una mesa de roca colocó al pokemon.

De repente percibió la presencia de alguien más volteo y lo miró de reojo - ¿Mmm? - Al verlo volteo y vio a un hombre recargado sobre el muro - ¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

El otro hombre que lo había liberado junto con Rojo 1 estaba ahí nuevamente traía consigo un encendedor de tipo zippo en la mano con la imagen de un cráneo en llamas azules y un cigarrillo en la boca, dio un paso al frente - Aquí hace frío

Hansen apretó los puños - No te hagas el gracioso y dime que estás haciendo aquí adentro

El hombre encendió su cigarrillo - Yo estoy aquí por dos razones una es mi curiosidad la cual se pregunta qué pretendes hacer con ese pequeño y la otra - De su bolsillo sacó un contenedor metálico con una jeringa - Vengo por lo pactado, nosotros ya cumplimos

\- Pero aún no he iniciado

Él se siguió acercando - Lo sé pero el trato era traerte y darte tiempo, más no protegerte, esos gastos no los cubre lo que nos diste y por lo que vine menos el pacto se culmina en cuanto lo obtenga

Hansen se enfureció - Eso ya no importa esto va más allá de un trato es...

En eso aquel hombre lo tomo de la ropa y lo levanto al tiempo que le puso un cuchillo en el cuello - Nada es más importante que un trato, lo entiendes

Hansen le corrió una gota de sudor por la cien - Si entiendo - No debía mostrarse intimidado, pero lo estaba

El hombre lo soltó y guardo el cuchillo - Que bien que nos entendemos ahora con tu permiso

Lleno de frustración desvío la mirada apretó la quijada y se hizo a un lado dando vía libre a togetic

\- Gracias

Mientras tanto afuera Ash corría con garbodo a su lado - Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo - Se cubrió de un lanzallamas - No me puedo acercar más

Ella estaba inmóvil la mayor parte de su armadura había quedado hecha pedazos incluso su piel quedó expuesta y con tan solo una pierna, un brazo, el tronco y el casco de la armadura estaba con sus posibilidades muy caídas.

\- Garbodo acabemos con esto de una vez, ahora ataque rápido

Rojo 2 estaba furiosa - Eres un necio no ganarás

Ash sonrió - Ya lo veremos, ahora amigo espinas de fuego - Garbodo se escabulló entre la arena salto y empezó a golpear a extilix quien estaba ya muy lastimado y ya no pudo detener los ataques,

Ash le mostró los colmillos, Rojo 2 apretó los puños mientras que chispas salían de su deteriorado traje - Eres un, extilix excavar - En eso su pokemon fue bajo tierra desapareciendo junto a garbodo

Ash sonrió no dijo nada y solo espero, cuando después de unos minutos garbodo salió de debajo de la arena y se paró junto a Ash y Extilix emergió cerca de Rojo 2.

Ella sonrió - Te dije que no podrías

\- Segura

La chica no entendió el comentario de Ash y miró a su pokemon - ¿Extilix? - Lo llamó pero este no reaccionó

En ese momento James estaba tratando de mantener la batalla, pero la danza de espadas seguía fortaleciendo a aggron, ambos colosos estaban sujetándose ninguno cedía terreno chocan hombro con hombro lo que los hizo retroceder.

\- Órale nidoking enséñale que te desayunaste

Rojo 1 respondió de inmediato - Bofetada de lodo aggron - Ambos ataques se anularon - Ahora usa garra de acero

El ataque entro directo - Nidoking aguata ahí por favor - Pese al golpe su enorme pokémon se levantó - Bien hecho ahora no te dejes y ponle sus estate quieto - El puño de nidoking se envolvió en fuego, mientras que las garras de aggron se volvieron a encender

Con una confiada sonrisa Rojo miró a su pokémon - Danza de espadas - Una vez más se potencializo su pokémon para luego enfrentarse a nidoking

Mientras que dentro de la cúpula aquel hombre y Hansen seguían hablando el hombre llevaba en el frasco un poco de sangre de togetic - Bien nuestra participación termina aquí - Puso su muñeca frente a él activando el comunicador que traía en la manga - Rojo es hora

Hansen lo de tuvo - Espera creí que querías ver

Aquel hombre se quedó pensando - Aun no mantengan la línea abierta - Miró a Hansen - Adelante apresúrate tengo otro compromiso en Veracruz

Hansen se apresuró y tomo de debajo de la mesa un frasco con pintura roja se dibujó un triángulo dentro de un óvalo y dibujo el mismo en la frente de togetic - Es hora - Puso su frente a la altura de togetic que era rodeado por las reliquias - Su poder ha sido insuficiente, el amor y la amistad han caído ahora necesito de más fuerza para proteger al reino y que así sea

En eso el suelo del lugar se iluminó con colores violetas, azules, blancos y rosas iluminando el lugar.

Mientras que afuera Misty y Jessie seguían combatiendo, el cañón de picos iba directo contra Gengar - Ahora repélelo con contraataque - Desvío el ataque hacia ellas haciendo que se dispersaran

\- Korsola roca afilada

De inmediato gengar se desvaneció tras el muro para aparecer frente a gardevoir - Ahora usa tinieblas

\- Hermosa teletranspórtate - El pokemon de Jessie se desvaneció esquivando el ataque

Gengar se elevó - Bola sombra ahora - El lanzó una doble bola sombra una contra korsola y otra a donde aparecería gardevoir

\- Korsola cañón de picos contra ambas - Cuando gardevoir apareció, el cañón de picos reventó las bola de sombra

Jessie apretó la mandíbula - Demonios no se queda quieto

Misty miró hacia la cúpula notando los leves destellos que se escapaban - No nos quieren vencer solo ganar tiempo, pikachu impactrueno a la cúpula

Pikachu bajo del hombro de Misty y corrió hacia la cúpula, Gengar intentó intervenir pero gardevoir se puso en medio - Mantenlo lejos bonita usa psiconda

\- Gengar tinieblas - Con los mismos resultados que antes los ataque se anularon

Pikachu siguió corriendo hasta estar más cerca y en ese punto salto y atacó golpeando la cúpula con su trueno el cual sacudió la cúpula, pero solo eso.

Hansen dentro sintió el golpe y un poco de tierra cayó de los muros, el hombre le señaló el muro - Creo que no te queda mucho tiempo - Hansen lo miró y luego continuó

Afuera Misty estaba impaciente - Pikachu cola de hierro – Tan rápido como pudo salto giro y golpeó una vez más la cúpula con esto el refugio se despostillo, Rojo 3 trataba de frenarlos pero estaba atorado con gardevoir, mientras que pikachu seguía golpeando - Por favor pikachu, continua así

Jessie miró a Misty y le lanzó él tuvo que había arrojado al suelo - Rápido tú y Korsola sigan golpeando yo me encargo de Gengar

\- Estás segura - Ella asintió - Bien vamos Korsola - Misty y los pokemon empezaron a golpear la cúpula en donde ya estaba despostillado

Mientras que Ash con una sonrisa vio a Rojo 2 - Y se acabó

Ella llamaba desesperada a su pokemon - Con un demonio reacciona - De repente un poco de arena cayó del gigantesco pokemon y poco a poco se fue desplomando hacia enfrente - No

Garbodo respiraba agitado - Bien hecho amigo ahora descansa - Lo regreso a su pokebola - Ahora solo estamos tú, yo y tú ridículo traje ¿te rindes?

\- Jamás - Ella levanto la mano y empezó a lanzar hojas navaja

Ash negó con la cabeza - Lastima - Las golpeó con la macuahuitl - Se acabó ya ríndete

Furiosa quitó el regulador de su brazo - Ya me hartaste - Atacó con un incontrolable lanzallamas que salía de su brazo

Ash rodó hacia un lado - No has tenido suficiente - Corrió alrededor de ella mientras que era perseguido por la llamarada

Rojo 2 perdió el control - Ya me tienen cansada tú y tu patético grupo intentan ser héroes, los héroes no existen es un mito jamás han existido y jamás existirán

Ash era perseguido por todos lados por la llama - Tal vez, pero si algo no existe quiere decir que lo podemos crea, aunque tienes razón no somos héroes solo intentamos ayudar

Las llamas empezaron a sobrecalentar el escudo - ¿Ayudar? tan mísera es su existencia que lo que les da sentido es una causa perdida

Ash perseguido por las llamas, salto por encima de la llama, rodó, se levantó y cuando está estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo golpeó la arena con tanta fuerza que una columna de arena se levantó protegiéndolo.

La arena se convirtió en una columna de cristal - Venimos de la tierra y a ella volveremos por eso debemos proteger lo que de ella viene y lo que la rodea - Con las garras debilitó la base de la columna de cristal y lo pateo

Rojo 2 saltó aún lado para que la columna no le cayera encima, se cubrió para que los cristales no la lastimaran, cubriéndose con los brazos y agachando la mirada cuando en el suelo pudo ver cómo la silueta de Ash se hacía más grande - No - Levanto la mirada

\- ¡Se acabó! - Lanzó la macuahuitl la cual pasó justo por sobre el casco el arma se enterró en la arena, el casco se partió a la mitad

Ella quedó en shock al ver que esa arma se dirigía a ella, Ash cayó frente a ella, con sus garras arranco el resto de la armadura, primero la pierna, luego el brazo sus manos se llenaron de aceite cuando perforó el peto dejando inservible la armadura.

Ella también se llenó de aceite y su ropa que la cubriera bajo la armadura, también sé había destrozado, solo quedo cubierta por el aceite, ella quedo de rodillas y miró a Ash encontrándose con esos ojos amarillos - No sé qué es lo que te pasó, pero debes saber que todos le debemos gratitud y respeto a la tierra, en ella vivimos, de ella comemos y si no quieres ser un parasito debes protegerla - Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima, pues al perder la armadura ella se encontraba semidesnuda la cubría más el aceite que lo que le quedaba de su ropa

Ella sujeto la chaqueta de Ash para cubrirse - No lo entiendo

Ash se arrodilló y la miró a los ojos - Sha ni hruniná bidó' lá bicaa gui bele, ne stobi que caya'qui luni - Se levantó sin dejarla de ver de forma seria

En ese momento Misty, pikachu y korsola golpeaban la cúpula tratando de derribarla, Jessie mantenía ocupado a Gengar, mientras que Hansen se alimentaba del poder de togetic este empezó a perder color quedando en una tonalidad gris.

Aquel mercenario cómo le decía el equipo rojo miró a Hansen las reliquias se elevaron la primera se puso sobre su antebrazo derecho, el otro en el izquierdo dos más en las mejillas y el último en el pecho - Esto está demasiado loco

Hansen sonrió - Por fin tengo todo el poder, todo yo lo controlo y para mí será este reino todos se doblegarán ante mí y solo harán lo que mi voluntad diga jajaja - Entonces se empezó a elevar rodeado de esa energía y junto a el togetic

En eso la cola de hierro de pikachu hizo un hueco Misty sonrió - Ya casi - Quiso golpear una vez más con él tuvo, pero en eso pikachu escucho algo que lo advirtió del peligro detuvo su ataque piso la cúpula y salto para hacer aún lado a Misty derivándola.

Justo cuando la cúpula reventó al contacto con esa energía, Misty se cubrió de los escombros, pero algunos pedazos de roca lograron rasparla.

Hansen se elevaba más y más hasta perforar el techo haciendo que donde antes estaba el cayera una gran cantidad de arena.

Todos lo miraron incluyendo Jessie y Rojo 3 así como Misty los pokemon y ese hombre que lo había amenazado se le quedo viendo, este último puso su maga a la altura de su boca - Equipo Rojo retírense todos sin excepción

Rojo 3 asintió - Bien ustedes deben resolver esto y a nosotros nos esperan asuntos importantes, Gengar regresa - Su pokemon floto hasta él y Rojo 3 sin dejar de mirarlas lo señaló con la pokebola regresándolo

Mientras que James y nidoking seguían luchando contra Rojo 1 sus fuerzas eran equiparables, pero la danza de espadas dejó en desventaja a nidoking.

James apretó los puños cuando nidoking cayó al suelo aggron puso su pata sobre el pecho del pokemon veneno soltando un rugido.

Rojo 1 sonrió - Son decepcionantes - Miró su reloj - Ya no importa, acabemos con esto hiperayo

\- ¡Nidoking! No

En eso entro el comunicado de tras escuchar negó con la cabeza - Alto aggron ustedes fueron salvados por la campana, pero ya lo resolveremos en otra ocasión, así que adiós, aggron regresa - Devolvió a su pokemon a la pokebola y sin decir más se fue

James se acercó a nidoking - Te encuentras bien - Su alegre pokemon se mantuvo serio con la mirada agachada - Lo siento amigo ahora descansa - Lo devolvió a la pokebola, tomo otra - Arcanine ayúdame por favor - Su pokemon salió y él lo monto para alcanzar a las chicas

Justo iba subiendo Hansen más y más y una luz se disparó al cielo esto llamo la atención de Ash que lo vio desde lejos - ¿Y ahora qué?

En eso una corriente de aire levanto una nube de arena Ash se cubrió y Rojo 2 se levantó golpeándolo en las costillas heridas - Eres un tonto - Lo que había levantado aquella nube era el helicóptero que salía del bunker de Hansen

Ash se sujetó su herida la cual no le permitió moverse y del helicóptero así como la primera vez cayó una escalera ella subió las escaleras que era el mismo que había sacado a Hansen del reino

Desde el helicóptero aquel hombre de sombrero miró a Ash - Lastima amigo, pero ahora no puedo quedarme a jugar ya será para la otra y saluda a todo pokemex de mi parte jajajaja

Ash apretó los puños – Sabia que estabas detrás de esto

\- Y yo que creía que ni te acordabas de mí

– Hilhuicamina

– Balam Kataan cuídate nos veremos pronto jajaja

Quiso ir por ellos pero debía ayudar a Misty y con sus heridas no lograría nada así que solo los vio alejarse - Infeliz

En ese momento la reina Sara había estado siguiendo el rastro que había dejado el vehículo, pero este ya había desaparecido tras llegar a donde había sido la primera batalla, encontró a los hombres que Ash había dejado atados cuando al levantar la mirada vio la luz que se habría pasó al cielo.

Sara en ese momento entendió lo que pasaba - No, puede ser Hansen ese loco, vamos rapidash hay que ayudar - Empezó a correr cuando en eso pasó el helicóptero junto a ella alejándose del desierto

Dentro el equipo Rojo ya reunido notaron algo en Rojo 2 ella al notar que era observa se molestó - ¿Qué?

Rojo 1 la señaló - Y esa chaqueta

\- Que no es obvio no iba andar por ahí semidesnuda

Rojo 3 lanzó a sus pies una maleta - Bueno ya cámbiate

Ella miró la maleta detenidamente y sujeto con fuerza la chaqueta de Ash cuando a su mente vino lo que le dijo Ash sus ojos amarillos era lo único que veía y sus palabras resonaban aún que no las entendía - Sha ni hruniná bidó' lá bicaa gui bele, ne stobi que caya'qui luni

Rojo 3 la vio ahí sin moverse e ida - Rojo 2 ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella lo miró - Si no es nada

Rojo 1 estaba un tanto serio - Bien cámbiate para deshacernos de esa chaqueta

Ella asintió ambos chicos se voltearon, guardó la chaqueta en la maleta y se vistió, pero se mantenía pensante.

Mientras tanto Hansen se mantenía en el aire Misty se levantó pero no vio a korsola - ¿Dónde estás? korsola ¿dónde estás? - Su rosado pokemon estaba entre los escombros de la cúpula inconsciente - ¡Korsola! - Le quitó lo más que pudo de los escombros y lo abrazo - Lo siento mucho

James en eso llegó montado en su amigo arcanine - ¿Qué pasó?

Jessie señaló hacia el cielo - Ese loco salió de aquí flotando y le hace algo raro a togetic

Misty estaba en cuclillas junto a korsola - Descansa - Lo regreso a su pokebola

\- Aaaaajalejaleo ayúdenme por favor ya no puedo correr más - Del pasillo llego meowth completamente agotado

James lo miró - Chimuelo ¿dónde andabas?

\- Huyendo de ellos

Jessie miró el pasillo - ¿Ellos?

En eso se escucharon todos los hombres de Hansen - ¡Ahí está!

Jessie le dio un coscorrón - Tarado se supone que los alejarías

\- Cuanto más debo alejarlos, no los molestaron en todo este tiempo ¿no?

Ella lo empezó a zarandear - Eres un inútil

En eso Misty se levantó pikachu la miró preocupado - Ya me arte de esta gente no se debe jugar con los pokemon ellos merecen respeto - Tomo su pokebola - Politoed rayo de hielo - Lanzó su pokebola - Y su pokemon rana salió congelando a todos los hombres de Hansen

Los exdelincuentes la miraron y James se acercó golpeando el bloque de hielo en que habían quedado atrapados - Huy lo bueno es que en el desierto necesitas refrescarte

Misty lo miró - James nos puedes llevar a la superficie

Él se sorprendió - ¿Yo? Lo siento pero yo no salto como Ash, pero haré un intento - Tomo a Meowth

\- Oye qué haces bájame, bájame - Lo arrojó hacia arriba este llego a la orilla y se sujetó como pudo pero la arena lo hacía caer

Meowth cae de la orilla James truena los dedos decepcionado - Y, casi bueno ahora tú

Cargo a Jessie - Óyeme idiota qué haces

\- Ella dijo que...

\- Que nos subiera ayudado por arcanine

James sonrió apenado - Ah ya decía yo

En eso llego Meowth tambaleándose - No se lo pudieron explicar antes de que me lanzar - Cayó al suelo - Ahí

Jessie tomo su pokebola - Regresa hermosa

Misty también regreso a su Politoed - Creo que así será más fácil llegar arriba

Subieron al lomo de arcanine, corrió a toda velocidad salto sobre algunos escombros y luego a la superficie una vez arriba trataron de acercarse con Hansen, con ellos llego Ash.

Misty al verlo lo abrazo - ¿Estas bien?

El asintió - Si ¿qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé cuando estábamos llegamos se encerró y salió así

Ash se quedó pensando - Encontraron a Miguel

Ellos negaron con la cabeza - Bueno entonces James, Jessie vayan por el búsquenlo él nos puede aclarar esto

Ellos asintieron y entraron otra vez a la base de Hansen Ash volvió a sacar el escudo y su macuahuitl Misty lo miró tambalearse un poco - ¿Estás bien?

Ash se giró la gorra sus ojos se mantenían de color amarillo pero con menor fuerza - Si tranquila solo que aún no estoy al 100

El respiraba un tanto agitado Misty se preocupó - No mientas aún estás herido yo podría...

Pero el la detuvo antes de decir más - Misty tú no vas a ir sola entiende es peligroso

\- El que tiene que entender eres tú, estás en una situación muy mala tuviste que usar tus hiervas esas para recuperarte

Entendió pero se negó - No yo te debo de proteger, ahora andando no me quedaré de brazos cruzados - Misty no pudo hacer más para convencerlo así que aceptó y avanzó, Ash miro a pikachu sosteniéndose las costillas - Mantente alerta amigo no creo aguantar más - Con ambas armas en mano empezó a caminar

Mientras que la mitad del cuerpo de togetic se iba convirtiendo en gris Misty empezó a correr para llegar hasta su amigo.

Ash iba detrás de ella muy atento para cualquier peligro, Hansen se percató de su presencia y sonrió - Inocentes mortales - Unió sus manos luego las abrió aplaudió y una honda de choque se liberó levantando la arena

Ash de inmediato tomo a Misty y pikachu salto con el - Cuidado - Se hicieron aún lado evitando la onda de choque

Pero esta golpeó la base sacudiéndola con fuerza dentro recorriendo el lugar iban James, Jessie y Meowth en arcanine cuando de repente sintieron el brusco golpe casi sacándolos de equilibrio y tirando a Meowth, pero arcanine lo atrapó con la boca

Siguieron avanzando y Meowth iba colgando del hocico de arcanine - Ahí por qué ahora a mí me está pasando todo lo malo a mi yo que les hice, óyeme tú no soy un hueso

Arcanine lo lanzó a su lomo James señaló al frente - No hay muchos lugares, ya casi todos los recorrimos debe estar por aquí

Mientras que Misty y Ash luchaban por llegar hasta Hansen pero las ondas de choque eran demasiado poderosas.

Cuando Hansen lanzó una que levanto arena suficiente para enterrarlos, Ash actuó de inmediato - Pikachu bola trueno - Con esto golpeó la arena evitando que los enterrara y esparciéndola por todos lados - Esto me está cansando - Respiraba agitado

En eso ambos se empezaron a hundir - Jaja y aún no has visto nada, ahora yo todo lo controlo, es mi reino - Abrió la mano para hacer las arenas movedizas más grandes

Ash tuvo que pensar rápido - Pikachu a mi hombro - Cargo a Misty

Ella al sentir que la cargo lo miró - ¿Qué haces?

\- Cuidado al aterrizar - La lanzó a la orilla que aún no estaba tan lejos

Misty le quiso ayudar - Ash

\- Tranquila - Miró a su alrededor - Desearía tener una mejor idea, así que aquí voy - Concentro su energía en su escudo y golpeó la arena creando un vacío dándole espacio para saltar lejos, pero su aterrizaje fue un tanto aparatoso el caer de golpe lo resintió por sus heridas - Eso estuvo cerca vamos

Ambos se levantaron, empezaron a correr y las arenas movedizas seguían apareciendo creadas por Hansen Ash iba por delante guiando para que nadie cayera en ellas.

Hansen lo veía acercarse - A no eso jamás - Unió sus dedos y los levanto para luego abrirlos

Frente a Ash apeteció una columna de picos de cristal - Wow - De inmediato reaccionó y la destrozó con la macuahuitl, puso el escudo sobre ellos para que los cristales no los cortara.

Pero al cubrir a Misty mucho de estos lo alcanzaron haciéndole pequeños corte en el brazo y el rostro.

Misty al verlo se asustó - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, sigamos

Mientas que James y Jessie llegaron al calabozo donde se encontraba Miguel al llegar derribaron al guardia, el al verlos se sujetó de los barrotes - ¿Que está pasando allá arriba?

Jessie buscaba la llave - No sabemos por eso vinimos por ti para que nos digas - Tomo la llave del guardia

Miguel asintió salió de la reja y tomo sus cosas de la mesa - Bien vamos por ellos - Saco una de sus pokebolas

Jessie, Meowth y James retrocedieron - Si ya tienes todas tus cosas sugiero irnos ya - Comentó Jessie

James asintió - Si antes de que esas cosas nos atrapen

Miguel volteo y se encontró con muchísimos trampich que salían de los muros - No puede ser Galahad ve

James monto a su arcanine junto con sus amigos - Vámonos de aquí - Todos los trampich los empezaron a perseguir

Mientras tanto en ese momento Ash luchaba contra los cristales que les lanzaban y algo peor venía - Pikachu cola de hierro - Destrozaban los cristales en cuanto aparecían, pero no podían mantenerse así para siempre, pikachu ya estaba agotado después tras tantos ataque para destruir el domo subterráneo

Misty buscaba como llegar a Togetic pero todo lo que intentaba era rechazado por Hansen - Togetic aguanta por favor – Le pidió muy triste y preocupada

Aún inconsciente logró sentir a Misty y recuperó un poco la conciencia lo que le quitó poder a Hansen permitiendo a Ash avanzar.

Hansen miró a Misty - Es niña debe desaparecer - Apretó los dientes y atrapó los pies de Misty que había quedado atrás

Sin poderse mover jalaba sus pies – Ah ahora que

Ash volteo y la vio atrapada - Misty - Corrió hacia ella tan rápido como pudo, al tiempo que una onda de choque iba a golpearla y más cristales se formaron a su alrededor acorralándola - No

\- Aaaaaaa - Ella se cubrió con los brazos, pero Ash se interpuso la onda de choque la cual lo golpeo sin que llegara a Misty, pero esto fue tan fuerte que lanzó a Ash hacia atrás cayendo sobre los cristales

Misty miró a Pikachu - Ayúdame por favor – Con un impactrueno libero a Misty para que fuera con Ash, él estaba lleno de heridas y cortadas - Por favor no, Ash reacciona dime que estás bien, por favor

Hansen los miró con una siniestras sonrisa - Esto se acabó jamás nadie me estorbara de nuevo

Ash estaba muy herido y no reaccionaba Misty lo abrazo, esto le probóco cortés en los brazos Hansen hizo salir más picos de cristal del suelo y generó una onda de choque.

Pikachu de inmediato intentó detenerla con un impactrueno, pero esta era demasiado fuerte, fueron lanzados contra los picos, Misty abrazo tan fuerte como pudo a Ash, mientras veía como se dirigían a esos afilados cristales.

Pero de repente quetzactl salió de la pokebola, evaporó el cristal y frenó la caída de ambos, los envolvió en un manto de energía de color verde que los protegió, al mismo tiempo que los curo, Misty al ver hacia arriba y encontrarse con el enorme pokemon sonrió.

El pokemon prehispánico con sus colas los bajo a salvo y mientras Misty miró a Ash ya no estaba herido y empezó a reaccionar habían quedado en el suelo, puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Ash.

El reaccionó de golpe - Misty - Se levantó y la miró - ¿Estás bien? - Ella asintió - Nos vinieron a ayudar

Hansen miró al extraño pokemon - Pero que es eso, da igual al final nada cambia - Le arrojó una pulso de energía el cual quetzactl lo partió a la mitad con sus colas - ¿Pero qué?

Ash se empezó a revisar - Pero qué pasó, ya me siento bien - Se tocó las costillas y reviso su mano - Y me recupere - Se levantó y ayudó a Misty a pararse, Hansen siguió lanzando los pulsos y quetzactl los rechazaba todos en eso escucharon el relinchar de un pokemon ellos voltearon lo que les permitió ver a Sara.

Ella llego hasta ellos - Protector Ash

El la miró - Sara ¿qué haces aquí? - En eso recibió un golpe en el la cabeza - Pero que... - Se sobo la cabeza

\- Reina Sara - Lo corrigió Miguel quien estaba lleno de arena junto a un magnezone

Volteo y le dio un golpe en la nariz que lo derribó - Cállate no tengo ánimos de escuchar tus tonterías - Dejándolo en el suelo miró a la reina - Dime ¿qué está pasando? y hay alguna forma de detenerlo

Sara miró a Hansen - Ese hombre está loco qué tan grande es su ambición

Misty puso su mano sobre el corazón - Que le esa haciendo a togetic

Miguel se levanto sobándose la nariz - Le roba el poder a togetic

Todos lo miraron - ¿Que?

Sara asintió - Es verdad es un mecanismo de defensa del reino, pero se supone que uno se une a togetic para que su poder llegue al máximo pero el se lo roba para sus fines

Ash apretó los puños - Bien ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Sara miró a Ash - Protector debemos alejarlo de togetic antes de que termine si la conexión se rompe todo se detendrá

Misty miró a Sara - Y togetic

\- El estará bien siempre y cuando lo hagamos rápido

Ash y Misty se miraron el asintió - Bien Misty por ahora nos apoyaremos con dos pokémon más - Tomo dos pokebolas - Yo los elijo - De las pokebola a salieron kaarllompler y pidgeot - Bien no puede apuntar a barios lugares ah la vez James, Jessie Meowth

Meowth dejó caer sus brazos - Y dale con Meowth

Ash lo miró - Disculpa

\- No nada

\- Ustedes mantenganlo distraído desde atras, Miguel tú y tus pokémon por los flancos, Misty

Ella dio un paso al frente - Yo iré por el

Negó con la cabeza - No yo lo traeré es muy peligroso

\- Pero...

Ash miro a su amigo - Pikachu tú y yo vamos por togetic - Su amigo asintió sacando chispas de sus mejillas - Misty te necesito con la reina Sara y con Quetzactl haciéndole frente tú tienes el pokemon más fuerte y no obedecerá a nadie que no seas tú

Ella agacho la mirada - Pero yo...

Ash le levanto la mirada con la barbilla sonrojando a Misty y sorprendiendo a la reina Sara - Yo lo traeré a salvo confía en mí si

Misty asintió y lo abrazo - Siempre, pero ten cuidado por favor

Ash puso su mano sobre el hombro de Misty - Que no siempre lo hago - Ella solo le sonrió

Miguel se acercó - Oye tú no voy a exponer a la reina para nada - Miró a la reina - Mi señora por favor refúgiese

\- ¿Refugiarse? ¿Donde genio? Si no te diste cuenta estamos en medio del desierto

Miguel sacó su espada - Entonces que se regrese no voy a exponer su vida

Ash le golpeó la espada con la macuahuitl - Entiende no hay tiempo si regresa se podría perder o atrapada en medio de la batalla es más seguro junto al ave prehispánica de 6 metros que tiene poderes antiguos

Miguel levanto la espada - Eso jamás y...

\- ¡Ya basa! Miguel no voy a huir mi deber es proteger el reino y dirigirlo, no que el reino me proteja a mi así que vamos a hacerlo - Miró a Misty - Puedo ir contigo

Ella estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Sara - Claro vamos

Ash camino de frente empujando a Miguel con el escudo, se acercó a kaarllompler - Pidgeot síguenos desde arriba - Su pokemon asintió y se elevó, el monto a su pokemon - Bien a la carga

Miguel se paró junto a magmezone - Bien acabemos con ese loco

Hansen siguió luchando con querzactl, pero los ataques no eran muy poderosos pues el plan era entretenerlo, mientras que también por el flanco era atacado.

Ash iba a todo galope en kaarllompler avanzando mientras era distraído por sus compañeros - Bien parece que a funcionado pidgeot - Su pokemon se puso a la par de kaarllompler y Ash pasó sin que sus pokémon se detuvieran - Bien amigo ahora vuela bajo

Ellos se acercaron hasta estar debajo de Hansen en ese momento gardevoir y arcanine atacaron al mismo tiempo obligando a Hansen a voltear, aprovechando la oportunidad Ash fue llevado por pidgeot hasta togetic.

Él se movió lentamente para no hacer ruido, pero aun así Hansen percibió su presencia - Tú, pero qué haces

\- Me aseguró de que te alejes de togetic

\- Eso jamás - Lanzó una onda de choque

\- Pikachu impactruneo - La explosión leo choque entre ataques explotó y ambos saltaron impulsado por los aires con togetic en brazos - Bien hecho amigo - Silvo y en eso los atrapó pidgeot - Bien es hora de irnos

Hansen los empezó a perseguir - Devuélveme ese togetic - Empezó a manipular la arena lanzando finas agujas de cristal sin cesar a Ash y pidgeto

Miguel intervino - Galahad roca trueno

Hansen abrió la mano enterrando a Miguel dejándole solo la cabeza de fuera, pero el trueno destrozo las agujas - No te preocupes por mí tú sigue atacando Galahad

Ash movió los ojos - Vaya apoyo

\- Órale mi arcanine no se me atonte - Una llamarada cubrió a Hansen pero este se cubrió

Jessie se unió al ataque - Psicoda bonita

Meowth sonrió - Prueba mis golpes furia

\- Insolentes aprenderán a no meterse con un Dios - Levanto una columna de arena para protegerse y se las lanzó, ellos se dispersaron para soportar el golpe

Ash los casi ser alcanzados - No chicos - Apretó los puños y miró a Togetic - Aguanta un poco más - El pequeño pokémon casi estaba completamente gris

Misty entonces atacó enserio - Quetzactl lluvia de plata - El antiguo pokemon abrió las alas y las agito atacando de forma avasayante a Hansen lo que lo detuvo por un momento

Quetzactl se acercó a ellos Ash miro a Misty seguían alejándose de Hansen - Debe estar contigo

En eso Hansen volvió intentar atraparlos por todos lados emergieron filosos cristales y una lluvia de ellos se dirigió a Misty

Ash intentó interferir pero la arena lo atrapó - ¡No Misty!

Justo cuando el ataque los iba a alcanzar este se detuvo Hansen se sorprendio e incistio - Pero que... - Pero el cristal se quedó inmóvil - Que está pasando - Miró sus manos

Misty sintió la mano de togetic sobre su brazo ella volteo y lo miró - Togetic - Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que el tierno pokemon le sonrió - Su cuerpo ya solo tenía unas manchas de color muy pequeñas el resto de el estaba gris

El pequeño levanto el brazo y cerró los ojos de pronto el cielo se tornó negro un vórtice se abrió y toda la energía de que Hansen que había robado se elevó en el cielo - ¿Que está pasando? - El poder está absorbido en el cielo - Noooooo - De su cuerpo salieron las reliquias y fueron absorbidas

Misty miró a su pequeño pokemon y este no recuperaba su color entre la tormenta miró a Sara - Que sucede por qué no se recupera

Sara negó con la cabeza agachando la mirada - Es tarde

Cuando todo acabó Hansen cayó al suelo - No, por qué maldito demonio que fue lo que hiciste con mi poder - Ash se paró frente a el - Simple Mortal a un lado

Ash estaba serio - Tú - Sus ojos cambiaron - Maldito - Le enterró las garras en el estómago mientras él estaba en el suelo - Tú maldito egoísmo hizo esto - Su cuerpo se empezó a llenar manchas

Un manto de humo negro invisible para todos, pero Ash lo percibía - **Vamos hazlo ella está sufriendo por lo que hizo  
**  
Hansen cerro los ojos de dolor - ¿Qué haces?

\- Te haré lo que tú le hiciste, pero multiplicado - Sus ojos se tornaron verdes

\- **No merece compasión libérate, alimenta a la tierra con su sangre para que sea útil**

Miguel intervino - Alto Ash

Él lo miró - No intervengas - Lo con la mano abierta golpeó en el pecho lo que lo saco volando a Miguel

Ash le sacó las garras y lo sujeto del cuello levantándolo - Miserable canalla

Hansen veía el odio reflejado en los ojos de Ash los cuales estaban completamente verdes y sumergidos en el odio no dejaban de brillar, esa mirada le daba miedo.

Miguel se levantó de la arena - Bien tú lo pediste, Galahad sonido metálico - Su pokémon atacó, pero Ash ni siquiera le prestó atención

Misty abrazaba a togetic, estaba muy triste - Togetic perdóname llegue tarde - Miró a Ash abrazo con más fuerza al pequeño pokemon que no reaccionaba - Por favor perdóname lo siento - Las lágrimas de Misty no cesaban y al ver así a Ash no sabía que hacer – Ash por favor tú no eres así, reacciona por favor

El solo la miro de reojo y su mirada se posó en togetic y esa voz le siguió hablando – **No lo permitas que siga ocupando espacio en este mundo observa bien lo que hizo ella podría ser la siguiente**

Ash regreso la mirada a Hansen quien se empezó a retorcer por la asfixia, Misty vio cómo su amigo levanto su otro brazo apuntando las garras a Hansen – No Ash reaccionaaa – Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la frente de togetic

Quetzactl fue rodeado por energía con sus colas abrió una vez más ese vórtice, estela se levantó y entro en él, volvió a salir, pero traía consigo una esfera de energía y se la entregó al togetic de Misty

Al recibirlo empezó a recuperar la energía, el color, pero aún no despertaba en ese momento Quetzactl envolvió con una de sus colas a Ash y con otra a togetic poco apoco fue despertando, al mismo tiempo que Ash volvía a la normalidad, todos los triángulos de togetic se tornaron verdes.

El pokémon prehispánico tras esto regreso a la pokebola, togetic se recuperó y despertó, floto hasta Misty, ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

Ash reaccionó y sonrió al ver al pequeño recuperándose - ¿Está bien?

Hansen se levantó de golpe - Esto no a acabo ahora yo tendré mi...

De repente Ash volteo y le golpeó el rostro dejándolo noqueado, Hansen cayó en la arena - No vuelvas a levantarte

Misty vio caer al malvado hombre y miró a togetic tomándolo de sus manitas - Que bueno que estás a salvo

Sara sonrió - Miguel llévate a Hansen es hora de que sea juzgado - El asintió tomando a Hansen, mientras que ella se dirigía con Ash - Guardián

Ash volteo la mirada hacia ella - ¿Mmm?

\- Es hora

James y Jessie se acercaron sacudiéndose toda la arena se emocionaron - Si

Todos regresaron al reino y frente al trono Ash y Misty recibieron la noticia - ¡QUE!

Ash se sobre salto - ¡¿Como que me tengo que casar?!

Miranda asintió - Así es, esa es la tradición el protector del reino espejismo se casa con la reina

Nervioso retrocedió mientras que Sara tomaba las manos de Ash - Es por eso que te dije que te necesitaba que nos uniríamos en el lazo sagrado y que lazo más sagrado que el matrimonio

Asustado y completamente rojo quitó sus manos de las de Sara - Pero, pero, pero... - Retrocedió chocando con Misty - ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Misty desvío la mirada - Que no te quieres casar con ella

\- Estás loca no me voy a casar solo por qué si y así como así y con...

Sara se acercó - Sé que es lo que te preocupa

Ambos la miraron - ¿A si?

Ella asintió - Tranquilo como una buena mujer me han instruidos en cada aspecto del matrimonio incluyendo – Se acercó y le hablo al oído – Los deberes conyugales

Ash se sonrojó aún más - ¡Que! No es eso es que yo... - Miró a su alrededor - Yo... - Miró a Misty - Yo ya estoy comprometido con Misty

Todos lo miraron - ¡Que!

Misty lo miró detrás de él - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Por favor solo di que sí y apóyame confía en mí

Sara miró a Misty - Eso es cierto

Misty se quedó sería y asintió - Si

Ash pasó al frente - Lo siento, pero es una antigua tradición mexicana que dice que si permaneces a lado de la persona a quién besaste por primera vez, su futuro está ligado y deben casarse por mandato de Tlaloc

Sara agacho la mirada - Yo creí que solo eran amigos, ahora que vamos a hacer

Ash se acercó con ella - Tranquila reina Sara de todos modos yo no soy el protector del reino, ni siquiera el salvador ese título es de Misty y togetic yo solo apoye y el título oficial es de Miguel ¿no?

Miguel se puso rojo, Sara se quedó pensando - Tienes razón creo que en ese caso me tendría que casar con el

Ash sonrió tomo la mano de Miguel y la unió con la de Sara - Bueno es un gusto que todo se haya arreglado, pero mis amigos – Señalo a James, Jessie y meowth

Los tres se sorprendieron señalándose James miro a sus amigos – Se refiere a nosotros, escucharon se refirió a nosotros como amigos

Meowth se limpió las lagrimas – No lo puedo creer - Jessie se soltó a llorar – Tranquila Jessie sé que te emociona como a nosotros. Pero no es para tanto, es increíble que nos considere amigos después de todo lo que hemos hecho

Jessie se limpió las lágrimas – No lloro por eso

Sus dos amigos la miraron – A no

Negó con la cabeza – Es que ya no perteneceremos a la realeza y yo quería que me consintieran

Ash suspiro y miro a la reina – Ellos vinieron por algo en especial y quisiera saber su decisión

La reina sin soltar a Miguel asintió - Si me comentaron y bueno después de todo lo que han hecho y por lo que hemos pasado creo que lo correcto es que lo tengan ustedes

Ash se emocionó - De verdad

\- Considérenlo nuestra forma de agradecerles ¿Miranda podrías?

La mujer traía consigo una caja de madera y se la entregó a Ash - Aquí tiene - Emocionado, pero con cuidado tomo la caja - Esperábamos que fuera el regalo de bodas, pero...

Nervioso Ash retrocedió y miró un imaginario reloj - Miren la hora aún tenemos tiempo antes de irnos así que vamos a recorrer el lugar - Empujó a Misty - Vamos, vamos

Misty camino empujada por Ash - Espera pero y togetic

Sara intervino - Misty por favor lleva contigo a togetic es momento que vuelva a tu lado

Ella miró a Sara - Pero y el paraíso togepi| y el reino

\- Ambos serán reguardados por el sucesor de tu togetic así que vayan tranquilos, ahora estela nos cuidara

\- No lo puedo creer - Misty sonrió y abrazo a su amigo

Ash miro a James - Nosotros daremos un paseo por favor estén listos para irnos - Sin más ambos salieron del lugar - Con permiso Sara

Miguel aún sonrojado y tomado de la mano de Sara grito - Reina Sara insolente

\- Por favor ya no molestes - Le gritó de lejos saliendo del palacio

Sara miró a Miguel - Bueno creo que tú y yo si podremos olvidar las formalidades

Miguel la miró - ¿Eh? - Rio nervioso

Antes de irse, Ash y Misty fueron de paseo iban caminando en la zona comercial del reino cuando en eso el estómago de Ash se quejó - Creo que ya me dio hambre

Misty le sonrió y luego miro a su alrededor - Mira ahí hay una cafetería podríamos comprar algo ¿aún tenemos tiempo?

Ash miró hacia el sol - Si, vamos Mist yo invito

Entraron a la cafetería y los acomodaron en una terraza en el segundo piso, una vez sentados ordenaron, Ash quiso una hamburguesa mientras que Misty pidió unos sándwich con papas además de un café y un pastelillo.

No tardaron mucho en traerles lo que habían pedido mientras que pikachu y togetic comían comida pokemon, nerviosos Ash miro a Misty - Y ¿qué me dices? - Preguntó mientras que tomaba una papa

Misty lo miró mientras le daba en la boca a togetic una probada de su pastel - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué digo? ¿Sobre qué?

Ash la miró un tanto serio - Como sobre qué, ¿ya confías en mí? - Misty desvió la mirada, el quedo en silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de su amiga

Misty no sabía exactamente qué contestarle - La verdad es que si Ash sé que puedo confiar en ti pero...

El devolvió la mirada hacia ella - ¿Pero?

\- No crees que soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso

Sorprendido se rasco la cabeza - Perdón no entiendo

Ella asintió - Si tú me dijiste que no habías retado a Lorenzo por una medalla que tenía que ver conmigo y me imagino que es que no confías en mi

Ash se apresuró a contestar - No, no es eso solo que... Yo - No sabía qué decir así que se cruzó de brazos - Es por algo más, en realidad no supe que me pasó cuando lo rete así que decidí retractarme y solo tener una batalla pokemon pero... - Desvío la mirada avergonzado

\- Fue por el beso

Siguió sin verla aún le dolía oírlo aunque no lo entendía, la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos - Perdóname Misty yo no me pude controlar y sé que no tengo derecho a decirte con quien estés o a quien... - Callo por un momento y tragó saliva - Besar

\- Ash yo...

La detuvo en seco - Perdóname yo en verdad lo siento, no debí hacerlo pero no me pude controlar, es que me enfureció tanto el escuchar eso que...

Misty notó que los ojos de Ash cambiaban - Ash en verdad no pasó nada el me dio un beso de cachete a cachete...

El negó con la cabeza - En verdad no quiero que me digas cómo el té... Espera ¿qué?

\- Si solo fue eso y me explico Pamela que eso es muy común en México que incluso así se despiden y saludan

Ash cayó en cuenta de que su ira lo había segado tanto que reto a otro hombre y llegar a un punto sin retorno, ambos se quedaron viendo cuando notaron que Ash no había soltado a Misty - Creo que será mejor avisarle a los demás que ya vamos para haya

Misty asintió sonrojada - Si mejor avísales

Ash sacó de su bolsillo su Ipok marcándole a Alan por video llamada - Veamos qué es lo que están haciendo y cómo van con la reforestación - La video llamada comenzó esperaban a que les contestaran cuando la cámara se activó, pero no podían ver más que un dedo frente a la cámara - ¿Alan? ¿Estás ahí?

No lo podían ver solo se enfocaba sus dedos - Si chicos hola ¿cómo están?

Misty se paró junto a Ash - ¿Por qué no te podemos ver? ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Espera - Re Acomodo el Ipok y ya lo pudieron ver, pero estaba de cabeza - Hola chicos qué tal el viaje ¿siempre qué pasó?

Ash y Misty inclinaron la cabeza y Ash lanzó la pregunta - ¿Qué les pasó por qué están de cabeza? - Pikachu se asomó curioso junto a togetic

Alan estaba atado con lianas y colgando de cabeza - Eh nada solo un mal entendido, pero ya se aclaró gracias a Pamela

Ash y Misty notaron que detrás de él estaba Max también colgando y unos alum estaban desamarrándolo - Esperen, esperen aún no me sueltan los brazos y así no voy a poder... - Los pokemon lo soltaron sonriendo haciendo que cayera de golpe - Ahu

Alan miró hacia abajo - Huy azoto la res bueno chicos los vemos aquí nos vemos pronto

Ash se sorprendió - Pero Alan ¿qué les pasó?

\- Cuando lleguen les cuento, ahora debo ayudar aquí, fin de la transmisión

La llamada termino y Ash miro a Misty - Creo que la misión de ellos se complicó

\- Eso parece ¿deberíamos regresar ya?

Ash negó con la cabeza - No ya pasó la emergencia - Tomo el menú - Yo aún tengo hambre - En eso sintió un leve apretón en su mano así que miró a Misty - ¿Pasa algo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió - Si confió en ti, siempre aún que estás loco

Ash le sonrió - Gracias

Ella también miró el menú - Y dime qué tan cierta es esa tradición que le contaste a la reina

El bajo un poco el menú para ver a Misty - Si bueno es tan cierta como uno quiere, se dice que las personas que dan su primer beso si es sincero la vida los tendrá como los colibríes si no se separaran para siempre

Misty se quedó pensando - Entonces de que depende

\- Que tan sincero sea el primer beso

Misty sonrió, pero había algo que Ash no le decía y ahora con una sonrisa ambos se disponen a comer esta vez que pasará, está historia continuara...

 **Reviews:**

 **Sirena:** Lo siento hubiera querido subirlo antes, pero tuve varias dificultades, pero aquí esta espero te guste

 **Jarumy:** Si aquí esta trabajo lo mas rápido que puedo espero la actualización se mas rápido

 **WeathersGirl:** Lo siento si me demore jiji pero si fue mucho mas dedicado a Ash y a Misty

 **Dato curioso:**

 **Tezcatlipoca significa espejo humeante adelante con sus conclusiones**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos aquí está el nuevo capítulo y les tengo ya listo el capítulo 7 en los próximos días lo subiré hoy el dato será directo de pokedex.**

 _#060 Zoquitl: Es la evolución de tepal este pokemon se puede convertir en versiones de barro de otros pokemon lo que le permite pasar desapercibido para los ojos poco atentos_

 _#062 Cuahio: La evolución de auhton este_ _pokemon es un pokemon genera una sabía pegajosa de donde se hacen los chicles su ataque más poderos es la traía de sabía_

 _#064 Hua-chi: El pokémon perro diminuto, este pokémon de tipo siniestro es un poderoso aliado para combatir pokemons fantasma ya que los ratera con facilidad_

 **MAP Capítulo 6: Xatebli el protector del bosque**

Es de madrugada y mientras algunos aún duermen, en el bosque los pokemon despiertan con el sol.

Unos arpir se limpian la cara con gotas de rocío, unos ratata dentro de su madriguera se despiertan y se asoman aún adormilados, un par de spinaraks exploran la copa del árbol en que esta puesta su telaraña.

Así es todos reciben pacíficamente la mañana

\- _Aaaaaaajajaaahi_

Bueno casi todos.

\- _Aaaaaaaaaahi de aquel que a las mujeres les da el amor y el dinero cuando menos se lo piensa se queda en el puro cuero_ \- Alan estaba cantando, mientras hacía agujeros para los arboles con una pala - _Por eso yo vivo herrarte sin confiar en la mujeeeeeeeeeer cariñitos de un instante y no volverlos a ver_

Gabriel y Adrian traían consigo cubetas con agua del río ambos miraron a Alan y cantaron con el - Por eso vivo herrarte sin confiar en la mujeeeeeeeeer, cariñitos de un instante y no volverlos a ver

Alan tomo el pico y empezó a hacer otro agujero en la tierra ya había 7, Dawn marcaba la distancia entre ellos enterrando un palo de madera - _No haaaaaaaaaay que estar comprometidos en las cosas del querer solteras o con marido siempre es buena la mujer_ \- Pamela hacia una composta está era verde, mientras que May la vertía en los agujeros - _Aún que me veas inocente en las cosas del amooooooor, no me gusta lo corriente consumo de lo mejor_ \- Max ponía los árboles

Dafne y Marina cubrían con tierra fresca los árboles y con el agua del río bañaban el árbol y la tierra, al mismo tiempo que coreaban a Alan - Aún que me veas inocente en las cosas del amooooooor, no me gusta lo corriente consumo de lo mejor

Alan sonrió mirando a Pamela - _Loooooooooooos amores más bonitos son como la verdeloga_ \- Dejo de cavar y se recargó en el pico - _No más les pones tantito y crecen como una plaga y tienes otra ventaja si cultivas ese amoooooooooor que cuando ya se te pasa con un jalón se acabo_

Pamela lo miró y negó con una sonrisa - _Y tienes otra ventaja si cultivas ese amoooooooooor, que cuando ya se te pasa con un jalón se acabooooooo_

Pamela se paró frente a Alan - Muy bonito, muy bonito

Alan la miraba con una sonrisa - Y eso que hoy todavía no me lavo los dientes

\- Ya deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ponte a trabajar

Alan negó con la cabeza - Pero que amargada por eso nunca te llevan mariachis

Ella se arrodillo para analizar la tierra - Yo no necesito de eso, yo a los hombres los tengo a mis pies cualquier día

\- Ahi bonita si tú me das el si hasta las estrellas te bajaría pa que hagan juego con esos luceros que tienes por ojos

Ella lo miró - Mira mil amores ni empieces que ya sabes que más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo y yo contigo ni a la esquina

\- Nunca digas de esa agua no e de beber por qué hasta te vas ahogar - Piso la pala levantándola para seguir cavando

Pamela apretó los puños - Ahí ya mejor ponte a trabajar - Examinó a detalle la tierra - Estas zonas aún tienen mucho deterioro pero con la vitamina correcta las cenizas alimentarán a la tierra

May sonrió - Eso es muy bueno entonces sigo poniendo la composta en los agujeros

\- Si, bueno si es que aquí el señor los sigue haciendo y deja de sentirse censontler

Alan levanto los hombros - Huy lo siento, pero no soy fanático del silencio - Su Ipok siguió sonando en la bocina que traía consigo

Así siguieron plantando más y más árboles, hasta que después de un par de horas el agua se acabo - Chicos ya no hay agua podrían traer más por favor - Les pidió Pamela

Adrian y Gabriel asintieron así que fueron por más, pero lo que no sabían es que ellos y los demás eran vigilados desde los alrededores, escondido en la copa de un gran árbol, algo los mantenía en la mira y no los perdía de vista

Adrian y Gabriel caminaron varios minutos hasta llegar al río, mientras llenaban las cubetas empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

Adrian saco la primer cubeta llena - Gabriel ¿que vamos hacer?

Gabriel negó con la cabeza - No se y a cada momento que estamos más aquí con ellos cambiamos más y más sus recuerdos

\- Claro que el que veas a alguien muy seguido no quiere decir que lo vas a recordar para siempre

\- Si además de hoy hasta que nos vuelvan a ver faltan muchos años - En eso 2 pares de ojos los observaban desde los árboles para después cambiar a otro árbol

Ambos se voltearon con sus ojos ya transformados Adrian veía hacia lo lejos - ¿Escuchaste?

Gabriel hacia lo alto - Sonó como un... ¡Cuidado! - Un ataque de bala semilla se dirigía a ellos, saltaron para evitarlo, pero en el aire fueron embestidos por unos alum lanzándolos al río, la corriente se los llevó alejándolos más y más, ambos pokemon se rieron al verlos alejarse y luego huyeron.

Mientras que con los demás Drew regreso con ellos el se había ido a explorar y traia consigo una jaula con un arpir atrapado, con un ala lastimada por la puerta de la trampa.

\- Rosa por favor ayúdame aquí - Todos se acercaron para ayudar al pequeño pokemon

Pamela miró al pequeño - Ahí no está muy mal

Alan se puso serio - Debemos movernos y rápido Max trajimos una mesa plegable armala ahí lo vamos a atender - Max asintió

Mientras desde lejos eran observados por algo entre los arbustos que al ver que tenían en una jaula a arpir gruñó.

Después de armar la mesa todos se trasladaron ahí para atender al pequeño pokemon, Max retrocedió mientras los demás atendían al pequeño.

Pamela de inmediato empezó a buscar cómo liberar al pequeño - Bien ahora primero hay que romper esa jaula, Drew Alan garras - Ambos obedecieron - Bien está cosa tiene un mecanismo de resorte, así que Alan abre las puertas y sujétandola solo con las garras y Drew en cuanto veas el resorte rómpelo

Ambos asintieron y empezaron Alan metió las garras evitando lastimar más el ala de arpir la abrió los suficiente y después Drew rompió el resorte haciendo que la jaula se quebrará.

En eso entre los arbustos que los rodeaba escucho un ruido, Dawn que observó como atendían al pequeño, levanto la mirada hacia Max que mantenía la mirada fija en el arbusto.

Max se acercó lentamente cuando Dawn le tocó el hombro llamando su atención - ¿Que haces?

El señaló hacia el arbusto - Me pareció escuchar algo

Ambos se acercaron - A si y que fue - En eso el arbusto se agitó y Piplup se acercó con ellos justo cuando unas lianas los apresaron a ambos tapándoles la boca y llevándolos dentro de los arbustos.

May tomo una botella de agua para limpiar la herida - Max revisa en el botiquín si hay gasas y vendas - Pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Max? - Levamto la mirada - Dawn ¿donde está Max - Buscó a la chica con la mirada - ¿Dawn? - Volteo a todos lados buscando a ambos - ¿Max, Dawn? ¿Donde están?

Drew la miró - ¿Que pasa May?

\- Alguien vio a Max y a Dawn

Dafne negó con la cabeza - No y no están por aquí y ni Gabriel o Adrian han vuelto ya se tardaron, debemos buscarlos, vamos Marina

Ella asintió y ambas fueron a buscarlos, pero en eso Alan escucho algo - No esperen

Pero cuando Marina alcanzó a Dafne ambas cayeron por un agujero en la tierra.

Drew y Alan se asomaron, pero no pudieron verlas - Niñas ¿están bien?

Ellas no contestaron iban por un túnel que las llevaba como un tobogán - Dafne ¿que está pasando?

\- Como quieres que sepa, solo sujétate fuerte

\- ¿De donde?

Mientras que Alan y Drew trataban de verlas pero estaba muy obscuro - ¡Dafne, Marina!

\- ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! - May gritó cuando fue atrapada en una esfera de tierra que se endurecían más y más

Drew volteo - ¡May!

\- ¿Que es esta cosa?

Su novio se acercó e intentó liberarla, mientras que Pamela fue atrapada por raíces que salían de la tierra.

Alan sacó su navaja - ¿Que está pasando aquí?

Pamela negó con la cabeza - No lo sé, pero esto no es bueno

\- ¿Tú crees? alguien está capturando a todo el equipo

\- Yo lo digo por arpir necesita ayuda

Alan la miró dejando de cortar por un momento - Tu si que estás loca - Continuó cortando y la liberó - Bien Drew vámonos - Al voltear no encontró ni a Drew ni a May - ¿Y ahora que...

Pamela fue atrapada una vez más por las raíces - ¡Alan!

El volteo - No - Pero fue muy tarde Pamela fue llevada hacia la copa de los árboles - Pamela - Y por detrás se posó algo y su sombra cubrió a Alan el volteo - ¿Tu? Imposible - En eso al querer tomar una pokebola y saltar, desde arriba cayó una drenadora - Noooo - Esto lo derribó y noqueó

Después de un rato Alan despertó se encontraba en una cueva que era iluminada por un traga luz que había en el techo, pero veía todo de cabeza - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nos atraparon

La vista de Alan era borrosa hasta que logró distinguir poco a poco una silueta frente a el - ¿Max?

Junto a el colgando estaba Dawn y Max atados con lianas - Si

\- Oye dime que viste que fue lo que nos atrapó - Alan reconoció la voz de Drew, estaba atrapado con May en barro

Adrian y Gabriel estaban junto a ellos atrapados en sabía de árbol de chicle - Lo que aya sido nos fastidio la reforestación - Comentó Gabriel

Adrian asintió - Y muchos pokemon de aquí lo ayudan como los alum

Dafne y Marina estaban atoradas en un agujero en la pared - Y o nos odia o no le caemos muy bien

Pamela estaba atrapada en el muro de la caverna por raíces estaba inconsciente Alan al verla así apretó los puños y se sacudió pero eso hizo que la drenadora se activará - ¡Ah!

Pamela despertó - ¿Que pasó? - En eso miró a su alrededor - ¿Donde estamos?

Alan la miró - Nos atrapó Xatebli

Todos lo miraron - ¿Quien?

Alan suspiró - Es un antiguo pokemon que cuidaba del bosque eran los guardianes y el mismísimo moctecuzoma incluso los protegía los volvió sagrados dos de ellos cuidaban su zoológico

Dawn miró a Alan - En esa época tenían zoológico

El asintió - Si, pero tras la conquista y la colonización sus hogares fueron perturbados y se fueron extinguiendo incluso había escuchado un par de avistamientos en años recientes pero nunca se confirmaron

Pamela miró a Alan - Un momento, si no mal recuerdo Xatebli tiene una prevolucion - Se quedó pensando - No, no es cierto, Alan ¿lo sabías?

\- Bueno si, pero no creí que fuera posible

Pamela estaba molesta - A no a ver recuérdame qué hay en la sección 286 de Nezahualcóyotl

Alan volteo los ojos - Sala de recuperación, preservación y regeneración

May perdió la pasiencia - A ver ¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos?

Drew suspiró - Del área de recuperación de pokemons robados como los que recuperamos del equipo Z y devolvimos - Alan asintió

Dawn los miró - ¿Y el de preservación?

\- Para pokemon raros y que sus hábitats han sido invadidas así como Xatebli y la de regeneración es para pokemons extintos ya sean prehistóricos o prehispánicos como guacamallitlar, pero que tiene que ver aquí o ¿por qué el comentario rosa?

Pamela negó con la cabeza - Por que pase por alto algo importante que no lograba recordar hasta ahora y es que la preevolucion de Xatebli, es chablilib

\- ¡Que!

Drew trato de mirarlo - Y no se te ocurrió mencionarlo antes de que Misty se lo quedara

\- Si lo pensé, pero créanme para que evolucione así es muy complicado por eso lo permití, pero olvídense de eso y salgamos de aquí

Max se empezó agitar - ¿Y como lo vamos a hacer? - El movimiento los hizo girar sobre sí mismos - Si tan solo pudiera - Giraron al lado contrario

Dawn se desesperó - Ya deja de moverte, me estoy mareando

Alan los miró - Tranquilos que no panda el cunico, tan solo necesito activar mi arco y... - Al intentarlo la drenadora se activó otra vez - Ah de acuerdo nuevo plan, usted piensan en algo y yo descanso

Pamela apretó los dientes - Alan este no es el momento para hacerte el gracioso

\- No es eso si, si me duele

\- Dije que pienses o yo misma te prenderé fuego

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Fuego? Eso es - Metió su mano en el bolsillo y tomo su encendedor - Bien vamos a salir de aquí antes de que regrese

En eso la cueva retumbó ante los pasos del enorme pokemon Pamela lo miró - ¿Decías?

Max se puso nervioso - Esto no es bueno

En eso por la caverna llego el enorme pokemon media 4 metros y era de color plata.

Todos quedaron impresionados al ver al enorme pokemon May lo vio pasar de largo - Creo que no va a ser tan fácil salir después de todo

En el lomo de Xatebli iban 2 alum, Max al verlo pasar quedó impresionado - Alan

\- Si

Nervioso formuló su pregunta - Que tipo de pokemon es Xatebli

Alan miró fijamente al enorme pokemon y contesto sin parpadear - Hasta hace un tiempo era un misterio, pero en uno de los códices que recién encontramos, descubrimos que Xatebli es más raro de lo que se creía

Dawn lo vio acercarse a Pamela parándose frente de ella - ¿Por que?

\- Es tipo planta y psíquico - Xatebli levantó la pata frente a las raíces y estás liberaron a Pamela ella intentó tomar una de sus pokebolas - ¡No Pamela! no hagas movimientos bruscos

Ella se quedó quieta - ¿Porque?

\- Si el mueve una garra quedaras envuelta en ramas otra vez

Xatebli movió la cabeza para que la siguiera, ella miró a Alan y el asintió, así que siguió al enorme pokemon.

Drew trataba de liberarse - Ahora debemos salir antes de que lastime a rosa

Alan trataba de sacar su encendedor sin tirarlo - Bien aquí vamos

Pamela guiada por Xatebli caminaron entre la obscuridad pasando entre diferentes túneles después de varios minutos de ir caminando llegaron a la salida, donde estaba la familia de arpir y este mismo aún atrapado.

Pamela se sorprendió - Así que por eso me trajiste - El asintió - De acuerdo pero necesito mi mochila - Con la mirada Xatebli señaló a un costado donde estaban las cosas de todos se acercó y de su mochila sacó varias cosas para ayudar al pequeño

Mientras que adentro en la cueva Alan intentaba liberarse pero los movimientos bruscos activaban la drenadora - Esto no es bueno me estoy agotando - Hasta que por fin saco su encendedor este estuvo apunto de caer, pero lo sujeto con sus garras - Uff

Abrió el encendedor y lo encendió quemando la drenadora lo que la debilitó y lo hizo caer, abrió sus brazo liberándose y girando cayendo de pie - Bien ahora los sacó

Max lo miró - Alan te incendias

\- ¿Mmm? - Miró a su espalda su chaleco se había encendido - Rayos - Se lo quitó para apagarlo - Que bien este me gustaba mucho - Lo dejó tirado en el suelo, quedando solo con la playera negra sin mangas - En fin vámonos - De su cinturón tomo un cuchillo y lo lanzó

Pasó por enfrente de Max y se enterró en el techo - Y como lo voy a usar si quedo arriba - En eso las lianas se rompieron liberándolo a el y a Dawn

Dawn al sentir la gravedad atraerla al suelo se asusto - Aaaaaa - Max reaccionó la atrapó y aterrizó pero la fuerza de la caída lo derribó de espaldas pero manteniendo a salvo a Dawn - Gracias Max

El se sobo - De nada - Contestó adolorido

Alan se acercó con May y Drew - Vaya, vaya pero si es barro negro muy fuerte al mantenerlos inmóviles, los mantiene presos y no permite que se rompa

May lo miró molesta - Si muy lindo ¡libéranos ya!

El asintió - Si lo siento - Se paró enfrente y activo el escudo de su pulsera - Es raro ver este tipo de barro y más en un ataque - Golpeó con el escudo el barro este se rompió y los liberó

Drew miró a Alan - ¿De que estás hablando?

\- Que con todo y el poder que posee Xatebli no pude hacer este tipo de ataques - Les explicó mientras se acercaba con Dafne y Marina - Cuidado niñas - Golpeó arriba del agujero que las tenía presas - Ambas se liberaron

Drew liberó a Adrian y a Gabriel - Bueno y que es lo que te preocupa

Alan se sujeto la barbilla y miró el suelo, mientras en la parte obscura de la cueva algo se movía - Como es que nos atraparon con esos ataques, eso no es posible

Max noto que algo se movía - Alan

\- Y no solo eso la sabía de chicle

En el techo unas raíces se empezaron a mover Dawn miró hacia arriba - Oye Alan

\- Pudo usar mimético pero en ese caso debería haber visto antes el ataque o ser atacado por el mismo

May retrocedió al ver aún pokemon de ojos rojos brillantes salir del muro de la caverna - Alan

\- Pero eso es imposible y si...

\- ¡Alan! - Le gritaron todos

El los volteo a ver - ¡Que! - Ellos le señalaron el muro, al voltear se encontró con 2 pokémon - Ahí no

Dawn dio un paso atrás - ¿Que son esos?

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cien de Alan - Cuahio y Zoquitl son pokemons de la zona y ambos son peligrosos

Drew puso a May detrás de él - ¿Tienes un plan?

\- Claro yo siempre tengo uno y es que vamos a utilizar nuestra ventaja de numero para ganar, nosotros somos 9 ellos solo 2 - Llevo su mano al cinturón para tomar una pokebola

Cuando 5 mas de ellos salieron, Max paso saliva - Bien ¿y ahora? ¿Cuál es el plan?

Alan dio un paso atrás - El plan es el mismo solo que omitimos la batalla y vamos directo al ¡corran!

Todos empezaron a correr mientras eran perseguidos por los pokemon, Max al ir corriendo miró a Alan - ¿Este es tu plan?

\- ¿Tienes uno mejor? adelante dime

Max miró a los pokemon - No ninguno

\- Eso pensé ahora cállate y corre

Mientras tanto Pamela terminaba de curar a arpir este bajo de la mesa y detrás de ella estaba Zatebli, arpir camino hasta su familia

Pamela al ver ese cuadro sonrió - Así que necesitabas ayuda

En eso Xatebli la miró a los ojos colocó su poderosa garra sobre su cabeza dejando caer un especie de semilla y usando hipnosis la inmovilizó - ¿Pero que?

Mientras tanto dentro de la caverna los demás iban corriendo, pero la obscuridad era demasiada.

Al entrar en ella May se asusto - ¿Que hacemos? no veo nada

Alan trono los dedos - Ya se Marina, Adrian al frente guíenos

\- Si - Ambos obedecieron - Bien sigamos derecho - Siguieron las indicaciones de los gemelos - A la derecha - Al seguir avanzando unas bombas de barro fueron lanzadas impactándose contra la pared

Max por reflejo al escuchar el golpe en los muros agacho levemente la cabeza - Díganme que ya estamos cerca

\- Todos iban corriendo cuando Cuahio lanzó más bombas de barro - Todos bajen la cabeza - Alan salto y cubrió a sus amigos con el escudo pero la misma fuerza del ataque lo hizo tambalear

Adrian señaló al frente - Ahí está la salida - En eso Zoquitl atacó del suelo salían raíces que trataban de sujetarlos

Drew vio que una de las raíces iba a atrapar a Dafne así que la cargo quitándola del peligro.

Marina al ver la salida también vio que sus cosas y las de todos estaban ahí - Llegamos - De repente un poco de barro ya duro le golpeó el hombro - ¡Ah!

Adrian se preocupó al escuchar a su hermana - ¡Marina no! - De las mochilas de los gemelos se abrieron dos pokebolas y salieron los pichu

\- Tranquilo estoy bien, oh oh Adrian se salieron - Al ver a sus pequeños pokemon se adelantaron y los tomaron junto con sus mochilas

A si mismo al llegar a la entrada todos tomaron sus cosas Alan vio a Pamela inmóvil - Niña deja de estar jugando y corre - La tomo del brazo pero ella no reaccionaba

Ella solo movía los pies ya que era jalada por Alan, Dawn los miró - ¿Qué le pasa?

\- No lo sé pero debemos irnos - Paso el brazo de ella por arriba de sus hombros y la cargó - Bien salgamos de aquí

Mientras corrían Drew notó un brillo en su huevo pokemon - Enserio ¿ahora? vamos amiguito espera un poco más no mucho pero si hasta que salgamos de aquí - En eso un Zoquitl les cerro el paso - Ahí no

Todos se desviaron sacándole la vuelta al pokemon planta, Marina y Dafne corrían a la misma velocidad y delante de ellas estaba Andrés y Gabriel cuando de pronto fueron separados por 3 Zoquitl que salieron de entre la tierra.

Drew miró a Alan - Nos están separando

Alan les grito a los chicos - Sigan corriendo busque espacio abierto y salgan de aquí - Ellos asintieron - Drew busca un camino alterno y salgan de aquí

El asintió - Bien creo que tengo una idea, síganme eviten las bombas de barro - Siguieron corriendo alejándose de los pokemon salvajes

Alan miró a Adrian y Gabriel - Díganme que en su época ya les enseñe algún movimiento o estrategia

Andrés asintió - Encantados

\- El juego o la maniobra

Los dos chicos contestaron - Ambos

\- Bien en ese caso usemos encantados - En eso raíces del suelo empezaron a salir

Los tres empezaron a correr Andrés se concentró y sus ojos cambiaron - Aquí vamos - Empezó a correr y se dirigió hacia un árbol dio un par de pasos en el tronco y se colgó de la rama más cercana se balanceó pasó por encima de los pokemon llegando con las chicas

Al llegar con ellas les explico lo que harían ellas entendieron y sus ojos cambiaron para poder salir del lugar.

Alan subió a la copa de un árbol y bajo a Pamela - Vamos bonita despierta - Llevo su mano al comunicador de la oreja - Drew dime que ya salieron

\- No estamos acercándonos al barranco y esto no mejora

Frustrado miró a su alrededor - Bien vamos para aya y aléjense del barranco, vamos bonita debes despertar - De su mochila sacó un frasco de cristal mediano y unas hierbas, de las hierbas puso una de ellas en su frente, guardó el frasco, se quitó el guante y abrio el frasco este tenía una pomada café tomó un poco, la puso en su mano recargándola en el pecho de Pamela - Bien espero que reacciones lentamente para poderme retirar - Pego su frente a la de ella - Tlatlachia (despierta de tu) cochiztli (sueño) ma (que) Huitzilopochtli teyacaniliztli (te guíe) nohuiyampa (a todas partes) caltza... (y de regre...) - En eso fue interrumpido cuando ella abrió los ojos

De pronto fue interrumpido de golpe Pamela abrió los ojos de golpe Alan al percibirlo la miro, él sonrió nervioso y retiro lentamente su mano – Disculpa solo era para… - De pronto en los ojos de Pamela apareció un brillo verde lo sujetó del cuello – No exageres – Dijo con la voz aguada cuando ella lo lanzo atravesando la copa del árbol en el que estaban, la fuera con la que lo lanzo lo arrastro en la tierra quedando a los pies de los niños

Gabriel se acercó y lo ayudo a levantarse – Papá ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Alan estaba algo mareado – De acuerdo lo tomó peor de lo que esperaba

Dafne lo miro – Se encuentra bien tío

\- Si, pero debemos irnos ahora antes de que algo más pase

Marina miro a su alrededor – ¿Y Pamela?

De entre las ramas de los arboles salió Pamela sus piernas eran envueltas en raíces, el abdomen descubierto con un top hecho con madera, flores y hojas sus uñas se afilaron tanto como las espinas de una rosa, traía en la cabeza un penacho de plumas rojas, sus ojos tenían un resplandor verde.

Alan puso a los niños detrás de el – Tranquilos vendrá detrás de nosotros

Gabriel intento acercarse para ayudarla – Debemos ayudarla

Alan lo sujeto – Ella va a estar bien, pero nosotros no si nos alcanza así que muévanse – Los chicos se miraron entre ellos - ¡YA!

En eso una bomba de barro atrapó el brazo de Alan este poco a poco se endurecía y lo oprimía - Demonios - Golpeó el barro con su escudo cuando este ya había endurecido liberándose

Mientras que cerca de ellos estaban Drew Max y las chicas se escondían de Xatebli y de los Cuahio, detrás de un tronco sin hacer ningún ruido May sacó una pokebola, pero Drew la detuvo negando con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

\- Son demasiados debemos salir del bosque y un enfrentamiento solo traería más daños al lugar

Entendiendo el riesgo no replicaron, pero en eso algo llamo su atención - Oye

\- ¿Si? - Señalaron el contenedor del huevo pokemon - Ahí no ahora no amiguito espera un poco más - En eso dejó de brillar

Dawn se asomó - Creo que ya se fueron

El la miró - ¿Segura?

Cuando de repente unas raíces salieron de la tierra atrapando a Dawn, Drew la liberó ella lo miró - No del todo

Drew apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza - Vámonos de aquí - Salieron de su escondite y empezaron a correr entre los pasos a desnivel, por los que los pokemon no pudieran pasar

Drew corrió por un árbol que estaba inclinado para llamar la atención de unos cuantos pokemon salvajes cuando algo de la sabia atrapo su pie, haciéndolo caer y dejándolo colgado

May iba más adelante así que al verlo atrapado quiso regresar - ¡Drew no!

Él le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera - Sigue corriendo - Se columpio y con un cuchillo de obsidiana corto la sabia, liberándose y cayendo de pie - Vámonos de aquí

En eso Max saco su pokedex - _Cuahio la evolución de... - C_ uando en eso unas hojas navaja se dirigian a él

\- Abajo - Se lanzó contra el derribandolo para evitar el ataque, cuando las hosa navaja cortaron un para de cabellos de Drew

Lo jalo levantándolo - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

\- Trató de saber a qué nos enfrentamos, para saber qué hacer

En eso les lanzaron más sabia Drew empezó a correr, pero Max no se movio – Al parecer…

\- Ven acá Lo jalo y corrieron alcanzando a Dawn y May siguieron corriendo - Estás huyendo de pokemons salvajes no es el momento de sacar el pokedex

Max tuvo que obedecer para poner atención al camino, justo antes de que fuera golpeado con una rama - Pero entonces como lo identificaré

Drew señaló las raíces que los perseguían - Ya viste con que nos ataca ¿tú qué clase de pokemon crees que sea?

\- Pero necesito más información o si no...

Dawn se desesperó - Ahí por todos los... solo actúa y apoya al equipo

May miró a Drew - Aun le cuesta trabajo, mejor dile lo que necesita

Sin más respondió - Bien él que lanza la sabia es Cuahio es un pokemon tipo planta que genera una sabía pegajosa con la que se hacen los chicles, su ataque especial es la trampa de raíces, que lo que hora nos persigue ahora concéntrate

Max asintió - ¿Y el otro? - Sus compañeros se golpearon la frente fastidiados

May lo golpeo – Olvídalo no tienes remedio en eso de arriba cayo más de esa sabia justo en medio de ellos

Drew apretó los puños – Rayos muévanse – Todos empezaron a correr

Dawn al ir corriendo miro a sus amigos – Debemos defendernos, no podemos solo correr

\- De acuerdo solo tengan cuidado no dañen al ambiente – Todos tomaron una pokebola y las lanzaron - ¡Ahora!

En ese momento Alan coordinaba a los chicos - Bien creo que tengo una idea, síganme eviten las bombas de barro - Siguieron corriendo alejándose de los pokemon salvajes – Chicos debemos calentar el barro y rápido

Cuando una nueva oleada de bombas se acercaban Gabriel lanzo su pokebola – Charmeleon lanzallamas – Calentó todas las bombas de barro y al tocar el suelo caían ya duras y se quebraban

\- Excelente, pero ahora antes de que caigan rómpanlas o se nos puede clavar un trozo de barro

Dafne sonrió y lanzo su pokebola – Yo me encargo bulbasaur apóyanos – Cuando la nueva ola de bombas llego, Gabriel calentó las bombas con su charmeleon, mientras que al endurecerse el bulbasaur de Dafne ataco con hojas navaja destrozando el barro en el aire

\- Bien chicos sigan corriendo, muevan esas piernas – Siguieron corriendo Alan los guio como pudo, corriendo entre los árboles y saltando entre ellos zigzagueando para no ser alcanzados por el barro

Y cuando era inevitable lo detenían con la combinación de fuego y hojas navaja Gabriel volteo levente hacia atrás – Parece que los estamos dejando atrás

\- Si, pero no sé con… - En eso del suelo salieron unas bombas, los ojos de Alan lo captaron en milésimas de segundo de su cinturón tomo y lanzo un cuchillo de obsidiana para que fuera el objetivo, sujeto a Adrián y a Marina frenándolos, los jalo hacia atrás contra Dafne y Gabriel deteniéndolos y protegiéndolos con el escudo de las bombas de barro que salían del suelo disparadas

Dafne miro a su alrededor – Debemos buscar la manera de bloquear esos túneles

Marina asintió – Esto es peor que un campo minado

Alan los miro – Tranquilos solo debemos bloquearlos y con eso será suficiente con un surco de tierra

Adrián sonrió – Creo que podemos hacerlo, Marina prepárense los demás síganos – Empezaron a correr evitando como pudieron las primeras bombas subterráneas

Una de ellas casi alcanzo a Gabriel rosándolo – Chicos si van hacer algo ¡háganlo ya!

\- Marina ¿estas lista?

\- Si hermano

Ambos señalaron al frente – _Pichu tacleada de voltios –_ Ambos pokemon bajaron de sus hombros pegando sus cachetes y empezaron a correr la electricidad los envolvió dejando un surco en la tierra que obstruía el paso de la bombas subterráneas

\- Excelente niños sáquenos de aquí

En ese momento beutifly evadía la pegajosa sabia se elevó y giro – Ahora amigo viento plateado – El ataque hizo retroceder a los alum que les pisaban los talones

Max al ir corriendo piso un poco de la sabia – Rayos me atrapo – Jalo lo más que pudo

\- Absol usa cuchilla – Con esto liberaron a Max – Ya, ya, ya muévete – Siguieron corriendo

Dawn al ir corriendo vio que se acercaban drenadoras – Buneary rayo de hielo – En el aire las congelo evitando que la atrapara – Los tenemos encima

\- No se detengan debemos salir de aquí y nos seguimos acercando al acantilado – De pronto escucho el rugido de xatebli – Cada vez se acercan más debemos salir de aquí ya

May asintió - Creo que podemos guiarnos mejor si vemos por encima del bosque – Señalo hacia arriba con ella venia beautifly – Ahora muéstranos el camino – Se elevó atravesando las copas de los arboles logrando ver el final del bosque y volvió a bajar – Aquí viene – Pero al ir bajando un poco de sabia fue lanzada hacia el pokemon mariposa – No beautifly – Ella lo sujeto para que no la atraparan, pero al hacerlo la sabia también la atrapo

Drew la sujeto – Tenía que ser, May regrésalo a su pokebola

\- Eso quisiera, pero mis manos se pegaron a beautifly

Las sujeto con todas sus fuerzas pero la sabia empezó a retraerse y los empezó a arrastrar – Demonios absol rápido usa cuchillada para liberarlas – De un movimiento corto la sabia

Los tres cayeron y beautifly quedo pegada a May, Max señalo detrás – Ahí vienen

\- Rápido Dawn hagan un muro de hielo

Ella asintió – Buneary rayo de hielo y has un muro de hielo – Disparando contra un grupo de árboles generando un muro de hielo

\- Perfecto vámonos – Los pokemon salvajes no pudieron seguirlos al perderlos de vista por el muro de hielo Drew se llevó la mano al comunicador – Alan dime que ya salieron

\- No y vamos de mal en peor, pero los pudimos perder por ahora

Max se percató de que se oían voces – Creo que están cerca – Estiro un poco el cuello y logro verlos – Ahí están

Todos se reunieron una vez más Dawn al verlos se alegró por fin díganme que ya saben cómo salir de aquí

Alan asintió – Si, pero tenemos un problemas más grande ahora

May lo miro - ¿Ahora qué? Un momento donde esta Pamela

\- Ese es el problema

Dafne se acercó con May – Me parece que tuvieron problemas con la sabia bulbasaur sepáralas – Su pokemon asintió y con sus látigos separo a May de Beautifly

\- Muchas gracias, pero ¿en dónde está Pamela?

Drew se quedó pensando mientras que Alan les contestaba – Xatebli uso el ataque de posesión en ella

Frustrado Drew puso su mano en la frente – No puede ser, solo eso nos faltaba

\- Esperen no entiendo que es ese ataque – Pregunto May

\- Es un ataque similar a la hipnosis o el ataque psíquico pero más poderoso quien lo recibe pierde su voluntad y queda a merced de quien usa este ataque

Max miro hacia arriba analizándolo, se imaginó a Pamela como un títere y xatebli como el titiritero – Eso es muy malo, hay algún modo de liberarla

Drew asintió – De hecho si – Miro a Alan – Dime que lo intentaste

\- Si pero la posesión se completó mientras lo intentaba y me mando a volar

Dawn asintió – Como siempre

Alan la miro de manera seria – Gracias Dawn – Miro a Drew y saco el frasco junto con las yerbas – Aquí tengo el pirul y la pomada necesitamos liberarla para llevarla con nosotros así que ¿lo quieres intentar?

\- No, no conozco todo el canto

Max lo miro - ¿Qué canto?

\- La posesión es un ataque peligroso para humanos y pokemon y antes de que lográramos entendernos con los pokemon muchas personas cayeron presas de este ataque así que se buscó una forma de liberarlos así se creó la limpia y es un canto antiguo con pirul y una antigua receta en pomada

\- Pero si el canto no se hace de forma correcta podría quedar en un limbo eterno y eso no es bueno, así que Alan hazlo tu ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Tiempo y que los separen

Max se cruzó de brazos - ¿Esta vez si tienes un plan?

\- Te lo dije yo siempre tengo un plan, así que empecemos es hora de que trabajemos en equipo, Drew tú y absol hagan con equipo May y mazacuantler para distraer a xatebli – Miro a los niños – Ayúdenos a dispersarlos Max apóyate con colibrir para que se dispersen Dawn prepárate deben usar la velocidad a su favor así que sigue con buneary, pero está preparada posiblemente necesitemos mamoswine

Dawn asintió – Bien, pero como vas a liberar su mente sin que te lastime

De su cinturón tomo una pokebola rápida – Solo debo sujetarla el tiempo necesario tleiztlac ve – De la pokebola salió n scizor de plata con vivos negros

Max quedo boquiabierto al verlo – No puede ser

\- Genial ¿no? El es mi amigo tlapeiztac

Dawn lo miro de arriba ab abajo – Tle… ¿Qué?

\- Relámpago blanco en náhuatl está cubierto de plata por lo cual su cuerpo es más duro y más liguero lo cual lo hace más velos que los scizor normales

\- Increíble

En eso en el bosque resonó el rugido de xatebli – Parece que ya pasaron el muro de hielo Alan es hora andando

\- Si Drew, es hora delta hagámoslo

Pamela era acompañada por los zoquitl miraba a su alrededor las plantas estaban a su merced y las raíces la llevaban de un lado a otro – No deben escapar busquen rodeando el acantilado – Ordeno a sus salvajes acompañantes con una voz muy seca

Xatebli buscaba tras cada árbol no dejaban nada sin revisar, mientras avanzaba entre los árboles en busca de los intrusos, sobre su lomo iban los alum que al ir con el escucharon un ruido entre las ramas se vieron entre sí, así que bajaron de xatebli y entraron a la copa del árbol

Mientras que Pamela y los zoquitl rodeaban más y más a los chicos, pero de repente entre los arbustos algo se movía de un lado a otro en cuestión de segundos los zoquitl estaban listos para atacar

Mientras que los alum corrían entre las copas de los arboles lograron ver a los hermanos Pichu así que siguieron avanzado para alcanzarlos y atraparlos, pero xatebli detecto un aroma, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una ráfaga de hojas navaja golpeo a los Cuahio.

Los tres pokemon voltearon furiosos, pero fueron recibidos por una segunda ráfaga de hojas navaja logrando ver a su atacante que era colibrir así que lo persiguieron, xatebli de inmediato intento detenerlos.

De pronto de entre los arbustos salió May sobre mazacuatler como que iba como en una patineta – Ahora amigo lanza rocas – Con su cola su pokemon golpeo el suelo creando una lluvia de rocas

Xatebli se cubrió molesto lanzo un psicorayo contra ellos, pero fue desviado por la cuchillada del absol de Drew - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si y me parece que tenemos su atención

El enorme pokémon se enfureció y los empezó a perseguir – Si no creo que sea algo del todo bueno, así que corre – Xatebli los empezó a perseguir, Drew y May lo guiaban hacia el acantilado – Aquí viene - Al salir a un área sin arboles podían ver ya la saliente hacia una caída mortal

El gigantesco pokemon no se detenía dirigiéndose a ellos sin detenerse cuando los vio más cerca levanto su poderosa garra, May se cubrió, pero justo antes de que fuera alcanzada Xatebli quedó atrapado en un cráter justo a su medida

 **Flashback**

 **May se ocultaba en los arbustos y escuchaba a Alan por el comunicador – Muy bien niña ahora que mazacuatler te ayude**

 **\- Pero creí que habías dicho que nos alejáramos del acantilado**

 **\- Si pero no hay otro lugar para poner la trampa así que hazlo oh, oh**

 **May se percató del repentino silencio que hizo Alan – ¿Qué pasa?**

 **\- Se acercan y tlapeiztac está en posición hazlo ahora no hay tiempo que perder - May miro a Drew y ambos asintieron**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ambos novios suspiraron aliviados – Mira Drew parece que funciono

\- Si solo esperemos que aguante lo necesario y un poco mas

Mientras que al mismo tiempo colibrir era perseguido por los Cuahio se movía entre los árboles para evitar un ataque directo eso a un lado de su tamaño era difícil de seguir, en eso a su lado llego Max siguiendo tan rápido como pudo – Muy bien amigo ahí delante están

 **Flashback**

 **Max vio pasar a xatebli y a los Cuahio al mismo tiempo que los alum eran atraídos por los pichu en dirección opuesta, cuando xatebli detecto mi aroma – Alan me percibió**

 **\- Apégate al plan, ahora ataca**

 **Max señalo al frente – Muy bien colibrir es hora de llamar su atención**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Max llevo su mano al comunicador de su oreja – Los tenemos detrás de nosotros

\- Bien es hora de que se reúnan

\- De acuerdo – Bajando un poco su velocidad hicieron que los Cuahio se acercaran más a ellos

Pamela podía percibir una presencia, pero no la distinguía – Sé que estás ahí deja de jugar al escondite – Dijo en voz alta, pero con esa voz seca y tétrica

En eso de detrás de un árbol salió Alan – Vaya la posesión te hace hablar como María Félix es una lástima bonita siempre tuviste una melodiosa voz

Los zoquitl tomaron la forma de beedrills – Tus juegos no servirán ahora ella solo me sirve a mí – Los zoquitl empezaron a lanzar bombas de lodo envolviendo a Alan solo dejando libre su cara

\- Tienes razón solo que ella no es alguien que puedas dominar ni siquiera con ese truco de la posesión ella es terca, necia e indomable y créeme alguien así no te conviene someterla a la fuerza

Rodeada por los zoquitl en forma de beedrills Pamela se acercó a Alan que no se podía mover – ¿En serio? Con los humanos siempre es igual creen que existe el control, que pueden dirigir u ordenar a todos aquellos que los rodean no entienden que no pueden tal vez sean la especie dominante, pero huyen y se esconden cuando la naturaleza manifiesta su poder

Alan miro fijamente los ojos de pamela que estaban envueltos en ese resplandor verde – Si mi especie siempre se ha escondido y temido a la naturaleza por el poder que posee, pero mí pueblo no…

Detrás de xatebli a varios metros se acercaba colibrir junto a Max Pamela no los escucho y vio los ojos de Alan cambiar - ¿Tu pueblo?

\- Ellos veneraron a la naturaleza y la respetaron así como la protegieron y así mismo hoy todos nosotros lo hacemos

Pamela apretó los dientes y levanto su mano para golpearlo, pero de pronto colibrir paso de largo y junto a él Max – Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca

Alan lo vio pasar – Tlapeiztac ahora

De pronto una luz blanca golpeo el barro que mantenía preso a Alan, el salto hacia atrás, Pamela intento sujetarlo, pero esa misma luz la atrapo mientras que los zoquitl al intentar atacar los fueron interceptados por los Cuahio llevándoselos al no poder detenerse.

Los zoquitl quedaron inconscientes por la masiva embestida, mientras que los Cuahio siguieron de largo dejando atrás a un grupo de zoquitl inconscientes y a Pamela que era sujetada por Tlapeiztac.

Pamela miro a su alrededor – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

La nube de polvo provocada por los Cuahio se disipo y Alan apareció con una sonrisa – Sabes a mí me encanta el ajedrez y la clave siempre es aprovechar al máximo todas tus piezas

Entre las copas de los arboles los alum estaban por alcanzar a los pichu cuando estos bajaron a ras del suelo ellos saltaron para caerles encima ambos pichu quedaron acorralados por un gran árbol que era demasiado grande para subirlo.

Ambos alum sonrieron de forma burlona cuando de pronto desde arriba del gran árbol cayó una cuerda ambos pichu la sujetaron y fueron levantados los alum se quedaron sorprendidos lo cual no los permitió reaccionar rápido.

Al verlos subir alejándose de ellos ambos saltaron para que no se escaparan cuando un hilo de sabia los envolvió atrapándolos contra el tronco vieron pasar a colibrir que voló hacia la copa del árbol mientras que Max le dio la espalda a ellos y al árbol siendo rodeado por los Cuahio, quienes entre sus manos hacían pequeñas pelotas de sabia.

Max los miro con una sonrisa – Ahora – En eso de entre los arboles salieron Dafne y Gabriel detrás de los Cuahio con charmeleon y bulbasaur

De los costados salió por la derecha Marina con pichu y por la izquierda Adrián cada uno con su pichu y del árbol detrás de Max bajo Dawn con la cuerda los Cuahio estaban acorralados.

Pamela era sujetada por Tlapeiztac – Y esta es la formar de mostrar respeto hacia la naturaleza no eres más que un virus

\- Nosotros vinimos aquí a reforestar a ayudar al bosque del daño que le hicieron solo por eso estamos, pero tú nos atacas y atrapaste a nuestra amiga ahora yo la liberare

Pamela sonrió mientras que de su cuerpo empezaron a salir unas drenadoras – Para que la limpia funcione debes tener un lazo con esa persona o dejaras su mente un limbo y no creo que tengas ese lazo con esta chica

Alan apretó los puños y sus garras se enterraron en la palma de su mano – Eso no te importa deja de excavar en su mente

\- Excavar, pero si no es necesario traición, desconfianza ella ni siquiera cree en ti para ella no significas nada solo un recuerdo – En eso las drenadoras envolvieron a tlapeiztac liberando a Pamela

De inmediato su pokemon de plata reacciono y giro evitando que las drenadoras lo envolvieran por completo – Rayos amigo estas bien – Su pokemon asintió y voló hasta Alan

En eso Pamela saco una pokebola – Pero eso no durara mucho, acaso sabes cuánto puede expanderse la posesión

\- ¡NO!

\- Si – Lanzo la pokebola y de ella salió yoteco envuelto por raíces y hojas con los ojos con esa misma luz verde

\- Prepárate amigo no será fácil…

Mientras tanto Drew salto sobre May cuando un psicorayo fue disparado por Xatebli evitaron el ataque por poco – Rayos esto no es bueno

May se levantó junto con Drew – Es demasiado fuerte y no nos podemos acercar lo suficiente

\- No lo podremos contener mucho tiempo ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Retrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible hagan más profundo es hoyo – Ella asintió y mazacuantler fue bajo tierra – Absol debemos noquearlo intentemos romper la posesión

Xatebli no cedía se sacudía de forma violenta en eso lanzó un psicorayo - Absol pulso de agua - Ambos ataques chocaron anulándose - No puede ser

\- ¿Que pasa?

Drew miro atentamente a xatebli - No nos está atacando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sé si es por qué parte de ella la está usando en la posesión o oculta algo - De pronto un xatebli levantó su poderoso brazo lanzando un corte psíquico - Absol viento cortante - El corte psíquico atravesó el ataque de absol

Más y Drew se agacharon mientras que absol saltó para evitar el ataque - Es demasiado fuerte

En eso xatebli se hundió un poco más y de la tierra salió mazacuantler - May tenemos que noquearlo así romperemos la posesión así que ¿estas lista?

Ella asintió - Por supuesto - Mazacuantler se envolvió en el cuerpo de May protegiéndola y absol junto a Drew

Mientras que un poco más apartados los Cuahio combatían con los chicos cuando en eso colibrir fue alcanzado por una esfera de sabia envolviéndolo en pleno vuelo Max al verlo corrió hacia el - Aguanta - Sus ojos cambiaron y salto atrapando a su pequeño pokémon Max usó su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída

Dawn junto a buneary se acercaron - ¿Max estás bien?

Colibrir estaba pegado al cuerpo de Max - Si, pero fue demasiado para el

\- Buneary usa yo de hielo en la sabia - Con un leve rayo congelo la sabia

\- Gracias - Con sus garras corto la sabia - Ahora amigo descansa - Lo regresó a su pokebola - a muy bien debemos terminar con esto y volver con los demás - En eso detrás de ellos pasaron los hermanos pichu saltaron para evitar la esfera de sabia abrazaron al cuahio que había golpeado a colibrir se tomaron de la mano y lanzaron un atactrueno

Dawn miró a Max - Y ahora que vas a hacer

El tomo una pokebola - Seguir atacando, gastly usa tinieblas - El pokémon fantasma apareció y disparo contra el cuahio que habían paralizado los hermanos pichu

Mientras que Dafne y Gabriel enfrentaban a otro - Dafne cúbreme, Charmelon corte elevado

Cuahio lanzó drenadoras contra charmelon - Bulbasaur hojas navaja - Cubriendo al ponemos de su amigo este logro acertar el golpe derribando a Cuahio

Adrian sonrió y señaló a los últimos dos - Max, Dawn deben ayudar a los demás, nosotros nos encargaremos de los últimos

Pero Dawn se negó - No los podemos dejar solos

Marina contesto - Nosotros somos mayoría Drew y May los necesitarán más que nosotros así que vayan

Max tomó el brazo de Dawn - Tienen razón debemos apoyar a los demás - Ambos corrieron, mientras que los demás le cerraron el paso a los últimos dos Cuahio

En el fondo ya olvidados estaban los alumnos que se miraron entre sí y asintieron sus puños empezaron a brillar liberándose de la sabia escalaron el árbol y empezaron a correr.

En ese momento yoteco lanzó un pulso de agua contra tlapeiztac - Ahora amigo tijera X - El ponemos plata voló directo al pulso de agua y lo atravesó - Vamos Pamela tenemos más que solo rencor en esta relación alguna vez fuimos amigos toma eso y sal de ahí

\- Ni siquiera te molestes, yoteco tumba de rocas - El premonición golpe con su cola el suelo lanzó rocas contra tlapeiztac

Usando su extrema velocidad tlapeiztac evadió el ataque - Creo debemos utilizar otra estrategia no podemos seguir así - Llevo su mano al comunicador - _Drew dime que todo está bien y no han tenido problemas_

 _\- En realidad tenemos un enorme problema -_ De pronto frente a May y Drew xatebli empezó a acumular energía en su hocico - Creo que va a lanzar un rayo solar

Alan abrió al máximo los ojos - _No, rápido muévanse de ahí_

 _\- No puede ser..._

Alan ya no escuchaba más que estática - Drew, May me escuchan chicos - Apretó los puños - Maldicion, por favor entiende nosotros solo queremos ayudar

Sin más yoteco ataco usando lanzallamas - Eso es la mayor mentira que haya escuchado

\- Cuidado tlapeiztac usa garra de acero - Concentrando su poder contuvo el fuego - Estas loco si usas esos ataque puedes iniciar un incendio forestal

\- Eso es lo que quisieras verdad

Alan no entendía el cambio tan drástico al usar ataques tan poderoso y peligrosos para el ecosistema - Se acabó tlapeiztac es hora de movernos - Guardó su escudo y empezó a correr dirigiéndose hacías donde estaban Drew y May perseguidos por Pamela y yoteco

Mientras que más atrás venían Dawn y Max que llegaron en donde se encontraban los zoquitl, Max miro a su alrededor - No se fueron lejos, pero...

Dawn lo miró al notar el abrupto silencio - ¿Que sucede?

\- Aquí falta alguien

Ella miró a su alrededor - Alguien más que no sea Pamela y Alan - El asintió - En ese caso solo faltaría uno de los - De pronto escucharon un gruñido

Ambos se estremecieron y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, voltearon lentamente, se encontraron con un zoquitl que había tomado la forma de un ursaring - ¡ZOQUITL! - El

Poderoso pokémon rugió y lanzó bombas de barro

Max tomó la mano de Dawn y salieron corriendo - No puede ser se suponía que estaban noqueados

Dawn miró levemente atrás - Pues creo que él solo quería descansar un rato y... - En eso una bomba de barro le tiro el gorro a Dawn - No por qué siempre mi cabello tiene que pagar los platos rotos - Con residuos de barro el cabello de Dawn se le levantó quedando puntiagudo y duro, Max al verlo tuvo que contener su risa - Es enserio

\- Lo siento no lo puedo evitar - De pronto frente a ellos un ataque de bala semilla les cortó el paso - No puede ser - De entre los árboles aparecieron los alum - No puede ser - Miró a su alrededor - Sus ojos cambiaron - Dawn has un tobogán de hielo, Gastly usa tinieblas contra Cuahio

Dawn apuntó hacia el lado inclinado del cerro - Ahora buneary rayo de hielo - Con su ataque hizo una rampa de hielo

Mientras que las tinieblas golpearon una bomba de barro explotando en el aire lo que no detuvo a zoquitl - Dime que ya está - En eso la bala semilla por poco y alcanza a buneary

Dawn se interpuso para proteger a su pokémon - Ah - Fue alcanzada por algunas semillas

Max volteó - Dawn aguanta, rápido gastly neblina - Creando una espesa neblina impidió la visibilidad a los alum y a zoquitl ambos salieron de ahí en la rampa de hielo - Bien hecho buneary ahora tenemos que

En eso la rampa estaba por acabar y Dawn lo miró - Y cómo vamos a frenar

\- No tengo idea - En eso Gastly se puso al frente - Si amigo détenos - Con una sonrisa su pokémon se puso enfrente para recibirlos y cuando llegaron atravesaron al pokémon fantasma llegando a un charco de lodo rodando sobre la tierra, Max abrazo a Dawn protegiéndola y a buneary - Se derraparon hasta chocar contra un árbol siendo Max quien recibió más daño.

Dawn abrió los ojos y se levantó, estaba llena de tierra, lodo y algunos raspones - Max ¿estás bien?

\- Si nada que un poco de temazcal no cure - Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y Gastly llegó con ellos preocupado - Olvídalo amigo yo tampoco me acorde que no nos podías sujetar ahora vamos aún nos necesitan sobre todo a ti Dawn

Ella asintió y empezaron a caminar, pero al hacerlo vio a Max cojear - Ven te ayudo

\- Pero...

Le sonrió - Tu nos sacaste de ahí y nos protegiste al menos deja que te ayudemos a caminar

Agotado y adolorido empezaron a caminar - Gracias Dawn

Ella sonrió sin decir nada avanzaron mientras ella recodaba lo que había visto en el futuro y como se desarrollaba en el presente.

Mientras que corriendo junto a su tlapeiztac se alejaban de Pamela y yoteco que los atacaban con toda la variedad de ataques que tenía el pokémon - Amigo debemos seguir bloqueando los ataques o el bosque pagará las consecuencia - Su pokémon plata asintió, en eso yoteco los atacó con lanza rocas - Yo lo hago - Alan salto giro y disparo flechas que destrozaron las rocas - Estamos cerca amigo - Comentó mientras que tlapeiztac lo ayudaba a girar de nuevo y seguir cayendo

Pamela avanzaba con las raíces que la envolvían y con ella yoteco que no se alejaba ni un centímetro de su poseída entrenadora.

Alan llevo su mano al comunicador - May, Drew me escuchan

Solo recibía estática - No podemos esperar más, debemos darnos prisa - Guardó su arco - Muy bien amigo a volar - Saltaron hacia la copa de un árbol saltando por enésima del mismo tras apoyarse en la primera rama

Mientras que en la orilla del barranco Drew y May se enfrentaban a xatebli quien intentó atraparlos con drenadoras - Absol viento cortante - Tan rápido como pudo atacó para destruir las drenadoras - Perfecto

Pero detrás venía un psicorayo - Mazacuantler lanza rocas - Las rocas explotaron siendo atravesadas por el ataque, este iba directo hacia May, asustada quedó inmóvil

En eso Drew se interpuso con su escudo, pero el ataque era demasiado fuerte lo cual lo derribó y de su espalda cayó el contenedor de su huevo pokemon, este rodo hasta un arbusto quedando atorado, al tiempo que empezó a parpadear el huevo.

May al ver caído a Drew intento acercarse - No Drew

\- May quédate ahí - En eso un corte psíquico se dirigía a ellos mazacuantler envolvió a May y entro a la tierra

Absol protegió a Drew, lo subió en su lomo saltando a un lado evitando el ataque de xatebli

En eso tras ellos llego Alan que cayó sobre la copa de un árbol y salto al suelo - Muy bien tlapeiztac es hora...

De pronto un lanzallamas golpeó a tlapeiztac, lo cual lo obligó a retroceder, dejando desprotegidos a Alan en eso un látigo de espinas lo envolvió - ¡Aaaah! No puede ser como es que nos siguieron el paso

Pamela sonrió de manera siniestra - Sabía a donde te dirigías no necesitamos velocidad si conozco tú objetivo

El látigo cada vez lo oprimía más y más - No maldicion, Pamela reacciona te necesitamos de nuestro lado, te necesito por favor reacciona

Mientras que de debajo de la tierra salió mazacuantler y detrás salió May - Drew dime que estás bien

\- Si, pero aléjense de ahí

May volteó encontrándose con el filo del barranco - No

Xatebli en eso abrió sus garras las cuales empezaron a brillar golpeó el suelo con el ataque fisura esto cuarteo el suelo, bajo los pies de May se creó un deslave y ella cayó junto a mazacuantler.

Entre los arbustos a un costado llego Max y Dawn se asustó al ver a Xatebli - Parece que al fin llegamos - Comentó temerosa

Drew se levanto adolorido - No por favor

Alan al verlo cerró los ojos molesto - Se acabó ya me hartaste, tlapeiztac libérame usa tijera X - Envuelto en luz blanca voló hacia su entrenador corto el látigo de espinas liberándolo

Drew intento correr por May, pero xatebli le corto el pasó - Absol cola de hierro - Xatebli contestó con mega puño - Salta sobre su brazo y usa viento cortante - Evitando el mega puño absol se impulsó en el brazo de xatebli y lo ataco desde arriba, pero esto no afectó al poderoso Pokémon oso - No puede ser - Xatebli atacó una vez más

\- Tijera X - Tlapeiztac ataco por el costado - ¡Drew!

El peli verde volteo - ¿Pero que? - En ese momento noto la presencia de Alan

\- No te quedes ahí nosotros nos encargamos - Dijo al tiempo que tomó otra pokebola - Chacktiuh ve - Su Pokémon de fuego apareció al frente de cara a yoteco

Drew corrió junto a él iba absol - Ven amigo cúbreme

Max buscaba a su hermana - ¿Donde está?

Dawn señaló hacia la otra dirección - No la veo, pero creo que a Alan no le va nada bien

Lleno de rasguños por el látigo de espinas corrió hacia el centro para poder guiar a ambos Pokémon - Xatebli te lo advierto ríndete ahora y libera a Pamela

Como respuesta xatebli atacó con un psicorayo y yoteco atacó con lanzallamas - Chacktiuh cenizas, Tlapeiztac velocidad extrema - Las cenizas anularon el fuego y Tlapeiztac golpeó a xatebli

Drew llego al barranco y al asomarse se encontró con mazacuantler que sostenía a una May desmayada - Bien hecho amigo aguanta un poco - Enterró sus garras en la roca - May despierta

Max y Dawn intentaron auxiliar a Alan, pero en ese momento apareció el zoquitl que había tomado la apariencia de ursaring, este lanzó una bomba de lodo esta golpeó la tierra derribando a Dawn y Max, este último se levanto de inmediato - Gastly bola sombra - El ataque anuló una segunda bomba

Su compañero tenía entre sus brazos a buneary - ¿Donde está Ash y Misty cuando se les necesita?

 **En ese momento:**

 **Ash al bajar del jeep tomó la mano de Misty -** **Sigue el lazo debe haber una entrada, no pierdas el emblema debes seguirlo y llegar con togetic, pikachu ve con ella y protégelos, chicos respalden a Misty abran el camino yo iré detrás de ustedes**

 **Misty tomo con fuerza la mano de su amigo mientras pikachu pasaba a su hombro - Ash pero ¿y tú?**

 **\- Yo los enfrentaré así tendrás tiempo de buscar a Togetic**

 **Ella no lo soltó - Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que vas a enfrentar puede ser peligroso**

 **Ash la miro y sus ojos cambiaron - Confía en mí - Ella asintió y corrió con los demás mientras él se quedaba ahí parado en medio de la tormenta**

 **En el bosque:**

Dawn estaba en el suelo y Max le dio la mano - Debemos distraerlos

Dawn asintió – Lo se rayó de hielo Buneary

\- Gastly tinieblas - Ambos ataques fueron lanzados contra el enorme pokemon de barro

Mientras que Alan estaba frente a Pamela y yoteco - Reacciona por favor no te queremos hacer daño - Yoteco y chacthiu se veían desafiantes

Drew acaricio el rostro de May - Vamos despierta por favor

En eso May dio una profunda respiración reaccionando - Drew

\- Tranquila aquí estoy ahora debemos subir

Ella lo miró extrañada - ¿Subir? - Al ver a un costado pudo ver la prolongada caída que la separaba del suelo - Aaaaaah - Asistada tomó él brazo de Drew y el la ayudo a subir

El grito llamó la atención de xatebli - Rápido tlapeiztac no dejes que se mueva usa pinza de acero, chacktiuh prepárate - En eso se acercaba un pulso de agua - Lanzallamas - Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una nube de vapor

La pinza de acero fue detenida con una garra por xatebli al tiempo que en su hocico empezó a reunir energía

Drew subía a May a tierra firme, cuando de repente xatebli disparo su rayo solar directo contra ellos - No - Drew la abrazo protegiéndola

El lugar cien envuelto en una luz blanca, un incesante zumbido vibraba en los oídos de todos, Drew sujetaba con fuerza a May abrió los ojos estaban a salvo - ¿Que pasó? Creí que - Cuando levantó la mirada noto el contenedor del huevo Pokémon roto - No puede ser

Frente a ellos protegiéndolos se encontraba un peque Pokémon del tamaño de un pichu, negro con rasgos blancos este había desviado el ataque de xatebli.

Max lo miró - Imposible

Dawn se sorprendió lo que un Pokémon tan pequeño había logrado - Como es posible que ese Pokémon enano logrará desviar el ataque

\- Ese no es cualquier Pokémon Dawn es hua-chi - Dijo emocionado y sin dejar de ver al pequeño Pokémon

Drew alejo a May del acantilado lo más que pudo - Tenemos nuestro boleto de salida

Su novia lo miró - A que te refieres con eso

\- Ya lo veras, absol descansa - Regresó a su Pokémon - Alan es hora de salir de aquí ¿estás listo?

Su amigo asintió - Por supuesto tlapeiztac conmigo, chacktiuh sígueme - Ambos Pokémon se acercaron con Alan, su Pokémon de plata se liberó del agarre de xatebli golpeando la misma con pinza de acero - Muy bien Pamela es hora de que regreses con nosotros

En eso con ellos llegaron los niños quienes se mantuvieron atrás intentando llegar con Max y Dawn quien aún combatían contra zoquitl, estos últimos hicieron equipo para acabar con el poderoso Pokémon.

Max señaló los pies de zoquitl - Dawn inmovilizalo

Ella asintió - Buneary rayo de hielo a sus pies - El ataúd detuvo por completo a zoquitl

Max sonrió y señaló hacia arriba - Ahora gastly acaba con esto cara de miedo - El Pokémon fantasma miró a los ojos a zoquitl quedando petrificado - Ahora bola sombra - En ese último ataque zoquitl fue golpeado directamente lo que lo noqueó

Mientras que Alan corrió hacia Pamela - Eso no - Ella arremetió contra el - Lanzallamas yoteco

Alan sacó su escudo - Lo siento amiguito, chacktiuh cenizas - El fuego se extinguió y Alan siguió avanzando - Aquí vamos ¡Ahora Drew!

El asintió - Hua-chi ataque rápido - El pequeño Pokémon empezó a perseguir su cola cada vez más rápido y salió disparo contra xatebli este respondió con drenadoras - Proyección astral - De pronto el pequeño Pokémon se desvaneció evitando el ataque y reapareciendo más adelante

Xatebli no se detuvo y siguió atacando, ahora con un psicorayo el pequeño Pokémon seguía avanzando directo al psicorayo.

\- Vacío - Hua-chi lanzó una diminuta esfera brillante está al chocar con el psicorayo lo absorbió en una implosión - Sigue así

En eso Alan alcanzó a yoteco - Discúlpame amigo chacktiuh rayos de lava - En eso su Pokémon lanzó unos rayos rojos que golpearon directamente a yoteco quien cayó inconsciente

Mientras que hua-chi pasó de largo a xatebli acercándose con Alan, Adrian miró la maniobra detenidamente - ¿Que pretenden?

Gabriel sonrió - Van a liberarla

Drew sonrió - Ahora hua-chi limpia - El pequeño Pokémon se colocó frente a Pamela y a yoteco al mismo tiempo que ladro creando una honda sonora blanca que envolvió a Pamela y a Yoteco.

Pamela quedó inmóvil y tras el ataque miró a su alrededor - ¿Que fue eso? - En eso a yoteco se le cayo toda la hierba así mismo a Pamela quedando libres de la posesión

Ella quedó encorvada completamente agotada, recuperando la conciencia - ¿Que fue lo qué pasó? - Preguntó con los ojos entre abiertos hasta que sus últimas fuerzas la abandonaron

Alan ma atrapó - Se acabó chicos, es hora de irnos - Cargo a su compañera, pero xatebli se enfureció y uso rugido, todos los Pokémon regresaron a sus pokebolas - No

Xatebli tras regresar a los Pokémon uso hipnosis controlando a todos May estaba asurada no se podía mover - ¿Que está pasando? - Preguntó con la mandíbula apretada al no poderse mover

Drew la tenía abrazada - Creo que no se a rendido - Xatebli elevó a todos y los llevo con el

Alan intentaba moverse, pero era inútil - No de nuevo

Xatebli los regreso a la cueva atrapándolos a todos con cepas colgándolos del techo y en el centro de la cueva Pamela quien poco a poco despertó - Pero ¿que me sucedió?

\- Por fin, bella durmiente podrías ayudarnos

Ella reconoció la voz de Alan - ¿Pero que? - Volteo hacia arriba donde lo encontró colgando de cabeza - ¿Perm que les pasó?

Dawn ya tenía la cara roja - El gran protector del bosque fue lo que le pasó, nos sigue creyendo una amenaza y aquí estamos

\- ¿Y donde está? - Dio un paso hacia ataras consiguiendo una respuesta - Olvídenlo - El grandioso protector se puso en cuatro latas quedando más cerca de ella - De acuerdo chicos tranquilos los voy a sacar de aquí

Max se empezó a retorcer - Si por favor a mi ya se me cayeron mis lentes y no veo nada

Ella miró a Xatebli y se inclinó - O gran protector del bosque te pido liberes a mis amigos, ellos no son malas personas, entiendo tu desconfianza, pero ellos no son como los humanos que invadieron aquí, ellos junto conmigo vinieron a salvar al bosque

Xatebli no le creí por qué gruño y dirigió su mirada hacia un costado donde estaba el pequeño arpir que se estaba recuperando.

Pamela miró al Pokémon - No créeme ellos no lo capturaron - Intentó acercarse, pero los alum intervinieron - Créame mi amigo Drew - Señaló al aludido para que Xatebli lo ubicará - Lo encontró así en el bosque por eso lo llevo con nosotros

Aún incrédulo el pokemon se levantó una vez más en dos patas acercándose con Drew lo miró a los ojos y estos se envolvieron en un brillos azul May se preocupe - Que le hace - Gritó molesta

Pamela puso su dedo índice sobre su boca - Tranquila lee la mente de Drew para saber si lo que digo es cierto

Al terminar de leer a Drew Xatebli se acercó con May repitiendo la acción y así fue con cada uno de ellos, tras leerlos volvió a ponerse en cuatro patas.

Los alum estaban ansiosos por conocer la decisión de Xatebli, pero sin más este miró a los alum negó con la cabeza y salió de la cueva.

Ambos Pokémon escalaron el miró y saltaron hacia Drew - Me parece que por fin todo se arreglo - Entre los dos Pokémon jalaron las cepas para liberar a Drew estas se rompieron dejándolo libre, cayó de pie y miró hacia arriba

May al ser liberada aún estaba envuelta por las cepas así que Drew la atrapó y la acabo de liberar.

Mientras todos eran liberados Alan contigo que algo vibraba - Y eso, oh debe ser de Ash aún atado intento liberarse con sus garra logró liberar una de sus manos tomó su ipok y contesto, pero su mano cubría la cámara.

\- ¿Alan? ¿Estás ahí?

Alan solo los podía escuchar hasta que pudo liberar el resto de su brazo - Si chicos hola ¿cómo están?

\- ¿Por qué no te podemos ver? ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Espera - Re Acomodo el Ipok y ya lo pudieron ver, pero estaba de cabeza - Hola chicos qué tal el viaje ¿siempre qué pasó?

\- ¿Qué les pasó por qué están de cabeza? - Alan vio que Pikachu se asomó junto a togetic

\- Eh nada solo un mal entendido, pero ya se aclaró gracias a Pamela

Los alum llegaron con Max que están detrás de Alan - Esperen, esperen aún no me sueltan los brazos y así no voy a poder... - Cayendo de golpe Max aterrizó sobre su espalda - Ahu

Alan miró hacia abajo - Huy azoto la res bueno chicos los vemos aquí nos vemos pronto

\- Pero Alan ¿qué les pasó?

\- Cuando lleguen les cuento, ahora debo ayudar aquí, fin de la transmisión - Después de colgar guardo el ipok y corto el resto de las cepas con sus garras cayendo junto a Max - ¿Estas bien?

Max dejaba escapar un quejido - Eso creo

Dawn se acercó y ayudó a Max a levantarse - Que te dijeron Ash y Misty

\- No mucho, pero ya vienen así que no tardarán mucho en llegar

Todos fueron liberados y Marina se acercó con ellos - Bien por qué después de todo el tiempo que perdimos hoy necesitaremos ayuda para reforestar este bosque

Pamela soltó una risa - Creo que aquí tenemos toda la ayuda que necesitamos - Estaba abrazando a los alum

Adrian señaló la salida - Bien si. O les molesta salgamos de aquí antes de que algo más pase

Todos iban saliendo y Alan se quedó atrás acercándose a Pamela - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Mmm? Si ¿por qué?

El desvío la mirada apenado - No nada solo que estuviste presente ya sabes por el asunto de...

Ellas asintió - Lo se, pero a donde me envió era un lugar hermoso lleno de vida

Adrian y Marina se acercaron con Dafne y Marina - Chicos están todos bien - Preguntó Gabriel

Marina asintió - Parece que si, esto fue muy fuerte, Dafne como te encuentras

Ella no contesto y se dejó caer recargándose en el muro - Estoy muerta ya no aguanto más

Junto a ella se sentó Adrian - Si a mí me duelen los pies, debemos volver a nuestra época las aventuras de nuestros padres son demasiado intensas

Su hermana asintió - Si debemos entrenar más para seguirles el paso es mucho para nosotros - Suspiro

Mientras que Max recibió un poco de piloncillo de parte Dawn - Aquí tienes Alan me lo dio para que recuperes energía

El la miró - Muchas gracias - Tomó el dulce y empezó a comerlo - Estoy muy agotado

Ella se sentó junto a él - Lo siento

\- ¿Mmm? ¿De que hablas?

Ella abrazo sus piernas - Pues es que no fui de mucha ayuda y todo el tiempo te la pasaste protegiéndome sobre todo para escapar de los alum y de zoquitl

El comió un poco más del dulce - Olvídalo somos amigos y me gusta trabajar contigo, me parece que hacemos bien equipo

Dawn desvió la mirada y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos - Si a mí también me gusta

Max se asusto - Disculpa no quise decir nada que te ofendiera...

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos regalándole una sonrisa - No es solo que pudo haber salido mejor si hubiera ayudado más

\- Olvídalo solo... - En eso sintió un cálido beso en la mejilla - ¿Pero que? - Quedó sin palabras y muy sonrojado

\- Gracias

\- Por nada

Drew estaba curando las heridas de May - Realmente me asustaste cuando te vi caer

Ella lo miró - No esperaba algo así - Se dejó poner las vendas - Pero tú estas peor

Su novio sonrío - Olvídalo yo me voy a reponer rápido - Se hizo un poco hacia atrás - Me parece que son todas tus heridas

Ella asintió la ropa la tenía llena de tierra - Te agradezco nos protegiste y me salvaste

Él sonrió - Eso siempre lo haré yo te voy a proteger de todo - La ayuda a levantarse y la beso - Te quiero

Nuestros héroes enfrentaron al guardián del bosque y no salieron bien librados ahora necesitan recuperarse para poder seguir en su camino a la liga Pokémon méxico

 **Reviews**

 **SirenaMisty:** _Una disculpa por la demora, pero la ultima parte del capítulo se perdió con mi cel y apenas lo recupere saludos_

 **WeathersGirl:** Disculpa la demora, pero al perder el teléfono se fue toda la información y el final del cap. Por ello la demora así que voy subir los demás que ya están listos.

 _#052 Xatebli: El guardián del bosque es un pokemon prehispánico y la rara evolución de chablilib este pokemon se extinguió durante la época colonial se dice que su pelaje es codiciado por el color plata que posee_


	7. El bebe de Ash y Misty

Hola a todos regreso con este nuevo capítulo realmente abre toda una cadena de historias para este fic para llegar a mas misterios y acción espero les guste.

 **Misterio de las Aves Prehispánicas capítulo 7: El bebé de Ash y Misty**

 **Después de atrapar a Hansel y hacer las paces con Xatebli nuestros héroes se han reunido una vez mas en los bosques de Morelos para entrenar para ser mejores aunque hoy el destino les tiene preparada una tarea algo diferente.**

En la cima de un cerro justo donde el agua nace, sobre unas rocas en posición de loto con un traje de baño puesto Ash, Max y Drew rodeados de pequeñas cascadas en medio de una fosa los tres se mantenian concentrados meditando.

Ash se mantenía centrado, su respiración era constante y tranquila trataba de mantener el control sobre su metamorfosis, al exhalar sus garras y colmillos salían y los retraía lentamente al aspira, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se transformaban y un poco de su brillo se escapaba de entre sus párpados.

Imitando a su entrenador pikachu hacia lo mismo, pero alternaba su respiración con su electricidad, ya que al aspirar salian chispas de sus mejillas, y al igual que ellos, Max y Drew hacían el mismo ejercicio una y otra vez mientras el agua de la cascada caía sobre ellos, mientras que de sus hombros se levantaba lentamente el vapor ante el choque de temperaturas.

Mientras tanto en el bosque entre los árboles iban ambos pichu corriendo sobre las ramas de los árboles mientras que al raz de suelo Adrian y Marina los seguían muy de cerca sin separarse.

Mientras que Dafne era acompañada por zot y Gabriel por alum que se colgaba entre las ramas de los árboles, corriendo por el bosque todos trataban de mantener el ritmo y no separarse.

Marina corrió sobre un árbol que estaba inclinado, atravesó las ramas adelantándose y poniéndose a la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona los miró por encima de su hombro derecho.

\- Eso sí que no - Dafne se barrió por debajo de un tronco su zot pasó por arriba del mismo, encontrándose de frente con un grupo de árboles por lo que paso entre la Y de uno para alejarse y seguir avanzando, mientras que su entrenadora logró alcanzar a Marina.

Para no quedar rezagado Adrián saltó hacia un árbol se sujetó con sus garras y salto hacia la rama más alta, giró sobre ella quedando en la copa del árbol avanzando entre las ramas para después saltar por encima de Dafne dejándola atrás junto con su hermana.

Gabriel saltó sobre una roca a su derecha, luego a una rama baja, se sujetó de las patas de su alum quien se columpio y lo lanzó por encima de los árboles, al estar por encima de estos miró todo el panorama, cayó sobre un árbol grueso y se lanzo al frente, cayendo junto a sus amigos

En eso los pichu saltaron del árbol y cayeron en los hombros de los gemelos, se asomaron al frente, se miraron, pero Adrián los vio de reojo - Eh chicos creo que se equivocaron - Los pichu al fijarse bien en sus entrenadores se percataron de su error al estar con el gemelo equivocado, se rascaron la cabeza apenados dieron un salto cambiando de lugar.

Los cuatros iban a la par cuando llegaron al borde del cerro se detuvieron mirando el gigantesco bosque que rodeaba el cerro - Creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos - Comentó Dafne - ¿No creen? - Miró a los demás y sus ojos cambiaron

\- Eso parece - Gabriel sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera de piel con un emblema de plata con el grabado de una pluma se la puso, así mismo de la mochila sacó una vara de metal de 30cm al torcerla tomó la forma del arco - Empezemos - Le disparó tres flechas a Adrián quien activó su escudo, desviando las flechas

Dafne de su bolsillo sacó una cerbatana la estiro y soplo lanzando un par de dardos a Marina, ella rodó hacia la derecha para evitarlos al levantarse la cinta microporo se le cayó de su mejilla derecha dejando ver la misma marca de su padre, se lo acomodó y de inmediato al ponerse de pie sus ojos se tornaron amarillos, sacó una navaja lanzándosela a Dafne ella se agacho.

Los cuatro siguieron entrenando mientras que Misty, May, Dawn y Pamela estaban frente a Alan se encontraban a la orilla del lago rodeados por la neblina que no permitía ver nada a mas de 15 metros, el traía una pelota de hule en las manos - Chicas hoy vamos a convertirlas en un equipo

Dawn lo miró - Disculpa, no lo creo necesario somos un gran equipo, trabajamos muy bien juntos

\- ¿Eso crees? Tú eres muy impulsiva y te adelantas, May duda mucho lo que alenta tu tiempo de respuesta, Misty reacciona rápido y buscas apoyo, pero sus decisiones son impulsivas y desconsideradas para con los que trabaja y Pamela no sabe trabajar en equipo quiere hacer todo sola

Las 4 protestaron molestas - !Oye¡

Dio un paso atrás y levanto las manos - Por favor tranquilícense no lo tomen a mal, se los digo por qué debemos trabajar en eso, así que les tengo listo un ejercicio que les ayudará

May miró a sus compañeras y luego a Alan - ¿Y de que se trata?

\- Ya lo verán, no se muevan de aquí - Avanzó entre la neblina, para tras algunos pasos perderse de vista

Misty estiró el cuello tratando de encontrarlo - ¿Que están haciendo?

May levanto los hombros - Ni idea

Tras avanzar por la orilla del lago este poco a poco se elevaba cada vez más hasta una saliente de 8m en caída libre al lago - Muy bien logran verme

Ellas contestaron - No

\- Perfecto este es el reto, ustedes deberán avanzar por la orilla del lago y llegar hasta donde estoy yo

Pamela miró a las chicas y luego posó su mirada en la neblina de donde se escucha la voz de Alan - ¿Solo eso?

\- Si

\- ¿Y cuál es el reto? ¿Llegar primero?

\- No

\- Agh qué aburrido

Alan negó con la cabeza y oprimió la pelota de hule - Entonces vengan

Dawn levantó los hombros - Muy bien aquí vamos - Salio corriendo entrando en la neblina

Misty miró a su togetic y en eso recordó lo que les había dicho Alan - Eres muy impulsiva 

\- !No Dawn¡ - Intentó detenerla

\- Vamos con ella - May junto con Pamela la siguieron

\- No puede ser - Negó con la cabeza y fue detrás de ellas

En eso de la tierra salió Mezcarang, Dawn de inmediato se detuvo - Huy - El enorme pokémon tomó una de sus pencas golpeó el suelo, ella se hizo a un lado dejando pasar de largo la onda de impacto la cual se detuvo justo antes de alcanzar a May y a Pamela

\- Lección 1 antes de atacar analicen el terreno - Les dijo desde lejos aprovechando el eco

May apretó los puños y dio un fuerte pisotón - ¿Que estás loco?

\- En serio creyeron que solo era llegar hasta arriba, por favor chicas...

Dawn tomó una pokebola - Bien, si así lo quieres - Lanzo la pokebola - Mamoswine yo te elijo - El enorme pokémon al salir bufó al ver al Mezcarang - Podemos con el

\- ¿Segura? - Comentó Alan incrédulo, trono los dedos y de entre la neblina una hidrobomba golpeó a mamoswine

\- ¿Pero qué fue eso? - De pronto muy cerca de la orilla emergió tiaajburr quien apenas se podía ver debido a la neblina

\- Ahí no - La hidrobomba había derribado al pokémon hielo - Oye eso no es justo

\- Lección 2 no peleamos contra entrenadores honestos

Pamela intervino - Cierto, pero somos mejores que ellos - Lanzo su pokebola - Berren megacuerno - Su Pokémon se lanzó contra mezcarang - Tiaajburr atacó con chorro de agua - Crees que eso nos detendrá, berren arriba

De un salto quedó lejos del ataque, pero al ir cayendo mezcarang lo golpeó con tormenta de hojas - Como dije, todo lo quieres hacer sola, lo que me recuerda Lección 3 no se separen unidos son más fuertes

May miro a Dawn y a Pamela quienes no podían avanzar nada, luego dirigió su mirada a Misty - ¿Que sugieres?

Ella bajó la mirada y se quedó pensando, recordó aquella vez que Ash la rescató de los pilares que se derrumbaron durante su batalla en el gimnasio de Yucatán, así como está última vez que la sacó del jeep antes de que fuera absorbido por el tornado de arena.

Misty la miró - Sabes los chicos siempre terminan salvándonos entrenamos tan duro como ellos y creo que necesitamos esto, ellos tal vez tengan su fuerza mística y todo, pero nosotras somos más listas y los podemos superar, togetic vamos allá

May la vio correr dudo por un momento - No lo sé me gusta que Drew me cuide y proteja - Se quedó atrás analizando la situación cuando vio como las demás estaban combatiendo contra los pokémon de Alan, decidida tomó su pokebola - ¡Yo las apoyo! - En eso un ola creada por el brinco de tiaajburr se levanto contra ellas - Aaaaaaaaah

Les cayó encima a las chicas derribando las a todas - Lección 4 Manténganse atentas en todo momento

Todas se levantaron completamente empapadas y molestas, May lanzó su pokebola - Blaziken al escenario - Su Pokémon fuego apareció y sus puños se encendieron - Ahora veras te demostraré de lo que soy capaz

Misty lanzo su pokebola - Carey yo te elijo - El Pokémon tortuga cayó en el lago - Ahora veras estamos en mi elemento, togetic apoyame - Ambos Pokémon estaban listos

Pamela fue la primera en avanzar - Berren roca afilada...

Mientras que en la cima del cerro donde se encontraban Ash, Drew y Max seguían con su meditación - Mmm - Soltó un leve quejido

Drew entre abrió los ojos - Ash concéntrate

\- Ya me aburrí - Comentó él sin abrir los ojos

Max apretó los párpados - Chicos por favor

Drew intento mantenerse concentrado, pero Ash se sentó de forma normal y empezó a jugar con el agua usando sus pies.

\- Ash

Pikachu se levantó y se acercó con el - ¿También ya te aburriste amigo? - Se puso de pie sobre la roca en la que estaban - Vamos chicos, somos entrenadores Pokémon y guerreros debemos entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas y batallas Pokémon, no esto

Con un suspiro de fastidio Drew le contesto sin abrir los ojos - Recuerda debemos mantener el equilibrio de nuestra energía en todo momento y para eso es esto - Ash movió los ojos y le empezó a hacer caras mientras Drew le hablaba - Y tú eres quien más necesita de este ejercicio antes de que se repita lo de Lorenzo ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Dejó de hacerle caras, cruzo los brazos y desvío la mirada - Vamos eso solo fue una vez y yo... - En eso escucho un ruido - ¿Mmm? Escucharon eso - Pikachu se levantó junto con Ash

\- Podrías sentarte ya - Le pidio apretando los dientes ya molesto

Sin hacer mucho caso entro al agua con pikachu en el hombro y alcanzó a ver a un agavlula - No es cierto

En eso el pequeño Pokémon lo detectó, pero no hizo caso, ya que estaba buscando algo, Ash salio del agua y se acercó con el - Muy bien amiguito que te parece si combatimos - El Pokémon lo miró y escapó - No espera - Empezó a perseguirlo dejando atrás a sus amigos

Max hizo una respiración profunda - Se fue

\- Si

\- Vamos a ir por el

\- No

Ash corría por el bosque persiguiendo al agavlula - Espera solo queremos ser tus amigos

El pequeño Pokémon avanzaba sin detenerse corriendo colina abajo, Ash salto por encima de un tronco quedando frente al pokemon.

Con una sonrisa abrió los brazos - Te tengo - El pequeño pokemon giró a su derecha sin detenerse alejándose de el - Wow eso no lo vi venir, muy bien pikachu demuestrale tu velocidad - Su amigo se dispuso a alcanzar al pokemon salvaje

Mientras que en el lago las chicas seguían entrenando Dawn salió volando directo contra el suelo - Aaaaaah

En eso tlapeiztac detuvo su caída y la hizo aterrizar a salvo Alan seguía en la saliente del lago - Vamos chicas ustedes pueden, Dawn recuerda Lección 10 Adáptate

Ella lo miró respiraba agitada - Y que se supone que significa eso, mamoswine rayo de hielo - El ataque iba directo contra mezcarang

Pero tiaajburr se hundió para evitar el ataque psíquico de togetic de inmediato salió de un salto generando una ola que intervino con el rayo de hielo lo que creo un muro de hielo - Chicas amplíen su panorama deben trabajar como uno solo

Mezcarang con una de sus pencas partió el muro a la mitad, tomó una mitad y la lanzó contra mamoswine, cuando en eso blaziken intervino con una patada de fuego destrozando el hielo.

May sonrió - Creo que eso es a lo que se refería - En eso un rastro de humo los empezó a rodear - ¿Pero qué pasa?

Misty estaba en la orilla del lago, el agua le llegaba a los muslos - May cuidado - Pero en eso tiaajburr ataco con supersónico desestabilizando a togetic y a Carey

Mientras que el humo se levantaba más y más lo que impedía la visibilidad - Lección 11 No dejen mucho espacio entre ustedes y sus Pokémon, chicas si están en un lugar desconocido alejarse mucho de sus Pokémon las puede hacer caer en una trampa

May se tapo la boca cuando el humo la rodeó por completo - Blaziken - Su Pokémon sin dudarlo corrió para sacarla de ahí la cargo y salto evitando el humo, tosiendo un poco levantó la mirada - Gracias

Blaziken asintio, pero al voltear se encontró de frente con kaabllompler - Lección 12… - Blaziken fue golpeado con doble patada lo cual lo lanzó por los aires - Si nuestros Pokémon nos salvan bajan la guardia

Dawn volteo hacia May preocupada - Resistan - De repente una penca bumerán golpeo a mamoswine - ¿Pero que?

\- Recuerda niña Lección 4: Manténganse atentas en todo momento, TODO MOMENTO

Mientras que Pamela estaba a espaldas de Mezcarang ella había logrado pasarlo, pero su avance fue detenido por chacktiuh.

Alan sacó de su bolsillo una manzana y empezó a morderla mientras que con sus ojos de aguila examinaba cada detalle de la prueba - Por favor bonita la palabra del día ¡trabajo en equipo!

Pamela movió los ojos - Lo siento pero me muevo más rápido sola, berren acabemos con esto

Alan se paró, dio un par de pasos acercándose a tlapeiztac quien de inmediato regresó con el tras salvar a Dawn, se cruzó de brazos - Muy bien amigo tú turno

Chacktiuh empezó a gruñir, ataco con lanzallamas - Berren refugio natural - Un refugio de lodo envolvió al pokemon, protegiéndolo del fuego - Ahora danza de espadas - Aumentando su poder salto al frente para atacar

Mientras que Chacktiuh empezó a correr directo hacia berren usando anillo de fuego.

\- Bien aquí vamos, espéralo - Su adversario se acercaba más y más - Ahora salta - De pronto saltó por encima de Chacktiuh dejándolo atrás, mientras que ella aprovechó la distracción corriendo por la orilla del lago alcanzando a su Pokémon cuando este aterrizó - Te lo dije

Con una sonrisa orgullosa intento avanzar, pero fue detenida por tlapeiztac - No yo te lo dije, trabajo en equipo - En eso Chacktiuh se dio media vuelta y atacó con pantalla de humo lo cual impidió que pudieran ver algo

Pamela y berren empezaron a toser - Pero... - Tosió - Como... - Chacktiuh corrió hasta berren y uso colmillo ígneo lo cual lo derivó, Alan suspiro - Veamos como termina esto - Comento mientras se terminaba la manzana y la lanzo detrás de el

Misty miró a su alrededor vio a sus amigas acorraladas mientras que Carey y tiaajburr seguían en batalla - Muy bien Alan ya entendimos - Sacó su pokebola y regreso a su Pokémon - Somos pésimo equipo

Alan bajo de su roca y regresó con ellas - De acuerdo es momento de que hablemos - Miró a sus Pokémon - Bien amigos descansen - Regreso la mirada con ellas - Bien ahora ustedes conmigo

Ellas regresaron a sus Pokémon, mientras que a la mitad del cerro Ash buscaba entre los árboles - Vamos amiguito donde estás - Detrás de el pasó el pequeño Pokémon junto a un tronco - Te vi - Se volteo rápidamente, pero no lo encontró

Se rasco la cabeza mientras que el agavlula buscaba a su alrededor de forma desesperada.

Ash sonrió al verlo - Muy bien es hora vamos pikachu - Su amigo asintió, pero el pokemon planta los ignoro - Oye acaso no nos escuchas ¿que buscas?

En eso agavlula volteo notando la presencia de Ash nervioso retrocedió y se escapo salio rapidamente de ahi colina abajo una vez más.

\- Oye espera

Mientras que en el lago Alan se reunió con las chicas, la neblina persistía y del sol se podían ver un par de haces de luz, sin esperar mucho solo regreso sus Pokémon.

Dawn miró a Alan - Creo que no nos fue muy bien

El suspiro hondo - No, no les fue nada bien ¿al menos escucharon algo de lo que les dije?

May desvió la mirada - Bueno más o menos, es que todo fue muy rápido y...

\- De acuerdo, perdón recuérdenme May, Dawn ¿que son?

Ambas se miraron entre sí - ¿Coordinadoras?

\- Exacto, su agilidad mental está más activa pero ese no es el problema en si, el problema real es que ni siquiera se conocen

Todas se miraron y Misty levanto los hombros - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De que no conocen las capacidades de sus compañeros y siguen cayendo en los mismos errores, May ¿cuáles son los ataques más efectivos de Pamela?

Sin saber qué responder, pensó por un momento - ¿El directo?

\- No, Dawn cuál es mejor atributo de los Pokémon de Misty

Ella puso su mano en la barbilla - Nadar muy rápido - Contesto no muy segura

Alan negó con la cabeza - Ven ese es el punto debemos corregir eso, ya han mejorado sus habilidades en el campamento y entrenado con nosotros ahora las convertiré en un equipo

Pamela desvió la mirada - Te repito yo puedo sola

\- Si claro lo note cuando te vi llegar al final del circuito, entiendan no hago esto por diversión las necesitamos, pokemex salva y ayuda, pero no podremos hacerlo si no aprendemos a trabajar juntos ahora Misty, Dawn al frente y al centro

Ambas asintieron quedando lado a lado - Misty ¿que vamos a hacer?

\- Ni idea

\- Bien tomen su distancia para combatir - Ambas se miraron - Si la mejor forma de conocer las capacidades de tus compañeros es enfrentándose así que adelante

Muy cerca de ellos Ash perseguía al pequeño Pokémon este seguía huyendo de el - Vamos solo quiero una batalla

Avanzan bajando más y más, pero un enorme árbol le cerró el paso - Te tengo - Ash lo sujeto - Ahora solo escucha... - En eso las espinas de las pencas se agrandaron lastimando a Ash - Ahu eso me dolió

En eso el Pokémon usó cavar alejándose de Ash y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la falda del cerro.

Ash corrió a toda velocidad para al fin alcanzarlo - Pikachu acorralalo con tu impactrueno

El rayo de pikachu golpeó el suelo dejando a agavlula encerrado contra unos arbustos.

\- Ahora si no vas a escapar, solo quiero una batalla - Intento atraparlo nuevamente, pero este uso cavar haciendo que Ash pasara de largo atravesando los arbustos.

Misty escucho un ruido lo que la hizo voltear - ¿Hay algo ahí?

En eso Ash atraveso los arbustos al ir descalzo se patinaba con el lodo sin poderse detener, siguió de largo directo contra Misty - ¡Ash!

El la levanto para no lastimarla - Hola - En eso el lodo se les acabo cayendo ambos en el lago, sumergiéndose

Ambos salieron a flote y Misty lo miró - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Ambos se pararon, el agua les llegaba hasta el pecho - Lo siento no me pude detener

\- ¿Que no estabas entrenando en la cima del cerro? - Le preguntó molesta

Ash asintió - Bueno si, pero me aburrí y encontré a un agavlula y lo perseguí y llegue aquí

\- No es posible y ¿donde está tu ropa?

El señalo detrás de el donde estaba el bosque - Aya arriba con Drew y Max

Ella le aventó agua con la mano - Pareces niño chiquito no pudiste estar quieto ni una hora

El se cubrió del agua que lanzó Misty - Oye no es eso, solo que no podía perder la oportunidad de capturar a ese pokemon eso no significa que no pueda quedarme quieto, concentrado o… - Desvio la mirada - Mira un pedazo de hielo - Señalo un fragmento de hielo que quedaba del entrenamiento de las chicas

Ella negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacia la orilla - Lo dicho eres un... - En eso se escucho el llanto de un bebé - Exacto ¿mmm? - Se detuvo y volteo

Ash la miró - Ese no fui yo

\- Claro que no fuiste tú - Regreso un poco y lo miró mientras lo pasaba - Aunque podrías

\- Si, oye...

\- Shhhh - Avanzó más y logró escucharlo más claramente era el llanto de un bebe - No es cierto - De entre la neblina apareció una canasta, ella se acercó

El la detuvo - Espera

\- ¿Que haces?

Al escuchar el llanto un escalofrío corría por la espalda de Ash - Creeme no es buena idea

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que?

El señalo su pecho donde tenía la cicatriz del ahuitzotl - La última vez que acudi al llanto de un bebe consegui esto

Ella quedo sorprendida - ¿Enserio?

El asintió - Sera mejor que tengamos cuidado

Ambos sujetaron la canasta y la abrieron lentamente hasta que pudieron ver lo que contenía sorprendidos se miraron - No puede ser \- Exclamaron al unísono

Alan trataba de ver entre la neblina - No puedo creerlo, solo era una tarea simple meditar debí imaginar que no iba estar quieto tanto tiempo

Del mismo lugar por el que había atravesado Ash pikachu se asomo y al ver a todos ahí se acercó, May señaló al frente - Ahí vienen

Pikachu se paro junto a Alan quien suspiro y se levantó - De acuerdo esperemos que podamos continuar entrenando antes de que algo más pase

Dawn se quedó parada junto a May ambas boquiabiertas - Muy tarde

\- ¿Pero que? - Vió entre los brazos de Misty a un pequeño bebé - ¿Que es eso?

Ash levanto la canasta que traia en las manos - Esto venia con el bebe

\- ¿Pika? - El pokémon eléctrico ladeo la cabeza viendo al pequeño humano en los brazos de la amiga de su entrenador

\- No tarado me refiero al humano pequeño que trae Misty en los brazos ¿de donde salio?

Pamela solto una risa - ¿Que tu mama nunca habló contigo? eso se llama bebe, mira cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho...

\- No payasa que, qué hacen con un niño

Las chicas se acercaron con ellos, Misty cargaba al pequeño sin dejar de verlo - Cuando caímos al lago lo encontramos en la canasta

Dawn se quedó pensando - Oh como Abraham

\- Moisés - Corrigió Alan

\- Ese, pero que lindura ¿se lo van a quedar? - Miró a Ash

Aun sorprendido negó con la cabeza - No, Bueno no se ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Alan se quedó pensando - Pues ya que no está por aquí Jocabed y los niños no nacen de manera espontánea en canastas seguramente lo están buscando así que debemos ayudarlo a encontrar a sus padres

Dawn se inclinó junto a May - ¿Jocabed?

\- La mamá de Moisés

\- Oooooh

Alan se quedó pensando un momento - Bien tendremos que rodear el lago - Tomó su iPok y abrió un mapa - Al parecer hay una zona abierta al público empezaremos ahí

May juntó sus manos mirando a Misty - ¿Puedo cargarlo?

\- No veo por que no - Se lo dio

\- Ven aquí pequeño, es casi como se veia Max - Pero al estar en los brazos de May el bebé empezó a hacer pucheros

Alan volteo - Ahí no

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa - El bebé empezó a llorar de manera incesante

\- ¿Que hicieron?

May trató de arrullar al pequeño - Nada solo lo quería cargar - Dijo en voz alta por el incesante llanto

Todos se taparon los oídos ante el llanto Alan miró a May y señaló a Misty - Regresalo

\- ¿Que?

\- Que se lo des a Misty - May obedeció y ella lo arrulló nuevamente hasta que el recién nacido poco a poco se calló - De acuerdo por favor que nadie más que Misty lo cargue

Pamela se limpió la oreja con el dedo índice - Para ser tan pequeño hace mucho escándalo

Ash se sobo la cabeza - Será mejor que lo regresemos cuanto antes con sus padres

Alan asintió - Estoy de acuerdo - Activo su comunicador - Drew, Max necesito que regresen al lago

En la cima del cerro ambos se vestían cuando entró el llamado de Alan - ¿Que hizo Ash esta vez?

\- No, no fue el, pero en fin nos vemos en 15 minutos

\- De acuerdo vamos para aya

Alan miró a Ash que estaba en traje de baño - Y por favor traigan su ropa

Misty tenía entre sus brazos al bebé el cual ya se había calmado - Creo que no tendremos mayor problema con el mientras no llore

Ash asintió - Sí, será como cuando llevamos a larvitar con su máma

Pamela negó con la cabeza - Eso crees espera a que la naturaleza siga su curso y veremos si siguen pensando lo mismo

Ash se rascó la barbilla - ¿Que la naturaleza siga su curso?

\- Si ya sabes, cuando el bebé deba ir al baño

\- Pero los bebes no van al… oooooh - Miró al pequeño en los brazos de su amiga - Huy

Alan revisó el mapa de la zona - No hay nada remotamente parecido a una tienda y menos con lo que necesitamos ¿la canasta no traía nada?

Ash la checo - ¡Que bien!

Misty lo miró - ¿Trae leche o pañales?

\- No, pero trae una torta de chilaquiles y no se ve nada mal - Todos lo miraron - ¿Que? Yo no desayuné

Alan negó con la cabeza - Ash por favor, eso se come caliente si no no sabe

Pamela se molestó - Ustedes dos dejen de hablar de comida y concéntrense

Dawn negó con la cabeza - Increíble

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensando, mientras que Misty se secaba con la toalla mientras se aseguraba que el bebé no se hubiese mojado - ¿Y bien?

Alan agitó un poco las manos pidiendo calma - Bueno ya, tendremos que usar la otra alternativa - Miro a la chica de pelo morado - Pamela aliméntalo - Sonrojada se cubrió el pecho y le dio una cachetada - ¿Pero que te pasa? - Se sobo

\- ¿Que te pasa a ti? Como me dices eso

Sin entender nada solo la miró - Solo te pedí que alimentarás al bebé, necesitaba que prepares la leche que traigo para que pueda comer, pero si tanto te molesta olvídalo - Se retiro

Todos quedaron callados y miraron a Pamela - ¿Que? Él no se explicó bien

Tras hacer una pequeña fogata todos esperaban a Drew y a Max Alan calentaba la leche en una olla - Si la vida es un jardín y la mujer es como las flores, el hombres es el jardinero que corta de las mejores yo no tengo preferencia por ninguna de las flores...

Dawn y May estaban en la orilla del lago platicando - ¿Que te pareció la idea de Alan?

\- No se Dawn, a veces creo que se toma las cosas muy enserio y no ve la necesidad de este ejercicio

La chica de pelo azul volteo para ver a Alan - ¿Tú crees? Bueno no sé, creo que por algo nos quiere enseñar esto ¿no?

La chica de cabello castaño negó con la cabeza - Tal vez, pero aveces creo que se obsesiona con controlar todo y siempre se la pasa cantando como ahora

Con Alan llegó Pamela el callo y solo tarareaba ella no decía nada mientras veía como esterilizaba tres botellas - ¿De donde sacaste eso?

El dirigió su mirada a las botellas - Ah son de Pokémon ya que traemos huevos pokémon cuando salen normalmente las requieren, pero por el momento servirán para el bebé

Ella asintió - Mmm que bien, oye

\- Si - La miró y ella se quedó callada - ¿Que pasa?

\- Lamento haberte golpeado

\- Oh vamos eso ya pasó

Ella respiró aliviada - Menos mal que lo veas así

\- Claro, ademas no es la primera vez que lo haces ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Ella se rió - Bueno me dijiste a mi hermana y a mi que querías un trío ¿que querías que pensara?

\- Esperaba que pensaras en música eso esperaba - El siguió preparando las botellas llenando una a una quedando ambos en silencio - ¿De verdad nunca piensas en esa noche?

Ella se quedó seria mirando a su alrededor y negando con la cabeza - Alan no de nuevo con eso, quedamos que lo olvidaríamos

El tapó la primera botella y la puso en una pequeña maleta forrada con aluminio por dentro - Tu quedaste yo nunca acepté

Pamela se levantó molesta - Pues es momento de que lo olvides

\- Cómo podría lo llevo conmigo todo el tiempo - Tapó la segunda botella y la guardo - Por cierto te recuerdo que yo oigo bien y se lo que escuchas por el comunicador - Pamela se alejó mientras él guardaba la tercera botella

Mientras Ash y Misty cuidaban al bebé ambos lo veían como se había quedado dormido en los brazos de la chica de Celeste.

Ella miró a su amigo - Sabes de todas las cosas raras que nos han pasado en un viaje esta es la más linda

\- Supongo aún que no es lo más raro, eso tal vez sería lo de a vernos encontrando con los unown en Johto

Ella soltó una risita - Encontrado, con el golpe duré con jaquecas constantes una semana ni las que me provocaba psyduck

Pikachu y togetic veían atentos a sus entrenadores - Oye ¿como crees que termino en la canasta?

\- Más bien ¿como término en el lago?

Rascándose la cabeza la miró - Bueno eso también es sorprendente - Ambos pokémon no llamaban para nada la atención de sus entrenadores la cual estaba puesta sólo en el pequeño humano

Misty arrullaba constantemente al bebé para que se mantuviera dormido - Debe sentirse horrible

Sin entender el comentario su amigo la miró - ¿De que hablas?

\- De los padres del bebé deben estar muy angustiados al no encontrarlo

Ash asintió - Me imagino que si

\- ¡No es cierto! De verdad que necesitaban que vinieramos - Exclamó Drew al llegar encontrándose no ellos

Max a su vez se sorprendió - ¿Eso es un bebé?

Alan intervino - Sabía que eres un niño, pero no que no conocieras a los bebés, en fin como ya vieron la situación no es lo más favorable así que debemos hallar a los padres del bodoque

Drew miró a sus compañeros - Bien ¿cual es el plan?

Alan lo miró - Pues el plan es la parte sencilla, la ejecución - Tronó la boca - Es otra historia

Dawn se rascó la cabeza - ¿Por que? ¿No solo deberíamos cruzar el lago?

\- Si bueno, ese es el punto ya que no se exactamente qué hay en este lago, tiaajburr no, nos puede llevar porque si tuviera que luchar pondremos en riesgo a la o el bebé así que tendremos que rodear el lago

Mientras él explicaba el bebé despertó Misty al notarlo le sonrió lo que llamó la atención de Max por lo que se acercó.

Cuando el niño de lentes llegó con Misty se llenó de curiosidad así que se acercó lo más que pudo - Y como ya oyeron el niño o niña es un tanto sensible así que solo Misty o Ash lo van a cargar el resto por favor evítalo porque si no...

Max se asomó quedando de frente a al bebé el cual al verlo se asustó y empezó a llorar - Aaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa aaaaa aaaaa aaaa

Todos se taparon los oídos por los fuertes gritos, así como también el llanto del bebé hizo eco en todo el cerro entre los lugares que su llanto alcanzó llegó hasta el agavlula que Ash había intentado atrapar, así como también a diferentes zonas entre las que unos arbustos se movieron al oír el llanto.

El bebé empezó a calmarse poco a poco hasta que callo Max retrocedio y Dawn lo miró molesta - ¿Que le hiciste?

Nervioso negó con la cabeza - Nada

Alan intervino - No chaparra no le hizo nada y es lo que lo que les iba a explicar el bebé nos ve como somos

May lo miró - ¿A que te refieres?

\- Bueno ya saben eso de la energía que recorre nuestro cuerpo la conexión con la naturaleza y nuestra transformación

Todos esperaban la explicación de Alan pero Drew asintió - Oh ya entiendo

Dawn se impacientó - ¿De que hablan? no entiendo nada

\- Para acabar más rápido el bebé nos ve transformados y se asusta, pero con Ash no ya que solo ve un lindo gatito

May miró al bebé y se quedó pensando - ¿Por eso es que los únicos que se le pueden acercar son Ash y Misty? - El asintió - Supongo que hay que irnos ya

Drew tomó sus cosas - Bien les enviaré un mensaje a los niños para que nos alcancen en la zona turística en cuanto tengan recepción sabrán a donde ir

En ese momento zot evadió un impactrueno cayendo en picada se estabilizó quedando al ras de la copa de los árboles buscando a Pichu.

Cuando de entre las ramas saltando entre ellas salió Pichu trataba de acercarse - Ahora golpe de estática

\- Zot combinación veneno X y protección - Ante la orden el Pokémon murciélago se envolvió en la protección y luego veneno x lo cual convirtió la cubierta en una protección venenosa

\- Pichu baja no dejes que te toque - Adrian usaba dos macuahuitl ambas contra el arco de Dafne - Así que vas a usar trucos de tu papá

\- Mira quien lo dice

Mientras que Marina traía consigo un lazo con una cuchilla - Muy bien veamos si al fin puedes enfrentarme

Gabriel solo traía consigo una navaja y un escudo - Sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo - En eso con el escudo desvió la navaja de Marina que con el lazo la regreso y la atrapó con su mano

Mientras que alum lanzó un ataque supersónico contra el Pichu de su amiga - Amigo usa ataque rápido - El pequeño Pokémon corrió hacia alum

Mientras que Gabriel miró a los chicos - Ok pido cambio - Cuando Marina corrió hacia el - Alum arriba - Su pokemon salto y con sus largos brazos tomó una de las ramas dejando pasar de largo a Pichu

Marina se molestó y pateó el escudo de su compañero - Ya supéralo debes de hacerlo Pichu descansa

\- Saben muy bien que no puedo - Salto antes de que el lazo de Marina se tensara en sus pies

Dafne y Adrian detuvieron su encuentro y ella lo miró - Bien que sea cambio

El suspiro - Gracias - Pero de repente dos flechas pasaron a su lado - ¿Pero qué haces? No me refería a esto

\- ¿A no? Bien ¿te parece un cambio más?

El retrocedio - Por favor

Marina sonrió y giró una vez más su lazo con navaja - Bien - La giró a un más rápido de manera que el cuchillo pasaba por sus costados y avanzó

Gabriel abrió al máximo los ojos - Por favor dejen de jugar - En eso por reflejo corto una flecha con su cuchillo - Enserio creen que si me atacan las dos por fin pelearé con mujeres - Sin ninguna respuesta más que una sonrisa ellas avanzaron - ¿Adrian?

El hijo de Ash solo sentó en un tronco junto con los pokemon de sus amigos esperando a ver - A mi no me digas nada ya te habían dicho sobre los ejercicios que debías hacer y como siempre los dejaste para después así que mejor afróntalo

\- Esperen chicas no podemos mejor practicara tiro al blanco

Dafne sonrió y le apuntó con una flecha - Me parece bien tú eres el blanco y yo tiro

Mientras ellos se enfrentaban Alan se sentó dejando a un lado sus armas miró a Pichu y de su mochila sacó un mango con la garra de su dedo índice abrió la cascara, cortando un trozo del mango y se lo dio a su amigo.

Así mismo el resto de pokemons incluyendo a alum se tomaron un respiro - No esperen chicas por favor - Gabriel pasó frente a ellos huyendo

Adrian se rio cuando de pronto escucho un sonido por lo que de su bolsillo saco un iPok - Mmm un mensaje de Alan - Abrió el mismo cuando de pronto la daga de Marina pasó junto a él movió la cabeza evitando la navaja sin dejar de leer el mensaje - Supongo que los alcanzaremos más tarde, les llamaré cuando terminemos aquí

En eso el escudo de Gabriel salió volando directo contra Adrián el lo atrapó sin voltear - Vamos amigo deja de jugar tienes que trabajar en ese problema

El corrió hacia el tomó su escudo y se alejó de ellos - No gracias

Marina lanzó su lazo a una rama jalándose hacia ella para alcanzar a Gabriel - Ven aquí cobarde

Dafne le disparó con la cerbatana los dardos casi lo alcanzaba cuando él los desvió con el escudo - No podrás correr por siempre

Adrian saco un poco de comida Pokémon - Esto va para largo - Empezó a servirle a todos

Mientras que en el lago todos estaban listos para partir Misty cargaba al bebe y Ash estaba junto a ella - ¿Esas lista?

Ella miró al pequeño que traía en brazos - Si me parece que no despertará en un rato

\- Está muy tranquilo - Levantó el brazo llamando la atención de Alan - Listos

\- Perfecto, muy bien es hora de irnos, de acuerdo Dawn tú con Drew manténganse del lado izquierdo

Ella asintió - Claro

Miró a Max - Enano con May vayan detrás de Misty

May lo miró - Me parece demasiado para llegar a la zona turista

\- Tal vez, pero aún hay mucho de este bosque que no sabemos y no voy arriesgar al niño o niña además dice mi abuela que hombre prevenido que ciento volando… - Todos arrugaron el entrecejo - Esperen no, bueno no me acuerdo, pero el punto es que hay que ser cuidadosos

Pamela avanzó al lado derecho - Bien vámonos

\- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

\- A cubrir el flanco derecho es el que hace falta

Alan negó con la cabeza - Pamela no, te necesito conmigo

\- Pero qué hay con el flanco

El solo silbo y del fondo del lago salió tiaajburr - El lo cubrirá

Pamela se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y qué hay con todo eso que dijiste? Sobre atraer a otros pokemon

\- Es peligroso si vamos sobre un pokemon pero así, tenemos una barrera de 10 metros de poder, ahora deja de discutir es hora de irnos

Todos empezaron a caminar atentos de sus alrededores Max y May iban atentos, pero la hermana mayor estaba muy intranquila mientras avanzaban - No me imagino lo preocupados que deben de estar los padres del bebé

Max no dejaba de ver a su alrededor muy atento y con la mano sobre una pokebola - Si seguramente estarán muy mortificados

\- Oye hermanito ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - El asintió - ¿Cuáles son los ataques más efectivos de Pamela?

Su hermano se quedó pensando un momento - De mediano y corto alcance

\- Oh ¿en serio? Y ¿cuál es mejor atributo de los Pokémon de Misty?

Max se sorprendió de las preguntas - Bueno eso depende de que Pokémon hables

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Es que las fortalezas y atributos varían dependiendo a cada pokemon, en el caso Misty su Psyduck, gyarados y corsola su mejor atributo es el poder, mientras que politoed, starmie, staryu y karey sus mejor atributo es la velocidad y la precisión

Ella miró sorprendida a Max - Como sabes todo eso

El señaló a Alan con el pulgar - Durante mis entrenamientos me pidió que observará detenidamente las batallas de todos y aprendiera lo más que pudiera, luego compare mis notas con las de el

\- ¿Sus notas? ¿Tiene notas de todos nosotros?

Su hermano asintió - Si lleva a detalle notas de cada uno fortalezas y debilidades pokemons todo, incluso que pokemon tenemos en nuestro equipo y lo actualiza cada que paramos, todo lo tiene en su Ipok

May miró detenidamente a Alan - Me parece algo raro

\- ¿Raro?

May se acercó con su hermano hablándole en voz baja - Es que Drew me contó que cuando bajaron al inframundo mictlantecuhtli les dijo que uno de nosotros provocaría caos y destrucción dentro y fuera del equipo

En ese momento Drew y Dawn caminaban atentos de su alrededor - Entonces ¿como funciona? ¿Te entierras en la tierra o algo así?

\- ¿Que? ¿De que hablas? Dawn

Ella le señaló los ojos - De su poder ¿que lo activa? ¿Como es que lo obtienen?

\- Bueno es que todos tenemos antepasados y se hace un viaje espiritual con él que logramos conectarnos con nuestros ancestros

Ella se sorprendió - Eso es lo que les da poder

\- En realidad no, esto nos da una guía nos enseña a conectarnos con la naturaleza nuestros ancestros nos enseñan cómo obtener fuerza de la naturaleza

Se rascó la cabeza - No entiendo y como es que ellos los guían ¿que acaso antes todos podían usar ese poder? - No recibió respuesta, pero si una clara visión de los ojos amarillos de Drew - Oye ¿y todos tenemos alguien que nos guíe?

\- Casi todos

\- ¿Casi? ¿A que te refieres?

El desvió la mirada - En la antigüedad las mujeres no eran guerreras en la mayoría de las culturas eran recolectoras, curanderas o solo amas de casa ya sabes ideologías antiguas

Dawn se molestó - Si claro

Mientras que Pamela seguía renegando con Alan - Si claro deberíamos de hacer equipo, por qué siempre es mejor tener un montón de personas del cual preocuparse - Comentó sarcástica

\- Ya te lo dije debes hacer equipo eres la que tiene más experiencia y con tu ayuda ellas tendrán una mejor guía, pero solo si cooperas con ellas

Con un gesto de fastidio volteo la mirada - Si, si ya me lo habías dicho ahora podemos dejar este tema en paz prefiero concentrarme en el camino

En eso tiaajburr se levantó un poco sobre la superficie del agua Alan sacó un mango y se lo lanzó - Toma amigo, si bueno... - En eso inclinó un poco su cabeza al escuchar un ruido - Deberás enfrentarlo tarde o temprano

\- Sí como no

Así todos avanzaban sobre la orilla del lago con la neblina aun densa, tras rodear un par de salientes como en la que estaba Alan durante el ejercicio se acercaban mas y mas a su destino pasó cerca de media hora cuando Ash platicaban un poco con Misty para hacer mas ameno el camino, acomodo al bebé mientras togetic sobre volaba junto a ella.

Ash noto unas gotas de sudor en la frente de su amiga - ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Negó con la cabeza al ver la preocupación de su amigo - Estoy bien solo un poco cansada, tal vez sea pequeño pero pesa

Ash levantó la mano - Hermano

Alan asintió - Bien descansaremos un poco

Misty miro a Ash - ¿Que haces? El bebé es prioridad

\- Tu eres quien lo está cargando y yo me ocupo de protegerlos, así que ambos son la prioridad

\- Ash tiene razón, ambos son la prioridad - Comentó Alan acercándose con ellos - Por favor descansa un poco y seguiremos en cuantos estés lista - Regreso a su posición

Ella asintió dejando con mucho cuidado al bebé en la canasta que aun traía Ash, estiró el brazo y suspiró - Y decias que seria como llevar a larvitar con su mama - Se sobo el brazo

Ash puso su mano sobre el brazo de ella y empezó a transmitirle energía - Con esto te dejará de doler y ten come - Le dio un chocolate - Ella miró a Ash - Por favor tómalo - Un poco dudosa, tomó el chocolate y el siguió brindándole energía - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo - Ash la miró - ¿Por que tantos cuidados?

\- Bueno ya que eres la que carga al bebé debo cuidar de ti así funciona ¿no?

\- Si, eso creo pero me sorprendes normalmente te quejas más

El asintió y luego miró al bebé quien se había vuelto a dormir - Si pero ahora hay alguien más que se puede quejar por mi

Ella se rió - Aún así, me parece demasiado lindo de tu parte tantas atenciones

\- No te emociones solo sera mientras devolvemos al bebe, además te conosco tantas atenciones te van agobiar al final

Ella se rio un poco - Bueno tal vez me podría acostumbrar

Ash termino de curar el brazo de su amiga - Creo que ya está

Misty movió el brazo y se levanto - Bien creo que con eso sera suficiente - Se comió el chocolate y guardo la envoltura - De acuerdo es hora de irnos - Pikachu quedó junto a Ash así mismo togetic, pero algo los puso en alerta pikachu levantó las orejas

Volteo aun preocupado por ella - Segura

\- Sí, sí no hay problema - Volteo hacia el bebé y quedó paralizada

Miró a ambos pokémon - Bien ya la oyeron - Pero noto como pikachu estaba en alerta, - ¿Qué pasa amigo? - Su amigo amarillo volteo hacia el bebé - ¿Mmm? - Giro hacia donde estaba su amiga - ¿Que pasa Mis... - Al voltear a ver sobre la canasta se encontró un pokemon insecto - Misty por favor no grites

Aterrada y temblorosa Misty asintió - Por favor Ash has algo

Ash silbó llamando la atención de todos, quienes se levantaron al verlo - ¿Pero que? ¿De donde salió esa cosa? - Dijo Dawn asustada

El pokemon sobre la canasta era de acero de color oro con dos alas plateadas, patas negras y la espalda envuelta en aguijones rojos.

Alan se movió lentamente - Nadie haga ningún ruido o lo alteraran

\- Alan

\- Si May

\- ¿Eso es un pokemon insecto? cierto

\- Si, lo es

\- Pues tenemos un problema, Misty odia los insectos

Alan seguía avanzando lentamente - Lo se, pero necesito que así como ella guardemos calma ante el insecto

Con lágrimas en los ojos Misty habló entre dientes - Por favor dejen de decir insecto

El bebé seguía dormido, mientras que el enorme pokemon miraba y estudiaba su alrededor.

Dawn veía avanzar a Alan - Como es que esa cosa llegó de la nada y sin que nadie se percatara.

Drew mantenía fija la mirada en el pokemon con una pokebola en la mano - No se probablemente usó camuflaje y su vuelo es muy silencioso por lo que no lo notamos

\- Como algo tan grande no hace ruido, tan solo míralo está completamente acorazado

\- Si, pero su cuerpo es muy ligero y además...

\- Disculpen podrían dejar de hablar de lo que hizo esta cosa y hacer algo para ahuyentarlo - Les pidió Misty entredientes, lo que llamó la atención del pokémon

Ash sacó las garras - No hermano está muy cerca del niño - Le comentó Alan

\- ¿Que hacemos entonces? - En eso el pokemon se acercó a Misty y la miró fijamente - Hermano - Ella empezó a sudar frío - Alan - Todo el cuerpo de Misty estaba temblando cuando el pokemon insecto se acercó más, casi tocando el rostro de Misty

Togetic y pikachu iban atacar, pero Alan se interpuso levantando su mano - Ahora - Sacó de su bolsillo unos dulces los lanzó al aire, tomó un poco del polvo que traía en su bolsa de cuero, lo encendió con su encendedor y sopló quemando los dulces los que despidieron un gran aroma a caramelo atrayendo al pokemon.

De inmediato Ash tomo a Misty y la canasta con el bebé alejándose del pokemon salvaje.

\- Drew ahora - Le dijo Alan

El lanzó su pokebola - Absol usa viento cortante - En cuanto el pokemon emergió golpeó al pokémon salvaje quien usó pinza de acero para recibir el ataque y anularlo

\- Tiaajburr hidrobomba - Del agua emergió el pokemon y lanzó su poderoso ataque contra el xucab que salió volando por los aires hacia el bosque

Una vez alejado todos se reunieron sin pensarlo Dawn lanzo la pregunta - ¿Que era esa cosa?

\- Xucab: el pokemon abeja sin aguijón este pokémon fue domesticado por la antigua civilización maya con ellos hacían uso de su miel y su cera para hacer velas, licor y como endulzante su mejor ataque son los dardos de cera

May tras la explicación guardó el pokedex - Que bien un pokemon nuevo que en un parpadeo nos pudo hacer trizas

Dawn miró a su amiga - Sin aguijón, pero si esa cosa tenía muchísimos aguijones

Alan levantó los hombros - Tal vez hacía referencia a que no tenía uno si no muchos, ja quien decía que nuestros antepasados no tenía sentido del humor

Max lo miró - Vaya sentido del humor, sentí que se me salía el corazón

Ash miró a Misty - ¿Estas bien?

\- Si ¿el bebé cómo está? - Como respuesta le mostró la canasta - Oh menos mal sigue durmiendo

Drew notó que Alan estaba un tanto pensativo - ¿Que pasa?

\- No estoy seguro

Pamela se acercó con ellos - ¿Ahora cual es el problema?

\- Es que o ese pokemon es de alguien o nos encontramos con el único jobon de la zona

Max no entendió - ¿Jobon?

Pamela contestó - Es como una colmena, pero es para los xucabs

\- Ademas que no traíamos nada dulce que lo atrajera a nosotros

Ash la interrumpió - Oigan debemos seguir avanzando después nos preocupamos de eso

\- Tienes razón es hora de irnos

Misty tomó al bebé de la canasta - Bien andando

\- ¿Segura que estas lista?

Ella abrazó al pequeño - Si Ash no te preocupes con el susto hasta se me olvido el cansancio ademas con lo que le hiciste a mi brazo estoy muy bien y aunque los insectos no son de mi agrado eso no importa ahora y como dijiste el bebé es la prioridad  
Su amigo miró a pikachu y soltó una risa - De acuerdo, pero no te lo tomes tan enserio lo devolveremos ya hasta pareces su mamá

\- Ja ja que gracioso, solo sigamos si - Quisieron avanzar cuando frente a todos apareció agavlula

Ash reconoció al pokemon - Rayos tanto te perseguí y ahora vienes hasta aquí vaya - Pero algo más había ahí que pudo presentir - Pikachu - Su amarillo pokemon corrió frente a el preparado para pelear con las chispas saliendo de sus mejillas - Alan, Drew

\- Si - En eso la neblina se hizo más densa, se escuchaba algo avanzar entre los árboles

Dawn dio un paso atrás - ¿Que es eso?

\- Tranquila - Le pidió Drew - Mantén la calma - Con absol a su lado este posó su mirada sobre su el flanco que debía proteger - Bien amigo prepárate

May y Max se pusieron espalda con espalda ella de inmediato lanzó su pokebola - Glaceon apóyanos - Su pokemon hielo se quedó al frente de ellos para cubrirlos

Max lanzó la suya - Gastly yo te elijo - El pokemon fantasma apoyo a glaceon - La neblina no me deja ver nada

Drew gritó - Aqui vienen - De pronto dardos de cera se clavaron en el suelo rodeandolos - ¡Son xucabs!

Pamela miró a sus compañeros - Parece ser que si estábamos cerca del jobon - En eso se escuchó un ruido de algo girando

Alan jalo a Pamela - Abajo - De repente una penca bumerang pasó muy cerca de ellos, el quedó sobre Pamela

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Quitate de encima! - Lo empujó y se levantó

\- De nada - Una vez más los dardos salieron de la nada haciendo a todos retroceder - ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

Una vez más el bumerang se dirigía a ellos pero esta vez contra Drew y Dawn quienes se agacharon para después rodar evitando los dardos de cera.

El bebé no se despertaba pese al ruido, Misty lo cubría con ambos brazos, al estar en el centro no se habían movido mientras que sus compañeros cada vez estaban más cerca por el constante ataque de los xucab..

Los ojos de Ash cambiaron cuando la penca se dirigiría ellos - Pikachu cola de hierro - Su pokemon salto al frente y golpeó la penca partiéndola a la mitad, mientras que el con su cuerpo cubrió a Misty - ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió - Si estamos bien

Ash miró a sus amigos - No podemos ver nada, aquí somos blanco fácil

Drew jalo a Dawn hacia atrás para evitar los dardos - Debemos despejar esta niebla

\- Bien hagámoslo - Alan lanzó su pokebola - Chacktiuh onda de calor - Su pokémon al salir atacó apuntando hacia el cielo, esto despejó rápidamente la neblina

Al hacerlo se encontraron rodeados por 12 xucabs, 2 Mezcarangs y el agavlula cuando Misty vio a todos esos pokemon insectos se asusto - La neblina que regrese la neblina

Drew abrió al máximo los ojos y apretó los dientes - Alan

\- Si

\- Aquí es donde se te ocurre un plan - Los pokemon los habían rodeado y empezaron a acorralar los cada vez más

\- Como si fuera tan fácil, por qué no para varear se les ocurre algo a ustedes - Los xucab se elevaron un poco más

Pamela apretó los dientes - Deja de quejarte y piensa en algo

\- De acuerdo tengo una idea, pero no los quiero oír quejarse después

\- Si, si, si ¿cual es la idea?

Los pokemon abeja estaban casi encima de ellos - ¡Todos abracen a Misty! - En eso una lluvia de dardos de cera cayó sobre ellos, por lo que corrieron hacia Misty mientras los dardos poco a poco los alcanzaban cerrando mas el circulo

Al mismo tiempo que los Mezcarang lanzaron sus pencas todos alcanzaron a Misty que traía al bebé y la abrazaron Dawn miró a Alan - ¿Ahora que?

Una de las pencas se acercó mucho a ellos - Calzinala - Su Chacktiuh uso lanzallamas para convertir en ceniza la penca - Misty que togetic nos teletransporte

\- Tele... tele.. tra... tra - No podía acabar de dar la orden por el pánico, cuando la segunda penca se acercaba más, y los dardos igual,

Ash volteo a ver al pokemon - Togetic sácanos de aquí por favor - En eso agavlula uso cavar apareciendo a los pies de Misty justo cuando togetic los teletransporto

Sobre el agua en medio del lago cayó Alan quien salio a la superficie de inmediato - De acuerdo espero que esto haya funcionado

Dando una gran bocanada de aire May salio a la superficie - ¿Enserio no se te ocurrió otra cosa? - Se quejó limpiando su cara y quitando el pelo de su cara

Manteniéndose a flote trató de ver a su alrededor, pero la neblina también invadía el lugar - Les dije que no quería quejas

Ella movió los ojos - Como sea, un momento ¿donde están los demás?

\- En algún otro lado, la teletransportación nos separó y podrían estar en cualquier lugar

Mientras que en alguna parte entre el espeso bosque los rayos del sol atravesaban las copas de los árboles cuando de pronto una penca se enterró en el suelo creando un estruendo en el lugar y justo entre las piernas abiertas de Max quien se asusto y tenia la respiracion agitada - Eso estuvo cerca - De pronto la penca estaba a punto de caerle encima - Ahí no

En eso un lanzallamas convirtió en cenizas la penca y detrás estaba Chacktiuh y Gastly.

Max suspiro - Gracias amigo - Se levantó y se sacudió, luego miró a su alrededor - ¿Pero donde estamos? ¿Y qué pasó con los demás?

Sobre las ramas de un árbol seco estaba Dawn recargada sobre su abdomen y temblando de frío - Como es posible que termináramos aquí

\- Fuimos muchos los que se teletransportaron lo que no permitió que llegáramos a un punto fijo todos juntos

Ella miró a su alrededor - ¿Drew?

\- Si

\- ¿Donde estás? - Buscó en las demás ramas

\- Aquí abajo - Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo encontrando a Drew y al glaceon de May - Tranquila te ayudaré a bajar

Las manos las tenía muy frías y el abdomen le dolía - Me duele mucho - En eso escuchó crujir la madera - Oh oh, Drew...

En ese momento Pamela apareció en medio del entrenamiento de Adrian, Marina, Dafne y Gabriel quedando en medio cerró los ojos cuando fue envuelta por el lazo y casi alcanzada por los cuchillos, dardos y flechas.

Todos se sorprendieron al verla y se detuvieron de inmediato todos escondieron sus garras y regresaron sus ojos a la normalidad.

Se quedaron ahí parados cuando Pamela abrió los ojos - ¿Donde estoy?

Mientras que Ash y Misty se habían refugiado en una cueva ya que afuera llovía junto con él estaba pikachu, togetic, absol y el bebé.

Ash sacó de la mochila de Misty una toalla y se la dio, todos estaban empapados, pero a Misty lo que le preocupaba era el bebé - Debemos quitarle lo mojado y ponerle algo seco

\- Si - El se quitó la chaqueta - Rayos se mojó bastante, espera - Se quito la playera la cual no estaba mojada - Tomó con esto lo podrás cubrir

Ella la tomó - ¿Pero y tú?

\- No hay problema yo puedo aguantar el frío - Pikachu estaba en la entrada de la cueva observando la lluvia y junto a él estaba Absol

Togetic no se había separado de Misty y estaba agotado por el esfuerzo que había hecho para teletransportar a todos - Ash ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? - Pregunto mientras le quitaba todo lo mojado al bebé

\- Pues primero debemos descubrir dónde estamos

Mientras hablaban Misty cambiaba al niño al quitarle todo lo mojado el pequeño abrió un poco los ojos, empezó a temblar por el frío, ella lo envolvió con la playera de Ash.

Pero aún así el pequeño tenía frío - Aun tiene mucho frío, necesitamos hacer fuego

\- Pero no traigo conmigo ningún pokemon de fuego y tú menos

Ella miró al pequeño que seguía temblando - Bien ya se - Se acomodo recargándose en la pared de la cueva - Ven Ash abrázame

Con un sonrojo en la cara dio un paso atrás - ¿Que? ¿Quieres que nos abracemos?

\- No es momento de que te comportes como niño - Reclamo apenada - El bebé necesita calentarse y con nuestro calor corporal será suficiente, así que deja de quejarte y ven

Nervioso miró al bebé - De acuerdo - Se acomodo junto a ella y la abrazó mientras que togetic dormía junto a ellos poco a poco el calor de sus cuerpos calmó el frío del pequeño

Misty sonrió al ver que dejaba de temblar - Parece que funciona

El infante al recuperar el calor reaccionó de inmediato empezó a hacer gestos de molestia - No, no bebé - Soltó una par de quejidos - Tranquilo estamos contigo - Trataba de arrullarlo

Ash se preocupó - Que no llore o atraerá otra vez a los pokemon ¿que hacemos?

Ella se quedo pensando por un momento - Ya se cántale

\- ¿Que?

El pequeño empezaba a llorar - Cántale para que la arrulles, anda ya  
\- ¿Pero que le canto?

\- No importa, solo que sea algo con voz dulce - Nervioso se que pensando - ¡¿Que esperas?!

\- Ok, ok ya se - Se aclaró la garganta - Así eeenamoradaaaaa, entrégame tu la caricia suprema de amooor, con luuuz en la miradaaaa que ahuyente esa lágrima tuya y olvide el dolor, así enamorada escucha esta canción que es para tiiii y deja que esta noche apasionaaaadaaaa el mundo juzgue locooooos a los dooooos \- Misty lo miró al ver al bebé calmarse con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios - Entrégame tú la caricia suprema de amor \- Se perdio un poco en la tierna mirada que Ash le daba al bebe - Que ausente esa lágrima tuya así enamoradaaaa, escuuuucha esta canción que es para ti y deja que esta noche apasionada, el mundo juzgue locos a los doooooooos a los dooooo, oooo, ooos a los doooos   
  
Poco a poco callo y el bebé quedó dormido una vez mas Misty regreso la mirada al bebe - Funcionó - Le dijo en voz baja, - Dime ¿por que esa canción?

Ambos se miraron - Mmm no lo sé, fue la que se me ocurrió ¿no te gustó?

\- ¿Que? No es eso, solo que me pareció muy romántica y dime ¿no te parece lindo o linda?

El asintió - Si, pero es muy pequeño ¿no lo crees?

\- Que esperabas así son los bebés - Acarició al pequeño con su mano - Seguramente deben estar muy preocupados

\- ¿De quien hablas?

Manteniendo la voz baja lo miró molesta - De quien crees, los padres solo imagínatelo es como si perdieras a pikachu, pero multiplícalo por 1000

\- Huy

Ella asintió - Y también el pobre bebé a de extrañar a su mamá - Le dio un beso en la frente

\- Es un poco raro llamar a alguien bebé - Observo a Misty quien no dejaba de ver al pequeño - ¿Que nombre le ponemos?

\- Mmm ¿De que hablas?  
Acomodándose para que no se le durmieran las extremidades aclaró su pregunta - Debemos nombrarla o nombrarlo así qué ¿que nombre le damos?

Ella se quedó pensando - No lo se, bueno me gustaría un nombre relacionado con el mar, pero no conozco muchos nombres así

Quedó por un momento pensativo - Mmm yo conozco algunos nombres así

Curiosa le pregunto - ¿A si? ¿Cuales?

Sin mas le empezó a mencionar algunos - Veamos qué tal Bimori significa niebla en Tarahumara

\- No lo creo

\- De acuerdo conozco unos cuantos más por ejemplo Inda Jani

De inmediato ella preguntó - ¿Qué significa?

\- Agua que nace en Zapoteco

Ella miró al bebé no muy convencida - No ¿que otro?

Se rascó la barbilla - Veamos Ix Kaknab, Nakawe, Soona, Axochitl

\- No, no, no, espera ¿cual fue el último?

\- Mmm ¿Axochitl?

Ella asintió - Ese ¿Que significa?

De inmediato le contesto - Es un nombre en Náhuatl significa Flor acuática es nombre de niña

\- Axochitl, suena muy hermoso, me gusta aún que no se si pueda pronunciarlo bien

Togetic sonrió le había gustado el nombre - Si es un lindo nombre

\- Bueno, pero es nombre de niña ¿Se te ocurre uno de hombre?

El asintió - Por supuesto - Emocionado - Miró al bebé - Ash jr  
Ella quedó seria - ¿Enserio? Ahora se por que no le pones nombre a tus pokemon

\- ¿No te gusto?

Agacho la cabeza y negó con la misma - Olvídalo - En eso un rayo de sol entro lo que los hizo voltear - Oh parece que dejo de llover

El se movió lentamente - Eso parece - Se levantó

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- Debemos averiguar en dónde estamos cómo dijiste debe extrañar a sus padres, - Se puso chaqueta y camino a la entrada de la cueva - Absol cuídalas vamos pikachu

Mientras tanto en medio del lago Alan y May nadaban tratando de llegar a la orilla ella respiraba agitada - Ya no aguantó, el agua está helada y siento que vamos en círculos

Alan iba junto a ella no se podía separar ya que con la espesa niebla podrían perderse - Tranquila solo debemos acercarnos lo suficiente

\- A si ¿Suficiente para que?

El empezó a silbar - Para que me escuche - Seguían avanzando y él silbaba

May se empezó a sentirse agotada - Enserio ¿a quien esperas? - En eso sintió una corriente de agua bajo sus pies - ¿Que fue eso? - Pregunto asustada

\- Con algo de suerte a quien esperaba - Dejaron de avanzar y la miró - No te muevas - Tomo aire y se sumergió

Nerviosa hizo caso - Muy bien solo hay que esperar, esperar en medio de la nada, sin poder ver a donde voy - En eso frente a ella salieron unas burbujas - Ahi no ¿se abra quedado sin aire? - En eso salió Alan del agua - Menos mal creí que te había pasado algo

\- Aun no, pero debemos irnos - Empezó a nadar más rápido

\- ¿Por que? ¿Qué pasó? - De pronto burbujas empezaron salir del agua - ¿Que es eso? - Creando una gran ola salió un gyarados - ¿Que hace esa cosa en un lago?

Alan la jalo - Ya muévete - Nadaron tan rápido como pudieron pero ni siquiera avanzaron lo suficiente para perderse en la neblina - Rápido May - Siguió silbando

Ella entre respiraciones le hablo - ¿Por que silbas?

\- Como que por qué, necesitamos apoyo

Ella miró al gyarados que los miró directamente - Exacto deja de perder el tiempo y usa a tus pokémon o tus habilidades

En eso gyarados se lanzó contra ellos por lo que levantó una gran ola empujandolos, el la tomó de la mano - ¡No te sueltes!

Al caer se sumergieron y de inmediato salieron a flote - ¿Y bien?

\- Acaso no pusiste atención a lo de conocer a tus compañeros mis pokemon no pueden hacer nada sin hundirse y el único que puede esta en la orilla del lago y te recuerdo soy guerrero águila, no guerrero pez

Mientras hablaban apareció con ellos Gyarados quien empezó a rugir - Esto se va a poner feo...

Mientras que colina abajo iban Pamela y los niños - No puedo creer que estando tan pequeños hagan eso ¿A caso no saben lo que es seguridad?

Los niños iban con la cabeza abajo mirándose entre ellos por lo que Marina le contesto - Bueno si, pero somos entrenadores y miembros de pokemex es parte de nuestra formación

\- Si como no - Seguían avanzando - No deben ponerse en riesgo de ese modo

Dafne le hablo en voz baja a Gabriel - Se supone que estábamos lejos para que nadie nos encontrara

\- No nos encontró solo apareció

Pamela miró a su alrededor - Muy bien me parece que es aquí - Atravesaron unos arbustos - ¿Pero que? - Habían regresado al lugar de entrenamiento - No puede ser  
Adrián se acercó con Pamela - Me parece que caminamos en círculos

Molesta lo miró - ¿Tu crees?

Marina señaló hacia atrás - Si quiere podemos guiarla y...

\- No yo puedo hacerlo, ahora síganme

En esos momentos Dawn caminaba junto a Drew y glaceon ella se abrazaba así misma mientras titiritaba de frío - Como, es posible, que haga, tanto, - Estornudo - Frío

\- Salud

\- Gracias - Frotó sus manos tratando de obtener calor - Se supone que estábamos en una zona templada y esto no es templado, no lo es para nada ¿Como es posible?

Drew miró a su alrededor - Estamos en lo que se conoce como sierra es un conjunto de montañas, estamos sobre la cordillera neovolcanica

\- Ok, me quede como antes de... - Volvió a estornudar - Preguntar, que tiene que ver eso con el frío

Drew se detuvo y de su mochila sacó una manta - Menos mal que si la traje - Se la dio a Dawn

\- Gracias - Se envolvió en la manta - Mucho mejor ¿Decías?

El solo se rió negando con la cabeza - Lo que pasa es que en las cierra hay climas diferentes en todo el lugar como en donde estábamos que había mucha neblina, pero al mismo tiempo en lugares a metros de distancia que están completamente despejado y el sol los baña

En ese momento avanzaba Max junto a los pokemon tratando de ubicarse.

\- En otro lugar el calor te ahoga digno de una selva tropical - Pamela había llegado nuevamente a donde habían empezado y todos sudaban por el calor - Y a unos metros de ese mismo punto la lluvia azota con fuerza

Ash salió de la cueva mientras que las nubes se despejaban camino entre los arbustos hasta llegar a la colina - Wow

Dawn al fin se había calentado - Asi que todo el lugar tiene diferentes climas todo el día

Su amigo asintió mientras avanzaban - Si lo mismo estás en un frío invernal y a unos pasos - Atravesaron unos arbustos - Llegas a un clima cálido

De inmediato sintieron el cambio de temperatura como si alguien hubiera encendido la calefacción - Imposible

Drew se quitó la mochila - Dame eso o te vas a sofocar - Le pidió la manta ella se la entrego, de inmediato él lo guardo al mismo tiempo que sacó un frasco - Toma

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó el frasco - ¿Que es esto?

\- Vitamina con los cambios de clima es posible que te resfríes más vale prevenir, Bueno sigamos

Dawn se tomó las vitaminas siguió avanzando - ¿Y tú? - Drew solo avanzó sin responder - A si tú no lo necesitas ¿no? - En eso lo vio comer un dulce - ¿O si?

Mastico y luego trago - Piloncillo, tal vez nuestra resistencia sea mejor, pero no quiere decir que no nos enfermemos

\- ¿Enserio?

Pasaron por un pequeña loma y la bajaron poco a poco - Sí y creeme no nos quieres ver con gripa

\- ¿Por?

Mientras avanzan llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo, el se arrodillo y probó el agua - Cuando a las personas les da gripa normalmente los tira a la cama y todo eso, nosotros nos volvemos vulnerables a cada uno de nosotros nos afecta diferente en mi caso, digo todo sin pensar y como si me hubieran dado suero de la verdad entre otras cosas

\- Wow

El asintió - Bien ahora sigamos es por aquí

Mientras que en el lago colgando de la aleta de gyarados Alan trataba de no caer - Vamos amigo, por favor solo queremos salir de aquí - De forma más violenta el enorme pokémon se sacudió lanzando a Alan por los aires cayendo de espaldas en el agua después de unos segundos salió a flote - Eso me dolió

May comenzaba decaer ya no tenía fuerzas - Ya, ya no puedo más hace mucho frío - En eso se desmayó poco a poco se hundía y de su boca se escapaba el aire

Alan intentó sujetarla, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca así que se sumergió, pero no lograba alcanzarla.

La mente de ella quedó en blanco - Deben aprender a defenderse, no siempre estaremos ahí, las necesitamos - Solo tenía unas voces en la cabeza recuerdos fugaces

En la superficie se veían salir burbujas y gyarados rugía sin cesar cuando de pronto una sombra se acercaba cada vez más.

Hasta que a la superficie salió tiaajburr, sobre su lomo estaba May y Alan, ella tosió escupiendo el agua, el quedo de rodillas y le dio unas palmadas a su amigo - No cabe duda amigo te gusta llegar en el último momento

May se levantó un poco - ¿Era por eso que silbabas?

\- Si

Ella sonrió - Bueno más vale tarde que nunca y con respecto al entrenamiento estoy lista para aprender todo con respecto a mis compañeros

Alan sonrió - Excelente al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto - Pero garyados aún estaba ahí - Pero esto aún no termina - Se acercó con ella - No te muevas - Sacó las garras y sus ojos cambiaron, colocó su mano izquierda sobre la frente de ella sus garras apenas si la tocaban y la mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho

\- ¿Que estás haciendo?

\- Shhh - Se mantuvo quieto y empezó a transferir un poco de energía

May se sintió mejor y su temperatura se reguló - ¿Como hiciste eso?

\- Eso no importa ahora, debemos salir de aquí sujétate de lo que puedas, tiaajburr enseñémosle quien es el más grande, hagámoslo

Mientras tanto Max avanzaba por el bosque con Chacktiuh con su nariz cerca del suelo al mismo tiempo señalaba el camino al avanzar por delante.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, pero seguían en el bosque - Hasta donde nos habrá enviado togetic, oye Chacktiuh ¿aún estamos lejos de los demás, del pueblo o algo?

El pokemon negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando, mientras que Gastly iba y venía entre los árboles evitando los ases de luz.

Max lo miró - Creo que será mejor que descanses si algo pasa no podremos hacer nada si estás agotado - Tomo la pokebola y regreso a su pokemon

Pasaron entre arbustos y árboles el calor no era mucho aunque el sol golpeaba toda la zona.

Continuando su camino el chico de lentes era observado por 2 yotecos verdes, ambos de gran tamaño acompañados de otros tres, pero normales estos pusieron singular atención a la lanza que Max traía en su espalda, los dos grandes se miraron entre sí y luego avanzaron.

En la cueva Misty esperaba a Ash cuando este entro - ¿Que pasó? ¿Donde estamos?

El se acercó con ella - Estamos más cerca que antes, pero más alto

\- Espera ¿que?

Ash miro a pikachu - Si ya estamos en el lado turístico, pero hasta la cima del mirador así que tenemos que bajar, ahora dame al bebé

Ella no entendió - Cómo es que estamos en un mirador si cuando llegamos estábamos rodeados por la naturaleza

El se rascó la cabeza - Es que togetic nos trajo a las espaldas del mirador por donde no pasa la carretera, pero si salimos hacia ella podremos ir sobre la carretera y llegar más rápido - Se acercó más y tomó al bebé

Misty se lo dio y se levantó - Entonces ya estamos cerca, muy bien pronto veremos a tus padres

Viendo como su amiga acariciaba al bebé - De acuerdo vámonos - Se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva - Vamos absol

Al salir se encontraron con un clima fresco debido a la lluvia y poco a poco subía la temperatura.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la carretera una vez ahí Misty pudo ver todo el lugar - Increíble ¿esto es Morelos?

\- La mayor parte, ya que detrás de esos cerros está puebla este lugar se caracteriza por que los límites entre un lugar y otro son muy borrosos al estar en el bosque

Ella podía ver todo el bosque y como una parte estaba seca y quemada, así mismo el lago - Wow esto sí que es increible el lugar es hermoso

Ash se acercó con ella - ¿Mmm? - Alcanzaba a ver unos puntos en el centro del lago y muchos más en la orilla opuesta al bosque - No alcanzó a ver, pero ahí es a donde vamos - Señaló la orilla del lago - Así que a la carga - Lanzó su pokebola - Kaarllompler yo te elijo

Su pokemon blanco apareció y bufo dejando salir un poco de niebla - ¿Mmm? - Aún con el bebé en sus brazos Ash se arrodilló y tomó a Misty por las piernas con el brazo izquierdo - ¿Pero qué haces?

El la sentó en el lomo de su pokemon - Como dije aún nos tomará algo de tiempo llegar hasta aya y bajar por aquí es peligroso aún está mojado kaarllompler puede correr incluso en el hielo así que ustedes irán seguros ahí - Extendió los brazos dándole al bebé - Ahora sujeta a Axochitl

Misty sonrió al escuchar el nombre - Bien aquí vamos - La tomó entre sus brazos empezaron a avanzar, pero ocultó entre los árboles agavlula los miraba detenidamente y los seguía de cerca

En eso por quinta vez los niños y Pamela llegaron a donde habían iniciado ella se desesperó - Maldicion ya me arte como es posible que no pueda salir de aquí

Los niños se vieron entre ellos y Gabriel suspiro y se acercó - Disculpe, se que no lo pidió, pero yo se como regresar no está sola la podemos ayudar

Ella no se movió, estaba furiosa y muy estresada, cuando su muñeca le empezó a arder al girarla para ver, traía una pulsera de piel la movió, al hacerlo se hacia poco a poco visible un tatuaje

Ella suspiro y oculto con la pulsera el tatuaje - Bien ustedes guían

Gabriel miró a sus amigos y asintieron - Vamos es por aquí

Mientras tanto Drew y Dawn caminaban por la orilla del Río que habían encontrado platicaban de todo siendo ella tan curiosa y el tan callado la conversación no se detenía.

El rio cada vez se hacía más ancho por lo que debían caminar con precaución algo que la chica no tomaba mucho en cuenta. - Oye Drew explícame una cosa - El solo asintió - ¿Quien desarrolla todas sus arma portátiles?

El la miró - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Si es que sus escudos y armas los hacen pasar por objetos comunes, más que guerreros parecen espías

El quedó callado por un momento - Bueno nuestras armas son diseños antiguos por lo que traerlas con nosotros sería muy complicado así que por años se han estado modificando para que sea más práctico y en cuanto a quien las hace son investigadores de una universidad en el distrito

\- Oh y... - En eso Drew inclinó la cabeza, la abrazó y le tapó la boca, glaceon corrió junto a ellos, se escondieron detrás de los árboles, ella se empezó a agitar

El la mantenía sujeta - Shhh - En eso pasando junto a ellos sobre volando cerca del suelo un xucab pasó muy cerca sin hacer ruido.

Se acercó a los árboles donde ellos estaban pero después de unos segundos se alejó aliviada Dawn suspiro y miró a su amigo - ¿Como supiste?

Drew iba contestar, pero en eso les arrojaron una lanza roja, el la atrapó sin parpadear para luego mirar de reojo - Si ¿como supiste?

La lanza era de un grupo que estaba en lo alto de una loma a unos cinco metros por encima de ellos, entre ellos había tres mujeres y tres hombres todos con un xucab menos uno.

Dawn se puso detrás de Drew y el cruzo su brazo frente a ella protegiéndola y glaceon se preparó para pelear - Así que no era un jovon sino ustedes - Todos traían lanzas rojas, que a su vez eran envueltas por muchas puntas y solo el centro estaba limpio.

Mientras que estas personas traían vestimenta común lo único que destacaba eran sus lanzas una de las mujeres estaba al frente era un joven no mayor a 27 años ella miró directamente a Drew - Así que son ustedes los secuestradores - Acusó de inmediato un hombre que estaba a la derecha de la mujer

Dawn se asusto - ¿Que? no nunca hemos robado nada, bueno tal vez un par de uvas sueltas, pero nada más

\- Silencio, nuestros xucab ya nos han informado así que es inútil mentir

Drew avanzó un par de pasos quedando delante del pokemon de hielo - ¿Usted es la madre? - Se dirigió a la mujer que estaba al frente

El mismo hombre se alteró aun mas - Confesó ¡a ellos!

\- Alto - Ordenó la mujer - No, yo soy la abuela ¿donde está?

\- Con nuestros amigos, esta bien

Aquel hombre se desesperó - No lograran extorsionarnos a él

Molesta la mujer los detuvo - Les dije que no se movieran - Salto hacia enfrente bajado la loma quedando enfrente a Drew lo vio directamente a los ojos - Dime hijo ¿que eres tú?

Drew se mantenía serio - ¿Disculpe?

\- No te sorprendio vernos, detuviste una lanza justo donde no tiene veneno, además de que me parece haberte visto antes así que dime ¿eres un Tecoli?

El negó con la cabeza y soltó la lanza - No soy uno de ellos, pero los conozco estuve en los acuerdos de paz, tal vez sea por eso

La mujer se quedó pensando - Mmm los acuerdos ahora ya se por que te me hacías conocido eres el mexica el prometido de la hija del líder de los tecoli ¿como se llamaba? - Se quedo pensando por un momento - O si, Yamanik  
Dawn miró atentamente a Drew - ¿Prometido?

La señora se acercó un poco con Dawn y la miró fijamente - Escuche que el compromiso se rompió, acaso fue por ella

Drew negó con la cabeza - No ella es una amiga solamente

La mujer adulta los observó detenidamente - Bien como sea eso no me interesa, ahora díganme donde esta mi nieto

\- El esta bien, se encuentra con nuestros amigos, pero debido a sus xucab nos tuvimos que separar por lo que no sabemos en donde están, pero todos nos dirigimos a la zona turística del lago

La mujer asintió - Bien en ese caso vámonos los llevaremos

Drew hizo una pequeña reverencia con su puño sobre el corazón - Muchas gracias

\- Bien vámonos

Dawn se acercó a su amigo peliverde - ¿Que es todo lo que escuche?

El negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano - Nada después te cuento - Llevo su mano a la oreja activando su comunicador - Alguien me escucha - Espero, pero solo escuchaba estática - Estamos fuera de rango y la señal es mala tendremos que ir y ver quienes ya llegaron

Dawn asintió - De acuerdo

En ese momento en el lago el gyarados se alejaba y tiaajburr avanzaba con May y Alan acostados por el agotamiento sobre su lomo.

May respiraba de forma acelerada- Sabes siempre creí que ustedes podían con cualquier situación

Los ojos y garras de Alan volvieron a la normalidad - Después de lo que pasamos hoy, te voy a contar un secreto - Se levantó y miró al gyarados que se alejaba - Detesto los cuerpos de agua grandes

De la sorpresa ella se levantó - Espera ¿que? Pero si nadas y das clases de eso en el campamento.

\- También se romper huesos y obstruir la tráquea de un golpe y no me ves haciéndolo ¿verdad?

Sin más May se dejó caer - Vaya no creí que le tuvieras miedo al agua

\- Oye, oye no le tengo miedo, pero no por eso me voy a sumergir en cada cenote de méxico - De pronto la niebla se empezó a disipar - Mmm parece que ya estamos cerca - Activo su comunicador - Adelante ¿me reciben?

\- Aquí.. Max... me per...

Alan insistió - Max, Max adelante ¡contesta!

May se preocupó - ¿Es Max? ¿Qué pasa?

\- No lo se, no hay contacto y se escucha entre cortado, tiaajburr apresúrate debemos llegar ya

En ese momento Max corría por el bosque siendo perseguido por los yotecos normales y junto a él Chacktiuh protegiéndolo

De pronto uno de los yotecos verdes salto empujando a Max y derribandolo al caer sus lentes se le cayeron quedando lejos.

Chacktiuh intentó alcanzarlo pero los tres yotecos normales le cerraron el paso y el segundo yoteco verde llegó por detrás, Max no podía ver - Por favor no queríamos invadir solo... - Recibió un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente el yoteco verde lo sujetó de la ropa lo subió a su lomo y se lo llevó

Mientras que los demás tomaron las cosas de Max mantenían a raya a Chacktiuh sin poder avanzar

En ese momento Ash y Misty seguían bajando la carretera ya iban a mitad de camino todo iba bien, pero estaba muy resbaloso.

Misty llevaba en brazos al bebé mientras que Ash avanzaba delante de ellos siempre atento con pikachu en su hombro y togetic sobre volando a su lado.

Mientras avanzaba ella revisó al bebé llevaba un buen rato dormido por lo que solo ella y Ash iban hablado.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó el

Ella asintió con una sonrisa - Si, sigue dormida

\- A este paso llegaremos aún con la leche entera

En eso la bebe empezó a ser gestos de molestia - Parece que te escuchó, dame la botella

\- Claro - Pikachu sacó la botella de la mochila - Aquí esta - Estiró su mano para dársela cuando de pronto un zot paso y se las quito - ¡Oye! Eso no es tuyo, pikachu impactrueno - Liberando la descarga atacó al pokémon murciélago, pero este la evito para luego volar de regreso en dirección al cerro - Bien sigue así

Su pokemon eléctrico no dejaba de lanzar ataques mientras que Ash lo seguía con la mirada.

Conforme el zot se acercaba Ash medía la distancia para poder quitarle la leche - No se muevan, pikachu , absol atentos Kaarllompler mantenlas seguras - Los tres pokémon asintieron quedando a resguardo de Misty - Ya regreso - Corrió hacia arriba del cerro, empezó a escalar y cuando el zot pasó por encima de el, salto tomó la leche y cayó sobre un árbol

Al caer en el árbol quedó colgando en una rama de un brazo sujetando la leche con la otra mano.

Él sonrió al ver la leche - Y decían que la parte más fácil de la paternidad era conseguir la leche - Se soltó y tras el escuchó un ruido, volteo y encontró al agavlula - Enserio tú de nuevo, deja de complicar las cosas estamos tratando de ayudar al bebé y no podemos con tus constantes... - En eso un estruendo sacudió el suelo - ¿Pero que? - De pronto el suelo empezó a moverse - Hay no… - Miró fijamente a agavlula - Un deslave

Misty mecía al bebé para que se tranquilizara - Ya Axochitl tranquila por favor, tranquila - En eso escuchó el estruendo - ¿Que sucede? - Kaarllompler se empezó a alterar

Pikachu le hablo y lo hizo retroceder cuando de pronto absol hizo retroceder a pikachu junto con Misty con togetic sobre volando a su lado, en eso como sí el cerro se derritiera todo empezó a caer

Asustada ella miraba a su alrededor - ¡Ash!

Los árboles crujían y poco a poco caían mientras la tierra cubría la carretera la bebe empezó a llorar y Kaarllompler se dio la vuelta alejándose corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras que la tierra poco a poco los cubría.

Siguieron retrocedió hasta que la tierra se detuvo Misty suspiró aliviada, revisó al bebé quien no dejaba de llorar - Vamos ya estamos a salvo - Lo quiso acariciar y se asustó al hacerlo - Ahí no

De pronto escuchó como caía un poco de tierra todos miraron hacia arriba un poco de polvo cayó y Ash salió de ahí cayendo junto a ellos.

Todos se alegraron al verlo - Ash que bueno tenemos un problema

Él estaba acelerado - De hecho tenemos muchos problemas - Tomó a Misty y la bajó de su pokémon - Saco su pokebola - Regresa - Devolvió a Kaarllompler a la pokebola aún con ella en sus brazos

\- Ash

Sin hacerle caso continuo - Pikachu, togetic, absol síganme, no se queden atrás

Misty lo miró sorprendida - Ash ¿que vas a hacer?

En eso uno de los árboles empezó a crujir y esta cayó directo hacia ellos - Corran

Ella abrazó con fuerza al bebé - ¡Ash!

Con ella en brazo corrió hacia el primer derrumbe salto sobre un tronco y corrió por él, seguido por absol y pikachu mientras que togetic sobrevoló el deslave y detrás de ellos el árbol cayó sobre el punto exacto en el que antes estaban.

Manteniendo el ritmo avanzaban por entre los escombros los ojos de Ash cambiaron mientras avanzaba entre los escombros, pedazos de pavimento, rocas y árboles.

\- Ash necesitamos… - Se vio interrumpida por una roca que casi los alcanzaba lo cual levanto una nube de polvo

El las cubrió con su cuerpo, pero no podia ver nada por el polvo - Absol ayudanos por favor - El pokémon de Drew asintió y uso viento cortante despejando el polvo, al hacerlo pudieron ver cómo su alrededor se había calmado y estaban muy cerca de incorporarse nuevamente a la carretera - Ya casi

Siguieron avanzando poco a poco se acercaban una vez mas a la carretera el bebe ya no lloraba y Misty se preocupo aun mas - Ash

\- ¿Sí? - No pudo escucharla cuando un deslave menor en el precipicio se hizo presente - Maldición, rápido corran los hizo avanzar tanto como pudo - Debemos darnos prisa no podemos acercarnos mas a la orilla la caida podria matarnos

Misty mantuvo al bebé en sus brazo cubriendolo todo el tiempo con su cuerpo, mientras que Ash y los pokémon trataban de salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible pero el derrumbe anterior hizo que todo detrás de ellos se viniera abajo corriendo a toda velocidad mientras que el suelo desaparecía detrás suyo.

Ash miró de reojo a Misty - Vamos a salir de aquí protejela - Ella asintio - Pikachu usa agilidad para salir de aquí absol siguelo - Los ojos de Ash se tornaron verdes y sus garras negras corrió y dio un gran salto pasando por encima del derrumbe mientras que pikachu y absol se abrían paso entre los escombro a toda velocidad. quedando a lado de ellos llegó togetic

Ambos pokémon salieron de la zona del desastre en la orilla del camino junto a ellos cayo Ash con Misty en sus brazos - ¿Se encuentran bien? - Miró a su amiga

Ella asintio - Sí - Miró a los ojos de Ash eran verdes - Ash tus… - En eso el suelo se agrieto, está grieta los rodeo y el suelo sobre el que estaban se soltó y cayeron por la ladera resbalando con el lodo la pieza de concreto no se rompio y se deslizaba por el costado del cerro sobre la tierra

\- ¡Pika pi! - Absol, togetic y pikachu intentaron seguirlos

Mientras que Ash y Misty caian por el cerro sobre ese pedazo de pavimento Misty asustada gritaba mientras caian - ¡Ash has algo!

El miró a su alrededor - Resistan - Enterró sus garras en la placa

Avanzando por el acantilado de forma violenta se acercaban cada vez más al fondo del cerro, mientras que togetic trataba de alcanzarlos volando, absol y pikachu iban más atrás tratando de alcanzarlos pero el camino era muy resbaloso.

Casi bajaban por completo del cerro cuando estaban a punto de llegar al pie de este la placa de concreto se dirigía directo hacia un tronco Ash sacó las garras y salto con Misty en brazos.

El la protegió por lo que antepuso su cuerpo golpeando de lleno contra el lodo patinandose hasta chocar con un árbol él resintió con un gesto de dolor miró a Misty - ¿Están bien?

Ella lo miró - Si, ¿pero y tu? fue un golpe muy fuerte - Se hizo aún lado quitándose de encima de Ash con el bebé en brazos

Los ojos de Ash se encendieron aun mas y sus colmillos se hicieron mas grandes - Olvidalo ahora hay que asegurarnos de que el bebé llegue y salir de aquí antes algo mas pase ¿como está el bebé?

Ella lo vio levantarse adolorido - Tiene fiebre y no reacciona - Lo acarició preocupado - ¿Qué hacemos?

Ya incorporado miró a su alrededor por encima de ellos en una de las salientes de la carretera se asomaron togetic, absol y pikachu - Chicos estamos a unos 3 kilometros del lago vayan ya debio llegar alguno de los demás diganles dónde estamos

Ella se asusto - ¿Y nosotros que vamos a hacer?

El miró a su alrededor - Esperame aquí - Se quito la mochila, la puso a su lado, se quitó la chaqueta y la coloco en el suelo - Aun está mojada - De su cinturón tomó una bolsa de cuero saco un poco de ese polvo y lanzo al aire, con sus garras negras las choco provocando una chispa lo que encendió el polvo creando una llama que secó por completo la chaqueta y dejándola caliente.

Misty se sorprendio - ¿Que vas a hacer?

Estiro los brazos - Damela - La coloco sobre la chaqueta que estaba caliente - Bien Axochitl ahora vamos a curarte - Coloco su mano sobre la frente del bebe y la otra en el hombro del bebé

Las manos de Ash empezaron a soltar un brillo azul que empezó a cubrir al pequeño bebé al mismo tiempo que sus manos se cubrian de manchas así como su torso.

Misty lo señalo - Tu cuerpo se está llenando la manchas

\- Lo se no importa ahora - Torció un poco el cuello y esa voz regreso

Una figura oscura de ojos verdes, con cola recargado en el árbol apareció y solo Ash lo percibio - Ahora lo entiendes sí los quieres protejer me necesitas, tu poder no es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos

\- Ahora no…

Misty le extrañó al oír a Ash decir eso - ¿Como que ahora no? - Pero no recibió respuesta

Mantenia fluyendo su aura al bebe mientras que esa sombra sonreía mostrando grandes colmillos - Ahora no entonces ¿cuando? o ya se cuando los hayas perdido a todos por ser débil

Las manchas cubrian cada vez mas el cuerpo de Ash y se hacian mas grandes - Eso jamás lo permitire

Asustada Misty puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ash - ¿De que estas hablando? Ash dime que pasa

El al sentir la mano de Misty puedo sentir aun mas cerca aquella presencia que le hablaba al oido - Lo perderas todo por que eres debil ¡DEBIL!

De pronto el bebé comenzó a llorar Ash dejó de transmitirle energía Misty de inmediato lo reviso - Ash funciono, lo hiciste

Ash quedo en blanco su mirada estaba perdida y cayó aun costado escuchando el llanto del bebe al fondo, la voz de Misty y esa voz resonando repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase - ERES DEBIL

Después de un rato podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos entre ellas la de su mejor amiga - Lleva un buen rato así

\- Tranquila solo agotó su energía

\- Pero Alan crei que ustedes eran muy fuertes

\- Sí Dawn pero contrario a lo que piensan no somo incansables creeme el hombre luchó contra los Xucab, quemo mucha energía para soportar el frío de la cueva, te cargo, te curo, enfrentó un deslave y curó al bebe que esperabas que de aquí se fuera a un triatlón

\- Bueno, no pero…

En eso Ash entre abrió los ojos - Creo que despues de todo sí lo conseguimos - Pikachu salto a los brazos de Ash - Hola amigo veo que sí los encontraron - Se levanto poco a poco y miró a su alrededor - Pero ¿donde estamos?

Se encontraba en una habitación rodeado por sus amigos Pamela contestó - Estamos en la casa de la líder de los Xucab y abuela del bebé que rescataron

Vendado del torso respiro un poco agitado - ¿De los xucab? un momento eso quiere decir que estábamos en su territorio y no era un jovon

Drew asintió - Y no solo eso resulta que el bebé es el sucesor y único nieto de la líder de los Xucab

\- Entiendo y donde está la bebé

En eso entró la mujer de quien antes hablaban - Con sus padres quienes lo están atendiendo sin perderlo de vista ni un solo momento

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Misty y se pudo detrás de Ash - Señora es un gusto y a su lindo y filoso pokémon

Ella la miró extrañada - ¿Filosos? oh te refieres a esto - Señalo los aguijones que rodeaban al pokémon - No te espantes linda estos no hacen nada - Paso su mano por los aguijones y estos se doblaron - En realidad solo son para despistar al enemigo

En eso Dawn noto que Adrián estaba muy nervioso y agitado - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su hermana le habló en secreto - Controlate por favor

El sudaba frío mantenia la mandíbula apretada y con una sonrisa fija - Eso intento no molestes

Dawn insistió - Adrián dimes estas…

May interrumpio - Perdón ¿no hay noticias de mi hermano?

La mujer negó con la cabeza - No en este momento tengo a todos esperando su arribo en el lago, pero mientras deseo agradecerles por su ayuda les agradesco todo lo que hicieron para ayudar y proteger a Kabil ahora el a regresado a casa

El bebé se encontraba en una cuna mientras que sus padres vigilaban sin separarse ni un solo momento el bebé se despertó y sonrió mientras que su ojo derecho cambiaba tornándose amarillo como los de Ash.

\- Bueno muchas gracias por todo desde ahora pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea y siempre serán bienvenidos con su permiso voy con mi nieto mi pequeño Kabil

Sorprendido Ash miró a sus amigos - Después de todo tal parece que era niño

Misty ya mas tranquila cuando se fue el xucab miró a Ash - ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- Kabil es nombre de niño y significa el que tiene buena mano para la siembra vaya y a mi que me había gustado el otro nombre

Marina tranquilizaba a su hermano - Ya se fue tranquilo ¿sí?

May miró a Ash - ¿Otro nombre? ¿Cual otro nombre?

El y Misty contestaron - Axochitl

Marina volteo - Mande - Miró a sus padres nerviosa al haber contestado sin pensar

Gabriel, Dafne, Adrián, ella y Alan abrieron al máximo los ojos asustados y los demas miraron a Marina.

Misty se acercó con ella - Marina tu segundo nombre es Axochitl

Nerviosa retrocedio - No, es que pense que habian dicho Marina por eso voltee

Ash se acercó tambien - Pero sí nosotros dijimos Axochitl y no suena para nada como marina

Adrián intervino - Es que mi hermana es medio sorda y luego oye mal con decirles que una vez le dije sorda y me pego por que creyo que le dije gorda, bueno creo que ya se tardo Max mejor será que vayamos a ver si ya llego vamos chicos

Salieron de ahí Adrián, Marina, Gabriel y Dafne Pamela se les quedo viendo mientras ellos se iban mientras que Alan trataba de pasar desapercibido lo que había pasado.

Misty le dio a Ash ropa limpia - Toma nos hicieron favor de conseguirte ropa

El la recibio gracias - Oigan y diganme ¿que paso con Kabil? ¿como es que termino cruzando todo el lago?

Pamela contesto - Pues al parecer el papa del niño se entretuvo con algo y no se percato de que el nivel del lago subió por la lluvia que había en la zona acrecentando el flujo del río

El se puso la playera y su chaqueta - Vaya tal parece que no le fue nadie bien este dia al papa de Kabil, oigan ¿dónde está Max?

May ya estaba preocupada - No estaba con ninguno de nosotros

Alan intervino - Lo que sí sabemos es que está con Gastly y Chacktiuh así que no debe tardar vamos al lago ahí deberá llegar

Todos salieron dejando atrás a Misty y a Ash junto con togetic y pikachu ella se acercó a el - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ash se estiro por lo que su espalda trono - Creo que sí solo necesito recuperar energía - Avanzó junto con pikachu pero ella no quedandose atras - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Es que mientras nos sacabas de ahí pude notar que tus ojos eran diferentes, eran verdes y tu cuerpo se lleno de manchas

Ash suspiro - Lo se, es parte de mi transformación cuando tengo que usar el maximo de mi poder mi cuerpo cambia aun mas, no te preocupes ¿sí?

Ella asintió - Y gracias Ash me protegiste todo el tiempo y al bebé, lo voy a extrañar

\- Oye ya tendras los tuyos mientras yo te seguiré protegiendo de todo ¿de acuerdo?

Ella callo por un momento mientras Ash salia - Creo que no debería ser así - Salio junto con el

Al fin todos reunidos en el lago esperando noticias, con ellos llego Chacktiuh Alan lo recibió y se arrodilló - ¿Que pasa amigo? - Su pokemon lucia acelerado así que el limitó detenidamente traía algo en el hocico

May se asomó - ¿Que pasa?

Alan se puso de pie volteo a verlos - Es Max - Les mostró los lentes

Mientras tanto en un pueblo sobre el lomo de un yoteco de color verde del doble de grande que un persian Max era llevado hasta una casa.

El empezó a reaccionar una vez que lo habían dejado en el suelo poco a poco despertó - ¿En donde estoy? - De pronto se encontró con un grupo de yotecos verdes que lo rodeaban - Ahí no

En eso uno de ellos se acercó y se puso de pie y poco a poco tomó forma humana, el de una chica de una larga cabellera azul como el caribe y ojos del mismo tono - Hola amiguito

En eso el resto de yotecos también se transformaron en humanos y uno de los le dio a la mujer la lanza de Max.

El intentó retroceder, pero estaba acorralado - ¿Quienes son ustedes?

La mujer sonrió mostrando su colmillo derecho afilado - Eso es lo que queremos que nos contestes tú ¿quien eres? - Los ojos de la mujer brillaron y se tornaron naranjas

 **Reviews**

 **SirenaMisty:** Hola estamos a tiro de piedra de resolver el asunto de los niños espero te guste ya que tenerlos a sido muy divertido al mismo tiempo que difícil para integrarlos a la historia

 **AlakWinter** : Gracias es realmente divertido jugar con esas situaciones dificiles asi como incomodas

Dato curioso:

Morelos es el nombre de un estado al sur de la república colinda con guerrero, puebla y méxico y su nombre se debe a María Morelos y Pavón quien fue un heroe de la independencia de méxico


End file.
